El Secreto de mi Alma
by Anyara
Summary: Solo el amor nos demuestra, que por muy oscuro que se vea el camino, éste se abré paso a través de la adversidad, maravillándonos...InuKag...CAPITULO XXXI...FINAL...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, es un poco complicado explicar por qué, las historias nacen, simplemente lo hacen, espero que lean esta al igual que las demás, y también que les guste, me tiene un poco de cabeza, así que bueno, seguiré...es una historia que promete más de una sorpresa...**

'

Título**: "El Secreto de mi Alma"**

Autor: Anyara

Capítulo I

**Comenzar de Nuevo**

_RIMA XXXIII_

_Es cuestión de palabras, y, no obstante,_

_Ni tú ni yo jamás,_

_Después de lo pasado, convendremos_

_En quién la culpa está._

_¡Lástima que el amor un diccionario_

_No tenga dónde hallar_

_Cuando el orgullo es simplemente orgullo_

_Y cuando es dignidad!_

Veía los edificios pasar ante sus ojos, con relativa velocidad, al igual que las personas que caminando presurosas en diferentes direcciones, estaban al igual que ella, al filo de la hora. Se bajó solo un par de cuadras más adelante, ante la imponente construcción, con su mano extendió un poco su ropa a fin de lucir perfecta, hizo un gesto con su mano al hombre que la acompañó en su vehículo y se volvió para enfocar la mirada en la entrada del edificio que visitaba por segunda vez, la primera, el día que había obtenido el puesto de asistente en el departamento de Marketing de este prestigiosa compañía, sabiendo que si bien su cargo, no era demasiado relevante, la ayudaría a fortalecer su carrera, al que había sacado adelante, prácticamente sola y con cierta ayuda que intentaba no recordar, debido a que ello, le producía un gran pesar.

Caminó por entre los grandes pilares que marcaban el inició de la imponente torre, "Shikkon", una de las construcciones modernas, más alabadas, sobre todo, considerando que la empresa que aquí se gestaba, era precisamente una constructora, que se vanagloriaba de tener contratados a los mejores arquitectos del país. Su paso era seguro y elegante, al igual que su atuendo, un traje de color azul oscuro, con una chaqueta corta y ceñida, que revelaba parte de su femenina figura, la falda del largo justo, para no ser demasiado conservadora, ni rayar en la vulgaridad, permitiendo una excelente apreciación de sus piernas, motivo recurrente de halagos, los tacones, finos y medianos, y una pequeña carterita colgando con comodidad de su hombro.

Observaba su reflejo en las puertas de cristal, que no le permitían visualizar nada en su interior, abriéndose a unos dos pasos de que las cruzara, avanzando unos cuantos más antes de detenerse, para mirar a sus costados, dando a su derecha con la figura de una muchacha de cabello ondeado y corto, la que le sonrió cuando Kagome se comenzó a acercar.

-Buenos días – saludo cordialmente la recepcionista – bienvenida a las torres Shikkon, mi nombre es Ayumi,¿ en qué la puedo ayudar?

Claro, Kagome había olvidado por completo que se trataba de dos torres gemelas que contaban con a lo menos cuarenta pisos.

-Buenos días Ayumi – extendió su mano y la saluda con la misma amabilidad que la muchacha utilizara, una chica de apariencia bastante joven, aunque quizás, contaba con los mismos veinticuatro años que ella, solo que la jovial sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la recepcionista, probablemente la ayudaba a representar menos que eso – mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y vengo a trabajar en el departamento de Marketing.

-Oh, si, Kagome Higurashi, estas en mi lista de ingresos – continuó la mujer, revisando algunos papales sobre su escritorio, como comprobando que el nombre de la recién llegada se encontraba ahí – sí, aquí estas, ¿sabes en dónde es?

-La verdad no, la vez anterior que vine, fui atendida en recursos humanos – respondió con algo más de calma, aunque de todos modos sentía pánico ante su primer día.

-Bueno entonces debes dirigirte hasta el piso veinticinco, que pertenece por completo al departamento de Marketing, la recepcionista de piso esta a tu derecha saliendo de los ascensores – La joven indicó hacia el centro de la torre, el lugar en el cual se encontraban los ascensores y sonrió luego de terminar su explicación.

-Gracias – respondió Kagome, observando la dirección que le había indicado la muchacha, pero luego se giró - ¿cualquier ascensor me lleva al piso veinticinco?

-Lo siento, no, el primero a tu izquierda, es solo para la Gerencia General, te lleva directo al piso cuarenta – volvió a sonreír, pareciendo como si aquel gesto fuera parte de su labor, sin poder dejar de efectuarlo a cada momento.

-Gracias nuevamente Ayumi – respondió Kagome antes de tomar rumbo hacía el centro de la torre, lugar en el cual ya se encontraban un par de perdonas más.

El botón de llamada para los ascensores, seis en total ya había sido oprimido, por lo que solo le quedaba esperar, y así lo hizo, observando con paciencia el marcador sobre las amplias puertas de metal, que le indicaban el piso en el cual venía ya, rogando por que no se tardara mucho más, ya que podía sentir sobre ella las miradas, estaba algo acostumbrada a que así fuera, ya que a pesar de ser una mujer común, llamaba la atención en los lugares a los que iba, su amiga Eri, decía que era por su distinción, lo que jamás le pareció demasiado correcto, pero la verdad no deseaba discutirlo mucho más. Sintió alivio al comprobar que solo faltaban un par de pisos y concluiría la espera.

En ese instante dos hombre, los que podrían ser encasillados en la categoría de adultos jóvenes, se bajaron de un moderno y amplio vehículo, un Chrysler, de hecho, el que mostraba en su línea, el gusto, fehaciente de su dueño, por lo sofisticado y elegante. El primero en pone un pie sobre la acera, fue un joven de cabellos castaños, tomados en una coleta alta, algo no muy acordé con su elegante traje de un corte estilizado, pero era de aquellos lujos que podías darte al contar con un alto puesto en alguna compañía, conseguido obviamente, gracias a tus méritos, sus ojos azules como el cielo en un día de verano en el campo, limpios y gratos, al salir del automóvil, comenzó a abotonar la chaqueta de su traje, para luego meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras esperaba a que su amigo saliera también reuniéndose con él. El otro hombre, metido con estampa, dentro de un traje oscuro, se inclinó un poco para hablar al joven chofer, quien lo mira con serenidad.

-Miroku, haz el favor de llegar a tiempo el día de hoy y no te entretengas demasiado con esa novia tuya, la ¿enfermera? – dijo a su chofer, recibiendo como respuesta, la mirada sinceramente confusa del joven que permanecía al volante, con un traje de color azul, su uniforme por cierto.

-Ella es maestra de Inglés – corrigió con completa certeza Miroku – la de la semana pasada era enfermera – el joven fuera del vehículo, se irguió, llevándose el abrigo hasta el brazo, moviendo la cabeza, en señal de negativa, con los ojos cerrados.

-Cómo sea Miroku, solo llega a tiempo – concluyó, mientras daba un suave golpe a la puerta, cerrándola.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacía adelante, observando el camino que estaba frente a él, dejando a más de alguna de las mujeres que circulaban por la acera, prendadas de los increíbles ojos de un profundo color dorado que poseía, su cabello largo y oscuro, cayendo suelto por la espalda, del traje que vestía, que ahora que se encontraba completamente de pie, permitía notar su corte, inconfundiblemente " Armani". Caminó junto a su amigo, sin decir mucho. Observando su reflejo en las puertas del edificio al que se dirigían, y el de las mujeres que tras él murmuraban sobre lo guapos que eran aquellos dos hombres, ciertamente estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, siempre se producían a su paso, y dependiendo del lugar en el que se encontraba, estos eran, más, o menos atrevidos.

-Buenos días Ayumi – saludo, con agrado el joven de coleta, luego de que las puertas se abrieran dándoles el paso.

-Buenos días Kouga... – respondió con aquella permanente sonrisa, algo más pronunciada -...Buenos días Señor Taisho. – continuó con algo más de seriedad.

El hombre alzó la mano, un poco, respondiendo al saludo, sin mirar a la recepcionista, siempre era igual, por lo que Ayumi, no se extrañó, de hecho aquello era una muestra, casi de afecto, considerando el carácter que el joven Taisho tenía, habían personas en el edificio, que rogaban, por jamás tener que cruzar una palabra con él.

-Mira Inuyasha...- exclamó algo sorprendido y casi con la boca abierta Kouga, mientras sacaba una de sus manos del bolsillo y tocaba el brazo de su acompañante, para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué? – preguntó incluso algo molesto el hombre, mientras miraba el rostro admirado de su amigo que tenía la vista fija en dirección a los ascensores, no había tenido una buena noche y no pudo quedarse a dormir más tiempo, debido a una dichosa reunión concertada para hoy a primera hora.

-¿Viste las piernas hermosas de esa mujer?...- Inuyasha fijó sus ojos dorados en la figura esbelta y delicada de una mujer que entraba en ese preciso instante a uno de los ascensores, su cabello, largo y azabache, y el rostro pálido y lozano, le recordó demasiado a alguna de su pasado, a quien no veía hacía mucho.

-¿Kago...me?...- dijo el nombre casi en un susurro, evitando que Kouga en su exaltación lo escuchara.

Avanzó lo más rápido que le fue posible, dentro de lo normal, para que nadie notara su inquietud, hasta el lugar por el que ella se había perdido, junto a algunas personas más, intentando ver por el poco espacio que aún quedaba sin cerrar de las puertas del ascensor, pudiendo apenas distinguir unos ojos marrones que se le quedaron mirando fijos, por el segundo que se contactaron.

-¿Inu...Yasha...?- se consultó a sí, incrédula la mujer, al notar unos ojos, increíblemente familiares, al momento en que el ascensor se cerraba...no, debió ser mi imaginación...concluyó en silencio, quitando con algo de dificultad la imagen de su mente.

El hombre aún entre los ascensores, se quedó de pie, con una expresión pensativa, negó levemente con la cabeza... debió ser mi imaginación... - se dijo, volteándose hacía el primer ascensor de la izquierda, que lo llevaría directo al piso cuarenta.

'

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso veinticinco, y caminó saliendo del pasillo central que dividía el lugar en dos, caminó como le había indicado la simpática recepcionista en la entrada, hasta la puerta de vidrio del lado derecho, tocó un pequeño timbre con contestador que había tan perfectamente adosado a la pared, que era casi imperceptible, escuchó una cordial voz femenina que le habló, con tanta claridad, como si se encontrara junto a ella.

-¿Si, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – consultó, la mujer del otro lado.

-Buenos días, soy Kagome Higurashi – respondió, ya sintiéndose algo incomoda por tener que presentarse tantas veces, suspiró en silencio, comprendiendo que aquello era algo normal en un primer día en cualquier trabajo.

-Adelante Kagome – dijo la voz, en el momento que un suave sonido electrónico le permitió el ingreso, ya que la puerta se deslizó con suavidad ante ella.

Caminó, con la misma elegancia que traía siempre, rogando por que su rostro no reflejara su inquietud, por el único pasillo, bastante largo, por cierto, que la llevó hasta un escritorio, antecedido por una pequeña sala de espera, gratamente decorada, en el cual se encontraba una muchacha, con el cabello largo y castaño, con un flequillo sobre la frente, tomado en una coleta alta, lo que ayudaba aún más a acentuar el rasgado natural de sus ojos almendrados, oscuros y expresivos, su sonrisa amable, hizo pensar a Kagome, si era una política de la empresa, permanecer siempre sonriendo, pero luego parpadeó intentando quitar pensamientos tan irrelevantes.

-Buenos días Kagome, - dijo, confirmando que se trataba de la voz en el contestador, poniéndose de pie y con ello delatando su femenina figura, debía de ser una mujer con algunos años más que ella, ya que irradiaba cierta madurez, quizás muy semejante a la que expelía ella misma. Extendió su mano y estrechó con suavidad los dedos que la joven le ofrecía, esbozando una sonrisa idéntica, en respuesta.- soy Sango, te esperábamos.

-Sígueme – le indicó mientras se internaba en otro pasillo, esta vez, perpendicular al anterior, pero bastante más corto – te guiaré hasta el que será tu escritorio, y pronto, vendrá la asistente de Gerencia, para que comiences a trabajar.

-Muchas gracias Sango – respondió lo más calmada posible, el lugar tenía un constante olor a madera, seguramente de algún perfume ambiental, notó que la mujer ante ella, la miraba de reojo, a intervalos, siempre sonriendo, se preguntaba si lo hacía para asegurarse de que aún la venía siguiendo y no había escapado, ¿tan obvio sería su pánico?.

-Listo, es aquí,- dijo con incluso una pequeña nota de júbilo en la voz, la joven, lo que logró que Kagome la miraba algo sorprendida. – debes estar tranquila, cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes en dónde encontrarme. – dijo Sango, sosteniendo entre sus manos una de las de Kagome, y sonriendo nuevamente, pero esta vez, por alguna razón, no le pareció algo estudiado, más bien, sincero.

-Gracias Sango.

Se adentró a lo que venía a ser su oficina, claro que era un espacio, separado del resto, por unas altas divisiones de madera, ya que Kagome, debía de empinarse, para poder observar fuera de ellas, el espacio, no era pequeño, obviamente no contaba con una puerta, pero era un lugar relativamente privado, al menos estaba segura que alguien con un mínimo de educación pediría permiso antes de entrar y eso era más de lo que esperaba. Movió la silla giratoria que había frente a su computadora, un equipo de color negro, que se ajustaba con bastante elegancia al tono ébano de los muebles, dejó su cartera sobre el escritorio y comenzó a inspeccionar en detalle los muebles y artículos en lo que desde ahora sería "su espacio".

-¿Kagome? – escuchó una voz femenina tras ella y se giró con rapidez.

-Sí – dijo como toda respuesta, encontrándose con unos expresivos ojos esmeraldas, que la miraban con bastante agrado, lo que de alguna manera la alivio bastante. La chica era una muchacha, un poco más pequeña en estatura que ella, y físicamente muy similar, su cabello, de un rojo intenso, el que contrarrestaba perfectamente con sus ojos verdes, llevaba en el brazo izquierdo, una libreta grande de apuntes y en la mano derecha un bolígrafo, con publicidad de la Compañía, una sonrisa, como las anteriores que había visto, adornando con delicadeza su rostro.

-Hola – extendió su mano la mujer – yo soy Ayame y trabajaras junto a mí, ven sígueme y te contaré – se giro la joven y comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos.

-Claro, respondió, luego de recuperar su mano del corto saludo.

-Verás, yo trabajo directamente con la Gerencia de Marketing, y con este asunto de la fusión, ¿sabes algo de la fusión? – consultó mirando a Kagome hacía atrás, mientras ella solo negaba, ciertamente no tenía idea.

-No, es mi primer día.

-Oh, si es cierto... bueno, la "Shikkon Company, Modernity and Vision of Future", en su deseo de, como lo dice su nombre, una visión para el futuro, se esta aliando con la más grande empresa constructora de edificios inteligentes de China, la "Shinidama-chuu Company, Buildings of the Future" y esta fusión se ha estado preparando por varios años, y ya estamos prácticamente en las puertas de poder efectuarlo, por lo tanto, todo el trabajo se nos ha duplicado, - en ese momento la chica se detuvo y se giró por completo hacía Kagome, para continuar - ya que al ser nuestro departamento, y con bastante orgullo lo digo, mejor capacitado que el de ellos, la publicidad y la venta del producto ha quedado por completo en nuestras manos, claro que en unos días más llegaran algunos ejecutivos de alto rango a supervisarnos.- Listo, adelante – luego de aquel resumen de la situación de la Compañía, Ayame, pasó una tarjeta por una lector, empujando luego una puerta, de madera, hermosamente tallada para dar paso a una amplia oficina.

-Bueno días Kouga, ella es Kagome – exclamó la joven de rojos cabellos, en un tono de voz, suave mientras observaba al hombre que girando en su silla, de alto respaldo, se puso de pie esbozando una notoria sonrisa.

Continuará...

**N/A: Dejen sus mensajitos, aún no tienen motivos para matarme, pero en este capítulo les dejé varias pistas de lo que seguiré en la historia...**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	2. Sobre el café derramado

Capítulo II

**Sobre el café derramado **

Kagome no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, ante la mirada inquietante y llena de sorna, que le estaba dejando caer, el "Gerente de Marketing", ante el visible malestar de Ayame, la joven con la que debía trabajar ella, directamente.

-Así que tu eres la chica de las hermosas piernas…- dijo, en voz suave, el hombre, aún con la sonrisa adornando su rostro, ante un rubor imprevisto que cubrió las mejillas de Kagome, y el malestar ahora más notorio aún de Ayame.

-Buenos días, soy Kagome Higurashi – se presenta ella dándole un toque más formal a la situación, obviando completamente el comentario hecho por aquel hombre tan poco delicado, se acercó hasta él y extendió su mano, al que fue tomada con suavidad y estrechada.

-Disculpa Kagome, no pude evitar el comentario – se justificó él, sonriéndole, aún de la misma manera, mientras que Ayame, comenzaba a golpear con su lápiz, la libreta que sostenía en su brazo.

-Bien Kouga, Kagome tiene mucho que trabajar, ¿si nos disculpas? – Exclamó la muchacha en un tono de voz desafiante y decidida, como quien lleva las riendas.

-Claro Ayame, no busco interferir en el buen desempeño de la señorita – respondió mientras observaba con fijación los ojos oscuros de Kagome, quien simplemente le sonrió para darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina, pasando junto a Ayame, que espero hasta que ella salió para dirigirle una nueva frase a su jefe.

-No dejas de ser un sin vergüenza – su tono, más que nada denotaba reproche.

-Sabes que lo soy, mi querida Ayame- dijo aquello, como si la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, no pudiera ser borrada con nada, mientras se adelantaba algunos pasos y le susurraba entre los rojos cabellos, una frase al oído – pero eso es lo que te gusta ¿no?…

La mujer, frunció el ceño, y sin voltear a mirarlo, salió cerrando la puerta con algo de violencia.

'

La figura varonil cruzó las amplias puertas de madera, cerrándolas con fuerza, para dirigirse con los ojos dorados, llameando de furia, hasta la u propia oficina, intentando dar con la mujer que se desempeñaba desde hacía un par de semanas, al función de su asistente personal, luego de que la anterior, teniendo una paciencia a prueba de insolencias, ya no lo soportó más.

-¡Megumi! Megumi! – exclamaba InuYasha, a limpia voz, recorriendo el extenso pasillo, desde la entrada, frente al escritorio de su asistente, hasta las pesadas puertas de madera de color ébano de su oficina, las que tenían la figura de un árbol antiquísimo, tallada, que al unirlas completaban la imagen, las que en este momento permanecían juntas casi pegadas una a otra, extendió sus brazos y las empujo, como si no le costará nada hacerlo.

Bramó con fuerza al ingresar al lugar, acercándose hasta el ventanal, mientras pasaba sus manos por el negro cabello, intentando calmarse un poco.

-Maldito Kouga- rugió molesto, cuando sintió la voz tímida de la muchacha a la que llamó hacía instantes.

-Diga, Señor Taisho…- consultó con algo de timidez, y lo cierto es que estaba aterrada, nada de lo que hacía le salía bien. Si le pedía un informe, encontraba que alguna línea divisoria estaba mal ubicada, si le pedía un café, lo encontraba demasiado dulce y le decía que no le pusiera azúcar, para luego, exclamar a viva voz que no le gustaba el café amargo, ciertamente era un trabajo ingrato, del que no estaba segura ser capaz de llevar adelante.

-Ya no me sirves, tardaste demasiado- dio al girar, mientras tomaba rumbo a la puerta, pasando sin recato junto a la joven, que tuvo que apresurarse a salir de su camino, para no ser atropellada, mostrando un desazón evidente en el rostro y los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas, definitivamente, no duraría mucho en este trabajo.

InuYasha iba cortando el aire, con su imponente figura, avanzando con rapidez, hasta los ascensores, apretó varias veces el botón de llamada, bufando entre dientes, un sin fin de términos, poco amables, para definir a su amigo Kouga. Una vez dentro, marcó el piso veinticinco, preparándose para la lucha que tendría, con el Gerente de Marketing, en muy pocos instantes.

'

Kagome en tanto, ya había sido presentada a la mayor parte del personal del Departamento, paso entre los diseñadores y el laboratorio de colores, estuvo también en una sala de exhibición, en la que pasaban los comerciales en treinta y cinco milímetros, para su muestra. Ahora ya estaba con las últimas personas, las que se encargaban de la apreciación del público frente al producto.

Había vuelto a su "espacio", acompañada aún por Ayame y uno de sus nuevos compañeros, un chico de nombre Jakotzu, bastante amable y de gestos tan delicados, que no dudo en pensar que por las noches debía de llamarse "Ritzuko" o algo así.

-Espero que ahora estés a gusto, - decía la joven de ojos esmeralda, girándose en el momento en que vio pasar tras ella, por el pasillo, la figura imponente de un varón, que a paso raudo se dirigía a la oficina del Gerente, Kouga.

-Sí, gracias Ayame.- respondió con seguridad Kagome, que ya había dejado que su estómago se relajara, ya que el estado de pánico en el que se encontraba al llegar, la había abandonado. Notando el estado de distracción en que la había dejado el paso de aquel hombre - ¿pasa algo? – consultó

-No lo sé aún, dile a Jakotzu que te lleve, para que te prepares un café, vuelvo en un momento, para asignarte algún trabajo – respondió sonriente, mientras que salía del lugar presurosa, siguiendo la dirección que tomara el hombre, pero de pronto, el sonido potente de una voz, los alertó.

-¡¡¡Maldito seas Kouga!…

Y tras el sonido inclemente de aquella voz masculina, que por un momento, trajo a la mente de Kagome, el recuerdo de la única vez, que vio a un conocido suyo, tan molesto que parecía que de sus ojos salían llamas doradas, pero aquel fugaz recuerdo, fue violentamente interrumpido por el sonido estrepitoso de la puerta de la oficina de Gerencia, al cerrar. Dio un salto, sobre la silla giratoria en la que estaba, mientras que Jakotzu le tomaba la mano y tiraba de ella.

-¿A dónde me llevas? – exclamó Kagome en baja voz, ya que luego del vozarrón salido de la garganta de el hombre llegado hacía unos instantes, parecía como si todo el piso, hubiera callado de pronto, dejando inclusive hasta los teléfonos su incesante trepidar.

-Shhh…- la silencio el joven que aún la llevaba tomada de la mano y expectante a cualquier sonido venido de la oficina mayor – vamos a prepararte un café – respondió, descolocando un poco a la mujer, ya que la forma en que caminaba el muchacho, con la vista fija en la puerta de madera tallada de la oficina de Kouga, más se asemejaba a la de un policía de investigaciones que a un ayudante de diseño.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta una habitación, algunos pasos más allá de la oficina en cuestión, para encontrase con un sitio habilitado como una cocina, con una cafetera, algunas tazas pequeñas y una serie más de implementos, entre ellos crema, para quien gustase del café con ella. Pero el real interés de Jakotzu, era el de observar desde más cerca la situación acaecida.

-¿Cuál es el interés tan grande por esa discusión, es solo una más de jefes ¿no? – comentó Kagome, mientras que el joven, que llevaba los labios, suavemente delineados, la observó casi sin aliento, ante lo que él consideraba "sacrílegas" palabras.

-Kagome, por favor, el que acaba de entrar a la oficina de Kouga Satoichi, es uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de esta Compañía, uno de los hermanos – Jakotzu dijo aquello, como si ella supiera a la perfección de quienes hablaba, pero lo cierto es que de éste lugar en específico, no sabía demasiado.

-¿Y qué podría pasar? – consultó algo distraída terminando de servir su taza de café, y girando un poco la cuchara dentro, para que saliera un poco el vapor, humeante, ya que no acostumbraba a tomar nada demasiado caliente, era una mala costumbre que se la había pegado años antes, pero a estas alturas ya no valía la pena recordar aquello.

-Ese es el punto, nunca puedes saberlo, estos dos son impredecibles, fuera de la Compañía son muy buenos amigos, pero aquí…pueden sacarse los ojos preciosa – concluyó casi comiéndose las uñas, mientras observaba a lo largo del pasillo con atención.

-Bueno, creo que yo me vuelvo al escritorio – dijo Kagome, mientras salía del lugar, con la taza en su mano derecha, en dirección a su lugar de trabajo, avanzando algunos pasos y escuchando tras de ella el reclamo algo alterado de Jakotzu.

-¿Pero, no quieres saber lo que pasará?- consultó al borde de la histeria, incapaz de creer que la mujer, no deseara saber semejante hecho.

-Si hay que reconocer algún cadáver me llamas, al menos a nuestro Gerente lo conozco – sonrió Kagome, burlándose un poco de la situación, mientras se giró un poco, aún avanzando, ya frente a la puerta de madera tallada.

'

InuYasha permanecía con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio de Kouga que lo observaba, ya a punto de perder la paciencia, demasiado molesto ya por los interminables alaridos que el joven, de largos cabellos oscuros, le estaba dejando caer, ya por varios minutos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas equivocado de ese modo?Sabes lo avergonzado que me sentí, frente a los representantes de Shinidama-chuu, Campany, Y así te vanaglorias de tener un Departamento de Marketing, superior al de ellos – al exclamar aquello, se giró para salir de ahí, habiendo dejado su malestar más que claro, y de paso, hiriendo el orgullo tan labrado que sabía que su amigo poseía.

-¡Sabes que nuestro Departamento es más capaz que el de ellos – respondió alzando la voz y poniéndose de pie, Kouga, caminando tras el hombre que ya iba de salida.

-Pues demuéstralo – concluyó, InuYasha oprimiendo el botón junto a la puerta de madera que lo separaba, casi herméticamente del resto del piso, para salir de ahí de forma estrepitosa, pero no contaba con que su camino se iba a ver, extrañamente interceptado - ¡Demonios! – Exclamó, al sentir el líquido, tibio cubrir su pecho.

Kagome, no supo en que momento la puerta a su costado se abrió, saliendo de forma alborotada, un hombre, de un aspecto impresionante, bastante alto, considerando que ella llevaba tacones, su pecho firme, fue el lugar en el cual terminó su taza de café, y lo primero que logro pensar fue en que "gracias a Kami, no estaba caliente", mientras que la fuerza del impacto, la estaba arrojando inevitablemente de espalda, pero entonces notó el agarré fuerte que se producía sobre su brazo derecho, quedando de ese modo, suspendida y evitando el golpe que le parecía, sin retorno. Y entonces lo miró, esos ojos de un inconfundible dorado, la estaban observando abiertos e impresionados.

-¿Kagome? – preguntó casi en un murmullo, que contrarrestó de inmediato con la voz potente e inclemente, con la que había entrado a la oficina de Kouga, momentos antes. Sintió un golpe fuerte en el pecho, y notó la sorpresa en los ojos marrones de ella.

-Inu...Yasha...- susurró tan bajo, que él apenas pudo percibir el sonido, pero fijo sus ojos en los labios de la joven, leyendo su nombre en ellos, el corazón de la mujer, comenzó a latir de forma descomunal, lo último que se imaginó era volver a encontrárselo.

No había palabras, y no hubo tiempo tampoco para ellas, hacía mucho que no se veían y lo cierto es que ambos quedaron desconcertados, por unos segundos, solo se miraron, rememorando miles de sensaciones y situaciones, hermosos momentos, que terminaban en una desazón infranqueable.

-Señor Taisho... ¿pero miré nada más como ha quedado? – sonó la voz, escandalosa de Jakotzu, que venía con un manojo, no menos importante de papel, con la finalidad de ayudar a InuYasha a limpiar su traje, que por cierto, había quedado inservible, rompiendo en ese instante, el silencio que se produjo en el interior de los dos.

-Lo...lamento mucho...- dijo Kagome, sin saber que más decir, aunque sus palabras reflejaban más que solo la situación en la que se encontraban en este momento, y bajó la mirada.

-Yo lo lamento más...- respondió InuYasha, logrando que ella volviera a fijar sus ojos en él.

El hombre tomó entre sus manos el manojo de papel que el joven de delicados movimientos, intentaba comenzar a pasar por sus ropas, en tanto, Kouga tras él sonreía divertido, de algún modo pensando que después de todo InuYasha se merecía este tipo de accidentes, Ayame, que esperaba atenta el momento en que el hombre abandonara la oficina de su jefe, se llevó una mano hasta los labios, cuando vio el desastre ocasionado por la chica que supuestamente venía a apoyarla en su trabajo. Pero el alboroto no terminó en ese momento, ya que la melodía suave de lo que parecía un teléfono celular, se hizo presente, obligándolos a todos a alertar sus sentidos, para intentar identificar si se trataba del propio, concluyendo todo, cuando Kagome, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó un pequeño equipo, de no más de ocho centímetros, muy femenino, limpiando con suavidad algunas gotas de café que permanecían aún en la parte alta de su blusa, y al mirar el numero su mirada se alertó.

-¿Si, - consultó presurosa, y tensando su rostro, mientras que InuYasha a menos de un metro de ella, y de medio lado, limpiaba sin mucho interés su vestimenta - ¿sucedió algo? – de pronto el hombre de cabellos oscuros, observó de reojo la forma en que el semblante de la mujer se relajaba, dando paso a unas nuevas palabras – esta bien Houjo, cuando llegué a casa lo vemos ¿si?...gracias.

Cortó el teléfono, más tranquila, pero al girarse, y ver nuevamente a InuYasha, cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, pero de pronto, aquellos ojos dorados, tan anhelados por años, se endurecieron, volviendo a sonar su voz ronca e imponente.

-Que poco cuidadosa eres – exclamó visiblemente molesto, dejando al resto de los presentes expectantes de lo que vendría, muchos especularon tras sus biombos, que la pobre chica nueva, había roto el récord de menor permanencia en la Compañía.

-Lo lamento – repitió Kagome, pero esta vez, refiriéndose a la situación, en la que estaban.

-Claro que lo lamentas, ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuesta este traje? – Vocifero, intentando visiblemente de humillar a la mujer frente a él, que simplemente lo miraba confusa, aquellas no eran palabras salidas de la boca del InuYasha que ella conoció – No, que vas a tener idea tú – dijo despectivo – menos mal que no estaba caliente – pero al terminar la última frase, recordó por qué a ella no le gustaba tomar ningún líquido caliente... porque a él tampoco le gustaba, entonces su mirada cedió un poco y expulsó un sonido similar a un gruñido, arrojó a un lado, sobre la alfombra el papel arrugado, que para colmo le dejó la ropa cubierta de pelusas y se dispuso a marchar.

-Debería cuidar sus modales Señor Taisho, porque hablan pésimo de usted – dijo Kagome, saliendo de su confusión, y adelantándose al paso de él, caminando de modo elegante y decidido, hasta su escritorio, ante las miradas incrédulas del resto del personal e inclusive la de Kouga y Ayame, que no esperaron encontrar en Kagome una mujer con el temple necesario para enfrentar a InuYasha Taisho, que sin poder creer la actitud de ella, la siguió, viendo como metía dentro de su cartera su teléfono y algunas cosa que tenía sobre el.

-¿Qué haces? – exclamó, entrando en su "espacio", por lo que Kagome comprendió que no existía la palabra privado para InuYasha.

-Creo que después de esto me pedirá que me vaya ¿no? – concluyó la mujer, sin restar el "Usted" a sus palabras en ningún momento, rogando por que su inquietud, no se hiciera visible aún, ya que mantenía a raya unos deseos impresionantes de llorar hasta agotarse, ¿quién se creía, al humillarla de ese modo con sus palabras?.

-No...- intentó detenerla InuYasha, por un momento, cayendo en la poco decorosa actitud en la que estaba solo por ¿celos, no esa clase de sentimientos él no los poseía, y menos aún por esta mujer – no es necesario... fue un accidente... no tienes que irte – a pesar de sus palabras, su tono era frío.

Kagome lo miró, como si estuviera esperando alguna palabra más, quizás una disculpa, pero dadas las circunstancias y la actitud, tan cambiada que InuYasha había mostrado, notó que era pedir demasiado.

-Si fue un accidente...- dijo ella, refiriéndose también al hecho de caer en esta Compañía, que lejos, era el mejor trabajo que podía esperar, dada la poca experiencia que poseía, bien remunerado y con un horario acordé al resto de sus obligaciones, que no eran pocas, agregando que además necesitaba trabajar – pero no se preocupe, le cancelaré los gastos – concluyó altiva, manteniendo una mirada serena, pero desafiante.

-Es lo menos que podrías hacer – contestó con una sonrisa arrogante, que a Kagome le perforó el intestino, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y girándose en dirección a los ascensores, con un paso calmo, que muy pocos le habían visto alguna vez, tras él, el murmullo inquietante de los empleados, que no comprendían, cómo la chica nueva, había podido doblarle la mano a uno de los Taisho, claro que muchas estaban seguros, que si se hubiera tratado de Sesshomaru, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas.

Kouga, siguió con la mirada los pasos pausados de InuYasha y luego miró de reojo, a la mujer, que se sentaba en su silla, observando de paso aquellas piernas que lo deslumbraron al inicio, dejando la cartera sobre el escritorio y respirando en forma profunda, como si se encontrara agotada y saliendo de una dura batalla, solo que él no sabía, que esta era una batalla, con una larga historia. Se volteo, notando, como el personal, se reincorporaba rápidamente a su trabajo, para dirigirse a solucionar el suyo.

'

-¿No es hermoso?...- dijo Jakotzu, al entrar a sitio en el que se encontraba Kagome, que lo miró con algo de sorpresa, ante las palabras embelesadas del joven, que esbozaba una sonrisa, siguiendo con la mirada la figura masculina que ya se perdía por el pasillo.

-¿Quién?- consultó aún incrédula ante las palabras de su compañero.

-Cómo quién...- respondió casi ofendido, sin poder creer que esta chica nueva fuera tan ciega – InuYasha Taisho, no me dirás que no notaste lo bello que es...

Entonces Kagome asintió, pensando que no había nada en este hombre al que había enfrentado, de la belleza que ella encontró en el InuYasha que conoció años antes...

Continuará...

N/A Luego de un agudo dolor de estómago, ocasionado por el susto de pensar que no podía publicar más, todo gracias a mi escaso conocimiento del inglés, heme aquí con el capítulo II de esta historia que espero les guste tanto como a mí...

Besitos

Anyara, casi Dark Anyarius...uffff


	3. Caprichos

Capítulo III

**Caprichos**

Llevaba horas ya sentado tras su enorme escritorio, con el sillón de Gerencia de medio lado, observando a la distancia una gama de impares edificios, muchos de ellos, diseñados y construidos por esta misma Compañía. La cabeza apoyada en el lado izquierdo del respaldo, medio acostado en el amplio sillón, se movía suavemente como si se encontrara meciendo, los ojos dorados extrañamente melancólicos, perdidos en algún paraje de su vida, que recurrentemente lo llevaban a evocar los luminosos ojos marrones, con los que se había encontrado, después de tantos años.

El día que la conoció, o quizás el día en que reparó en la presencia de ella, fue en su cumpleaños número veintiuno, durante una fiesta que su hermano Sesshomaru se empeñó en hacer, aludiendo al hecho de que debía comenzar a frecuentar a personas de su misma "clase social", así que nadie en aquella fiesta, era realmente amigo de él, por lo que luego de las felicitaciones de rigor, se escabulló, caminando por los jardines, con una noche estrellada maravillosa, aunque algo fría, lo que no le importó demasiado, con tal de salir de aquel ambiente en el que se sentía extraño, siempre percibió una falta de honestidad enorme, en las sonrisas de aquellos, que pertenecían a la elite de la sociedad, quizás por eso era que tenía afición de acercarse a quienes sentía le daban una sincera amistad, más allá de la absurda competencia de quién poseía el último modelo de automóvil, o la mejor residencia de vacaciones en alguna playa privada. Y ahí la encontró, sentada, sobre la hierba del jardín, admirando el vasto cielo, sosteniendo sus rodillas con los brazos, pacífica y hermosa.

-¿Por qué no estas adentro?- preguntó Inuyasha, casi con timidez, temiendo interrumpir algún privado momento de aquella muchacha, que le intrigó ciertamente, ya que no recordaba haberla visto en la fiesta, y estaba seguro de que Sesshomaru se había encargado de presentarle a cada una de las jóvenes que asistieron, ella se volteó, de inmediato ante la voz, joven, pero no por ello menos varonil.

Ella de largos cabellos tan oscuros como el cielo, bajo el que se encontraban, lo observó, reconociendo de inmediato los dorados ojos que ya había visto muchas veces antes, oculta en algún rincón.

-¿Puedo? – consultó el muchacho, que llevaba como siempre el cabello suelto y largo, indicando el lugar de la hierba junto a ella.

-Claro...- se limitó a contestar, mientras volvía a enfocar sus ojos en las estrellas que la venían acompañando ya un buen rato, intentando que él no notara el sonrojo que había cubierto sus mejillas, ya que ella, lo sentía vivaz, sentía cierta atracción por aquel joven, no podía negarlo, era como su amor platónico, así que tenerlo ahora, más cerca de lo que jamás creyó, la tenía temblando, de forma imperceptible para él.

-No me respondiste – exclamó observando también el cielo - ¿por qué no estas adentro?- su voz sonaba calma y segura, amable.

-Bueno...- hizo una pequeña pausa – no estaba invitada – dijo la chica, con voz suave y conciliadora, Inuyasha la observó cuando dijo aquello algo confundido.

-¿No? – la respuesta de la muchacha lo sorprendió, y arrugó un poco en ceño

-No- afirmó ella, intentando que él le quitará aquel sentido de alarma a algo tan simple

– ¿Quién eres? – consultó

-Kagome...- respondió apoyando su mano izquierda en la hierba, para ponerse de pie, una vez hecho, sacudió los restos de pasto de sus dedos, y dejó que una tenue sonrisa adornara su rostro, mirando por un instante los ojos dorados del muchacho, que se veían magníficos a la luz de la enorme luna que coronaba el cielo, para observar luego, como él también se ponía de pie, pasándola en estatura por bastante- y te daré tres razones, de por qué no estoy en tu fiesta – continuó , gatillando aún más la curiosidad del joven.

-Dime…- pidió con los ojos encendidos por la intriga

-Uno, no poseo un automóvil costoso, dos, no he visitado jamás Paris, aunque no debo negar que me encantaría – lo último lo dijo en un tono de ensoñación que captó por completo la atención de InuYasha, el que sonrió y respondió

-No conozco Paris – al decir aquello, Kagome se sonrojo, fervorosamente, comprendiendo que por un instante su imaginación la había llevado hasta la Torre Eiffel y el río Sena, pero la voz del muchacho sonó una vez más - soy...

-…InuYasha, sí lo sé – dijo ella con tranquilidad, ante la mirada interrogante de él, que se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder decir palabra, sonriendo luego al comprender que a cada momento la hermosa joven que encontró en su jardín en lugar de despejar sus dudas, las acrecentaba más, rodeándose de un misterio que le encantaba – debo irme – continuó

-¿Y la tercera? – Dijo él, con la sola intención de retenerla un poco más

-¿Tercera?...- consultó Kagome algo confusa.

-Si, dijiste que me darías tres razones para no estar en mi fiesta – reclamó suavemente, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos marrones que parecían tintinear al igual que las estrellas – solo me haz dado dos…

Kagome se sonrió mientras tomaba su cabello y lo acomodaba sobre su hombro derecho, perdiendo su mirada en las luces de la residencia Taisho, imponente y exquisitamente clásica, a un costado de él, para volver a enfocar los dorados de InuYasha, sin entender, cómo, lograba sentirse tan cómoda en su compañía, siendo que hasta hace poco, creía imposible cruzar una palabra con él.

-La tercera… pues mi madre te prepara el almuerzo…de hecho esta en este momento, en la cocina y me espera - siempre consideró que de seguro él también sufría el síndrome del "niño rico", que se repetía en los lugares en los que había trabajado su progenitora.  
InuYasha, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras, ya que Kagome percibía a la perfección el ambiente en el cual su hermano Sesshomaru insistía en insertarlo y que tanto detestaba, se quedo observándola unos momentos más y notó que estaba mordiendo levemente su labio, como si deseara decir algo sin atreverse, pero de pronto InuYasha sintió que una de las manos de ella se posaba abierta sobre su pecho y estirando bastante su cuerpo, llegó con sus cálidos labios, hasta la mejilla algo fría por la temperatura.

-Feliz cumpleaños – dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, para girarse con rapidez y caminar hacía uno de los costados de la residencia.

Se había quedado ahí por varios minutos, intentado comprender la actitud tan simple de Kagome, que sin siquiera conocerlo, le había dado el mejor saludo que recibió en años, la sensación de los labios de ella, contra su mejilla, fue algo que permaneció por horas, y el bienestar de aquello, por días

De pronto el sonido del teléfono de interno, lo trajo de vuelta a la actualidad, pestañeando, como si estuviera despertando de algún sueño, oprimió el botón del aparato y habló sin levantar el auricular.

-¿Si? – consultó, con la voz ronca y seca, tragando algo de saliva, como si incluso a él le doliese la garganta de lo rudo que sonaba.

-Señor Taisho, su llamada de China – avisó su asistente, cuidando cada palabra, para que su jefe, no fuera a molestarse con ella nuevamente, aunque debía de reconocer que había llegado extraño después de su visita al piso veinticinco.

-Pásamela – ordenó cortando, para tomar esta vez el auricular y responder – Hola, cómo estas...

'-.-.-.-

Había sido un largo día, prácticamente, no había tenido mucho que hacer, hasta que llegó la tarde, momento en el que finalmente Ayame, había buscado el tiempo para explicarle algunas cosas que debía hacer, agradeciendo el buen animo de la joven de cabellos rojizos, y que las labores encomendadas no le habían costado nada. Esa noche llegó a casa y cuando logro echarse sobre la cama para descansar, no pudo conciliar el sueño, hasta muy avanzada la madrugada, lo menos que esperaba era el encontrase con Inuyasha, ¿acaso no estaba él en China, pues no, eso era evidente.

La mañana siguiente la descubrió, con un extraño animo, caminaba las pocas calles que le quedaban para llegar hasta su nuevo trabajo, este día se había pasado varios minutos extras, inspeccionando su figura frente al espejo que mantenía en su habitación, procurando causar el menos ruido posible, para no molestar, incluso Houjo, notó lo hermosa que se veía, y se lo hizo saber a través de un piropo de aquellos que siempre le entregaba y que le daban la mayor parte del tiempo un impulso necesario para salir cada día. Sus largas y estilizadas piernas, hoy iban ocultas en una larga falda que se abotonaba a un costado, permitiendo la visión de su piel algunos centímetros sobre la rodilla, cada vez que deba un paso, este día en particular llevaba puesto un abrigo, las mañana ya estaban haciéndose cada día más frías, el invierno no tardaría en llegar, aunque para el equinoccio, faltaba aún.

-Buenos días Ayumi – dijo con suavidad, aquella que caracterizaba su voz, aunque las mariposas en su estómago no dejaban de aletear ante la sola idea de encontrase nuevamente con Inuyasha, pero en cuanto llegaba aquel pensamiento, se auto convencía de que era muy difícil, él trabajaba, según lo que Jakotzu le comentó, en la Gerencia, en el piso cuarenta, no, lo más probable era que no se lo encontrara con frecuencia, y si era precavida se seguro, nunca.

-Buenos días – respondió la recepcionista, con su sonrisa intachable y calida.

Caminó hasta los ascensores, agradeciendo que había uno que estaba ya en el primer piso, apresuró un poco su paso y lo alcanzó, encontrándose de frente, con aquella sonrisa implacable del Gerente de Marketing.

-Buenos días Srta. Higurashi – dijo con aquel mismo tono desvergonzado que usara el día anterior, para referirse a sus piernas, y Kagome instintivamente, unió su abrigo en su pecho, a fin de cubrir la abertura de su falda, fue entonces que divisó a Ayame, que se encontraba a un costado de Kouga.

-Buenos días Señor Satoichi – respondió con solemnidad – buenos días Ayame – la muchacha le sonrió de un modo extraño.

-No necesitas decirme Señor, Kagome, me agrada un ambiente más calido, llámame Kouga – Kagome notó una mueca en el rostro de la joven que acompañaba a Kouga, y sus ojos esmeralda, parecieron brillar, pero no precisamente de alegría, fue entonces que comprendió que había algo más que una relación laboral entre esos dos.

Se limitó a sonreír ante la petición del hombre que vestía un elegante traje de color marrón, el cabello recogido de la misma forma que el día anterior y los ojos clavados en ella.

Se acomodó de medio lado, esperando que no se hicieron los veinticinco pisos que había que subir, demasiado incómodos, aunque lo dudaba, de hecho, se abría bajado de ser posible, pero en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y el aire se coló por ellas, sintió un enorme alivio.

Kagome dejó su cartera sobre el escritorio y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo que tenía algunas aplicaciones bordadas en la solapa y las mangas, cuando escuchó acercarse, la voz, escandalosa de Jakotzu, con quién debía trabajar en conjunto a fin de restarle obligaciones a Ayame, lo que finalmente la iría convirtiendo en una segunda asistente para Kouga, lo único que suplicaba, era no tener que tratar con el hombre aquel a solas, no es que fuera demasiado temerosa, pero las insinuaciones de ese tipo, la incomodaban, ya había tenido que poner en su lugar a uno de sus maestros cuando estaba estudiando, concluyendo que los hombres no lograban ver a una mujer de su edad, sin esposo, sin imaginar que eran unas "come hombres".

-Kagome preciosa, que bueno que ya estas aquí – exclamó el "joven", acercándose a la mujer, para detenerse a solo unos pasos de ella, la observó de pies a cabeza – te ves realmente sensacional, divina – ella solo sonrió, pensando que después de todo, el desastre que había dejado sobre su cama escogiendo el mejor atuendo para este simple día de trabajo, no había sido en vano, pero que aunque no fuera la opinión de un hombre realmente, era una imparcial.

-Gracias Jakotzu, a ti también se te ve muy bien esa corbata de lunares rosas – respondió intentando no reír ante su propio comentario, y el rostro satisfecho de su compañero, y no era que la corbata estuviera mal, es solo que era un "detalle", tan propio de Jakotzu, que sonrió con sus labios, en este día en particular, con una tenue pincelada de brillo y Kagome se detuve a observar con detención aquello -¿llevas labial? – preguntó casi sin pensar, en realidad era como su hubiera pensado en voz alta.

Si, te gusta, por aquí lo tengo...- respondió de lo más normal su compañero, mientras se metía una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta.

No, gracias – exclamó presurosa y algo confusa, no había tratado jamás tan de cerca con alguien que asumiera su condición homosexual tan abiertamente, era extraño, pero lo considero después de todo correcto, mucho mejor que todos aquellos hombres que andan por la vida ocultando sus reales tendencias- ¿comencemos? – consultó, para iniciar su segundo día laboral en esta Compañía.

Oh, si cariño, Ayame ya me indicó lo que necesitaba, ven conmigo, te mostraré - Kagome siguió a Jakotzu por el amplio pasillo central, dispuesta a poner en práctica su capacidad.

'-.-.-.-

Tomó el ascensor que lo llevaría directo al piso cuarenta, el traje era nuevamente oscuro, eran de los que abundaban en su armario, la corbata de un rojo tradicional, solo en lo que calculaba debían ser dos metros cuadrados de espejos y metal, se miró en uno de los laterales, y acomodó con algo de distracción el nudo en su cuello, aunque el nudo real lo llevaba dentro de la garganta, le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño, rememorando un sin fin de hechos, que por mucho que le costara reconocer, habían marcado su vida y su forma de llevarla, hace aproximadamente seis años, el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que vio a Kagome. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió al pasillo, entró en el piso y notó que la estúpida chiquilla esa que habían contratado como su asistente, no se encontraba en su escritorio.

Megumi! – exclamó, con algo menos de exaltación que el día anterior que dijo su nombre, pero los minutos transcurrían y la muchachita no ponía un pie en la oficina aún, estaba completamente solo, en la mitad del piso cuarenta, y ciertamente no le importaba.

Oprimió el botón del alta voz de su teléfono en interno, intentando marcar algún anexo, pero ciertamente no sabía a cual marcar, cortó, conocía de memoria solo algunos y los que no, le solicitaba la comunicación a su asistente, que en este caso en particular no le sería de utilidad, recordó que el de Kouga era el veinticinco, veinte y el de la recepcionista de piso, veinticinco, cero, cero. Volvió a oprimir el botón que encendía una luz roja en el aparato, y con lentitud marco el veinticinco, para luego terminar, por azar con el quince, el tono de espera alcanzó a sonar solo dos veces, antes de oír una voz estrepitosa de un delicado joven.

¿Si?...departamento de diseño... ¿si?...conteste...

Se escuchaba la voz molesta al otro lado, y entonces cortó, dejando caer pesadamente la espalda en el sillón de la Gerencia, comprendiendo que no daría con ella al azar, además si lo hacía, ¿qué caso podía tener, se puso de pie, intentando despejar su mente, ya casi alcanzaba el medio día y su asistente al parecer no tenía pensado venir el día de hoy, así que se encaminó nuevamente a los ascensores, para bajar al Departamento de Recursos Humanos y tomar cartas en el asunto, o le conseguían una persona eficiente para el puesto, o más de alguna cabeza iba a rodar en aquella alfombra.

Subió y en cuanto estuvo dentro de aquel mismo espacio rodeado de los espejos, oprimió el botón del piso al que se dirigía, las puertas se cerraron y metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, bajó la mirada y se quedó observando con una paciencia perdida en el tiempo, su calzado, perfectamente lustroso, el ascensor se detuvo y sus ojos se clavaron en la pantalla de cristal líquido en el que se marcaba en piso en el cual se había detenido, ya que encontró demasiado corto el viaje haber retrocedido los treinta y tres pisos que lo separaban del Departamento de Recursos Humanos, pero sus orbes doradas se abrieron de forma descomunal, al comprobar que estaba nada más y nada menos que en el mentado piso veinticinco.

Maldición – masculló entre dientes, cuando las puertas se abrieron, comprendiendo que su deseo había sido más rápido que su razón, se quedó unos segundos aún con la espalda apoyada, para luego tomar el impulso necesario y oprimir nuevamente el botón, esta vez del piso siete, cuando las puertas comenzaban ya a cerrarse, pero en lugar de aquello, el símbolo de abrir, fue el que se iluminó, y salió hasta el pasillo, caminando con un paso calmo y arrogante, como un león que se pasea en medio de la manada, sabiendo que el resto debía rendirle honores. Cuando Sango lo vio, le saludo con una amable sonrisa, por un momento pensó en que haría bien en llevarse a esta chica hasta su piso y suplir con ella el lugar que obviamente quedaría vacante. Cuando paso frente a uno de los escritorios, que reconoció perfectamente como el que ocupaba Kagome el día anterior, no pudo evitar dar una mirada fugaz al interior, notando que ella no se encontraba, apretando la mandíbula en señal de desaprobación. Para luego de algunos pasos más llegar hasta la oficina de Kouga, y sin mucho reparo irrumpir en ella.

Buenos días – dijo, con la voz, tranquila, pero igualmente ronca e imponente, cada palabra salida de su boca, parecía una orden, aunque intentara una suplica, probablemente jamás la conseguiría.

Bueno días- respondió Ayame, poniéndose de pie, comprendiendo que debía dejar a ambos hombre a solas, así que cerró al puerta e silencio tras ella.

Inuyasha...- dijo Kouga, descansando en su sillón, mientras observaba a su amigo con una curiosa sonrisa - ¿tú por acá dos días seguidos?.

Kouga, tenemos que hablar...

'-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se quedó observando extrañada a su compañero de trabajo, que entró con ambas tazas de café, en las manos, como ido, y sin emitir el más mínimo sonido, ninguno de aquellos ruidosos saludos o apreciaciones.

¿Qué sucede Jakotzu? – preguntó, tomando las tazas que el joven traía, a fin de ponerlas sobre uno de los escritorios.

He tenido una visión sublime – dijo, sacando de entre sus ropas un pañuelo impecablemente blanco, con una de sus esquinas bordadas, para secarse, el inexistente sudor de su frente, mientras que palpaba una silla, a fin de sentarse antes de desfallecer.

¿Qué haz visto? – consultó, creyendo que el pobre de seguro estaba consumiendo demasiada cafeína.

Al hombre más maravillosamente hermoso que existe – continuó, hablando con una convicción tan absoluta que Kagome no pudo poner en duda su estado de embeleso - ...a Inuyasha Taisho...ah...- dejó escapar un suspiro, ante la mirada incrédula de la mujer.

Tú estas enamorado de él...- afirmó ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Con toda mi alma...

'-.-.-.-.-

Una vez más la conversación entre estos dos amigos, terminaba en un golpe sobre el macizo escritorio de madera de Kouga.

¡Por qué esa obsesión por ella! – exclamaba a viva voz Kouga, en el instante en que dejaba caer un nuevo golpe y mostraba un aspecto tan feroz, que parecía que en cualquier momento mordería a InuYasha.

¡No es una obsesión! - se defendía el hombre, enfocando sus ojos furiosos. En los celeste de el joven al otro lado del escritorio. – y pareces un estúpido lobo en celo, mirandole las piernas en el pasillo.

¡Y tú, una bestia celosa – InuYasha, reprimió un nuevo golpe sobre el escritorio, aquellas palabras le habían molestado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes dejar que sus ojos dorados se clavaran a fuego en los de Kouga, dejándole en claro que podía tener razón, pero que él ya tenía una decisión tomada.

Esta decidido desde mañana, esa chica trabaja como mi asistente.

Minutos más tarde, Ayame se encaminó hacia el departe maneto de diseño, lugar en el que se encontraba Kagome, junto a un aún extenuado Jakotzu.

Kagome...- dijo con un tono que incluso llegó a asustar a la muchacha, pues perecía que le iba a informar sobre la muerte de alguien, de sí misma.

¿Si? – consultó sin salir de la impresión que le dejara la forma pausada en que Ayame se dirigía a ella.

El Señor Taisho, te ha pedido como asistente – Kagome abrió los ojos casi, con espanto – desde mañana trabajaras en el piso cuarenta...

Continuara...

**N/A: Pufff, soy pésima, para estas notitas, y ya me estoy cayendo de sueño...**

**Besitos**

Anyara


	4. Recordándote

Capítulo IV

**Recordándote**

Caminaba Inuyasha en dirección a la salida del edificio, era ya bastante tarde, la noche se había dejado caer, más aún debido a la estación, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin comprender muy bien en que momento había decidido que Kagome sería su nueva asistente, solo recordó que aquel comentario que Kouga le dejo caer sobre las piernas de la muchacha, durante la mañana en su oficina, lo había encolerizado a tal punto, que lo único que deseaba era sacarla de las garras de ese desvergonzado amigo suyo.

¿Se te ofrece algo Inuyasha? – consultó Kouga, extrañado de que el joven estuviera nuevamente en su oficina, por segundo día consecutivo, siendo que el incidente del día anterior ya lo habían solucionado, o al menos se tomaron las medidas necesarias.

El hombre no respondía, solo observaba de forma disimulada, a través de la cortina que se extendía por un amplio ventanal, que separaba la oficina de Kouga, de los pasillos del piso, indagando entre el personal, buscando la figura conocida de una mujer.

¿Se te ofrece un café? – consultó con sarcasmo Kouga, el que no fue inmediatamente comprendido por el joven, que enfocó sus ojos dorados en los desafiantes celestes de su amigo.

No...- respondió sin mucho certeza, demasiado desconcentrado.

Te lo digo, porque si quieres le pido a la señorita de hermosas piernas que te lo traiga – rió abiertamente Kouga – ya que no puedes negar que es a Kagome a quien buscas entre mi personal – InuYasha sentía que un malestar creciente comenzaba a gestarse en su interior, ante las palabras del hombre con el que compartía la oficina, sabía que él no podía sentir celos de Kagome, de hecho a él, no le importaba lo más mínimo nada de ella, había dejado de hacerlo, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero los comentarios no terminaron ahí, Kouga se apoyó sobre el escritorio, hablando en un tono algo más suave, casi cómplice, pero manteniendo aquella sonrisa que por algún motivo a InuYasha, le incomodaba – que te puedo decir, al menos yo, anoche me soñé con ella... y uf...

Aquello fue suficiente, más allá de la razón, que le hablaba de que no existía vínculo entre él y Kagome, un deseo increíble se partirle la cara a su amigo, nació, siendo acallado solo por el golpe que le dio al escritorio con el puño cerrado, desafiando con su mirada al confundido Gerente de Marketing.

Basta, me la llevo – exclamó con la voz ronca y tajante, el ceño arrugado y la mandíbula apretada.

¿Pero que demonios te pasa? – consultó, Kouga, enfrentando al hombre que cargaba una ira, tan clara en su palabras, lo que logró disipar por unos instantes, la sonrisa arrogante de sus labios.

No comprendía lo que le sucedía a si amigo, muchas veces habían tenido conversaciones de ese tenor, sobre más de alguna de las "nuevas" de la Compañía, incluso, Kouga siempre le estaba gastando bromas al hombre que ahora lo retaba con solo mirarlo, acerca del enamorado que mantenía en el Departamento de Diseño, Jakotzu, e inclusive, ante aquella observación Inuyasha no perdía los estribos, qué sucedía, esto solo le confirmaba una vez más que la historia de Kagome Higurashi e InuYasha Taisho, se extendía más que a una taza de café derramado.

.-.-.-.-

Kagome se colgó el abrigo al brazo, y la cartera en la mano, estaba agotada, ciertamente había sido un largo día de trabajo, Ayame le había hecho saber su inconformidad ante el hecho de que volvería a quedar sin una persona que la ayudara y dado el trabajo, no era algo grato, pero sin embargo, Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en que a partir de mañana, tendría que trabajar con InuYasha, y ella que había pensado que no habría necesidad de siquiera encontrárselo entre todas las personas que laboraban en la Shikkon Company, era tan complicado, por una parte estaba la necesidad imperiosa que tenía de trabajar, están en este momento desempleada era un lujo que no podía darse, pero por otra parte, el tener que enfrentar día a día al hombre que la había sacado de su camino con palabras tan duras, era algo que la superaba visiblemente. Aún mantenía en su mente la voz ronca y varonil de InuYasha, aquella tarde de invierno, en que después de agotar sus recursos, Kagome había conseguido hablar con él a China.

¿Diga? – la voz del joven sonaba algo endurecida, lo que la intimido un poco.

Hola InuYasha, soy Kagome...- saludo, con algo de temor, dado que las últimas semanas él que la llamaba casi todos los días, de pronto dejó de hacerlo, espero unos instantes sin oír respuesta por parte de su interlocutor, escuchando el respirar lento, pero pesado al otro lado del teléfono - ¿InuYasha, estas ahí?...- consultó aún más asustada, tenía algo importante que comunicarle y él simplemente desapareció sin una explicación, llegó a temer por su salud, pero al ver que no tenía a quien preguntarle, marcó varias veces el número que InuYasha le dejó, sin respuesta, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

Si – respondió escueto, su voz continuaba sonando en extremo fría, no había en ella nada de la calidez con la que le hablaba cuando la llamaba, pero intentó obviar eso, ya que sabía que los estudios en China del joven le resultaban agotadores, aunque ni un solo día de los dos meses que llevaba lejos de ella, faltó en sus llamadas, hasta hace dos semanas.

Qué paso contigo, me tenía asusta... – quiso darle a conocer el temor que tenía de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido, pero no hubo posibilidad de ello, InuYasha simplemente cortó su dialogo, del modo más cruel que jamás llegó a imaginar.

Basta Kagome, no necesito que me digas todo lo que pensaste por mi ausencia, lo único que quiero que sepas, es que no volverás a recibir ni una sola llamada mía y que no quiero que vuelvas a marcar este número, me quedaré definitivamente en China y con ello estoy cortando todos mis lazos con Japón y contigo – sonaba tan seguro ye increíblemente inhumano, que Kagome por un momento llegó a creer que se había equivocado y que no era él quién le estaba diciendo todo aquello.

Inu...Yasha...- musitó sin saber que más decir, tal vez si hubiese estado preparada para esto, su boca habría encontrado las palabras que necesitaba decir, pero lo único que rondaba su mente era su nombre, y su amor por él.

¡No vuelvas a decir mi nombre, tu lo ensucias, - en ese momento la furia se hizo presente, fue la segunda vez que escucho su voz, tan imponente y sin embargo roída por un sentimiento que le era demasiado difícil definir, parecía dolor enfundado en orgullo – solo mantente lejos de mí, tan lejos que jamás vuelva a oír tu nombre – Kagome no pudo decir nada, y de pronto el silencio se hizo presente, fue la última vez que habló con él...

Suspiró al recordar que luego de aquello, no había tenido el valor de preguntar lo que estaba sucediendo, si InuYasha ya no quería saber nada más de ella, pues simplemente le daría en el gusto, aunque con ello, se le rompiera el corazón, pero ahora, todo se había vuelto tan complejo, estar tan cerca de él le recordaba muchos sentimientos y situaciones que compartieron y él, como un témpano de hielo, con aquellos ojos dorados que llegó a amar endurecidos de una forma escalofriante y su voz, tan carente de la sensibilidad que conoció, ciertamente jamás supo que fue lo que sucedió con él.

Salió del edificio, la noche estaba bastante fría, se quedó de pie a pocos pasos de las puertas que acababan de abrirse para que ella saliera, comenzó a ponerse el abrigo, reparando en un automóvil bastante costoso, que pareció partir y sin embargo se detuvo.

.-.-.-.-

Una vez que estuvo frente a su vehículo acerado, Miroku le abrió la puerta presuroso, notando algo extraño en el semblante del joven, para el cual trabajaba hacía cerca de un año, arrugo un poco al ceño y antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Pasa algo?- consultó, con real preocupación, era aquello, parte de lo que InuYasha apreciaba de él, su chofer, lejos de ser solo un empleado, era en parte un amigo al que siempre le solicitaba su ayuda en momentos críticos, un hombre un tanto sinvergüenza, pero digno de confianza.

Qué podría pasar, las mujeres, que una vez que entran en tu vida, ser convierten en un dolor de cabeza que jamás logras quitarte – respondió frotando con sus dedos las sienes.

A bueno, creo que llegaste a la consulta indicada – respondió Miroku, cerrando la puerta, para pasar al asiento del chofer - ¿Quién es, la conozco?

No ten por seguro que no la conoces y aunque pudiera, no te la presentaría Miroku, - dijo aquello, mostrando una tenue sonrisa de victoria ante su acompañante, que sintió aquello como un golpe bajo, ¿y él que buscaba ayudar? - a propósito, cómo es que llegaste a tiempo, te llamé hace diez minutos.

Bueno la verdad es que...

Ya veo, tu novia la profesora de inglés ¿te salió demasiado conservadora? – rió ante el comentario, ciertamente no es que él le importara demasiado la vida sentimental de Miroku puesto que cuando mostró un mínimo de interés por ella, termino tan confundido, con sus cambios de parejas, que pensó tener más de un chofer.

La verdad, ese no es el problema – respondió el joven de coleta, mirando a InuYasha por el espejo retrovisor – incluso días atrás le dio por sacar unos pañuelos para amordazarme, pero ese no es el tema que estábamos tratando – continuó, intentando retomar el cause de la conversación inicial.

Olvídalo Miroku, no vale la pena tratar ya ese tema, quiero ir a casa – exclamo mientras que desviaba los ojos dorados recorriendo con ellos la acera, hasta dar con la figura que buscó inconscientemente todo el día, mientras que el automóvil comenzaba a avanzar - ¡detente! – pidió alzando un poco la voz con premura.

Kagome comenzó a avanzar por la acera, para encaminarse una vez más a casa, aún su día no terminaba y muchas obligaciones la esperaban, cuando de pronto y a solo unos metros de ella, la puerta trasera del vehículo de color plateado, se abrió, dejando salir de su interior, al hombre que había ocupado gran parte de sus pensamientos este día, se detuvo en cuanto lo vio, pero en cuestión de segundos, retomo su paso, intentando en lo posible parecer segura y confiada.

Kagome, espera – dijo, manteniendo su voz, ronca, pero tan varonil como siempre, obligándose a contener el temblor que la estremecía con solo oírlo, no, ella no debía sentir nada por él, pero de todos modos se detuvo, en el momento exacto en que un rayo surcó el cielo.

Usted dirá, Señor Taisho – respondió girándose con una sonrisa suave, y la mirada aparentemente relajada, InuYasha, sonrió metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, observando el piso por un segundo, para luego volver a enfocar los ojos dorados en ella.

No tienes que llamarme Señor Taisho, solo dime InuYasha – sonaba, extrañamente conciliador, a pesar de que lo rudo que podía llegar a ser durante la horas de trabajo, como lo comprobó el día anterior, pero Kagome solo marcó un poco más su sonrisa, y un brillo impecable destelló en sus ojos marrones.

Según recuerdo...- hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras acomodaba más su abrigo, cubriendo su pecho, dada la brisa que corría, mintiéndose a la distancia un nuevo rayo, dividiendo con luminosidad el cielo oscuro – usted me lo prohibió, porque lo ensuciaba.

Aquella fue la más dura bofetada que InuYasha hubiera recibido en mucho tiempo, como un latigazo que golpeó su espina, recordándole en un instante las duras palabras que le dijo la última vez que habló con ella, pero su rostro se compuso al instante, recobrando su postura elegante e soberbio, en el momento en que comenzaban a caer sin mucho recató las gotas de lluvia en el lugar.

Vamos sube, te llevó a casa – ordenó sin mucho miramiento, intentando evadir lo que la mujer le acababa de decir.

No gracias, puedo irme sola – dijo, observando a su alrededor si había algún taxi que pudiera llevarla, pero la calle, parecía convenientemente desolada, al menos de vehículos de ese tipo.

Kagome, te enfermaras y así no me servirás como asistente – continuó su labor de persuasión, mientras que sostenía la puerta, en un gesto demasiado cordial, según lo notó Kagome, que dadas las circunstancias aceptó.

El silencio era sepulcral, una vez que se encontraron en una calle principal, Miroku consultó por la dirección que debía de tomar, comprendiendo al instantes, por as miradas fugaces que InuYasha le daba a Kagome, que miraba fijamente a través del cristal a los vehículos y los pocos transeúntes que circulaban cubiertos de la lluvias, que era esta la razón del humor tan extraño que traía el hombre estos días.

¿Por qué me pediste como tu asistente? – consultó Kagome aún mirando a por la ventana, mientras que InuYasha se giraba para observarla más abiertamente, su cabello era tan negro como la noche en que la conoció, notoriamente más largo, pero aún se le formaban algunos rizos traviesos en las puntas, aquellos mismos con los que él insistía en jugar, cuando acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

Necesito una – respondió sin mucho preámbulos, mientras aspiraba el inconfundible aroma del cabello de ella, cerrando los ojos y acercándose un poco más de forma casi imperceptible.

Podrías haber escogido a cualquiera,- continuó ella, sin volteándose para no enfrentarlo aún, encontrando- de seguro deben haber muchas interesadas en el puesto – continuó – esta vez si se giró comprendiendo que no podía huir más, encontrando el rostro del hombre a escasos centímetros del suyo - ¿qué haces? – preguntó de forma instantánea ante la sorpresa.

Recordándote...- respondió mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y aspiraba el aroma de Kagome, esta vez acorralándola contra la puerta del amplio vehículo, para luego volver a abrirlos y mirarla profundamente, en el momento en que se detenían, según las indicaciones que la mujer le había dado al chofer.

Llegamos – exclamó Miroku, comprendiendo cuando se volteó que si no callaba arruinaría un instante demasiado especial para ambas personas, por la forma implacable con que se estaban mirando, a punto de unir sus labios.

Pero la magia y el embeleso duro solo unos segundos, los que tardó Kagome en recobrar la razón ante la cercanía de aquel hombre que con sus ojos dorados era capaz de derretir el iceberg más colosal, sintiendo como el perfume masculino la mareaba y la convertía en una presa demasiado fácil.

InuYasha, por favor, debo bajarme – dijo, con algo de dificultad, poniendo su palma abierta contra el pecho del hombre, presionando con la suficiente fuerza como para indicarle que se alejara, cosa que él hizo con una mueca de desagrado.

Mañana te necesito temprano en la oficina – ordenó con molestia, como un niño caprichoso a quien le han negado un dulce, Kagome ya conocía aquella forma de enfrentar las situaciones que no podía manejar, pero contuvo la sonrisa.

Gracias joven – dijo, mientras ponía con suavidad si mano sobre el hombro de Miroku, luego se giró levemente hacía el hombre que mantenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados – no te preocupes Inuyasha, ahí estaré muy temprano – continuó segura, sin esperar la reacción de él, que abrió los ojos y con un brillo victorioso en ellos y una sonrisa de igual tenor, le respondió.

Dijiste mi nombre finalmente – Kagome se quedó en silencio, fijando sus ojos en él, si supiera la cantidad de veces que lo nombro en la penumbra de su habitación entre incontables lagrimas de dolor y con un enorme sentimiento de amor en su pecho.

La mujer bajo del vehículo, cruzando hasta la entrada de una casa de dos pisos pero lo que InuYasha no esperaba, era ver que un hombre de cabello corto y ojos castaños, se acercará a Kagome, para cubrirla por los metros que faltaban hasta la puerta, con su paraguas, cosa que él había omitido, sus brazos se cruzaron con mayor fuerza, y su mirada se endureció.

Houjo...

Continuara...

**N/A: Ufff... este Inu si que me salió posesivo y extraño, ya como que se esta aclarando un poco la relación que tuvo con Kagome, deben estar atentos a todos los detallitos, ya que al unir cabos, se encontraran con una gran sorpresa... jejeje... bueno cuando suceda se darán con la palma en la frente y dirán, por eso...bueno solo espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que dejen sus opiniones, todas ellas serán bien recibidas, así que manos a la obra...**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	5. Mi Secreto

**Creo que este capítulo ya se puso más complejo, poco a poco se van dilucidando cosas, una de las razones por las que se separaron, hay una pequeña pista más de lo que esta sucediendo entre los dos, conoceremos el secreto de InuYasha... bueno lean y recuerden dejar mensajitos...**

**Gracias a todos los que han leído, me encantan los reviews, sobre todos los largos y divertidos, pero todos me gustan.**

**Besitos**

**Y a leer**

Capítulo V

Mi Secreto 

No había logrado olvidar el nombre que ella pronunciara al atender el teléfono celular el día en que se la volvió a encontrar, Houjo…, y ahora que comprobaba que existía otro hombre en su vida, esas cinco letras, martillaban en sus sienes, ocasionándole un nuevo dolor de cabeza, y apretaba los dientes, repitiéndose una y otra vez, "que más da", él no tenía mayor interés en Kagome, pero sentía la sangre calentarse en sus venas ante la idea de ella en brazos de otro.

Ahora comprendo el problema que tenías – comentó Miroku, observando por el espejo retrovisor del vehículo, a InuYasha, mientras que transitaba el camino hasta el departamento de éste, un lugar del que pronto se mudaría, ya que había comprado uno más central y más amplio también, que estaba terminando de ser decorado, para su traslado.

El hombre solo en el asiento trasero, se movió incómodo en este, dando un ligero gruñido, como toda respuesta, enfocando con mayor ahínco sus ojos en las vacías calles. Los vidrios oscuros del automóvil, bañados en el líquido que no dejaba de caer, esta sin duda sería una fría noche.

Es una linda chica, de dónde la conoces – consultó su chofer, que en poco tiempo se había convertido en un amigo, debido a las circunstancias, muchas de ellas, teniendo que trasladarlo casi a cuestas salido de algún bar, oscuro en el que nadie lo conocía, borracho y maldiciendo en contra de una mujer de la que jamás dijo el nombre.

InuYasha continuaba sin responder, sabiendo que cuando Miroku encontraba linda a alguna chica de seguro su mente comenzaba a trabajar – es ella … ¿la mujer por la que te emborrachas? – consultó sabiendo que tal vez su pregunta no sería bien recibida, y no se equivocó.

No quiero hablar de eso Miroku, al menos no ahora – respondió, hundiéndose en el asiento y recostando la cabeza en el respaldo, observando las luces de los faroles de la calle pasar.

.-.-.-.-

Veía como los números aumentaban, treinta y cinco, treinta y seis… llevándolo directo al último piso de la torre. Observó su reflejo en el espejo lateral, acomodando la corbata, otra vez ese nudo en la garganta que comenzaba a sofocarlo, dejo salir un gruñido molesto, al notar que estaba levemente nervioso, ante la idea de tener a Kagome tan cerca, pero él era el jefe, y eso a ella debía de quedarle claro y si no, pues bueno, siempre existía la posibilidad de que se buscara otro empleo. El sonido del suave timbre que anunciaba la llegada, lo sacó de sus reflexiones tan carentes de sentido.

Camino, con paso seguro y con las manos dentro del traje de un tono azul muy oscuro, los ojos desafiantes y aquella sonrisa arrogante, que a pesar de ello, le hacía lucir tan guapo, el cabello, perfectamente cepillado, como si aquello lo hubiese hecho alguien en particular, no pudo evitar preguntárselo, así como lo hacía ella, cuando ambos eran felices en compañía del otro. Era difícil imaginar a un hombre como él, visiblemente exquisito y de unos bien llevados veintiocho años, se encontrara solo, aunque también sabía que con todo lo que Jakotzu le había contado sobre el personal de la Compañía, no se habría callado si es que InuYasha tuviera novia o esposa.

Kagome, quiero un café – ordenó sin más en el momento en el que pasó frente a su escritorio, sin mirarla siquiera y lo cierto es que evitó con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, empujando una de las pesadas puertas de ébano que daban a su oficina y dejando a la mujer con un "buenos días" en los labios.

Pero qué se creía este hombre, es que acaso el paso de los años no le había enseñado nada de respeto, todo lo contrario, se lo había restado, ya que no recordaba ese soberbia por parte de él jamás, a excepción de la ocasión en que discutió con su hermano Sesshomaru a causa de ella, el día que el hermano mayor de InuYasha entrara en la habitación del joven sin siquiera tocar a la puerta, encontrando a ambos jóvenes en una situación bastante comprometedora.

¡¿Qué significa esto InuYasha?¡ - exclamó a viva voz, Sesshomaru, con aquel ronco timbre, que ahora ella comprendía debía ser una herencia paterna, dejando que la puerta se golpeara contra la pared ante la fuerza con que la abrió. Alertado por la ama de llaves que tenía, una mujer de dura mirada, llamada Kagura.

InuYasha que se encontraba hasta entonces abrazado de la cintura de la Kagome, y besando con ímpetu su cuello, pálido, y aspirando aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba, atento a los suspiros que se le escapaban a la joven con cada toque de sus labios, ella que para entonces contaba con solo diecisiete años, llevaba únicamente puesta la parte superior de su ropa interior y la falda ya por la cadera, había comenzado su descenso. Cuando ambos jóvenes sintieron la estrepitosa entrada de Sesshomaru, salieron de sus posiciones, no para ocultar nada, más bien, por el susto que aquello les ocasionó, puesto que no previnieron su llegada.

¡Sal de mi habitación Sesshomaru! – gritó a todo pulmón InuYasha, mientras que se sentaba en la cama, dejando a Kagome tras de él, la que intentada, cubrir su desnudez de los ojos del hermano mayor de su novio.

Saca a esa sin vergüenza, trepadora, de esta casa – ordenó el hombre, que tenía unos ojos dorados tan vivos como los del muchacho que ahora la protegía, llameantes de ira.

¡Callate la boca! – ordenó esta vez InuYasha, mientras que le entregaba a la joven, su propia camisa, para que se cubriera, poniéndose de pie, para enfrentar a su hermano, con el que jamás pudo tener una relación que se pudiera catalogar de familiar - ¡Kagome es mi novia y la respetas!

Ha, buena novia te fuiste a conseguir, ella es la hija bastarda de la cocinera, que por cierto acabo de despedir – InuYasha apretó los puños con fuerza, y con unos deseos casi incontenibles de romper la cara del maldito clasista que tenía por hermano, sintiendo el sonido que liberó Kagome tras de él, de seguro por la sorpresa que la noticia, recordando que ella se lo había dicho, que conociendo a Sesshomaru, este era capaz de algo como eso, si se enteraba de la relación que ambos tenían desde hacía varios meses.

¿Quién demonios te crees que eres Sesshomaru?…- respondió con una furia que Kagome jamás oyó en él – por tener un montón de billetes no compras dignidad, ni compromiso, ni afecto, por eso es que eres un solterón solo y amargado.

Aquello golpeo, fuertemente el orgullo de Sesshomaru, que hizo la cabeza hacía atrás, sintiendo por un segundo temor de su hermano, que parecía capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de defender a la mujer que observaba la situación con los ojos vidriosos, y noto que aquella misma sensibilidad que ella mostraba, sería un arma para él, y la utilizaría

Me iré… pero esto no se quedará así hermanito, tomaré medidas – dicho aquello, salió de la habitación, sin reparar en que la puerta permanecía abierta, el cabello platinado del hombre, prematuramente cano, se movió cuando él giro, dejando una estela de magnificencia y seguridad, que a Kagome le heló la sangre, sabiendo que desde ahora nada sería fácil. Y tuvo razón, dos semanas más tarde, InuYasha fue enviado de intercambio en la Universidad, hasta China, por lo que inicialmente serían seis meses.

Un gritó ronco, la sacó del embeleso de los recuerdos, apretando los labios, y pensando en cómo una persona que había sido tan amable e infinitamente afectuoso como InuYasha, terminaba convirtiéndose en la sombra de lo que más odiaba, Sesshomaru.

¡Mi Café! – exclamó fuertemente desde su oficina InuYasha, dejando que su voz, surcara el espacio que los separaba. Kagome se puso de pie, con delicadeza, y extendió su falda, de un tono gris pálido, acompañado de una blusa marfil, muy ceñida abotonada, que llegaba de forma precisa, justo a cubrir sus senos, para que no se viera nada inapropiado, pero insinuando la forma de ellos. Camino, con paso elegante, hasta la puerta negra que permanecía abierta, y una vez que se encontraba en el umbral de esta.

Lo primero y adecuado, es dar un buenos días, Señor – dijo Kagome con total convicción, mientras que InuYasha la observó en silencio, por unos segundos, sin rebatir los argumentos de ella, se había quedado sin intención, prendado de la figura de la mujer y de lo bien formadas que resultaban sus piernas, para reaccionar al instante – ahora, el café ¿te sigue gustando con crema o lo tomas solo? – continuó, dejando al hombre con los ojos dorados fijos en los suyos, con una expresión de desconcierto tal, que ella tuvo que contener con esfuerzo la risa.

Con crema – aprobó en voz baja, mientras que Kagome se daba la vuelta para ir por lo solicitado, pero él la detuvo, con una nueva petición – Kagome, trae uno para ti también, tenemos que revisar la agenda – dijo, quitando su mirada de ella y fijándola en el periódico financiero que tenía en sus manos y que la misma mujer dejará a primera hora de la mañana sobre su escritorio.

Si – respondió escuetamente la joven, saliendo, mientras sentía los ojos de InuYasha que la quemaban a cada paso.

.-.-.-.-

Días más tarde, en los que la relación laboral intentaba aún ser civilizada, más gracias a los esfuerzos de Kagome que los de su ahora jefe, y agradeciendo ella que hubiera un inesperado viaje a China, que duró tan solo tres días, en los que sin embargo no podía negar que de cierta forma extrañaba sus continuos altercados, ya que en la mayoría de ellos, llevaba la ventaja. Se encontraban ya con el hombre de vuelta de su viaje, ambas tazas humeando sobre el amplio escritorio oscuro, Kagome, chequeando con cuidado una agenda que InuYasha le había pasado, con anotaciones de su visita a la "Shinidama-chuu Company" con una hermosa caligrafía masculina que reconoció al instante, pero en un orden bastante precario, por lo que a cada momento arrugaba el ceño, mientras revolvía la taza de café con crema, del hombre, esperando que se enfriara lo suficiente. La observaba de reojo, quedándose prendado en la forma en que la mujer mordía su labio, al intentar armar un concepto en lo que él había escrito, sabía que ese era un gesto muy propio de Kagome, lo recordaba perfectamente, lo hacía en dos ocasiones, cuando estaba concentrada o muy nerviosa, obviamente en este momento, su impulso respondía a lo primero. Sus ojos se fueron desviando poco a poco, hasta la forma de su mentón, que se delineaba suave, dando paso al cuello pálido y extenso, que parecía más prolongado aún gracias al escote en forma de "v" que lucía, y entonces reparó en la suave pronunciación de su busto bajo la blusa, que ahora que ella permanecía ligeramente reclinada, se ahondaba un poco más, y de pronto, se notó a sí mismo, respirando con cierta dificultad, lo que lo hizo volver del éxtasis en el que se hallaba, volviendo de pronto al sonido de la mano de la mujer, que giraba la pequeña cuchara dentro de la taza de café.

Para de mover la cuchara – exclamó con un dejo de inquietud, atento a cada movimiento que la mujer efectuaba, atrapándola por sorpresa, ciertamente no era el sonido ni lo que ella estaba haciendo lo que le molestaba, era lo que había ocupado su mente por un momento, lo que lo estaba inquietando.

Disculpa- musitó ella con algo de asombro, en realidad, solo en ese momento comprendió que se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían, ya que su tiempo de enfriar el café para InuYasha había pasado hacía mucho.

Necesito que tomes nota – dijo, mientras revisaba un informe que le había enviado el departamento de finanzas acerca del costo del traslado de parte de su personal a China, quienes habían pasado allá tres meses poniendo en marcha la fusión que después de tanto tiempo de conversaciones al fin había tomado el rumbo correcto, y es que al fin de cuentas, tal como se lo había dicho su hermano Sesshomaru, "resolver este tema esta exclusivamente en tus manos, tú sabes lo que debes hacer", sí él lo sabía bien y lo había hecho.

Claro – respondió Kagome, con su postura erguida en la silla, tomando un bloc de notas que permanecía en blanco, siendo este su primer dictado.

Una vez que estuvieron todas las notas en el papel, InuYasha solicitó a su nueva asistente, que resultó ser bastante rápida, que le leyera lo escrito, pero en un momento la detuvo con un gesto y le pidió revisar, Kagome extendió su mano con la libreta acercándola a él, que en cuanto observó la escritura, arrugó el ceño, como si hubiese encontrado algo en extremo desagradable en ella, y se lo arrojó sobre el escritorio, chocando la taza de café de ella, casi a punto de volcarla.

No quiero que vuelvas a escribir en papel – exclamó furioso, dejando a Kagome perpleja, ¿qué era lo que la había molestado tanto, pero él continuó – te pediré un notebook para los dictados y de ahora en adelante todos los mensajes me los entregaras impresos, no quiero nada escrito a lápiz, ¿entendido? – los ojos dorados la miraron retándola, y lo peor era que no comprendía por qué.

Qué fue lo que hice mal- consultó sin comprender, pero lo que siguió a aquello, termino dejándola más confundida, InuYasha se puso de pie y apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio, se reclinó hacia ella, y con una expresión que no supo si definir como ironía o resentimiento puro.

Por dónde quieres que empiece, ¿por el día del café o me remonto a seis años en nuestro pasado?- Kagome simplemente se quedó de una pieza, esforzándose por no dejar que las lágrimas que sentía que comenzaban a inundarla salieran, ¿quién demonios se creía este hombre, la única que debía de sentir tal irá era ella, y sin embargo, lo había perdonado hacía mucho, por el abandono sin una explicación coherente del que fue víctima por parte de él. Se puso de pie, dejando el bloc de notas que le había devuelto con tanta violencia y sin decir palabra se giró para salir del lugar.

InuYasha se quedó por un segundo estático, viendo como Kagome, se ponía de pie y caminaba los pasos que la separaban de la puerta, ciertamente no sabía que era lo que ella estaba pensando en este momento, pero una necesidad implacable de retenerla se apoderó de él, dejando a un lado su razón, se apresuró a alcanzarla, dando largos pasos, que se detuvieron solo en el instante en que presionó con su mano derecha, el borde de la pesada puerta de ébano, que ella acababa de tomar por la manilla para salir de ahí, cerrándola y quedando tras Kagome, y con su mano izquierda sostuvo la muñeca de la mujer que soltó el aire en silencio, para que él no pudiera escucharla, entonces InuYasha respiró profundamente sobre el azabache cabello de ella, llenado sus sentidos de aquel añorado perfume.

Que bien hueles – le dijo encantado, como si en cuestión de un instante, hubiera regresado a ella el InuYasha que recordaba amar.

No hagas esto – le susurró Kagome, apoyando su frente en la madera de la puerta que en este momento los separaba del mundo entero.

Que no haga qué – preguntó buscando con sus labios el oído de ella, que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Lo que sea que intentes InuY...- se cayó, recordando las palabras de él, sentía que su nombre estaba vetado para ella, y un nudo en su garganta la ahogo por un instante.

Dilo, solo hazlo, mi nombre jamás sonó tan hermoso, como en tus labios – aquel susurro provocó que muchas cosas se borraran de su mente, se giró con suavidad entre los brazos de él, para mirarlo con los ojos cristalinos, mordiéndose el labio lo que de cierta forma el hombre sentía como una invitación a entrar en ellos, y se comenzó a acercar, sin dejar de mirarlos.

¿Qué haces?...- consultó con la voz desfallecida, mientras volvía a presionar los dientes en su boca.

Lo que vengo deseando, desde que leí mi nombre en tus labios... el día que te volví a ver...- ya le estaba costando terminar cada frase, la respiración se comenzaba a agitar y sentía que moriría si no la tenía entre sus brazos una vez más.

Cuando sintió la calidez de la boca de InuYasha rozando primeramente con suavidad la suya, pareció como si las piernas se le debilitaran dejándola caer, pero entonces él la sostuvo por la cintura oprimiendo con su cuerpo masculino el de ella contra la puerta, ayudándola a mantenerse en pie, sintiendo las formas de su cuerpo femenino y Kagome, experimentando el deseo de aferrarse a su varonil figura. La mano del hombre inquieta en la cintura, se abrió, sosteniéndole la cadera y tirándola más hacía él, haciendo de aquello algo en extremo intimo, ya que la joven comenzaba a sentir la rigidez bajo el pantalón del hombre, que se presionaba sin mucho recato contra su ingle, comenzando a jadear entre el beso, con un deseo que brotaba sin intensiones de limite. Kagome respondía a cada uno de los impulsos de InuYasha, hambrienta de sus besos, como se había mantenido por todos estos años, conservando un oculto sentimiento.

Me encantas... –eran frases que él comenzaba a liberar entre los besos ansiosos, que dejaba sobre el cuello blanco de la mujer, que había enredado sus dedos en el negro cabello del hombre, que con desesperación llevaba su mano hasta el pecho de ella, tocando primero sin mucho cuidado aquella zona, para luego, mientras le lamía el cuello, le iba bajando poco a poco el cierra que le cerraba la blusa oscura que llevaba este día, Kagome por su parte se sentía envuelta en un torbellino de sensaciones, que recordaba perfectamente, la pasión se estaba desatando entre ambos, de un modo que probablemente los llevaría a arrepentirse, pero la cordura no era algo que este instante tuviera cabida en la mente de ninguno de los dos.

Llegó hasta uno de los senos de Kagome, reconociendo sobre la ropa intima, el tamaño exacto de aquella porción de piel, justa, para cubrir cada espacio de su palma, sin desbordarse en ella, la vehemencia lo estaba cegando., siendo incluso algo violento en sus caricias, sintiendo como Kagome comenzaba a quejarse ante ellas. Se detuvo entonces y observó los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas de la mujer, que respiraba con dificultad, sofocada por el calor de la situación y por la presión que él estaba ejerciendo en su cuerpo.

Detente...por favor...- le suplicó con la voz roída por las lagrimas, y entonces él se separó, apoyando ambas manos en la puerta, y tomando cierta distancia de ella, dejando que su cabeza se inclinara para respirar poco a poco con más calma. Kagome apoyó la suya en la puerta, suspirando para contener el llanto.

Disculpa, me dejé llevar por una pasión antigua...- dijo, recuperando la compostura, mientras que se giraba dándole espacio a ella para que ordenara su ropa – no volverá a suceder.

InuYasha... yo...- tenía tanto que deseaba decirle, tanto que llevaba guardado y que no sabía si realmente valía la pena ya confesarlo, él era el causante del dolor más enorme que había conocido en la vida y sin embargo de la felicidad más completa, pero no lo sabía, por que nunca pudo decírselo.

Tranquila, ve, tienes la tarde libre, mañana será un día pesado – concluyó, InuYasha, sin darle la cara, con la voz amable que ella recordaba y añoraba en incontables noches de insomnio.

Kagome salió de la oficina, cerrando con suavidad la puerta, sabía bien que esto no era solo culpa de InuYasha, ella había permitido que sucediera, y por Kami, lo deseaba, pero la razón le ganó al amor, al menos por esta vez.

El hombre, reorganizó si ropa, mientras que observaba el paisaje a través del amplio ventanal, comprendiendo que la había extrañado y el ímpetu y la desesperación que acababan de gobernando su razón, eran la muestra más clara que tenía de que había sido así todos estos años, sabía en lo profundo de su alma, que la amaba, pero ese era un secreto demasiado oculto, y que permanecería así...

Continuara...

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Anyara**


	6. Contra toda Posibilidad

Ufff... esta si ha sido toda una maratón, estoy loca con esta historia y si no escribo me siento triste, es como si estuviera al igual que ustedes leyendo algo...

Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que es casi de recuerdos, lean bien la letra de la canción por favor, que será repetitiva dentro de la historia, es una traducción de mi amiga **_Lady Sakura_** , "Thank"...WOOOWWW, estoy grande eh?... les dejaré un link para ver si logran escuchar el tema... y recuerden dejar mensajitos...

http/ VI

Contra Toda Posibilidad 

There's so much I need to say to you,

**Hay tanto que necesito decirte,  
**  
so many reasons why

**Tantas razones de por que  
**

You're the only one who really knew me at all

**Tu eres la única que realmente me conoció del todo**

El haber tenido la tarde libre, le sirvió para descansar más temprano de sus labores en la casa que vivía, que por cierto no eran menores, ya que no le alcanzaba el dinero para pagarle a alguien que se encargara de los quehaceres y Houjo, ya hacia bastante. Se metió en la cama, dando un suspiro que más pareció de resignación que de alivio, por al fin poder acostarse, se dio vuelta y se ovillo hacía un lado, mientras tocaba con suavidad sus labios y recordaba la humedad de los de InuYasha, que parecían quemarle aún la piel, no había podido dejar de pensar en ello.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? – se preguntaba en la soledad de su habitación, ya todo estaba calmo, y la noche estaba tan fría, deseaba amarlo, tenerlo ahí entre sus sabanas, como en aquel atardecer, que no logró jamás borrar de sus recuerdos - …InuYasha…- susurró

Se encontraba de pie, observando por la ventana de su habitación, el atardecer que ya moría sobre las montañas que se vislumbraban entre los techos del resto de las casas que había alrededor, se sentía triste, estaba sola, ya que su madre había conseguido hacía solo un par de días un nuevo trabajo que le estaba ocupando gran parte del tiempo, teniendo inclusive que quedarse a dormir en casa de la familia para la que ahora trabajaba, debido a las reuniones de alto nivel que se efectuaban en la residencia debía reconocer que la Sra. Higurashi, tenía gran habilidad en lo que hacía, Kagome sabía bien que no había salido de la casa de los Taisho, por lo contrario, pero no únicamente ella lo sabía, su madre también.

Se giró y tomó con cuidado el cabello azabache que aún permanecía algo húmedo por el baño que se había dado, y tomando un cepillo de su mesita de noche, comenzó a recorrerlo, haciendo hincapié en los rizos que se enredaban un poco en las puntas. Continuaba pensando en lo que InuYasha le había dicho solo unos días antes, que debería viajar a China de intercambio, que solo serían unos meses, que lo esperara, él se iría mañana por la tarde y su corazón ya latía más lento de solo pensar en su ausencia. De pronto unos suaves golpes en la ventana de su habitación la alertaron, cuando se dio la vuelta para observar, vio una sonrisa entristecida y un dorado mirar fijo en ella a través del cristal.

InuYasha…- musito, mientras que le sacaba el seguro a la ventana, para descorrerla, y sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos y lo besó con desesperación, casi a punto de comenzar a llorar. El respondió, acariciando con suavidad las mejillas de ella, que comenzaban a humedecerse, dejando que los besos se dieran como pequeñas caricias, enredando los dedos en el oscuro cabello de Kagome, sosteniendo su nuca con la mano izquierda, mientras que su derecha le servía de apoyo en el umbral de la ventana, para poder entrar.

Ya…no…llores…- pedía InuYasha entre los besos que le daba a la muchacha, que una vez que él se encontró completamente dentro de la habitación, lo acorraló contra la pared, como temiendo que se desvaneciera, como si su presencia no fuera más que producto del deseo increíble que tenía de estar con él - …tranquila… - continuaba suplicando, con la voz ida en los besos.

Te amo…- susurró ella con ternura, y las manos aferradas aún al rostro del joven, mientras que unía su frente a la de él que se mantenía inclinado.

Vamos a estar bien…- le dijo, como una promesa que era hecha con el fin de perdurar en el tiempo, la tomo por la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo, entregándole un nuevo beso, que iba poco a poco encendiendo el deseo inclemente de pertenecerse en cuerpo y alma, tal como estuvieron a punto de hacerlo la tarde en que Sesshomaru los descubrió.

Te...amo...- confesó InuYasha, intentando no separar sus labios de los de ella, que ahora jugaba con sus dedos entre el cabello sedoso y exquisitamente fragante de él, ahondando el beso, deseando no ponerle limites a su entrega.

Inu...Yasha...- dijo de pronto agitada, cerrando los ojos a intervalos, con claras intensiones de decir algo, pero siendo interrumpida por los mismos besos que le seguía dando al joven que la mantenía aferrada con inquietud, sintiendo como su deseo se había encendido, junto al de Kagome- ...yo... InuYasha...yo...- sentía como los labios del hombre iban dejando huellas candentes por sus mejillas bajando hasta su cuello, en busca de piel.

¿Si?...- preguntaba sabiendo que a la muchacha le estaba costando una enormidad coordinar sus deseos con sus palabras, emitiendo sonidos que no le estaban ayudando en nada-...Kagome..- decía con la boca abierta sobre la garganta de ella que respiraba con dificultad, separándolo un poco, deteniendo con suavidad el avance de él, obligándolo a mirarla.

InuYasha... yo... bueno yo...- le costaba tanto decirlo, y él la observaba con esos ojos dorados que la surcaban internamente de un modo increíble, bajo la mirada y la ocultó de él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho – ...yo quisiera...

No es necesario Kagome – le dijo él con la voz agitada, pero llena de un amor que ella reconocía, sabiendo lo que Kagome intentaba decirle, ciertamente habían estado tan cerca de unirse aquella tarde, pero ahora que él se iba, no podía pedirle que se entregara de un modo tan absoluto, aunque tenía muy claro que si ella decidía esperarlo, todos los días que estuviera lejos de su amor, serían una cuenta regresiva para volver a sus brazos, pero al parecer ella no pensaba igual.

Si es necesario – exclamó alzando levemente la voz enfrentando con los ojos vidriosos el rostro algo confuso de InuYasha – para mí lo es...- continuó, ocultando nuevamente el rostro, pero aferrando esta vez la camisa del joven entre sus manos – quiero que te lleves... este regalo...mi regalo especial para ti...- dijo casi en un sollozo.

Oh, Kagome...- musitó con tanto sentimiento, que ella pareció desfallecer ante su voz varonil y enamorada, el simple tono que había usado, era suficiente, calando en su alma tan firmemente como un te amo.

_How can I just let you walk away,_

C**omo puedo solamente dejarte ir,**

_just let you leave without a trace_

**sólo dejarte ir sin una huella_  
_**  
_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

**Cuando permanezco aquí tomando cada respiro contigo, ohh**

**  
**_You're the only one who really knew me at all _

**Tu eres la única que realmente me conoció del todo  
**

Puso un beso suave en la piel que acababa de desnudar, desabotonando con lentitud la camisa de color rojo que esta tarde vestía su novio, escuchando con atención cada suspiro que él liberaba, acarició con sus manos llenas el pecho de InuYasha, una vez que logró quitarle aquella prenda, besando y dejando que su lengua jugara con los pequeños y varoniles pezones, que al contacto se endurecieron en sus labios, provocando más de lo que ella esperaba, ya que él, la aferró en cuestión de segundos, empujando desde el rincón en el que se hallaba, hasta tumbar la figura femenina sobre la cama.

Plasmó en su memoria, con las palmas abiertas, el contorno de la figura de Kagome, mientras que medio apoyado en el bordé de la cama, besaba el vientre aún cubierto, escuchando cada suave gemido de ella, presionando con más fuerza con sus labios, ante el solo sonido de la voz desfallecida y excitada de su novia, la mujer que consiguió ser amada con simples detalles, como aquel primer beso en su mejilla, que se grabó en sus recuerdos.

Cuánto te amo...- dijo InuYasha perdiendo la voz en un respiro necesario, considerando que su corazón bombeaba rápidamente, sintiendo como se llenaba de sangre su cuerpo, sintiendo como esta corría frenética por sus venas, culminando la carrera de forma brutal en su entrepierna, golpeándolo al punto que se sentía morir de placer y angustia.

_How can you just walk away from me,_

**Como puedes solamente alejarte de mi,  
**  
_when all I can do is watch you leave_

**cuando todo lo que hago es verte partir  
**_Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tear_s

**Porque hemos compartido risas y dolor e incluso hasta las lagrimas  
**  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all _

**Tu eres la única que realmente me conoció del todo._  
_**

La piel estaba desnuda, rozándose uno contra el otro, sintiendo que el amor dentro pedía a gritos salir, desesperados de pasión y tan vivos. InuYasha, llenaba su boca con la rozada piel de los senos de Kagome, notando como las areolas se llenaban del vital líquido, tomándolas y mordiéndolas a gusto, lamiendo en el límite justo entre la delicadeza y la furia, sin dañarla, amándola, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar al tenerla de este modo tan pleno, ella, la mujer que amaría el resto de su vida, o al menos así lo sentía ahora.

Kagome intentaba caricias que no sabía muy bien que resultado tenían en él, simplemente los gemidos que InuYasha iba liberando ante sus toques, le indicaban que el camino era el correcto, sintiendo como le quemaba la piel de él bajo las manos, y la incertidumbre de cómo sería sentirlo en su interior la estaba devorando, tanto como la pasión.

Besáme... - se atrevía a pedirle, embargada en el deseo, nada parecía suficiente, ni los besos, ni las caricias, lo único que parecía aplacar aquello, era tener a InuYasha como parte de su cuerpo, pero no aún se sonrojaba de solo pedirlo.

Kagome...- susurraba, mientras subía de su pecho, hasta su boca, arrastrando su piel sobre la de ella, dejando que cada parte de él se acoplara a ella, aún dejando un último paso por dar -... me voy a morir...- sus palabras sonaban tan agonizantes, que por un momento ella temió que aquello fuera literal-... quiero sentirte...- decía acariciando con los labios la mejilla de la muchacha, mientras que rozaba su intimidad con la de ella, que permanecía a altas temperaturas-... déjame...sentirte...- rogaba, envolviéndose en la humedad que ocultaba Kagome.

Ella simplemente buscó sus labios y los besó con dificultad, faltándole el aire al hacerlo, deseaba tanto sentirlo dentro, y sin embargo no podía pedirlo con palabras, sufriendo de una inusitada timidez, alzando sus caderas, indicándole que lo deseaba tanto como él. Entonces InuYasha se humedeció los labios secos por el irregular respirar y sosteniendo su peso en los antebrazos, la miró mientras la besaba, apenas rozando su boca, sin cerrar los ojos ni un solo momento, al igual que Kagome, que se mantenía expectante, pareciendo como si incluso hubiera olvidado respirar, él movió un poco sus caderas entre las de ella, buscando, y cuando finalmente la posición fue encontrada, lamió con suavidad la boca de ella y aspiró, para ir liberando el aire sobre el rostro enrojecido por la pasión de su amada, mientras iba con delicadeza, entrando en ella, que apretó sus uñas contra la espalda de él, que sentía como los pliegues de la joven estaban abrazando con cierto receló, su carne caliente. Kagome cerró los ojos e InuYasha se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo, permitiendo que una última porción de él penetrara, obligando a la muchacha a soltar de una sola vez el aire que contenía.

¿Estas... bien?...- preguntó en extremo agitado, conteniendo con mucho esfuerzo sus deseos de cabalgar sobre ella de forma severa, como sus instintos se lo suplicaban, pero aún un ápice de razón le recordaba que no debía, que tenía que ser delicado.

Mmjjmm...- fue todo lo que logró escuchar, el aliento caliente de Kagome, le baño el oído y comenzó a moverse con suavidad, poco a poco, al principio solo, empezando a llevar un ritmo, al que la joven se acopló en instantes, permitiéndose ambos, un recorrido sin retorno, al lugar más sublime que pudieron imaginar, dejando que los gemidos llenaran el aire de la habitación, sin consideración, moviéndose de forma vertiginosa, InuYasha entrando en ella una y otra vez, hasta perder la noción de todo, solo reconociendo el calor excesivo que emanaba de su vientre, y escuchando la voz a intervalos ahogada de Kagome que suplicaba su nombre – Inu...Yasha...- presionando más cada vez que ella lo hacía.

Las uñas de su novia, rasgaron su espalda firme, en el momento preciso en que parecía desvanecerse en sus brazos, liberando el aire en un gemido femenino y extasiaste, permitiéndole entonces a él culminar, derramándose en el interior de Kagome, que lo aferraba con fuerza, como si fuera su única salvación de un abismo al que parecía caer complacida.

_So take a look at me now,_

**Así que echa una mirada hacia mi ahora,**

_oh there's just an empty space_

**oh, sólo existe un espacio vacío  
**  
_And there's nothing left here to remind me,_

**Y no queda nada aquí para recordarme,**

**  
**_just the memory of your face_

**tan sólo la memoria de tu rostro  
**

La noche estaba calma, la penumbra de la sala en la que se encontraba le parecía hermosa, como la penumbra que compartió junto a Kagome, la única vez que la amó con todo su ser, la noche antes de partir a China, y a pesar de todo aquel continuaba siendo un hermoso recuerdo.

.-.-.-.-

Miroku conducía nuevamente a InuYasha hasta el edificio en el que trabajaba, mirando de reojo por el espejo retrovisor la figura del hombre, que este día venía enfundado en un traje de color gris, los ojos fijos en un suplemento financiero, ciertamente no contaba con tiempo para perder, dado que sus negocios se estaba moviendo más rápido de lo que él alcanzaba a notar.

¿Están movidas las cosas?- consultó su chofer, con un dejo de segundas intenciones que InuYasha captó a la perfección, sabía que había estado algo ido los últimos días, entre emociones y recuerdos, pero ya no más, uno, por que no tenía tiempo y dos, por que no valía la pena.

Miroku...- dijo en un tono melodioso, que al hombre le indicó de inmediato que no había posibilidad de abrir la hermética cerradura que por ahora mantenía su amigo.

Esta bien...- respondió dándose por vencido.

Necesito que hagas algo por mí – exclamó InuYasha, observando ahora un periódico misceláneo.

Pues tu dirás

Necesito que me traigas dos boletos para la ópera, debe ser para la función de esta noche – pidió dejando a un lado el matutino.

Bueno y ¿no tienes asistente nueva? - sonrió el hombre, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba jugando con la paciencia de un ya conocido poco paciente InuYasha.

.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde estaba Miroku, en el ascensor, rumbo al piso veinticinco, lugar en el que según le dijo la hermosa asistente que InuYasha tenía ahora y a quién se encargó de escrutar el chofer en cuestión de segundos, concluyendo que tenía unas piernas realmente espectaculares, con la idea de terminar con la tarea que su amigo le encargara esta mañana. Las puertas se abrieron y siguió las indicaciones.

Saliendo de los ascensores a tu derecha- se repitió en voz alta lo que Kagome le había dicho, para encontrarse con una puerta de vidrio y adosado a la pared, un contestador.

¿En que le puedo ayudar? – se dejó escuchar la femenina voz , que logró que Miroku se silenciara por un instante - ¿diga?- insistió la mujer.

Hola soy el chofer del señor Taisho y necesito entregarle algo personalmente – la última palabra se encargo de dejarla muy en claro, ya que nadie le quitaría el gusto de conocer a la mujer de la bella voz.

Se escuchó un suave sonido eléctrico y el hombre avanzó por el extenso pasillo, decidido a no marcharse sin una cita.

Continuara...

**Anyarita de vuelo a casa...**


	7. Una extraña visitante

Capítulo VII

**Una extraña visitante**

Cuando Miroku finalmente termino de recorrer el largo pasillo, se encontró con una mujer que inmediatamente calzó con la voz que llevaba en su tímpano, sonrió abiertamente, mientras que arreglaba un poco la postura de su chaqueta, más por capricho, que porque en realidad lo necesitara. Ella simplemente dejó que sus labios esbozaran un delineado cálido de bienvenida, como lo hacía con todos los que llegaban a este Departamento.

-Buenos días – dijo la mujer observando con tranquilidad los ojos de un tono azul profundo – mi nombre es Sango, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – consultó como era costumbre.

-Buenos días bella Sango, soy Miroku, para lo que se le antoje – respondió el hombre extendiendo su mano hacía ella, dejándola con una expresión visiblemente asombrada, estaba acostumbrada ya a tratar con un sin fin de personas que visitan estas oficinas, pero hasta este día ninguna, le había causado tal impresión. Aclaró un poco la garganta con el fin de darle seriedad a la situación.

-Usted dirá – pronunció con la voz calma, la recepcionista, pero obviando la sonrisa que hasta entonces adornaba su rostro, preguntándose ¿qué clase de chofer tenía el señor Taisho?

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba Jakotzu, parado en la punta de sus pies, extendiendo el cuello en extremo, intentando observar por sobre las divisiones que existían en la parte central del Departamento de diseño, como buscando a la distancia a algo o alguien.

-No logro verlo Kagome…- decía con el auricular del teléfono pegado al oído - ¿estas segura que venía hacía acá? - insistía el joven, mientras que la mujer al otro lado del aparato le confirmaba con gran paciencia.

-Si Jakotzu, al menos eso fue lo que dijo, que tenía una junto con Kouga – confirmó la joven asistente, ya algo cansada de la desesperación del amanerado muchacho, pero igualmente sintiendo cierta culpabilidad, al recordar el incidente suscitado hace algunos días con InuYasha y sabiendo que Jakotzu confiaba en ella.

-No lo veo…- decía casi al borde de la histeria -…ay no, dónde esta mi adorado InuYasha…- continuaba lloriqueando el joven, hasta que su voz y su animo cambiaron, dando un casi grito en el auricular, que obligó a Kagome a retirarlo con rapidez de su oído - ¡ahí esta, ahí… mi lindo InuYasha…! – concluyó respirando al fin, escuchándose su tono embelesado y romántico.  
-.-.-.-.-  
Llevaba ya los boletos que Miroku le trajera, en sus manos, eran asientos preferenciales en la parte alta de auditórium, sabía perfectamente que a Kagome le encantaban este tipo de eventos, y esta loca idea que había tenido, parecía una buena salida, para toda la tensión que parecía crecer mas y mas entre ellos, desde que hace algunos días se dejo llevar por la pasión que ella le genera prácticamente a toda hora, y es que a diferencia que en el pasado, Kagome era toda una mujer y vaya que mujer, sin contar con que él, ya no era un muchachito.

En cuanto entró a la oficina y la divisó sentada tras el escritorio, notó que cortaba el teléfono con cierta rapidez, lo que de alguna manera lo molesto, ya que de seguro estaría en alguna llamada romántica con ese hombre que al parecer compartía con ella más que una simple amistad, cerró la mano en un puño, y tensó la mandíbula buscando en su grueso vocabulario, alguna frase lo suficientemente molesta como para dejarle caer, pero reparó que aún seguía con los boletos del ópera en su mano y se apresuró a meterlos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, soltando el aire e intentando contener sus celos, a fin de no terminar arruinándolo todo.

-Kagome, ven a mi oficina, necesito que veamos un asunto – ordeno, con la voz ronca y exquisitamente sensual, según pensó Kagome, mientras que pasaba frente a su escritorio, con la espalda recta y el cabello, cepillado de esa forma que tanto le gustaba, listo para que sus dedos se deslizaran por el, los ojos fijos en el camino, el paso seguro y varonil, dejando el aire impregnado de aquel inconfundible perfume, recordando la firmeza de sus brazos al contenerla contra la puerta días antes, de aquella forma tan fiera que le hablaba del hombre en que se había convertido, sin poder evitar imaginarlo con alguna mujer, de seguro una de tantas a las que había tenido en el lecho. de pronto un suspiro se le escapó – Kagome… - insistió el hombre ya en la puerta de su oficina, con el ceño arrugado y preguntándose si la llamada que la mujer recibió había sido tan fascinadora, para que ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

Kagome se puso de pie, permitiéndole ver las extensas piernas, que hoy, como el primer día en que piso, Shikkon Company, se dejaban observar, bajo una falda del largo perfecto, los tacones medianos, que le ayudaban a definir la pantorrilla con delicadeza y una blusa levemente ceñida a la cintura, un rizo travieso cayendo sobre su pecho derecho, siguiendo la curva de éste. Salió de su trance, solo cuando la tuvo de pie frente a él, "maldición", le oyó decir a su mente, ante la cercanía de escasos centímetros, unida a que sabía perfectamente que ella era como una droga, de la que se volvería adicto si permitía que recorriera su interior otra vez.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados a cada lado del amplio escritorio de InuYasha, él tomó una carpeta de color marrón, y la abrió , dejando una serie de documentos a la vista de Kagome, que como su asistente, debía estar relativamente al tanto de cómo estaban funcionando las cosas dentro de la Compañía, después de todo su labor no era menor, todo lo contrario.

-Como estarás enterada – comenzó su diálogo el hombre, con la vista baja y puesta en los papeles frente a él, chequeando algunos, en busca de algo en particular – estamos a punto de firmar una sociedad, en la que se han invertido gran cantidad de recursos y tiempo – cuando finalmente dio con el objeto que buscaba, una fotografía, tomada hace algunos días en su viaje a China, la extendió en dirección a las manos de Kagome, que la recibió, percibiendo el suave toque de los dedos de InuYasha, que la miró fijamente y con sorpresa al igual que ella, aquel había sido un roce completamente involuntario, el primero, luego de la cercanía que compartieran junto a la puerta de esta misma oficina.

-¿Quienes son? – consultó, restándole importancia a la inconsciente caricia que la había hecho estremecer, fijando la mirada en las figuras que aparecían en la imagen, notando de inmediato algo que le apretó el estómago en un segundo.

-Es parte de los ejecutivos de Shinidama-chuu Company, al menos una rama de ellos, los cinco que vez a tu derecha en la fotografía, serán nuestros invitados en los próximos días, por lo que necesitaré de tu ayuda, de forma completa – aclaró el hombre, mientras cruzaba sus manos bajo el mentón, sirviéndoles de apoyo, observando al igual que ella la imagen.

-¿A qué te refieres con "de forma completa"?- consultó algo distraída, pero lo cierto es que toda su atención estaba puesta en una bellísima mujer de largos y lisos cabellos negros, con una mirada misteriosa, y los brazos de InuYasha rodeando sus hombros, demasiado inclinado hacía ella, al menos para su gusto.

-Pues que habrá una serie de reuniones y eventos, en los que necesito de tu asistencia – dijo, notando la seriedad con que Kagome analizaba la fotografía, no pudiendo resistir una sonrisa arrogante – los que incluyen una cena que durará probablemente hasta muy avanzada la noche. Kagome entonces lo observó, como organizando las ideas en su cabeza.

-Entonces debo… esta bien…- dijo, dudando, después de todo a InuYasha no debían importarle sus obligaciones fuera de la Compañía, ni lo que ella dejara de lado, por cumplir con su trabajo.

-Estamos de acuerdo entonces – concluyó, mientras que se disponía a cerrar la carpeta, observando como Kagome volvía a fijar la mirada en la imagen que continuaba e sus manos – me la devuelves – le dijo, extendiendo la mano esperando la fotografía, Kagome se la entregó, en el momento en que ambos escucharon el timbre del contestador que daba a la puerta principal. Kagome se dirigió hasta el, y al responderlo, la voz, profunda y femenina se escuchó.

-Quiero ver a InuYasha, soy Tsubaki – Kagome arrugó el ceño, quien diablos se creía esta mujer, mire que venir a darle ordenes sin el respectivo saludo.

-Buenos días, espere aquí un momento – dijo cordialmente Kagome, sin que se notara un ápice de malestar en ella, a pesar de que sentía un profundo malestar frente a aquella mujer, pero antes de recorrer la mitad del camino en dirección a la amplia puerta de ébano, la figura de la visitante, envuelta en un largo abrigo de piel, lo que acentuaba aún más el desagrado de Kagome, paso junto a ella, casi haciéndola a un lado, para empujar con su mano una de las puertas, era obvio que conocía muy bien el camino.

-Como siempre te ves estupendo tras ese escritorio – dijo desde la puerta la mujer de cabello oscuro, con algunos toques grises, los tacones altísimos, y la mirada segura y coqueta, tanto, que a Kagome pareció hervirle la sangre. InuYasha se hecho hacía atrás en el cómodo sillón Gerencial, como si estuviera escrutando descaradamente la figura de la mujer, y a ella no parecía molestarle, para luego indicarle, con una sonrisa arrogante y satisfecha, la silla que se encontraba frente a él -¿me extrañaste? – consultó, mientras que Kagome seguía de pie en la puerta.

-¿Quieres un café o algo? – consultó InuYasha muy cortes a su invitada.

-No, solo dile que nos deje solos – pidió la mujer con aquel mismo tono sensual y coqueto, pero a la vez tan despectivo para con ella, ¿es que acaso no era este tipo de personas las que InuYasha detestaba?

-No queremos nada Kagome, puedes retirarte – dijo el hombre, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada a la mujer en al puerta – y que no nos interrumpa nadie.

-Si Señor – respondió con seriedad y la voz segura, cerrando al salir completamente de la oficina, apretando los puños con fuerza, al caminar por el pasillo hasta su escritorio, estaba tan molesta, y lo peor era que no podía quitar de su mente los ojos dorados de InuYasha posados en la figura de la mujer que entró como una antigua conocida pasando por sobre ella como si no existiera – que rabia – dijo, mientras se sentaba, con la voz lo suficientemente cargada como para descargar en algo su malestar, pero en un tono leve, para que nadie la escuchara.

-.-.-.-.-

Tenía algunos papeles sobre el escritorio, la pantalla del computador abierta en una hoja de trabajo, el lápiz entre los dedos, con un vaivén que cada tanto, golpeaba sobre los papeles, el reloj en la pared, marcando las 13:45 hrs., solo le faltaban quince minutos para ir a su descanso y almorzar, pero no era aquello lo que la tenía observando la hora a cada momento, más bien el hecho de que InuYasha contaba con una hora y veinticinco minutos dentro de su oficina con la tal Tsubaki, y su mentecilla no dejaba de maquinar algo para poder sacarlos de ahí, ¿Qué demonios estarían haciendo?. Entonces fue que el teléfono sonó, dejándola oír la melodiosa voz de Jakotzu, quién al enterarse de con que su "lindo" InuYasha estaba con esa mujer.

-¡Qué!...- gritó en el teléfono el joven casi a punto de caer desmayado -… ¿cómo permites que se queden a solas? – consultaba, como si ella tuviera que saber algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó con exigencia Kagome - ¿ella es algo de InuY… de señor Taisho? – continuó algo atropelladamente debido a su urgencia por una respuesta.

-¿Qué si tiene algo?...ufff, niña, creo que a ti te falta por vivir – respondió Jakotzu, mientras que Kagome arrugaba el ceño al otro lado de la línea, intentando descifrar a lo que se refería – esa mujer ha hecho de todo por modificar su estado civil y pasar a ser socialmente la flamante esposa de InuYasha Taisho, y creeré, tras esa puerta de seguro ya lo ha hecho todo. El aparato le dio a la asistente de cabello azabache, que alguien más intentaba comunicarse.

-Tengo que cortar Jakotzu, estan llamando – dicho aquello, cortó la línea y respondió con la voz lo más calmada posible – Buenas tardes, Gerencia General.

-Qué voz tan dulce tienes al teléfono Kagome – fue lo que escuchó como respuesta la mujer, reconociendo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Señor Satoichi, en que puedo ayudarle – consultó, sabiendo que según lo descarado que el tipo parecía, podía solicitar cualquier cosa, pero al parecer no estaba solo, ya que se limitó a pedirle que le avisara a InuYasha que estaba listo para el almuerzo que tendrían juntos este día.

Kagome encontró en ello la excusa perfecta, ya que sabía bien que este almuerzo lo había acordado con varios días de anticipación InuYasha y Kouga y si ella no cumplía con su labor de informarle a su jefe, este podría molestarse. Retuvo por un instante el auricular en su mano, con el fin de dirigirse a él vía telefónica, pero luego otra idea cruzó por su mente, más allá de si estaba bien o no, ella tenía que saber lo que estaba sucediendo en la oficina que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo cerrada. Caminó a paso decidido, por la alfombra del lugar y una vez que estivo frente a la puerta, tomó la milla con su mano derecha y con la izquierda dio apenas dos golpes y rápidamente abrió.

-Disculpe…- dijo, abriendo sorprendida los ojos al ver a Tsubaki, sin su abrigo, sentada sobre el escritorio, casi frente al sillón Gerencial y a InuYasha de pie a centímetros de ella, acomodando su camisa dentro del pantalón.

-Pedí que nadie nos molestara – exclamó el hombre en un tono serio, y con aquella voz ronca que tenía cuando una orden de é no era respetada.

-El señor Satoichi, dice que lo espera para su almuerzo – continuó irguiendo el cuello, logrando que se viera más extenso y su postura elegante, siendo notada de reojo por Tsubaki, la que reparó en que los ojos dorados se quedaron fijos en los marrones de la asistente.

-Esta bien – respondió, asegurándose de dar un paso seguro en su salida del lugar, caminando de forma elegante y tranquila, aunque el corazón le latía de forma desbocada, Jakotzu tenía razón, cómo podía InuYasha ser tan descarado de estar, aggggrrrr, de solo pensarlo gruñía molesta en su mente, suspiró tranquila y le respondió a Kouga, luego de ello, salió con su cartera y se fue a su descanso, faltaban cinco minutos para las dos, de la tarde, pero no le importó, necesitaba aire fresco, incluso el que había en medio de la ciudad le serviría.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando volvió de su almuerzo, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, Kagome estaba de pie frente al ventanal, bebiéndose una taza de café, InuYasha la observó caminando con lentitud hacía ella, con el fin de contemplarla un poco, su figura esbelta, con aquella falda ceñida que le llegaba justo bajo la rodilla, estilizándola aún más, los tacones este día eran algo más altos, la blusa holgada el cabello libre por la espalda, sentía deseos de asirla por la cintura y pegarla con fervor contra su pecho, para poder llenarse del aroma que desprendía su negra cabellera, besarla y empaparse en la miel de su amor, pero se limitó a ponerse de pie junto a ella y mirar el paisaje.

-¿El barrio en el que vives es tranquilo? – consultó, quizás como una forma de buscar un tema de conversación.

-Si lo es – fue toda la respuesta que recibió, la voz sonaba calma, pero ligeramente afilada, mientras que Kagome, se llevaba la taza nuevamente a los labios. InuYasha se sonrió de forma leve y arrogante, recordaba esa actitud en ella, era la misma que había adoptado el día que Sesshomaru trajo a una hermosa chica de unos dieciocho años, hija de un importante empresario, Kana, tenía intenciones de que se casarlos, sabiendo que con ello estaría acrecentando el patrimonio de la familia.

-Kagome, por favor, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hay compromiso entre Kana y yo…- llevaba un buen rato, persiguiendo a la muchacha por los jardines de la residencia, lugar que se había convertido en su punto de reunión, desde que hacía ya siete meses, desde que luego de la fiesta de su cumpleaños, InuYasha logró que Kagome aceptara una invitación al cine, la película, "Drácula, el amor nunca muere", una extraña película para una primera cita, pero que sin embargo los llenó a ambos de un hermoso sentimiento de que a pesar de la adversidad el amor permanecía y era capaz de perdonar todo y purificarlo también.

-No tienes nada que explicarme, tú y yo, tenemos una relación sin nombre, por lo tanto, no soy nada tuyo y no hay nada que explicar, puedes hacer lo que desees…- le respondió ya por tercera vez, mirando hacía un lado, sin enfrentarlo directamente, con el mentón en alto y la voz orgullosa, y es que en parte tenía razón, jamás se preocuparon de "bautizar" su relación de alguna manera, no le había pedido nunca que fuera su novia, simplemente el amor avanzó.

-Si lo sé… jamás te he pedido que seas mi novia…- dijo con la voz algo apagada, ella entonces lo miró, y fue ahí que InuYasha comprobó el brillo de las lagrimas en los ojos de Kagome, la tomó por las mangas de la blusa que vestía y la atrajo hacía él, aferrándola con fuerza a su cuerpo, besándola en el cabello – esta ya no será más una relación sin nombre…desde ahora eres mi novia, por que te prometo Kagome, que en poco tiempo más, cuando pueda independizarme económicamente de Sesshomaru, nos casaremos, y te llevaré a Paris…- la separó unos centímetros de él.

-InuYasha…- musitó ella con algo de incredulidad, era extraño, pero el corazón se le embargaba de amor, sabía que eran jóvenes, pero al estar entre sus brazos, el mundo era pequeño para ellos.

-Lo sé, ¿y el anillo?...- metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y formando un anillo imaginario entre sus dedos, lo acercó a la mano de Kagome que mantenía tomada, introduciendo el invisible objeto en su dedo anular – este vale más que uno real, esta hecho con mi amor, por ti…

-¿Quieres un café? – consultó su asistente, sacándolo de forma abrupta del recuerdo que tenía matices felices y dolorosos, tantos recuerdos que estas últimas semanas en compañía de Kagome, poblaban su mente invadiéndolo incluso.

-No gracias – respondió

-Bien – dijo ella con la voz armoniosamente seca, como si cortara el aire con sus palabras.

-Kagome, verás…- hizo una pausa, sintiendo vértigo al tener que formular la pregunta - … tengo unos boletos para una obra esta noche y me preguntaba…

-No gracias – respondió ella antes de que él intentará invitarla, luego de su respuesta tan abrupta, cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez solo estaba haciendo el ridículo al comportarse como una novia celosa – lo siento…- dijo ya más calma.

-Es una ópera, "La Bohéme" – continuó, omitiendo la negativa que ella había puesto primeramente – sé que te gustará, tómalo como una disculpa por mi conducta.

-No sé…- dijo por un momento la mujer, pensando en que InuYasha podía parecer un caballero, y lo cierto es que moría por él, pero ¿confiar?

-Te prometo que me comportaré – Kagome suspiro, sin poder evitar ver en los ojos dorados de InuYasha la suplica de un niño.

-Esta bien…-

Sonrió complacido, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de su oficina, no sabía muy bien que lo había motivado a comprar aquellos boletos, ni que era lo que realmente buscaba al salir así con ella, en esta especie de cita, lo único que tenía muy es que esta debía de ser una noche especial. Se apoyó en el umbral y observó la figura de aquella mujer, con el cabello azabache cayendo con los rizos formándose justo sobre la cintura, no pudo evitar cierto cosquilleo en sus dedos al sentir la hebras recorrerlos, cuando acarició la espalda desnuda, antes de llegar a ellos, aquella única vez, pero quizás no la última…

Continuará…

**UHF, este si ha sido un capítulo maratónico, escrito casi dos veces, ha sido un caos, espero que les guste y que dejen mensajitos, a propósito Keren, me encantan tus mensajes… y gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	8. Dificultades y más dificultades

Capítulo VIII

**Dificultades y más dificultades**

La mujer, permanecía aún rodeada de muchos documentos, y le faltaba solo una hora para cumplir su tiempo diario de trabajo, la tapa del lápiz tenía un sin fin de marcas hechas con los dientes, y es que realmente estaba nerviosa, no quería aceptarlo, pero las mariposas se hacían cada vez molestas en su estómago, el solo pensar que en algunas horas estaría reuniéndose con InuYasha, para aquella especie de "cita de tregua" a la que sin saber cómo había dicho que sí, con tanta rapidez, sobre todo luego de aquella sesión de más de una hora que él tuvo con la mujer esa, sentía que la ira se le iba a salir por los ojos de solo pensarlo, además de una sensación de vértigo al imaginarlo besándola y haciéndole el amor sobre el escritorio.

-Maldición Kagome – se dijo en el momento en que se ponía de pie y observaba una vez más durante la tarde, el paisaje por el ventanal, intentando despejar de su mente aquellos pensamientos funestos, arrugó el ceño, recordando que no debía maldecir, era algo que se había auto impuesto hacía algún tiempo al igual que Houjo.

En tanto InuYasha ya había decidido que partiría más temprano, llevaba un buen rato sin tomar ni un solo papel, con un fin constructivo, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el saber que en algunas horas estaría en una "cita" con Kagome, y estaba inquieto, no por su desempeño, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de eventos y siempre acompañado de alguna hermosa mujer, por lo tanto, su intranquilidad iba más allá de aquello, ésta derivaba del simple hecho de que era Kagome… y la atracción entre ambos era innegable, tanto que incluso lo asustaba ...suspiro, y se frotó las sienes, sabía perfectamente que no podía ilusionarse con ella, ya que el haberlo hecho siete años atrás le había costado demasiada cosas. Se puso de pie y caminó con la chaqueta aún en la mano, hasta la puerta, en donde se detuvo un segundo a contemplar la figura de la mujer que tomaba su cabello para dejarlo sobre uno de sus hombros, se le estaba convirtiendo en una afición peligrosa el quedarse contemplando a Kagome, por lo que caminó a paso firme hacía ella, con intensiones de avisarle de su partida y dejar a su disposición su vehículo y su chofer, sabiendo que a ella tardaría más en trasladarse, pero antes de cruzar la mitad del trayecto, la melodía que reconoció de inmediato como el teléfono celular de Kagome sonó, y ella se giró con premura, ¿Qué había en esas llamadas que a Kagome la ponía tan alerta?… Houjo, fue lo único que su mente logró recordar.

-Hola si Houjo, ¿pasa algo? – consultó con algo de alarma, mientras que InuYasha tragaba saliva con fuerza, algo le decía que esta llamada terminaría echando por tierra su salida a la ópera - ¿qué?...¿fiebre?...¿muy alta?...- consultó, su voz era suave, pero notablemente inquieta, en ese momento notó que InuYasha se encontraba solo a pasos de ella y dejo sus ojos oscuros fijos en el dorado mirar de él, por unos segundos, sin preocuparse en descifrar lo que había en ellos, luego se giró nuevamente - ...treinta y ocho y medio...ves, te dije que la idea de salir ayer al parque no era buena...- se volvió a girar, pero para entonces InuYasha había tomado camino a la salida, sin mirarla, pasando frente a ella - ...si debe ser gripe... si esta bien... me iré a casa en cuanto pueda e iremos a ver al doctor... si tranquilo Houjo...

Cortó la llamada y se mordió el labio, cuando InuYasha se detuvo frente a la salida, se giro entonces y retrocedió en sus pasos un poco, estaba tan molesto, podía notarlo en la forma en que la miraba, además de ¿dolido, era tan extraño, no sabía muy bien por que ella se sentía culpable, no era responsable de que se presentara algo a lo que no podía eludir, el cuidar de un enfermo era algo importante, más aún tratándose de este en particular.

-Lo siento...- dijo de todos modos, enfrentando con seriedad los ojos dorados, que con el ceño fruncido le daban a InuYasha un aspecto tan superior.

-No te preocupes, ve a cuidar a ese Houjo – ella tuvo un gesto de querer decir algo, quizás aclarar algo, pero él no se lo permitió – no sé de dónde saqué la estúpida idea de poder salir contigo... tú y yo...solo estamos unidos por un trabajo...mientras duré...

InuYasha se volteó ante el silencio de Kagome y salió del lugar, perdiéndose en la curva del pasillo, con un dolor enorme en el corazón, corroborando una vez más que ella había hecho su vida, sin importarle en nada lo que hubo entre ellos, por un instante durante aquella tarde, pensó que si había aceptado sin mayor dificultad su invitación, era por que entre ella y ese hombre no había una relación, pero cuando comprobó que ante su llamada ella simplemente olvidó todo, sus vagas ilusiones se rompieron, y maldecía a su corazón por mantenerse atado a un sentimiento que jamás fue correspondido, por que aunque él buscara consuelo y compañía en otras mujeres, ninguna había llenado su ser como Kagome. Se apoyó en la pared del ascensor con ambas manos, conteniendo los deseos que tenía de gritar y desahogar las lágrimas que sentía roer su garganta.

Mientras que su asistente se dejó caer derrotada sobre la silla, ella jamás significó para InuYasha, el mundo que él le significaba..."estaban unidos solo por un trabajo...", tal vez tenía razón... su historia era algo que se quebró un día, hacía siete años,... pero él no sabía, que ella aún lo amaba...

-.-.-.-.-

Unos días más tarde, estaban en pleno, en las actividades preparadas para los ejecutivos representantes de la "Shinidama-chuu Company", de hecho estaba en estos momentos acompañando a su jefe a un recorrido que los llevaba al Departamento de Marketing, lugar al que inicialmente llegó. Hacía poco había pasado por el Departamento de Diseño, comprobando una vez más, por el carmín en los labios de Jakotzu, que este se volvía literalmente loco cuando se acercaba hasta InuYasha, pero no lo culpaba, compartía completamente ese sentimiento. De pronto la comitiva, encabezada por el hombre que se veía perfectamente vestido dentro de uno de sus tantos trajes oscuros, se encaminó hasta la Gerencia de Marketing, lugar en el que mantendrían una reunión, por lo que le había informado su jefe, bastante extensa, junto a Kouga Satoichi. Tomó nota de todo cuanto se habló en ella, con su pequeño notebook, ya que aunque InuYasha no había hecho mención nuevamente de aquella orden tan abrupta de que no deseaba ver absolutamente nada escrito a lápiz, ella no deseaba contradecirlo, habían logrado tener una relación laboral, medianamente satisfactoria, al menos no se volvió a tocar el tema de la "cita" frustrada y en vista de la preparación de la llegada de sus invitados desde China, no hubo tiempo tampoco, InuYasha se había estado quedando hasta altas horas en la oficina, tal como este día.

-¿Quieres un café? – ofreció Kagome, desde el umbral de la gran puerta de ébano, mientras que observaba a el hombre, que concentrado en la pantalla de su computador portátil, con el primer botón de la camisa abierto y la corbata floja, la miró apenas y movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, ella sabía perfectamente que su día había sido muy extenso, ya pasaban las siete y treinta de la tarde y él permanecía solo con el almuerzo en el estómago, preparando un informe que debía de estar listo para la reunión del día Lunes, la última que sostendrían con el personal venido de la Compañía con la que se fusionarían.

Cuando llegó con las dos tazas, un café con crema y uno solo, comenzó a batir la cucharilla dentro de la taza de InuYasha con el fin de enfriarlo un poco, luego se lo alcanzó y solo en ese momento el hombre hizo una pausa, se acomodó en el sillón y mientras llevaba el borde de la taza hasta sus labios, se quedó nuevamente contemplando el rostro de Kagome, que se mantenía leyendo sus notas en su propio computador portátil.

-¿Por qué aceptaste ese dinero?...- consultó InuYasha, sin moverse de la posición que había tomado, como si estuviera preguntando el tiempo para el día siguiente, Kagome arrugó el ceño un poco, como intentando descifrar a que se refería, pero no tardó nada en caer en cuenta de lo que se trataba, y es que no se espero que él supiera.

-¿Te refieres a...- por un momento titubeó, quizás InuYasha no se refería a lo que ella pensaba.

-Al dinero que te dio Sesshomaru – su voz sonaba calma y ronca, pero fría, tanto, aquella era una pregunta que se había quedado en él durante tantos años, sin poder obtener una respuesta más que "conveniencia". Kagome mordió su labio al comprobar que efectivamente hablaban de lo mismo, el dinero que luego de aquella llamada que ella le hizo a InuYasha a China en la que le ordenó a gritos que no lo buscara, Sesshomaru le ofreció.

-No quiero hablar de ello...- respondió con la voz temblorosa, bajando la mirada, mientras tomaba un nuevo sorbo de su café, intentando que sus palabras fueran claras, para no tener que repetirlo, sin embargo InuYasha no tenía pensado desistir.

-Era suficiente como para que no tuvieras que trabajar ¿dime, por que estas aquí?...- luego de aquella pregunta, llevó nuevamente la taza hasta sus labios, sin quitar la mirada de su asistente, con un temple tan gélido, que cualquiera pensaría que no estaba hablando de ellos, Kagome fijo de improviso sus ojos en él sorprendida, es que ¿acaso él pensaba que ella no estaba ahí por casualidad?

-Te dije que no quería hablar de ello - entonces su voz, se hizo más firme, claro que no hablaría, en parte sabía que el haber recibido ese dinero había sido un error, pero después de todo, parte de aquél sirvió para pagar su carrera. Se puso de pie, sin terminar el café y cerró su notebook, después de todo su hora de salida había pasado hacia bastante, InuYasha por su parte bebió el último vestigio de café en su taza y se incorporó en el sillón, fijando nuevamente la vista en su pantalla.

-No tienes que irte si no quieres responder - dijo con el mismo tono impersonal que había usado durante toda la conversación.

-Tengo muchas obligaciones, mañana estaré aquí temprano – respondió, mientras tomaba sus cosas dispuesta a salir, sentí el pecho agitado y molestia, mucha molestia, ¿quién era él para juzgar su actuar, él la dejo sola y ella tenía que sobrevivir.

-Claro, debes ir a cuidar de Houjo – contestó en un tono sarcástico, siendo este el primer cambio en su modo de dirigirse a ella en todo este cambio de palabras y es que realmente el pensar en que cada noche, Kagome iba hasta la casa que compartía con ese sujeto, era algo que lo mantenía desvelado más tiempo del que deseaba.

Kagome prefirió callar, dejarlo con sus ideas y su malestar, por qué era evidente que lo tenía, la forma en que nombraba a Houjo se lo decía, pero ella no se iba a poner a darle explicaciones, no las merecía, en cambio el hombre a quién detestaba tanto, había sido un compañero fiel, por ya bastante tiempo, mucho más de lo que el mismo InuYasha en todas sus maquiavélicas conclusiones podría imaginar, por que claro, él estaba lejos de comprender lo que Houjo significaba en su vida.

-Buenas noches InuYasha – se limitó a responder camino a la puerta, sin oír respuesta por parte de él, que se quedó en el lugar solitario.

-Buenas noches Kagome...- susurró, mientras se giraba en el sillón, observando a través del ventanal, las luces de la cuidad, sabiendo a la perfección que ella no lo había escuchado, estaba demasiado lejos de él como para hacerlo, tanto física como interiormente, suspiro, pensando en la cantidad de veces que anheló darle un buenas noches, compartiendo el mismo lecho, abrazándola a su cuerpo, para velar por su sueño.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó al día siguiente, faltando aún diez minutos para iniciar su horario de trabajo, dejó su cartera y su abrigo en el lugar que estaba habilitado para ello, sobre su escritorio estaba el diario financiero que InuYasha leía y así como cada día, se encaminó, para dejarlo sobre el escritorio de su jefe, para cuando éste llegara. Su paso era suave, la verdad es que cuando el hombre no estaba cerca, Kagome se sentía más tranquila.

Al llegar frente a la amplia puerta de ébano, acariciando suavemente con los dedos el relieve que formaba la figura de un árbol antiguo, le gustaba mucho, se parecía a uno que había en el jardín de la mansión Taisho, un lugar que se les hizo tan especial a ella e InuYasha, cuando eran felices juntos, cuando no habían conflictos ni orgullos entre ellos, cuando se dedicaban a mirarse a los ojos y sonreír, sabiéndose tan afortunados de haber encontrado su complemento, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar de quién había sido la idea de confeccionar una puerta como esa, conservaba una mínima esperanza de que él lo hubiera hecho…suspiro entonces y paso unas hebras de cabello tras su oído, giró la manilla con la suavidad que la caracterizaba, se dirigió hasta el escritorio y arrugó un poco el ceño, al notar que InuYasha no se había llevado su notebook como lo hacía todos los días y además lo había dejado abierto, recogió las tazas que quedaran del día anterior, y pensó en lo amarga que le había resultado aquella taza de café sin terminar, se giró dispuesta a dejar el lugar, cuando ante su sorpresa, contuvo un grito de asombro y logró equilibrar las tazas en sus manos. A un costado de la puerta, se encontraba un mullido sillón de cuero negro, a tono con el resto del mobiliario, y sobre el, la figura masculina de InuYasha, que se encontraba de espalda, con parte del cabello cayendo hasta tocar el piso, el brazo derecho sobre los ojos, como intentando ocultarse de la luz, una pierna flexionada sobre el mueble y la otra apoyada con el pie en el piso, el movimiento regular de su pecho, le confirmo que dormía, y por la ropa que vestía estuvo segura que él no había salido de aquella oficina. Dejó las tazas sobre el escritorio nuevamente y caminó sigilosa hasta él, se inclinó un poco y noto que su cara estaba vuelta un poco hacía el respaldo del sillón, los labios entreabiertos, la camisa ahora abierta hasta el segundo botón, la corbata, quién sabe. Por un momento se sintió tentada a besarlo y se descubrió mordiendo su labio en señal de nerviosismo, le temblaban las piernas al notar lo bien elaborada que estaba su varonil figura, no había tenido una oportunidad tan buena como esta para contemplarlo, menos aún dormido, un fugaz pensamiento maternal abordó su mente, cuando notó que dormía tranquilo como un niño pequeño, se quedó de pie un instante, como si no deseara dejar de admirarlo, tan hermoso y tan cruel, pensó, en el momento en que el sonido del altavoz del teléfono la alertó.

-"A todo el personal, Shikkon Campany, les desea un buen día y una agradable jornada laboral" – era una voz femenina que cada día le dirigía un saludo al personal a la hora que comenzaban las actividades.

-Maldigo el día que aprobé ese saludo – dijo InuYasha despertando, mientras frotaba sus sienes, con la voz más ronca de lo que Kagome jamás le había escuchado, y sin embargo tan sensual que tragó saliva, él no la había visto aún, ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados a la luz, luego se estiró con un sonido profundo y desperezándose y permitiendo que la camisa, ya bastante desorganizada, se saliera definitivamente de la cintura del pantalón que vestía – ahhh…- soltó el aire en una especie de suspiro, cuando dejó caer los brazos tras su cabeza y abrió un ojo.

-Buenos días – saludó Kagome, sin saber que más hacer, por un lado pensaba en salir de la oficina antes de ser vista, pero era evidente que aquello no sería efectivo, por otra parte el ver el "ritual" de amanecer que InuYasha acababa de enseñarle era algo imperdible, así que optó por lo más sano, ignorar el cambio de palabras que habían tenido el día anterior y continuar como lo habían hecho ya en más de una oportunidad, además esta noche era la cena con los ejecutivos de Shinidama-chuu Company, y aún había mucho por hacer. InuYasha se giró con rapidez ente la voz de la mujer y una vez que enfocó su estilizada figura a contraluz del ventanal, se incorporó, sin responder - … buenos días…- insistió ella, ¿es que acaso hasta al despertar InuYasha tenía un genio del demonio?... entonces sonrió recordando que en casa era lo mismo todos los días, insistía en insertar el buen trato, y Houjo siempre le decía que no se esforzara tanto, que cada quien era como era.

-Eres molesta hasta de amanecida – le respondió el hombre, enfocando luego los ojos dorados en los oscuros de ella, al notar lo pesado de su propio comentario.

-Veo que me equivocaba, tu genio es aún peor al despertar – contestó ella, mientras retrocedía y tomaba nuevamente las tazas, saliendo del lugar.

Definitivamente había días en los que quería tirar la toalla y no volver a poner un pie en esa oficina, sobre todo cuando el malhumorado de InuYasha le salía con comentarios de ese tipo, pero luego pensaba en que debía cumplir con sus obligaciones y después de todo… su corazón se llenaba de una extraña congoja al pensar en no volver a verlo, comenzó a servir una taza de café pàra comenzar el día, ya se estaba volviendo adicta a este brebaje que le restauraba energías, suspiro ante sus torpes pensamientos, había estado relativamente bien sin InuYasha todos estos años, ¿por qué ahora se le estaba haciendo imprescindible otra vez?...

-No, no, no,…- negó con suavidad, mientras observaba por aquel ventanal que en parte se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor compañero dentro de l solitario piso cuarenta, sabía que no debía sentir nada por este hombre, que se había convertido de un modo que jamás lograría comprender, en el anverso del muchacho al que amó, en un ser cruel y amargo desde dentro…pero no creyó que sus conclusiones se vieran interrumpidas tan abruptamente, por el susurro calido que el mismo hombre que estaba llenando sus pensamientos le dejara caer.

-Buenos días…- dijo InuYasha en un tono demasiado complaciente, que lo menos que logró en Kagome, fue confusión, ¿se trataba del mismo tipo pedante que había dejado dentro de la oficina instantes antes, pero cuando ella se giro para observarlo, él ya se había encaminado hasta la salida, con su computador portátil en una mano, y la chaqueta en la otra, con la que hizo un gesto parecido a una despedida.

-.-.-.-.-

Varias horas más tarde Kagome escuchó su teléfono celular sonar, justo en medio de su almuerzo con Sango de quien se había hecho muy buena amiga y Jakotzu, se apresuro a sacarlo de la cartera, alarmada, prácticamente el único que llamaba era Houjo y bien sabía ella que solo lo hacía en caso de alguna emergencia, miró la pantalla y notó que desconocía de quién se trataba, pero de todos modos respondió.

-¿Si, diga? – consultó con el ceño algo arrugado, mientras observaba los ojos atentos de sus amigos, para abrirlos algo sorprendida, lo que no pudo disimular.

-Hola Kagome, almorzando supongo…- escuchó la voz en la línea, ronca y profunda de su jefe.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este número? – interrogó algo confundida, por un momento sintió temor.

-Ohh, no me subestimes, tengo mis contactos…- respondió bastante divertido, lo cierto es que no le había costado nada dar con el dato en el Departamento de Recursos Humanos, pero era divertido escuchar a Kagome -… pero no es para eso que te llamo…

-¿Qué necesitas?...- consultó recuperando su voz calma y suave de asistente.

-¿Esta todo en orden para la cena de esta noche?

-Si todo listo, las reservaciones, el menú, pedí incluso el vino que mencionaste ayer – respondió cabalmente ella, ante la mirada incrédula de sus acompañantes y solo entonces cayó en que estaba tuteando a InuYasha, delante de ellos. El hombre le comentó que ya no regresaría a la oficina ese día y que como durante la noche tendrían aquella cena, era comprensible que ella se retirara también más temprano.

-Bueno, enviaré a Miroku, mi chofer por ti, para que no sufras retraso, intenta ir elegante y nada muy escandaloso, recuerda que serás la única mujer soltera y no quiero malos entendidos – aquellas palabras del habían perforado el hígado, ¿qué era lo que se imaginaba este estúpido hombre? Pensó, notando las miradas de reojo que sus amigos le daban, ¿acaso estaría encendida por la furia que sentía, pero no le daría gusto a este patán.

-Si Señor…- respondió en un tono marcial, mientras cortaba la llamada, sin esperar que él se despidiera, sin saber tampoco que su interlocutor esbozaba una victoriosa sonrisa, sabiendo que sus palabras de seguro la habían hecho enfadar.

-.-.-.-.-

Miraba con insistencia si reloj, hacía más de uno hora que había enviado a Miroku por ella, ¿es que acaso Kagome no sabía que no podían quedarse esperando por ella?... claro que apenas pasaban cinco minutos desde la hora acordada y los ejecutivos de Shinidama-chuu Company, aún no llegaban, pero es que su asistente y él, eran los anfitriones y debían estar desde antes, miró una vez más la gran mesa redonda, la única en el salón en reservado exclusivamente para cenas de negocios, los ventanales rodeando todo el lugar, les entregaban una espectacular vista, chequeo todo y no podía negar el buen gusto de la elección hecha por Kagome. Cuando de pronto sintió los tacones tras de él sobre el piso del lugar, se giró con premura, encontrándose con la figura exquisitamente enfundada en un vestido de un color azul tan oscuro que de no ser por el suave movimiento de la tela contra la luz, pensaría que era negro, de Kagome, el cabello levemente recogido por los costados, permitiendo ver los hombros desnudos, ya que el vestido se sostenía desde el cuello con unas delicadas cintas entre tejidas, en su mano izquierda un pequeño bolso del tono del traje y con la mano izquierda sostenía la tela por un lado para poder bajar los escalones que la separaban del salón, permitiendo que InuYasha notara la pronunciada abertura de su vestido, dejando gran parte de la pierna al descubierto en cada paso. Mientras que se acercaba hasta él, y una vez que lo tuvo en frente.

-¿Suficientemente escandaloso?...- consultó, mientras se daba una vuelta, para que él la observara desde todos los ángulos…

Continuara…

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se me enredan un poco las cosas cuando deseo legar a una escena que ya me imaginé desde mucho antes… bueno soy así, ando todo el día con la cabeza llena de imágenes, solo les pido que lean con cautela, que no se les escape ningún detalle y …disfrutenlo, weeee, tengo computador… bueno casi, falta instalarle todo, con algo de suerte el próximo cap. Verá su nacimiento en mi propio compu… ¿deberé bautizarlo?...¿qué nombre le pondré?...**

**Besitos y dejen reviews**

**Anyara**


	9. Respirando en tu corazón

Capítulo IX

**Respirando en tu corazón**

-¿Suficientemente escandaloso?...- consultó, mientras se daba una vuelta, para que él la observara desde todos los ángulos…

Claro que era suficiente, suficientemente perfecto, permitiéndole ver lo hermosa que estaba, era algo definitivo ya había dejado de ser la jovencita que conoció, para convertirse en una mujer completamente. Al quedar de espalda a él, pudo ver el detalle del acabado del vestido, que se sostenía por un holgado tejido de cintas, tal como el que llevaba adherido al cuello, la tela, acariciable, tanto como la piel de aquel lugar y sus rizos, definidos y al menos a la vista, tan suaves como argollas de terciopelo negro. Tragó saliva cuando tuvo nuevamente los ojos marrones frente a los suyos, que lo observaban... ¿divertidos?...

-¿No me respondes? –consultó Kagome, de algún modo sabiendo que tenía a InuYasha atónito con el atuendo que había escogido, ya que con suavidad acercó los delgados y pálidos dedos hasta el mentón del hombre que mantenía la boca algo abierta.

-Te ves…realmente…bueno… bien…- a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba halagarla, contuvo aquel impulso, no supo muy bien por qué, tal ves… ¿temor?...

-¿Solo bien…?- continuó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos oscuros, acomodando un rizo que se había salido de lugar durante el giro que se dio. InuYasha se quedó mirándola profundamente, enlazando los dedos tras la nuca de Kagome y se inclinó un poco sobre el rostro de ella, logrando que el color en sus mejillas se encendiera.

-No juegues conmigo Kagome…- susurro para luego humedecer un poco sus labios y continuar-…sabes bien que te deseo…- dicho aquello posó los labios con suavidad sobre la mejilla de la mujer que sentía que las piernas se le iban a doblar ante aquel contacto, al parecer tan simple, sin embargo, para ellos tan intenso – nuestros invitados…- dijo mientras indicaba con sus dorados ojos la entrada, y con la mano que había estado enredada en su cabello, le indicó que se girara posándola en su espalda.

En la puerta que indicaba la entrada al salón, la que minutos antes cruzara ella, llegaron una serie de caras conocidas, los cinco altos ejecutivos de Shinidama-chuu Company, y sus respectivas acompañantes, a diferencia del señor Yamasaki, que venía acompañado de un joven pulcramente vestido en un traje chino, con algunos estampados de dragones, el cabello tan azabache como el de Kagome tejido en una larga trenza que caía por su espalda, una sonrisa arrogante y masculina que se asemejaba demasiado a la de InuYasha y unos oscuros ojos rasgados fijos en la hermosa asistente del señor Taisho, a quien se dirigió primero que a nadie, tomando con delicadeza los delgados dedos de Kagome para besarlos con suavidad.

-Buenas noches... – saludo luego de posar sus labios en la mano de la mujer que sonrió con amabilidad ante aquel gesto tan afable – usted debe ser la señorita Higurashi – continuó mientras se incorporaba, viéndose incluso tan alto como su jefe – mi padre se ha desecho en halagos hacía su persona, sobre lo eficiente que era y lo hermosa también…- aquellas palabras las pronunció con una profunda y suave voz, que al hombre que acompañaba a Kagome no le gustaron en lo más mínimo, arrugando un poco el ceño, mientras interponía su mano entre el recién llegado y su asistente, sin permitirle continuar con sus "aires de galán".

-Buenas noches, soy InuYasha Taisho…- se presentó con los ojos fulgurantes, extendiendo su mano al hijo de uno de sus invitados, el hombre lo miró entonces y le sonrió con total educación, estrechando su mano y sintiendo en el saludo la fuerza del hombre que se decía su anfitrión.

-Oh, si… el prestigioso arquitecto que ha llevado a Shikkon Campany hasta las altas esferas del mercado …- respondió el hombre como si conociera muchísimo de él, cosa que ciertamente dejaba en desventaja a InuYasha – soy Bankotzu – se presentó finalmente.

La velada transcurrió en relativa calma, se trataron algunos temas pendientes e importantes aún para la fusión de ambas compañías, además de algunos otros completamente misceláneos, todo estaba bien incluso la vista que tenía de la mujer que lo acompañaba, Kagome, quien parecía pez en el agua, siendo visiblemente agasajada por los caballeros y manteniendo una grata conversación con las damas, la única espina que InuYasha mantenía, eran las constantes y silenciosas miradas que le daba Bankotzu Yamasaki a su asistente, lo que se vio notoriamente agravado en el momento en que la orquesta que amenizaba la cena, toco un tema que invitaba al baile suave.

-Señorita Higurashi…¿me concede este baile?...- consultó levemente inclinado el hombre de larga trenza, extendiendo su manos junto a la invitación. Kagome lo observó algo desconcertada, el trato tan amable y galante que mantenía con ella la confundía un poco, pero después de todo era un invitado más a aquella cena y por tanto invitado suyo.

-Claro…- respondió, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa la servilleta de tela que mantenía en su regazo, presintiendo en su espalda la mirada molesta de InuYasha, lo que le arrancó una suave sonrisa, obviamente lejos de la mirada de él, que siguió cada paso de la pareja, que una vez que estuvo en la pista de baile, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la melodía

Los ojos dorados del hombre que permanecía en la mesa junto a sus invitados, fingiendo interés en los temas de conversación que se tocaban, se posaban cada vez con más frecuencia en la pareja que hasta el momento llevaban un baile bastante normal. Pero de pronto noto como la mano que Bankotzu tenía en la cintura de Kagome, se deslizo un poco más tras su espalda, estrechando la distancia entre ambos, lo que lo puso visiblemente inquieto, dejando ya de escuchar lo que el resto de los asistentes le estaban comentando. Sonrió ante la insistencia de uno de ellos, fingiendo atención, para volver a fijar su mirada en los bailarines, que para entonces estaban manteniendo lo que parecía una amena conversación, y de pronto, la mano masculina que se posaba con demasiada confianza según él en la tela del vestido oscuro, justo en la parte que formaba el quiebre en la espalda de la mujer, incluso creando un suave pliegue ante la presión, fue suficiente para InuYasha.

-¿Hace mucho que trabaja para el señor Taisho?- consultó el hombre que hasta el momento había sido de lo más gentil.

-No mucho…- respondió Kagome, mientras observaba los profundos ojos oscuros, sabiendo que cada movimiento que ambos hacían estaba siendo escrutado por su jefe.

-Supongo que sabe todo con respecto a la fusión de ambas compañías…- continuó Bankotzu, cayendo en una especie de interrogatorio que a Kagome le pareció al menos extraño.

-Sí, el señor Taisho me mantiene al tanto – respondió fingiendo certeza, aunque dudaba de la confianza real que InuYasha tenía en ella.

-Ah, supongo que conoce incluso las cláusulas del contrato de fusión – cuando dijo aquello, aprovecho de darle un aire de mayor confidencialidad a sus palabras y estrecho un poco más el abrazo en que la mantenía.

-Bueno…aún no he visto los documentos…- Kagome comenzaba a sentirse algo incomoda, a pesar de lo amable que parecía, algo en la mirada de este hombre no le gustaba.

-Desconoce entonces sobre…- Bankotzu no alcanzó a terminar su conversión, cuando sintió que una fuerte mano se posaba sobre su hombro, giró su rostro y enfoco sus ojos en el hombre que acababa de llegar.

-¿Me permite bailar con la dama?- consultó InuYasha con cortesía, pero en un tono que no permitía lugar a negativas, lo que Bankotzu comprendió de inmediato, puesto que ya había notado en el transcurso de la velada las miradas furtivas y algo ansiosas que el hombre posaba sobre su asistente.

-Por supuesto…- respondió separándose de Kagome y ofreciendo su mano a su nueva pareja de baile, lo que el hombre aceptó de inmediato, tomando con cierta brusquedad la mano de Kagome, que se contenía para no preguntas "¿qué demonios sucedía?"

Una vez que Bankotzu estovo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo, InuYasha rodeo con bastante confianzaza cintura de Kagome, más allá de lo que el baile ameritaba, formando en su agarré un pliegue en la tela suave del vestido, que estaba seguro superaba la que había hecho el hijo del señor Yamasaki. Aproximó su rostro hasta el cabello de la mujer, olfateando su exquisito aroma, mientras que el pulgar de su mano derecha rozaba con suavidad la piel en la espalda, justo sobre el acabado del vestido manteniéndose lo más cerca posible de su oído.

-Te ves demasiado hermosa esta noche, para permitir que este en brazos de otro hombre – susurro con suavidad, con su voz profunda y sensual, dándole a aquellas palabras un toque que rayaba en una declaración romántica, tanto que obligó a Kagome a cerrar sus ojos y desear abrazarlo con más fuerza, pero no lo hizo.

-.-.-.-.-

Rato más tarde, pasando ya la media noche, Kagome se encontraba cubierta por un abrigo de color negro, acordé con la ocasión festiva, observando el paisaje de la noche capitalina a través de los gruesos cristales que conformaban las paredes del ascensor que la estaba llevando hasta el departamento de InuYasha, sostenía en sus manos el pequeño bolso, y sentía como las mariposas no dejaban de revolotear en todo su cuerpo, negándose a mantenerse confinadas solo a su estomago, venía únicamente a buscar el notebook de su jefe, en el que se encontraba el informe final que debía de estar preparado el Lunes, para la reunión de las diez de la mañana, el dichoso informe en el que InuYasha había trabajado tanto, pero sabía bien que dadas las circunstancias entre ellos, esto podía derivar en algo que no sabía si quería que sucediera… sacudió levemente su cabeza, intentando quitar de ella aquellos pensamientos tan ilógicos, él no era tan obvio como para algo así… después de todo lo que le había dicho en la cena, no eran más que palabras, las que ya le había oído y luego solo le quedó el sufrimientos, acompañado por un sentimiento de amor imperecedero.

El hombre junto a ella, mantenía la mirada baja, fija en su calzado una vez más como tantas en estas últimas semanas, concluyendo que tenía demasiados zapatos negros… las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, la corbata suelta, completamente desanudada, a diferencia e su estómago que llevaba un nudo enorme que sentía del tamaño de una cancha de basketball, no sabía en que momento recordó que había dejado su computador portátil en el departamento y que necesitaba que Kagome le adjuntara parte de los informes que ella había elaborado para presentarlos en la última reunión… la situación no sería tan compleja si no se tratara de esta mujer en particular… y estaba inquieto, asustado… como un adolescente… respiró profundamente, notando que Kagome se giro ante el sonido de su respiración.

-Llegamos…- fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían ante ellos, en el piso veintisiete, notando que en el corto pasillo solo habían dos puertas, una frente a la otra a los laterales de la salida, InuYasha le indicó que avanzara hacía la derecha y así lo hizo.

Ambos entraron, el lugar tenía una amplia sala que le abría paso a quienes llegaban en un ambiente muy cálido según considero Kagome, dos mullidos sillones negros de dos cuerpos cada uno, eran los que conformaban el lugar, quedando ambos frente a una chimenea que reparó era eléctrica que le daba un toque hogareño, junto a los ventanales que separaban el lugar de la terraza, dos enormes plantas de interior, hasta ahí la inspección que logró dar a primera vista del lugar, cuando InuYasha le dirigió unas palabras con la voz adorablemente calma.

-Siéntate, ¿quieres que te sirva algo?...- consultó como todo un anfitrión, mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre uno de los sillones. Kagome se sentó mientras que quitaba con suavidad de sobre sus hombros el abrigo que llevaba.

-No gracias, no quiero nada…- respondió, sin atreverse a mirarlo aún a los ojos, se sentía asustada, sabía bien que ya era toda una mujer, pero… mordió levemente su labio, desistiendo de inmediato ya que sentía que InuYasha no dejaba de observarla, enfoco sus ojos oscuros en los de él y sonrió con suavidad -… ya es tarde y debo irme pronto…- aquellas palabras lo habían sacado de su embeleso, no podía dejar de admirar lo hermosa que se veía bajo la luz suave de las lámparas en las esquinas de la sala que le entregaban un toque armónico al lugar.

-Sí, claro…- asumió él, girándose en dirección a otra habitación que Kagome asoció con el dormitorio, notando solo entonces que una enorme puerta de ébano, con un hermoso y antiquísimo árbol aparecía tallado en ellas, tal como laque había en la entrada de la oficina de InuYasha, aquello la hizo sonreír con sinceridad, comprobando que era efectivamente él quien había mandado hacer aquellas puertas.

Lo vio perderse por entre aquellas puertas que se notaban tan pesadas como las de la oficina, pero que él abría como si no hiciera ningún esfuerzo, volteo su vista hasta el ventanal que entregaba una vista hermosa del Antiguo Jardín Imperial Shiba Rikyu  
Un renombradísimo jardín entre los más antiguos, encarnación del típico paisaje verde del período Edo, tuvo entonces el fugaz recuerdo del día que fue a recorrerlo junto a él, lo que le arrancó un suspiro, no había notado hasta ahora que la ubicación del departamento daba justo hasta aquel lugar.

-No es maravillosos InuYasha… es como un trozo de historia en medio de la ciudad – decía mientras admiraba la laguna que se encontraba en aquel hermoso lugar, separado por islotes unidos por majestuosos puentes de madera, el joven permanecía para entonces con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón que aquella tarde vestía, apoyado en el barandal del puente en el cual estaban, observando a la distancia un espacio visible entre dos edificios. Entonces Kagome se puso ante él intentando enfocar lo captaba la atención de su amado.

-¿qué observas InuYasha?...- consultó con aquella curiosidad tan propia, entonces el joven que para entonces esbozaba una tranquila sonrisa, rodeo con su brazo izquierdo los hombros de la muchacha acercándola más a él y le dijo en un tono suave y cómplice.

-Cuando me titule, lo primero que haré será construir un edificio en ese lugar - dijo indicando a la distancia el espacio que diviso anteriormente – será nuestro hogar…- concluyó, dejando que la brisa de aquella hermosa tarde danzara entre su cabello oscuro, mientras que Kagome lo observaba ordenando las hebras de su propio cabello que el viento estaba llevándose.

-Te amo InuYasha…- susurro abrazándose a su cintura y dejando que su cabeza reposara con calma en el pecho varonil, era ese el lugar en el que más segura se sentía.

-Te amo preciosa…- respondió él con suavidad besando su cabello azabache y respirando su aroma.

Cuando salió de su habitación, notó que Kagome permanecía con la mirada perdida en los amplios ventanales, una de sus manos sostenía su mentón y tenía los ojos levemente cristalizados, cosa que apenas notó por la baja luz del lugar, tragó saliva ante la idea de que ella recordará aquella promesa, hecha hacía tanto, entonces caminó con algo de premura, llevando su notebook hasta la mesa central de la sala, la que arrastró un poco acercándola como mesa de trabajo hasta el lugar que había escogido Kagome para sentarse, completamente ajeno a los recuerdos que ella mantenía, al menos eso fue lo que ella creyó. Fue entonces que la mujer volvió del pasado que mantenía vivo en su interior, prestando ya un poco más de atención a los que realmente la traía hasta este lugar… su trabajo…

Luego de algunas explicaciones, de en que lugar podía hallar la información que necesitaba para el día Lunes, InuYasha comenzó a apagar el equipo con suma calma, sintiendo los agónicos minutos que iban descontando el tiempo que le quedaba para tener a Kagome junto a él, cerrando aquel computador, ella se iría a su casa con ese hombre, pero posprimera vez no sintió ira, solo angustia, la de separarla de su lado otra ves como si fuera una completa extraña, como llevaba haciendo desde que la encontró nuevamente.

Estaba ahí junto a él, a solo centímetros de tocar su figura, que parecía tan varonil bajo la tela blanca de su camisa que visiblemente era de seda, una tela que no brillaba, pero que era magníficamente suave al tacto, estaba terminando que apagar el equipo, que ella ahora debía llevarse, para continuar una rutina de engaños y apariencias, aparentar que no lo amaba y que él era la peor experiencia en su vida, sabiendo que a pesar de todo era lo contrario, pensó en la cantidad de mujeres que talvez habían estado asolas con él en ese espacioso departamento y que lo más probable era que ni siquiera recordará muchos de los pasajes de su tiempo juntos, pero no sentía ni irá, ni celos… solo tristeza…

-Kagome yo…- dijo deteniendo sus manos sobre el notebook, con la cabeza inclinada sin mirarla, el corazón latiendo con fuerza sin saber en realidad qué quería decirle, solo necesitaba pronunciar su nombre y regocijarse con el. Kagome reconoció aquel antiguo tono enamorado en su voz y se estremeció sin remedio, temblando al hablar.

-Ya debo irme…- susurró casi sin aliento, sentándose un poco más de medio lado a fin de tomar su abrigo, notando como InuYasha se giraba para quedar con sus ojos dorados fijos en su rostro, tragando entonces Kagome saliva con dificultad, entrecerrando los ojos ante el inevitable encuentro de sus ojos.

-Quédate…- musitó él casi en una suplica, que la asombro, obligándola a enfocar sus ojos, los que le parecieron tan indefensos -…por favor…- continuó, antes de que Kagome que ahora mordía su labio lograra responder, acercando su mano hasta el rostro de la mujer, posando los dedos en la mejilla sin poder dejar de observar la boca que deseaba besar, acariciando con el pulgar el labio inferior de Kagome, que sentía su corazón latir con inclemencia en su pecho.

-Debo…irme…- insistió sin convencimiento alguno, posando su mano sobra la que InuYasha mantenía en su rostro.

_Ves que aún te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor_

_Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz_

_No esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego tu piel_

_Cuando digo tu nombre._

-No…- negó con suavidad, mientras se acercaba aún con los ojos fijos en sus labios, estando a centímetros de tocarlos, apoyando la mano en el sillón como abrazando la figura de Kagome -…quédate conmigo…- dejo que el aire salir, como sintiéndose liberado ante la petición, tomando entonces aquel beso, sin sentir rechazo por parte de ella, que cerró los ojos y comenzó a responder con algo de timidez, sintiendo como desfallecía ante un roce tan simple, animándose luego a enlazar sus dedos en el suave cabellos oscuro del hombre, y aferrándose a su nuca, obligándolo a profundizar la caricia.

InuYasha se inclino entonces un poco más sobre ella, recostándola en el sillón, dejando que parte de su peso masculino cayera sobre Kagome atrapándola, con una necesidad urgente de acariciarla sin restricciones, sintiendo la suave tela bajo su mano, recorriendo el costado de la mujer, mientras lamía sus labios para volver a besarlos cada vez con más intensidad, era una sensación de gloria que no reemplazaba ni con todas las amantes que pudo tener, tocar la figura de Kagome, temblando de pasión bajo su cuerpo, era algo que lo transportaba, por que sabia en el fondo de su alma, que no había dejado de amarla ni un solo día... y ella que no entendía en que torbellino de sentimientos estaba sumergida, solo cerró los ojos a la realidad que vivían y se dejaba amar…sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a reventar de gozo al sentirlo nuevamente… aunque solo fuera por esta vez…

Acarició hacía abajo el vestido, abriéndose paso a través de la abertura del vestido hasta tocar la piel desnuda de su muslo, pegándola con urgencia a su cuerpo, sintiendo como su deseo se encendía sin marcha atrás, respirando con dificultad sobre los labios de la mujer que lo enloquecía. Entonces se incorporó un poco, con su mano derecha aún tomando firmemente la pierna descubierta de Kagome y rodeo con su otro brazo la figura femenina, jadeante y humedeciendo su boca, mientras fijaba su mirada en los oscuros ojos que lo observaban con inquietud…

-¿te quedarás conmigo?...- consultó, quizás como una aprobación a continuar, sabía que al formular aquella pregunta estaba arriesgando una negativa, pero debía estar seguro de lo que ella diría.

-Mmmjjj…- fue todo lo escuchó junto con una afirmación de su cabeza, agitada al igual que él, mordió su labio y entonces InuYasha se apresuro a besarla fugazmente ante aquel gesto tan particular de su Kagome. La aprisionó contra su cuerpo y la alzó manteniendo la posición, ella se aferró a su cuello y hundió el rostro en el oscuro y sedoso cabello, mientras sentía como él a iba guiando hasta la habitación que ahora comprobaba era su dormitorio,

_Sé que no todo acabo el amor sigue aquí_

_Esto no terminó tu me miras así, como ayer_

_Tiene tanto poder lo que siento_

_Ves que lo nuestro es eterno._

La dejó con delicadeza sobre una cama, cubierta con una colcha tan azul como su propia ropa, lo que acentuaba aún más el pálido de su piel, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, notó como él iba aflojando el cinturón de aquel pantalón negro que vestía, dejándose caer luego con sutileza sobre la figura femenina que lo recibió entre besos y caricias que soñó demasiadas veces, cerrando los ojos como si fuera un especie de abismo al que Kagome lo arrastraba sin solución posible. Sintió sus manos delgadas buscando la piel denuda bajo la camisa de seda, apoyado en sus antebrazos le iba dando besos pausados por la agitación, pero deseosos de continuar, buscando a intervalos su lengua, para poseer la boca de la mujer por completo, sintiendo de pronto la pierna de ella empujando su virilidad, como en una especie de caricia inevitable de la pasión, y luego sus manos presionando los pezones masculinos rozándolos con algo de fuerza arrancando de él un gemido, e InuYasha dejó pensar en lo que era correcto y lo que no, solo se concentró en amarla. Hundiendo su rostro en el cabello azabache, mientras musitaba suaves palabras y se movía sobre ella, aún con su ropa puesta, como si ya estuviera dentro.

-Te extrañe tanto…preciosa…- dijo perdido en sus sensaciones, sintiendo como Kagome respondía a su presión.

-InuYasha…- suspiro ella, liberando sus propios gemidos, en los que solo se encontraba él.

-Eso… di mi nombre… así… como solo tu sabes…- pedía, suplicaba, mientras se movía con mayor rapidez, simulando de forma tortuosa las embestidas del amor.

-Oh… InuYasha…- continuaba ella, dejándose llevar por la petición de su amado, aferrándose a su espalda.

_Yo te puedo amar, déjate llevar_

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor, que tu ausencia es dolor_

_Que es amargo el sabor si no estas si te vas_

_Y no regresas nunca más_

Buscó bajo la tela des vestido llegar hasta la intimidad húmeda y dulce de Kagome, quitando sin mucho miramiento la prenda que la cubría, adentrando su lengua en ella, provocando un sonoro gemido de placer, que escucho gustoso, sabiendo que después de todo la experiencia le serviría para demostrarle cuanto amaba cada centímetro de su ser, sintió como se contorneaba su cuerpo mientras él exploraba su calida entrepierna, e insistió aún con más energía escuchando lo que le parecía un grito agonizante, mientras que los delgados dedos de Kagome se aferraban con fuerza de su cabello, y luego de las sabanas y de su cabellos nuevamente, para escuchar luego otro grito ahogado esta vez, sintiendo la urgencia de observarla, notando que esta vez una de la almohadas se había hecho cómplice de su placer, apagándolo antes de que inundara la habitación. Tragó saliva, mientras que se incorporaba sobre ella, vestido únicamente con su ropa interior, el resto, deambulaba por el piso, sin importar el valor de cada prenda, terminó de meter sus manos bajo la tela del vestido, deslizándolo por los costados hasta rozar con los pulgares los pechos desnudos y expectantes de la mujer, que parecían rogarle por ser besados, y una vez que terminó de quitar la tela de su cuerpo, lamió, con fuerza y presionando con la lengua plena uno de aquellos pezones que permanecían exquisitamente hinchados e incluso algo más oscuros pensó… la luz…

_Que aún te puedo llenar con mi piel en tu piel_

_De pasión, que aún se puede salvar la ilusión_

_Para volver a respirar… _

_En tu corazón…_

Comenzó a absorber como un bebé en aquella porción de carne tan perfecta, sabiendo que los gemidos que Kagome liberaba eran la clara respuesta de lo que él le estaba provocando, aunque no pudo evitar notar que la piel cedía ante la succión, apretando por un instante la mandíbula al imaginar que aquello era producto de las tantas veces que alguien más había besado, lamido y acariciado aquella parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo de pronto un golpe de celos en su estómago, en su cuerpo entero que lo impulsó a reclamarla solo suya, la razón estaba lejos de prevalecer entonces, y se abrió paso entre sus piernas, ayudándose con la mano posicionado su rígido miembro en ella, empujando con tanta fuerza que solo luego de hacerlo temió dañarla, después de oír el profundo sonido que salió de sus labios, un dolor aún más hondo que los celos, lo invadió, el temor a lastimarla…y la besó, intentando apaciguar su conciencia y su alma quebrantada…

-Tranquilo…amor… estoy bien…- dijo ella, con la voz agitada mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de InuYasha, como comprendiendo el temor en su corazón, culpando solo a la pasión de aquella abrupta entrada, que aunque algo apremiante, muy excitante…entonces él fijo sus dorados ojos algo perdidos en sus deseos en ella, besando nuevamente su boca ante el amor en sus palabras, un sentimiento innegable y limpio, traspasado en una entrega plena.

-Oh… Kagome…- susurro, desfalleciendo, mientras que comenzaba a moverse con suavidad pero muy profundamente dentro de la carne caliente que lo albergaba, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sentimiento, acoplándose en un ritmo conocido y al que llegaron de forma innata.

_Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti_

_Que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz_

_Que no importa lo que haya pasado_

_No importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado_

_Yo te puedo amar, déjate llevar…_

Su nombre llenaba el lugar, las paredes de la habitación parecían custodiar en silencio la entrega de la que estaban siendo testigos. InuYasha la aferraba a su cuerpo exhausto ya, moviéndose con inquietud, arremetiendo una y otra vez ante las suplicas anhelantes de Kagome que respiraba con dificultad bajo la figura masculina, el sudor en sus cuerpos era evidente y el sonrojo en ella aún más acentuado por el calor de los brazos de el hombre que la rodeaban con ardor, dándole lamidas en los labios en lugar de besos ya, musitando su nombre audible solo para ella, entre gemidos de un placer implacable, se incorporó sobre sus brazos extendidos, dejando espacio para que ella pudiera respirar mejor, así como él tener un mejor equilibrio, entrando con algo más de fuerza en el cuerpo femenino, sintiendo que el final se les hacía inminente, demasiado imperioso…jadeaba con el cabello oscuro cayendo algo humedecido por su espalda fornida y marcada por el esfuerzo, ella extendiendo sus brazos, para apoyar sus manos en el respaldo de la cama y de ese modo ayudar con la presión, con las piernas rodeándole la cintura, como un cinturón atado a él.

-Oh…Kagome…oh…Kagome…- no dejaba de repetir en su mente, en sus labios, en cada parte de su ser, lo único existente era ella, y lo mucho que deseaba no volver separarse de ella, humedeciendo su boca, cerrando los ojos, presionando con su pelvis, sintiendo su vientre caliente y agitado, abriendo los ojos, para ver la figura desnuda y a cada instante más excitante de Kagome con el cabello desordenado sobre la sabana, la cabeza algo inclinada hacía atrás y su nombre en los labios…

-Inu…Yasha…ah… InuYasha…- jadeaba, gemía y negaba con la cabeza, respirando con tanta dificultad que parecía morir, para enfocar los ojos perdidos en los dorados que le suplicaban algo que entendió a la perfección, alzando su cuerpo apoyada en sus labios, manteniendo el ritmo incesante, hasta besar al borde del delirio la boca de InuYasha que entonces la abraso a su cuerpo y se incorporó, dejándola moverse con rapidez y libertad sobre sus caderas, llevándolo en instantes al punto máximo de su placer.

-Kagome… me voy…a morir…- y claro que sentía que sería así, el mundo se le venía encima con cada empuje de ella sobre él, besándolo con desesperación, lo aferró a su pecho, como si fuera su tesoro personal e InuYasha la sostuvo con la misma pasión, besando justo en su corazón, en el momento que sentía que nada importaba más que amarla.

Se derramó en ella, tal como en sus sueños muchas veces, sintiendo el calor emanado dentro de Kagome, mojarle el cuerpo y el alma, sin desear separarse de aquel abrazo en el que habían dejado fundido el deseo de tanto tiempo… el amor que a pesar de la separación parecía más vivo que al inicio… tanto como aquella primera vez que se amaron en una pequeña habitación, con bastante más reserva, pero con igual intensidad.

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor, que tu ausencia es dolor_

_Que es amargo el sabor si no estas si te vas_

_Y no regresas nunca más_

_Que aún te puedo llenar con mi piel en tu piel_

_De pasión, que aún se puede salvar la ilusión_

_Para volver a respirar… _

_En tu corazón…_

Miles de preguntas comenzaron a poblar nuevamente sus pensamientos, ninguno de lo dos reconoció con palabras sus sentimientos durante la entrega, aquello no fue necesario, pero luego de la entrega venía la sensación de lo incorrecto, de que "¿tal vez la pasión…?" pero ya habría tiempo luego para saber… ahora, la madrugada los cobijaba y ella podía al menos hoy, dormirse abrazada a él como anhelaba tantas noches e InuYasha conseguía por esta noche…velar su sueño…

"Te amo…" pensó Kagome al cerrar sus ojos.

-Te amo…- susurro InuYasha al sentir como ella dormía…

Continuara…

**AHHAHHAHHAHH… al menos yo me quedé suspirando, el amor aquí es innegable, y sé que no a todo el mundo le gustan los lemons, incluso en una ocasión recibí un review de una chica un poco molesta por que Kagome hizo "algo" a InuYasha en otro fic, y la muchacha dijo que le dio asco… bueno espero que este no sea demasiado asquerosos… yo solo intento mostrar la realidad de una relación de amantes apasionados por sus sentimientos y sus instintos, a mí al menos me gusta, cuando amas a alguien amas todo…ahhahhahhahha…. Bueno creo que mis otros hijos tendrán que seguir esperando por que este fic esta comiéndose la única neurona activa que tengo… creo que el consuelo que puedo darles a ustedes y a mí misma, es que no tengo pensado dejar a ninguno inconcluso…**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: Se me olvidaba comentarles que este capítulo es el primero que ve la luz desde mi "propio computador", que feliz soy… creo que es digno de ser el primero, a mí que no me pueden pedir ya un fic sin lemon, jejeje… si lo sé, ¿qué clase de mujer soy?... bueno una normal creo…**


	10. Desencuentros

Capítulo X

**Desencuentros**

_RIMA XXVII_

_Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte;  
dormida, me atrevo a verte;  
por eso, alma de mi alma,  
yo velo mientras tú duermes._

_Dormida, los extremos de tu boca  
pliega sonrisa leve,  
suave como el rastro luminoso  
que deja un sol que muere.  
¡Duerme!_

_Dormida, en el murmullo de tu aliento  
acompasado y tenue,  
escucho yo un poema que mi alma  
enamorada entiende.  
¡Duerme!_

El día comenzaba a iluminar con lentitud, cosa que de algún modo agradecía, ya que no quería separarse de ella, aún la mantenía abrazada a su cuerpo, acariciando con suavidad su cabello azabache, deslizando sus dedos hasta llegar a los rizos que se formaban en las puntas, desarmándolos un poco, acariciando la espalda femenina, tan levemente que era casi imperceptible, no deseaba despertarla, después de tenerla solo para él las últimas horas…Kagome se acomodó sobre su regazo, estaba tan cómoda sobre el pecho de él, entre sus piernas sintiendo como le acariciaba con tanta delicadeza la espalda, aunque InuYasha no lo supiera, ella acababa de despertar, llenándose de su aroma masculino, mezclado con el del amor que compartieron. Besó su pecho y mordió sus labios sin saber que decir, comprendiendo que ya el día había llegado y ella tenía que partir.

¿Qué hora es?...- consultó abriendo los ojos para buscar algo que le indicara la hora

…debo irme…- susurró tan despacio, como si ni ella misma deseara escuchar aquello.

Buenos días…- respondió InuYasha, imaginando que no oía a Kagome – creo que aún no es tarde…- continuó dándole a aquella frase un tono que sonó más a que se refería a la relación de ambos que a la hora ciertamente. Ella lo miró entonces y dejo que sus labios curvaran una suave sonrisa, comprendiendo, se arrastró por sobre el pecho varonil, sintiendo su piel rozando, y las ansias de besarlo en los labios, hasta que llegó y lo hizo, haciendo de aquella caricia matutina algo exquisitamente intimo, sintiendo como las manos de InuYasha comenzaban a extenderse por su cuerpo, buscando aferrarla con fuerza, y sus movimientos indicándole que la haría suya una vez más… rompió el beso con dificultad, sintiendo su respiración agitada y su deseo naciendo nuevamente.

Debo irme…- volvió a decir ella, mientras que acariciaba el rostro del hombre que yacía bajo su cuerpo, era como si ambos eludieran cualquier explicación intentando no dañar el mágico y ansiado momento que ahora compartían.

Quédate un poco más… solo un poco…- suplicaba casi, con la voz ronca y profunda, besando fugazmente los labios de su amada -… quiero tenerte…otra vez…aún no es tarde…- dijo mientras que tomaba sus labios otra vez, acariciando su costado hasta llegar a su pecho, masajeando con la tranquilidad de la noche consumada, con la pasión que se enciende poco a poco…Kagome cerró los ojos ante el contacto, pero aún demasiado conciente como para sucumbir…

No puedo… debo… - sus palabras se ahogaban en los besos que InuYasha se empeñaba en darle, moviéndose con tal facilidad, para quedar con su masculina figura atrapando a la mujer contra la cama, el cabellos oscuro le caía por los hombros, dándole un aspecto incluso salvaje y sensual, al que le resultaba muy difícil ignorar…

Si puedes…- decía susurrando mientras se movía sobre ella augurando lo que seguiría, oliendo como el aire se impregnaba una vez más del aroma de su excitación -… hoy no trabajas…- sonrió con travesura, para luego humedecer sus labios y acercarse a los de ella, que aún los recibía renuente… sabiendo que si se dejaba hacer, el tiempo transcurriría demasiado rápido y ya había pasado la noche fuera de casa.

InuYasha… - suspiraba entre el beso, intentando contener el cuerpo del hombre, pero sin proponérselo, igualmente respondiendo incluso con caricias – no puedo… quedarme más…- pero él insistía y finalmente estaba cediendo, notando como los dedos masculinos comenzaban a buscar en su entrepierna la humedad que estaba segura ya poseía. Dejo escapar un suspiro cerrando los ojos ante la caricia, mientras que él besaba con ímpetu su cuello, ya entregada y anhelando sentirlo nuevamente repetir su nombre con desesperación.

Un sonido algo lejano los fue trayendo de vuelta, un sonido que alertaba los sentidos de la mujer y que enardecía los del hombre. Kagome lo miró, intentando liberarse de sus brazos, pero InuYasha insistía en continuar besando su cuello introduciendo sus dedos en ella con algo de fuerza, como obligándola a que el placer la retuviera, ella jadeo y se retorció por un segundo, sin dejar de escuchar la melodía que a la distancia le hablaba de una llamada que bajo estas circunstancias no alcanzaría a responder.

Inu…Yasha…por favor…- pedía sabiendo que él también lograba escuchar el sonido de su teléfono.

No…no…- repetía mientras succionaba la piel en la curvatura del cuello, como deseando dejar en aquel lugar una marca que la convirtiera en suya, sintiendo como los celos le devoraban las entrañas, escuchando las suplicas entre gemidos que Kagome le daba, quitándole el aire de lo fuerte que comenzaba a presionarla, desesperado por que no se fuera… con ése…se posicionó en la entrepierna de ella, listo para entrar, jadeando de angustia y placer, una extraña mezcla que lo estaba consumiendo, intentando calmarse, respirando cuando el teléfono dejo de sonar como si aquello lo aliviara, pero arrugando el ceño y apretando los dientes cuando la melodía comenzó nuevamente.

InuYasha… por favor… debo responder…- pedía sintiendo el debate que había en el hombre, que se estaba comportando de un modo brutal, pero no menos excitante, y de pronto sintió un jadeo en él y su carne traspasándola con fuerza, tanta como la noche anterior y entonces cayó en cuenta que aquello iba más allá de la pasión, era desesperación pura -… ah…ah…- logró quejarse entre un gemido de dolor y gozo, sintiendo como él se movía con violencia en su interior -…InuYasha… por favor… ya detente…- suplicaba sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a bañar sus ojos oscuros, ante el sentimiento de dolor que había en cada jadeo de él, ¿realmente estaba sufriendo?... como comprender lo que pasaba en su interior si él no lo decía…

Maldición…maldi…ción…- repetía cada vez que empujaba dentro de ella, con las manos apoyadas a los costados de la cabeza de Kagome, sin poder dejar de escuchar la insistente melodía de aquel teléfono que lo único que le significaba era "separación"-…maldición…- el aparato dejó finalmente de sonar, y solo entonces reparo en los sollozos de ella, abriendo los ojos, para abandonar la húmeda intimidad de Kagome, de una sola vez, tal como había entrado, sin darle termino a lo que había iniciado, se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama junto a ella, llevándose las manos hasta la cara… sin poder comprender cómo dañaba de ese modo a lo que amaba.

Lo siento Kagome…es solo que…disculpa…- dijo con la voz ida por el esfuerzo y la angustia, mientras que ella se envolvía en una de las sabanas.

Esta bien InuYasha…- respondió con la mirada baja, secando sus lagrimas, para ponerse de pie y caminar en busca de su celular.

.-.-.-.-

Aquel Lunes tuvo todos los informes sobre su escritorio, tal como le había pedido a su asistente, no se encontraba pero sus cosas si estaban en su lugar, por lo que no entendía que estaba pasando, de seguro lo estaba evadiendo y era incluso lo más lógico, luego de lo mal que terminaron las cosas, pero es que él aunque comprendía que Kagome tenía un compromiso con ese hombre Houjo, no lo aceptaría jamás. Apretó los puños ante el solo pensamiento, tomó los informes y salió de su oficina en dirección a la sala de reuniones, notando que su asistente aún no estaba, girando en una esquina que lo encaminaría hasta otro extenso pasillo, encontrándose de frente con Kagome, que chocó en pleno con el fuerte pecho de InuYasha, quien soltó los informes, con el fin de sostener la y evitar que cayera por el golpe, tal como el día que se reencontraron.

Lo siento…- dijo InuYasha mientras que se agachaba a recoger los papeles que acababa de tirar, siendo ayudado por Kagome que no miró en ningún momento los ojos.

No lo sientas, últimamente te haz disculpado demasiado – comentó Kagome, con un aire de pesar, no entendía cómo podía seguir amando a este hombre luego de las cosas que había hecho y sin embargo en su alma solo conservaba amor para él, acompañado por la tristeza de sentir que todo lo arruinaba.

Tienes razón…- respondió sintiendo su orgullo herido ante las palabras de Kagome, en realidad él no tenía nada por que disculparse, ella había estado en su departamento de la forma más libertina, sabiendo que la esperaban en casa, eso estaba lejos de ser su responsabilidad, tragó saliva, maldiciendo clamor que le tenía aún y que parecía haber renacido luego de volver a tenerla – recoge esos papeles y me los llevas al salón de juntas - ordenó poniéndose de pie, para ser enfrentado solo en ese momento por los ojos oscuros de Kagome que se irguió frente e él, con el mentón en alto y los papeles desordenados en su regazo.

Como usted ordene señor Taisho – concluyó, dándole la espalda para dirigirse hasta su escritorio y organizar nuevamente el desbarajuste que él había dejado.

.-.-.-.-

Luego de que los ejecutivos de Shinidama-chuu Company, se encontraban dentro del avión camino a China, las cosas entre ambos se complicaron aún más, sin poder cruzar más de dos palabras civilizadas. InuYasha hervía en celos cada vez que Kagome recibía una llamada a ese celular suyo y Kagome por su parte ya había notado las llamadas que él recibía a su número privado sin falta todos los días a una hora precisa.

Esa tarde llevaba un café con crema tal como InuYasha se lo había pedido, solo que al saber que la hora de la llamada ya se acercaba, esta vez no lo enfrió, se sentó en su escritorio a esperar, vio primero la luz de interno de la línea privada encenderse y luego escucho el alarido de molestia que su jefe liberara, acompañado de su nombre.

¡Kagome!...- exclamó en un tono ronco y fastidiado, lo que estuvo lejos de asustar a la mujer, que más bien iba divertida esperando aquella reacción.

Si usted dirá – había cuidado mucho de no tutearlo desde aquella noche, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, lo miraba calma.

InuYasha que permanecía con el auricular en la mano izquierda, mantenía aún la taza de café caliente en la derecha algo elevada del platillo.

Maldición Kagome, ¿por qué este café esta caliente?...- reclamó molesto, pues ya se había acostumbrado a que ella le servía el café a la temperatura exacta para beberlo.

Dadas las circunstancias – respondió indicando con un gesto el auricular en la mano de su jefe y por tanto su llamada "privada" – no creí que notara o caliente del café – continuó con sorna, notando que el escritorio estaba algo mojado por parte del líquido de la taza que de seguro él había derramado en el momento de tocar sus labios.

Te llamó luego…- se le escuchó decir a su interlocutor, terminando con la llamada, mientras veía como la mujer salía de la oficina y volvía a entrar con un rollo de toallas de papel, con el paso seguro y su figura ceñida por las ropas oscuras que este día en particular vestía - ¿qué clase de broma es esta?...- decía mientras que ella tomaba unas hojas de papel absorbente y comenzaba a limpiar el escritorio ignorándolo -… Kagome te estoy hablando…

Y yo te estoy escuchando…- respondió, sonaba molesta, pero él no entendía bien por qué, ciertamente su relación lejos de haber mejorado, parecía aún peor, pero lo que acababa de suceder y de decir, era algo que no comprendía.

Detén esto…- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sostenía la muñeca de Kagome, con bastante fuerza impidiéndole que continuara con su labor.

Suéltame…- le pidió intentando no mostrar desconcierto, con los ojos oscuros fijos en él.

No lo haré hasta que me digas qué demonios te pasa…- respondió con total convicción, jalándola un poco hacía su cuerpo, obligándola a pegar su costado al escritorio.

¿Qué me pasa?... – preguntó ahora enfrentándolo con bastante rabia, una que desconocía sentir ciertamente y que se había gatillado a raíz de aquella simple pregunta.

Si dilo…- la instó alzando un poco el mentón ante el desafío de los ojos oscuros.

Que no quería convencerme de que fueras el desvergonzado que realmente eres…y suéltame…- tiro de su mano luego de responder.

La otra noche rogabas por tener a este desvergonzado dentro de ti…- respondió con el orgullo tan herido, sin poder evitar sentirse ante eso realmente como el desvergonzado que ella reclamaba – maldición Kagome…- dijo apretando los dientes, para luego abalanzarse a tomar los labios, que esta vez lo rechazaron.

Suéltame InuYasha…- pidió la mujer cola voz calma y el rostro girado sin mirarlo, él tragó saliva y la soltó dándole luego la espalda.

Paso más tiempo del que deseaba observando las luces de los edificios que se encendían, se sentía molesto, consigo, con ella por no aclarar lo que tenía con ese hombre con el que vivía… por devolverle la vida de siete años en una noche y ahora mantenerlo de brazos atados sin saber cual era su rumbo… maldición… mascullaba, hasta que Kagome reapareció todo parecía tan claro, lo único que le importaba era tener una gran compañía, sin importarle como llegar a ello, sin embargo ahora, su mente estaba poblada de imágenes y todos sus sentidos llenos de ella…Kagome…

.-.-.-.-

Aquella mañana estaba como siempre dejando sobre el escritorio de su jefe el diario financiero que él le pediría, observó el lugar y suspiro, demasiada melancolía en tan poco tiempo, no sabía a que hora vendría InuYasha este día, últimamente las instrucciones se las estaba dando por mail e incluso los cafés se los iba a tomar a otro lugar, por lo general en la oficina de Kouga, sintió la puerta abrirse de forma abrupta tras de ella y se giró algo asustada, para encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados que recordaba muy bien, tanto su piel se erizo.

Veo que era verdad – dijo el hombre acercándose a paso seguro hasta ella, que parecía retroceder ante la cercanía, intimidada hasta que ya no hubo más espacio entre ambos y la tomó por la parte alta del brazo, sin mucho cuidado, levantándola.

Suéltame…- suplicaba a punto de llorar.

¿Es que ya se te acabó el dinero que te di?... ¿cuanto más quieres para alejarte de él?...- le hablaba con las voz profunda y decidida, amedrentándola con sus ojos fijos en ella, que solo atinó a cerrar los suyos.

Suéltame Sesshomaru – continuó pidiendo, mientras el parecía estar a punto de bramas sobre su rostro algún otro insulto.

Eres la simple hija de una cocinera y lo serás aunque vistas de traje – continuó observando la figura de la mujer, vestida con elegancia.

Me duele…-se quejó ante el agarré firme que el hombre tenía, mientras la arrastraba hasta la puerta de aquella oficina.

¡Vete! – le dijo, mientras la empujaba con fuera del lugar, casi arrojándola, Kagome chocó con los ojos cerrados contra un cuerpo que la sostuvo con firmeza para que no cayera, asegurándola contra sí.

¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí! – se escucho el estruendo casi tan poderoso como el de Sesshomaru, en la voz de InuYasha, tanto que parecían truenos según ella lo percibió, con los ojos cerrados aún aferrada al abrazo en que el hombre la mantenía. El hombre de cabellos platinados, se giró bufando para continuar la discusión con su hermano a puerta cerrada, dejando a la pareja atrás - …tranquila Kagome… yo solucionaré esto, ya lo veía venir…- dijo, mientras la miraba con gran ternura, descubriendo en sus ojos oscuros, las lagrimas que luchaban por derramarse, ella solo afirmó con un gesto y sintió los labios calidos de él en su frente.

La puerta llevaba largo tiempo cerrada, y de tanto en tanto sentía las voces fuertes y molestas de los hombre, temiendo quizás que se dañaran más allá de las palabras, y sintió la puerta abrirse y la figura imponente de Sesshomaru cruzar el pasillo, para dejarle caer una mirada gélida, antes de abandonar el lugar. Por qué le temía tanto al mayor de los Taisho, hasta el punto de no ser capaz de defenderse de él… quizás por que comprendía que el peor error que había cometido, era recibir ese cheque que le dio, para desaparecer para siempre de la vida de InuYasha, pero por lo visto el destino les tenía deparado otro camino a ambos…

InuYasha la observó desde el umbral de la puerta de ébano, pero ya aquella ternura que tuvo, había desaparecido, en sus ojos había lago distinto que no logró descifrar… ¿desilusión?...se mordió el labio, afirmando una vez más que aquella había sido una mala decisión.

.-.-.-.-

Estaban ya en la recepción que se dio para celebrar el inicio de la fusión entre "Shikkon Company, Modernity and Vision of Future" y "Shinidama-chuu Company, Buildings of the Future", muchas personas que no conocía estaban en aquel lugar, elegantemente decorado, con un escenario central, para que los altos empresarios se dirigieran a los presentes, ya había hablado el señor Yamasaki, a quien Kagome conoció en su visita desde China, Kouga Satoichi, como Gerente del Departamento de Marketing, parte importante de esta unión. Ahora le tocaba el turno a InuYasha y ella se mantuvo expectante, se veía realmente guapo en aquel traje "Arman", muy similar al que ella misma le arruinara el día que llegó, notó a la distancia a un emocionado Jakotzu que intentaba hacerle señas a su jefe con un pañuelo rosa bordado que ella le conocía, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar algunos de los comentarios que el joven de delicados modales le hacía cuando veía pasar a InuYasha aunque fuera desde lejos, que si sus hombros eran tan anchos que de seguro prestaban un gran apoyo a la hora de la intimidad, que si su trasero se veía tan bien cuando metía las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, Kagome solo se limitaba a afirmar en silencio los dichos de su amigo, ya que bien sabía que tenía toda la razón.

De pronto notó como InuYasha presentaba a una persona que no recordaba entre la lista de los invitados como una de las venidas desde China, así que prestó mayos atención, para descubrir que se trataba de la mujer que aparecía en aquella fotografía junto a él… la mujer de largos cabellos lisos y oscuros, de mirada misteriosa.

Bueno les presento a la Señorita Kikyo Tokiyama, nuestra nueva Gerente Comercial…- hizo una pausa en la presentación, fijando sus ojos dorados con aquella misma extraña mirada, del día en que Sesshomaru salió de su oficina, en los de Kagome, para continuar, con la voz ronca y profunda -… y mi novia…

Sintió como se le helaba la sangre y la copa de champagne que mantenía en su mano con distinción, comenzó a inclinarse casi apuntote volcar su contenido, las piernas se le aflojaron y el corazón le dio un salto dentro del pecho que casi la dejo sin aire, pero entonces sintió el susurró de una voz masculina en su oído…

Ves… esa es la cláusula del contrato, de la que tu jefe nunca te habló… - se giró entonces aún perdida en su impresión, para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de un hombre vestido en un elegante traje Chino, larga trenza azabache y una sonrisa entre arrogante y amable…

Bankotzu…

Continuará…


	11. Tu Secreto

Capítulo XI

**Tu Secreto**

Llegó hasta la oficina, pasadas las once de la mañana, observó que el escritorio de Kagome estaba pulcramente ordenado, el perchero vacío, el lugar en absoluto silencio. Caminó hasta su oficina, empujando las puertas de ébano, y por primera vez desde que Kagome había llegado a trabajar con él, el diario financiero no se encontraba sobre su escritorio, el sonido del teléfono sobre el escritorio de su asistente lo alertó, caminando hasta el aparato a grandes pasos para contestar una de las tantas líneas que comenzaron a sonar.

-¿Si?...- consultó algo extraviado en el manejo del artefacto - … no ella no esta… podría llamar más tarde… si… ¿de dónde dice que llama?... esta bien… ¿si?...- contesto esta vez otra línea de las que aparecían encendidas - …Kouga… ¿qué reunión?... demonios…

Dicho aquello cortó la línea con rapidez sin prestar atención al resto de los llamados y se encaminó hasta el piso veinticinco, lugar en que, según lo que Kouga le informó, lo esperaban hacía más de media hora, no había recibido su llamada, la que normalmente le hacía su asistente para recordarle sus compromisos, esto ya le estaba pareciendo demasiado extraño.

Luego que se reunió con la plana de Marketing de ambas compañías, tuvo que volver a subir hasta su oficina y revisar en el computador portátil asignado a su asistente un informe que necesitaba… sin poder dar con él, paso más de veinte minutos intentando encontrarlo y no escucho los pasos de la mujer que entró, concentrado en la computadora de Kagome con el fin de encontrar la información que necesitaba. Ella se puso de pie frente a él, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, vestida elegantemente con traje formal, toda una ejecutiva, con el cabello negro y alisado tomado en una coleta baja que dejaba algunos mechones algo más holgados sobre sus hombros, un peinado muy sereno, sus ojos oscuros fijos en la figura de quien ahora era su novio.

-Te estamos esperando amor – dijo con la voz calma, pero algo carente de emoción, cosa que InuYasha había notado es de que la conoció, una mujer inteligente y preparada, que estaba como mano derecha de Shinidama-chuu Company y ahora por una cuestión de conveniencias era parte importante de la fusión de ambas empresas, sobre todo considerando que era la hija del presidente de la compañía China.

-Ya…ya voy…- titubeo un poco cuando la tuvo frente a él, sobre todo ahora que se había apoyado en el borde del escritorio, como chequeando lo que él efectivamente estaba haciendo, ante lo cual InuYasha cerró el notebook, mirando fijamente sus ojos preguntándose ¿si realmente se parecía a Kagome, como pensó la primera vez que la vio… pero luego concluyó que no, la calidez de los ojos de la mujer que amaba, era inconfundible, a pesar del tiempo y las adversidades…a pesar de lo que él había hecho…Kikyo observó el modo en que la miraba y sonriendo con suavidad, gesto que InuYasha pocas veces le había visto, le acarició el mentón.

-Vamos…- fue todo lo que pidió, en un tono demasiado complaciente, lo que hizo pensar a el hombre, que después de todo no sería el primero en casarse por negocios, y conocía muchos matrimonios que aparentemente eran felices… suspiro ante el pensamiento y notó que jamás imaginaria a Kikyo, por muy dulce que intentara ser con él, criando a sus hijos…

-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron entre una infinidad de reuniones de acoplamiento, en las que se limaban detalles correspondientes a la mentada fusión de ambas compañías, notando el caos en que se había convertido su propia oficina, negándose persistentemente a tomar una nueva asistente, bajo la presión de su hermano, que había vuelto desde China, lugar en el que se mantuvo alrededor de seis meses, para limpiar el camino en la unión de ambas compañías la Shikkon y la Shinidama-chuu, al igual que las familias, los Tokiyama y los Taisho, siendo los primeros de una alta estirpe en China, descendientes de Japoneses de la era Meiji, que se trasladaron a formar un imperio empresarial.

-¿Qué distraído haz estado?…- expuso Kikyo tomada del brazo del hombre que viajaba con ella en su Chrysler, observando sin mirar en realidad, las calles pasar - … ¿InuYasha?…- insistió al notar que no era escuchada, siendo observados a través del espejo retrovisor por un atento y silencioso chofer.

-Si claro, ya estamos por llegar…- dijo indicando el hotel en el que se estaba alojando Kikyo.

-Ves como tengo razón y no me pones atención…- reclamo con una expresión de niña mimada, a lo que InuYasha reaccionó tocando la mano con la que lo mantenía tomado.

-Lo siento, pensaba en la junta de mañana – mintió con una sonrisa algo lánguida – ¿qué me decías? – consultó.

-Que ¿cuándo me llevarás a conocer ese departamento que tienes?…- volvió a formular la pregunta que antes InuYasha no escuchó – dijiste que lo habías diseñado pensando en tu futura familia…

-Uno de estos días Kikyo…uno de estos días…- respondió volviendo a fijar la mirada en la calle, pero la mujer no cesaba con sus preguntas.

-¿Cuándo contratarás una nueva asistente? – en ese momento soltó su brazo y se acomodó un poco mejor en el asiento.

-No lo sé – respondió con la voz seca, como indicándole que no deseaba hablar.

-¿Aún esperas que vuelva esa chica tan eficientes que decías tener?- continuó con el interrogatorio, haciendo caso omiso de la muestra de molestia que él hizo, al arrugar su ceño, notándolo ella de reojo.

-Sería lo ideal…pero no creo que lo haga ya…- soltó levemente el aire, como en un suspiro que no deseaba que fuera escuchado, sabía perfectamente que Kagome no volvería, pero no quería oír a su conciencia que le decía que la culpa era toda suya… no podía olvidar laminada asombrada e increíblemente dolida que ella tenía el día que se concretó la fusión, el día que presentó a Kikyo como su novia…

Recordaba muy bien que vio al hijo del señor Yamasaki acercarse a ella y llevársela por entre los invitados, un agudo dolor en el pecho y en las entrañas le habló de los celos imperantes en él, tal ves debió decirle antes, pero este compromiso era algo que había decidido antes de reencontrarse con ella y que le convenía sustanciosamente a su Compañía, no podía dar marcha atrás solo por que ella apareciera otra vez en su vida…¿era eso tan difícil de comprender?...

-Llegamos…- escuchó la voz de Miroku, y lo miró algo distraído por entre el espejo retrovisor, reaccionando ante la mirada de su novia, que lo observaba con esos ojos oscuros que parecían reprocharle su falta de atención. El chofer se bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta para que Kikyo se bajara.

-¿No subirás? – consultó ella, siendo demasiado perceptiva como para no notar que su "novio" estaba lejos de cumplir su papel como tal, con ella, ya que llevaba bastante tiempo intentando tener un momento a solas y no lo lograba.

-Hoy no Kikyo…- respondió intentando formar una sonrisa, ella bufó sutilmente algo derrotada y se abalanzó con suavidad sobre él para darle un apasionado beso, el que le fue respondido solo cortésmente.

-Nos vemos mañana – dijo la mujer, sin esperar una respuesta, recibiendo la mano que le ofrecía el amable chofer, para salir del vehículo.

Esperó con la mirada ida nuevamente en la calle, este día en particular habían terminado algo temprano, el resto de los días las juntas se habían extendido hasta altas horas, notó como Miroku se acomodaba nuevamente en el asiento del conductor y a través del espejo redirigió unas palabras.

-¿Te llevó a tu departamento?...- consultó algo preocupado ya que veía hacía días que InuYasha incluso había perdido su mal humor, y eso ya era decir demasiado, simplemente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo.

-Ciertamente preferiría un bar – respondió sin que aquello fuera en realidad una orden, más bien sonó a un deseo de evasión. Miroku se giró en el asiento, para hablarle mirándolo directamente.

-¿Y por qué no mejor te llevo a la casa de cierta mujer que te tiene de cabeza? – preguntó recibiendo de lleno la mirada algo confusa de InuYasha, que sabía a la perfección de lo que su amigo le estaba hablando

-¿Y quién te dijo que me traía de cabeza?- respondió observando nuevamente a través de la ventana – además tengo novia ¿lo olvidas? – concluyó.

-Por favor InuYasha, esa relación tiene tanto fuego como la cima de los Himalayas – agregó Miroku mientras comenzaba a encender el automóvil – bueno entonces… ¿a dónde te llevo?...

-Al departamento Miroku…- contestó desalentado, no sabía bien por qué no iba con Kagome realmente, si por no tener argumentos para enfrentarla, dadas las circunstancias, o bien por temor a que ella ciertamente no quisiera ya escucharlo.

Avanzaron algunas calles y sentía a cada momento más ansiedad, no había podido quitar de su retina e incluso de su piel, los momentos compartidos con Kagome, al punto que sentía que deseaba escapar de todo y de todos, llevársela lejos de los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado olvidando por qué la había dejado, olvidando tantas cosas que sentía que los separaban, estar solo con ella. En el fondo de su alma sabía que se debían una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Efectivamente recuerdas cómo llegar?- preguntó anhelante, viendo a través del espejo la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Si señor…- respondió Miroku, girando en ciento ochenta grados en la primera oportunidad que encontró, llevando a un InuYasha temeroso como un adolescente, sin saber qué decir o hacer, simplemente deseaba verla.

Cuando luego de algunos minutos de viaje, se estacionaron frente a la casa que recordaba que Kagome habitaba, se quedó sentado en el lugar contemplándola, tragó saliva, sabiendo que si había llegado hasta aquí, no era para quedarse en el vehículo.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿dónde esta el gran señor Taisho?...- consultó divertido Miroku, girándose en el asiento, para mirar a su amigo. Que le sonrió levemente en el momento en que abría la puerta.

Se bajó y caminó con calma hasta la medianamente alta reja de bambú, era una casa más bien del estilo de las antiguas construcciones, empujó con cuidado la reja, que se abrió con bastante facilidad, se adentro en un basto jardín muy casero, se notaba bastante la ausencia de un profesional, nada parecido al lugar en el que había crecido, un sendero de piedras, lo llevó hasta un espacio abierto de hierba verde, el día estaba algo calido a pesar de que era casi invierno, observó a algunos metros una casa, mayormente de madera, con lo que confirmó su primera apreciación de que se trataba de una construcción al estilo antiguo. Intentó enfocarse en la entrada y se quedó de pie por un momento, quizás juntando el valor para continuar, cuando de pronto sintió un tirón bastante peculiar en el lado izquierdo, justo en la parte baja de su chaqueta, se giró, para encontrarse con un par de ojos pardos que brillaban con una calidez que reconocía.

-Hola, soy Senkai… ¿quieres ser mi amigo?...- preguntó con una vocecita amable, sonriendo al hacerlo y tirando aún de la chaqueta. InuYasha se quedó sin poder responder, demasiado confundido - ¿por qué no contestas, ¿eres mudo?... mi mamá el otro día me explicaba que existen personas que no pueden hablar… ¿tú eres así?...- continuaba preguntando el pequeño.

-No…- negó con la cabeza, respondiendo con la voz algo ida, observando que el niño, de unos seis años según le calculaba que traía su cabello negro como la noche, tomado en una coleta baja, tragó saliva mientras que se giraba para quedar frente a él.

-Que bueno…pero ¿quieres ser mi amigo?... aunque mi mamá me dice que no hable con extraños – dijo cambiando a un tono algo preocupado, mientras que InuYasha continuaba escrutándolo y en su mente se repetían las frases del pequeño, "mamá", "mi mamá"- … pero tú no pareces malo…- concluyó el niño aceptando que el hombre que acababa de llegar podía ser su amigo.

-¿Quién es tu mamá?...- preguntó InuYasha agachándose a la altura del pequeño, pero antes que este respondiera escuchó una voz que con suavidad llamaba, saliendo de la casa.

-¡Senkai!... esta lista tu leche hijo… ven a tomártela…- la mujer de oscuros ojos se quedó estática algunos pasos fuera del hogar, dejando de agitar un biberón que traía consigo, al ver al hombre que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella y junto a su hijo, que la miró alarmado y redirigió una retadora mirada luego.

-¡Mamá!... ¡te he dicho que no me traigas el biberón cuando estoy con amigos!...- le reprochó, con enfado el pequeño, mientras caminaba hacía ella, con ambas manos en la cintura. InuYasha se puso de pie y enfrentó la mirada pasmada de Kagome.

-InuYasha...- musitó su nombre sin saber que más decir, observó al pequeño que le exigía su biberón y se lo pasó. Notando como el hombre se acercaba a ella a grandes pasos, por lo que decidió retenerlo e intentar sacarlo del lugar, sin éxito, ya que InuYasha en cuanto sintió las manos de Kagome sobre sus brazos hizo un fuerte ademán para desprenderse de ellas.

-¡Jah!...- exclamó con los ojos encendidos en ira, retrocediendo ante el tacto de la mujer.

-InuYasha... déjame explicarte...- le pedía asustada e inquieta, notando la furia y la confusión en los dorados ojos de el hombre.

-¡Suéltame Kagome!...- gritaba ya sin poder controlar el tono de su voz ronca y angustiada, retrocediendo.

-InuYasha...- decía ella, cerrando los ojos ante la desesperación de él.

-¿Qué?...- decía con molestia, ahora tomando a Kagome por la parte alta de los brazos, con demasiada fuerza, como queriendo enterrarle imaginarias garras para causarle dolor, quizás, el mismo que él estaba sintiendo en su alma - ... ¡eres una maldita!...- gritaba ya sin control - ... ¡la misma maldita descarada de hace siete años!... – Kagome había comenzado a llorar, pero de pronto sintió como de la nada InuYasha la había soltado y un fuerte puño se poso en el rostro de él.

-¡Déjala! – gritó con fuerza Houjo, parándose entre InuYasha y Kagome, esperando el golpe de vuelta.

InuYasha se paso la mano por la boca que había soltado un leve hilo de sangre y sonrió con arrogancia, mientras que se abalanzaba sobre su contrincante, pero no contaba con que Kagome se pondría en el medio, sosteniéndolo por el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, para que no avanzara...

-¡Basta InuYasha!...- gritó a todo pulmón, tan fuerte que parecía que la garganta se le iba a desgarrar -... ¡vete de mi casa!... – en ese momento ante la fuerza de las palabras de Kagome, él la miró y en sus ojos había la furia de una fiera defendiendo lo suyo... retrocedió un par de pasos...

-Maldición Kagome...- dijo con la voz roída y el rostro dolido, fijo en los ojos de ella, que se veían implacables - ¿por qué?...te amaba... de verdad te amaba...

-Sal de aquí InuYasha... no es el momento – dijo con decisión, pero ya con un tono más calmo - ...mi hijo esta aquí...- cuando ella dijo aquello, InuYasha miró al pequeño que estaba de pie junto ala puerta de la casa, con el biberón entre las manos, con los ojos asustados y vivos, puestos en él... y un sentimiento de pesar se apoderó de su corazón... tragó saliva dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar...

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba Kagome, con su hijo en el regazo, con la tenue luz de una lámpara iluminando la habitación, completamente llena de peluches y automóviles de juguete, el pequeño, con su pijama de estrellitas, con los ojos casi a punto de dormirse.

-¿Mamá?...- dijo con la voz adormilada.

-Dime mi amor...- respondió con una suave voz, tanto que parecía incluso melodiosa, al menos para el oído del niño.

-¿Por qué estaba tan asustado ese señor?...- consultó, intentando no dormirse antes de recibir una respuesta y ante la mirada asombrada de su madre, comprendiendo que simplemente los niños ven lo que los adultos no.

-Ah...hijo...- suspiro –la vida es compleja, tanto como los sentimientos... y él tiene miedo de enfrentarse a sí mismo...

-¿Lo ayudarás?...- preguntó, ya con los ojos cerrados y Kagome se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo responder a eso, después de todo InuYasha debía enfrentar sus temores así como lo había hecho ella, una difícil tarea.

Recostó al niño en su cama y lo arropó, besó su frente y acarició su cabello, ahora suelto y oscuro, tanto como el de su padre. Ya no había secretos en su alma, éste había sido develado, y aún a pesar de todo esto no entendía como podía seguir amando a un hombre que no veía más allá de su nariz...

-InuYasha...- suspiro al aire, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta -... finalmente hoy conociste a tu hijo y no pudiste verlo...

Continuará...

**Vaya que capítulo, bueno ahí esta la respuesta descubierta por varias déjenme decirles, no sé si yo dejé demasiadas pistas o ustedes me salieron muy suspicaces... InuYasha definitivamente tendré que analizar su vida, el pobre esta muy perdido... y solo, por que aunque tenga novia... bueno... veremos si busca consuelo por ahí... por el momento es todo.**

**Besitos y se me cuidan y sus reviews están geniales me encanta leerlos... lo hago a lo menos dos veces por cada uno.**

**Anyarita**


	12. La Carta

Capítulo XII

**La carta**

Miroku aún no sabía lo que le había sucedido, se subió al automóvil, con las ropas algo desorganizadas y el labio partido y sangrando levemente, los ojos molestos y en completo silencio, lo único que le ordenó, con aquella voz imponente que utilizaba cada vez menos, fue que lo llevara hasta su departamento. Una vez ahí, se quito la chaqueta y la dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, la corbata luego, desanudada con algo de violencia, se sirvió una copa y se tumbo en el otro sillón, observando a través del ventanal el paisaje, claro que sin ver, lo único que gobernaba en su mente era el hecho de que Kagome tenía una familia con ese tal Houjo, y que el único sobrante en esto era él mismo.

-Maldita seas Kagome…- exclamó molesto para beberse el resto del líquido de un solo golpe, se quedo observando la copa de cristal vacía - … por qué tenías que volver…- suspiro entonces apoyando el vaso vacío en su pierna derecha, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, para quedarse observando el blanco cielo - …y recordarme lo mucho que te amo…

-.-.-.-.-

De mañana ese sábado, al día siguiente del incidente con InuYasha, Senkai jugaba en el jardín como solía hacerlo, de pronto entre los arbustos que cerraban el camino de piedras que daba a la puerta, vio un objeto oscuro que parecía de cuero, se acercó y lo alcanzó con sus manos pequeñas, se trataba de una chequera. Se sentó en el borde de uno de los anchos escalones, tres en total, que daban a la entrada de la casa, abrió el objeto sin saber qué eran, muchas de las cosas que había en su interior, algunas tarjetas y un talón con hojas impresas que se desprendían de una línea punteada, lo que le gusto mucho, luego de que había tirado de al menos unos cuatro, se detuvo en unas tarjetas de escritura dorada, que a la vista le resultaron atractivas, sacó una comenzó a juntar las letras.

-Inui…Inuia…InuYasa..no…Inu…Yasha…- intentó hasta que dio con el nombre que la tarjeta mostraba, sin reparar en los apellidos, con el nombre le bastó -… mi amigo… - recordó el nombre que su madre le decía al hombre que el había adoptado como su amigo. Tomó una de las tarjetas y la metió algo arrugada en el bolsillo de su pantalón, en el momento justo, ya que Kagome lo descubrió con la chequera en las manos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Senkai?…- preguntó algo curiosa, notando enseguida de lo que se trataba -… dámelo hijo, eso no es tuyo… - pidió con voz de mando extendiendo su mano, el niño le entregó la chequera, aún con los cuatro cheques que había desprendido en sus manos algo arrugados por el susto de ser sorprendido – y eso también – continuó Kagome, recuperando lo que ella creyó la totalidad del contenido.

Luego de eso y de descubrir de lo que se trataba, esperó hasta el día Lunes y muy temprano telefoneo hasta la oficina de InuYasha, rogando por que le respondiera su asistente, la que al menos ella suponía él ya debía tener, con la suerte de ser atendida por una femenina voz muy grata.

-Buenos días oficina del señor Taisho – se escuchó decir a la mujer, que parecía bastante joven, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos ante el pensamiento de que InuYasha estuviera rodeado de mujeres hermosas, pero luego concluyó en que aquello no tenía por qué importarle.

-Buenos días… sucede que tengo en mí poder algunos documentos que le pertenecen al señor Taisho…- dijo con calma.

-¿De casualidad no será su chequera?…- consultó la mujer algo ansiosa.

-Sí justamente.

Luego de las explicaciones que le diera la asistente de lo afortunado de aquel hallazgo, claro que ella desconocía el motivo por el que se encontraba en su casa, Kagome le dijo que pasaría a eso del medio día a entregársela a ella.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – consultó Kagome.

-Rin…- respondió la muchacha.

-.-.-.-.-

Un par de horas más tarde, Kagome tomaba el ascensor al piso cuarenta, sabiendo que por la hora que era la gran mayoría de los funcionarios estarían almorzando, incluyendo a su ex jefe, por lo que iba relativamente tranquila, entró al lugar, vistiendo casual, un pantalón de tela negro, que se ajustaba a su cintura, una blusa en un tono rojo, lo que le daba un aire vivaz a su rostro y una chaqueta de mezclilla acordé con el pantalón, se acercó sobre los altos tacones de su botas lo que permitía que su figura estilizada se moviera con gracia. Una vez que se encontró frente al escritorio que antes ocupará ante la sonrisa amable y alegre de Rin, la nueva asistente de InuYasha.

-Buenos tardes – dijo con voz calma y extendiendo su mano para saludar a la mujer, que se puso de pie dejando notar sus formas femeninas y seductoras, una belleza serena era la que poseía y sus ojos castaños tan vivaces.

-Buenas tardes – respondió el saludo estrechando con delicadeza sus dedos- ¿usted debe ser la señorita Higurashi? – consultó con suavidad.

- Sí, lo soy – acotó Kagome, mientras que se quitaba el bolso que colgaba de su hombro y lo apoyaba sobre el escritorio para buscar en su interior la razón supuesta que la traía hasta aquí, de algún modo sabía que deseaba ver nuevamente a InuYasha, aunque dudaba encontrarlo – aquí traigo la chequera de la que te hablé – continuó con la mirada fija en el interior de su bolso, mientras comenzaba a sacar fuera el objeto.

-Pasa – la voz la obligó a girarse en dirección a la amplia puerta de ébano, que permanecía entre abierta dando paso a la figura masculina que le hizo saltar el corazón en un segundo y los ojos dorados de InuYasha fijos en ella, sin dar espacio a negativas, con ese modo de imponerse que solo él poseía y después de todo, ¿merecía su tiempo?... esa era una pregunta que hallaría una respuesta ahora.

Le sonrió con amabilidad a la nueva asistente, de alguna forma deseándole suerte en realidad, ya que el puesto ameritaba una gran paciencia. Se encaminó hasta donde estaba el hombre de pie y en el trayecto que contaba solo con algunos pasos, no pudo evitar recordar la pregunta que le hizo su hijo… ¿lo ayudarás?... llegó frente a él, esperando que entrara para hacerlo ella, pero InuYasha se quedó de pie un instante obstruyendo su paso, a lo que Kagome lo observó interrogante… pero fue entonces que en lugar de salir para que ella entrara, se hizo a un lado, dejando el espacio justo para que Kagome pasara, rozándose, el pecho varonil, con el hombro femenino, aprovechando en el paso, de aspirar el embriagador aroma del cabello azabache y ella su inconfundible perfume.

-Solo vine a devolverte esto…- dijo apoyando su bolso, esta vez en el escritorio de InuYasha que cerró la puerta dejando a una curiosa asistente en la sala contigua, sacando nuevamente la chequera se giro para extenderla a las manos de el hombre que la recibió al pasar junto a ella.

-Siéntate - le dijo, mientras que él se dejaba caer sobre su sillón gerencial, abriendo el objeto que le acababa de pasar

-No gracias…- respondió con un tono sereno, pero seguro.

-Aquí faltan cosas – acotó con completa calma notando que habían algunos cheques desprendidos.

-Ah… sí, lo siento…- exclamó con algo de prisa Kagome, buscando en su bolso lo que él nombraba – Senkai los desprendió antes de que me la entregara… - explicó, extendiendo su mano con los documentos algo arrugados, notando como InuYasha arrugaba el ceño ante el nombre del niño.

-Mm.… Senkai…- repitió mientras que recibía lo que ella le ofrecía, sin mirarla a los ojos aún, sintiendo una extraña inquietud ante el pequeño, ciertamente no podía tener nada su contra, pero sentía que el engaño de Kagome, tanto hacia él, como hacía el que suponía era el padre del niño ensuciaba todo.

-Sí, Senkai – dijo ella con el tono endurecido, como sintiendo que él rechazaba el solo nombre de su hijo, entonces fue que InuYasha la observó y pudo ver aquella misma estela de de defensa fiera que había tenido días atrás cuando él estuvo en su casa.

-No piensas cosas… no puedo tener nada en contra de tu hijo – se excuso, mientras que se dejaba caer en el respaldo del sillón.

-Mi hijo…- exclamo con algo de pesar al sentir que InuYasha hacía aquella diferencia, sabía bien que no había sido clara con él, pero ¿realmente se lo merecía?... no estuvo durante ningunote los cortos años de vida con los que contaba el pequeño, simplemente la hizo a un lado, por algo que ella desconocía, y aún así, lo siguió amando cada día, por haber dejado en ella la semilla de la vida y brindarle el tesoro más grandioso que podría anhelar, su hijo, si como él ya lo había dicho, solo suyo.

-Siéntate – insistió, sentía que habían miles de preguntas que agobiaban su mente y mermaban en su alma, partiendo por la razón que lo llevó a separarse de ella hacía siete años y llegando a la noche en que habían compartido un amor tan real, que aún le quemaba en la piel. Ella aceptó aquella segunda petición, leyendo en sus ojos la inquietud y sintiendo que después de todo no había nadie más que pudiera responder a su preguntas.

-Hazlo… saca de ti lo que deseas saber…- dijo con una calma que demostraba la sabiduría en sus palabras y la capacidad de misericordia en ella, sabiendo que su razón le hablaba de orgullo y dignidad, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos escucharlo, por qué él lo necesitaba. InuYasha suspiró pesadamente ante sus palabras.

-¿Por qué me ocultaste que tenías una familia? –consultó con la voz ronca y con los ojos endurecidos por el reproche.

-¿Importaba acaso?- preguntó ella de vuelta, suspirando como si aquello fuera un callejón cerrado, del que por más que quisieran, no lograrían salir.

-Claro que importa…- alzo la voz, incorporándose un poco sobre el sillón – a pesar de lo que puedas creer, aún conservó valores…

-¿No me habrías hecho el amor de saber que tengo un hijo? –consultó, con decisión, manteniendo la mirada dorada cargada de emociones.

-Y un esposo – completó InuYasha, lo que le pareció una omisión demasiado cómoda por parte de ella.

-Houjo no es mi esposo – continuó Kagome, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Amante… lo que sea…- dijo molesto, mientras que se volvía a acomodar atrás en el sillón – como sea… el padre de tu hijo…- ante aquella aclaración la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pensando ciertamente que ya nada podía sorprenderla.

-¿Crees que Houjo es el padre de Senkai? – consultó con una extraña expresión de incredulidad y diversión, ¿en realidad este hombre estaba tan cegado por su ira que no notaba nada?.

-Pues quién si no… que edad tiene tu hijo ¿cinco años?...- exclamó pasando su manos derecha por entre el cabello, junto a su cabeza.

-No, InuYasha, Senkai cumplirá seis años en unas semanas – diciendo aquello se puso de pie y se colgó el bolso en el hombro – suma… y dime quién es el padre.

-Jah… ¿insinúas que es mío? – le dejo caer la pregunta, poniéndose de pie y así encontrar a nivel mirada oscura que ella tenía en él.

-Ah… InuYasha…- suspiró algo cansada, mientras que se giraba para salir del lugar – cree lo que quieras.

-Si no hubieras jugado conmigo del modo que lo hiciste,… sabes, habría aceptado cualquier cosa que proviniera de ti, sobre todo un hijo…- sus palabras sonaban apesadumbradas y dolidas, pero Kagome ya estaba cansada de escuchar recriminaciones que sentí que no merecía.

-¿Qué hice InuYasha?... de una maldita vez dilo…- lo encaró, girándose y apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Esto… - respondió arrojando sobre el mueble y frente a ella, un papel algo desgastado, que acababa de sacar de una caja de madera que había sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué es esto?...- preguntó tomando el objeto notablemente arrugado, como su hubiese sido recogido de algún basurero, enfocó los ojos dorados que parecían tan tristes, y cansados de guardar esta especie de carga que ciertamente ella desconocía.

-Léela…- la instó, entonces Kagome arrugó el ceño y abrió el papel doblado en tres partes – esta es mi letra…- dijo algo sorprendida, pensó que se trataba de una de las cartas que le había entregado a InuYasha durante su noviazgo.

-Sino lo sabré – respondió él con pesar, mientras que se sentaba nuevamente en su sillón

Kagome comenzó a leer sin poder creer lo que lagarta le iba confidenciando.

"_Mi amado:_

_No he podido olvidar las horas de pasión que compartimos, tus caricias y tus besos, aquellos momentos que me demostraron que sin lugar a dudas eres tú el único que me hace plena, el único al que podría amar el resto de mi vida, el único real, el que permanece. Ahora que InuYasha se ha marchado, he descubierto que siempre fuiste tú, que él fue un paso para llegar a ti… te amo… Sesshomaru…_

_Con más amor que nunca en mi vida._

_Kagome"_

Se cayó, literalmente, sentada en la silla que aún permanecía abierta, la que instantes antes estuviera, sus piernas no le respondían, estaba sin capacidad de razonar, la carta estaba fechada solo a un mes de que InuYasha partiera a China, esta era la causa por la que InuYasha la había tratado de esa manera, el motivo por el cual la abandonó cuando más necesitaba de él… su verdadera razón…

-Esto… - musitó desencajada, incrédula, a punto de gritar, sin saber si la voz le respondería – yo jamás escribí… esto… - argumentó, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas cristalinas a punto de rodar por sus mejillas – yo jamás hice…- se le atragantaron las palabras y tragó saliva dejando que las lagrimas cayeran, enfocando la mirada nuevamente en aquel papel arrugado y lo puso sobre el escritorio extendido y volvió a mirar a InuYasha, tan agobiada – yo no hice… lo que aquí dice…- InuYasha apoyó los codos en el escritorio y dejó que sus manos ocultaran su mentón.

-No sabes cuánto me quisiera creerte… pero las pruebas están en tu contra…- tragó saliva apoyando ahora su frente en las manos empuñadas, ocultando sus ojos de ella, para susurrar algo más -… no me digas que Senkai es mi hijo….por qué podría creerte…aún podría creerte…

Continuará…

**Holitas, acá de nuevo desde Santiago City, en una madrugada algo fría, escribiendo para ustedes esperando poder completar las cuatro horas de sueño que me quedan para poder ir a trabajar… si no lo digan… el fanatismo que hace estragos en mí… mañana a puro café pasar él el mediodía y luego… pues veremos, por lo pronto contarles que este fic me va a matar de angustia… pufff, de a poco estamos sabiendo más cosas, y aún nos quedan un montón… de dónde habrá salido esa carta digo yo, pues de donde más de la maléfica cabecita de Anyara…que estos días a andado con el alma llena de alegría por cierta persona que llegó de pronto a iluminar su vida… sin nombres… solo espero que lea esto y de seguro sabrá que es él.**

**Besitos y dejen un millón de mensajes que es la mejor paga, pensé en agradecer a cada uno de los que me enviaron en el último cap. Pero ya ven no alcancé… espero que para el próximo…**

**Anyara**

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	13. Yo no te olvido

**Recomendaciones: Bueno… el tema "Y todo queda en nada" de Ricky Martin… si lo sé, demasiado pop, pero el tema es bueno…**

Capítulo XIII

**Yo no te olvido**

Kagome se llevó las manos hasta el rostro y limpió una lagrima que quiso escaparse de forma rebelde, InuYasha la escuchó en un suspirar y la observó… había tanta confusión en su interior, tantas cosas que culpaban a Kagome de no ser honesta, la carta, el dinero que Sesshomaru le había dado y que ella no negaba haber recibido, sentía un nudo en su garganta al recordar las palabras de su hermano aquella noche en que llegó hasta China, al departamento en el que se alojaba. Aún no podía recuperarse después de haber leído la carta que Sesshomaru le había traído unas semanas antes, demasiados viajes a China, pensó, pero quiso creer que era preocupación por él, real arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué otra sorpresa me traes? – consultó InuYasha sentado en el brazo de un sillón pequeño, se notaba agotado, como si hubiera corrido una carrera muy larga, tanto, que hasta parecía tener más edad, era como si sus rasgos hubieran cambiado, endurecido, el cabello le caía por los hombros y mantenía entre sus manos un arrugado trozo de papel, el que inmediatamente Sesshomaru presumió que sería la carta.

-Lamento ser yo quien te las traiga – cuando dijo aquello, se sentó en el sillón que estaba a un costado de InuYasha, que ante la declaración, lo miró presuroso sin poder entender, ¿acaso traía otra mala noticia para él?... ya no tenía un trozo de corazón limpio, como para cargar con algo más, todo se lo había llevado Kagome con su traición, además que no fue capaz de defenderse cuando hablaron en el teléfono,¿dónde había quedado esa chica aguerrida que dejó en Japón, simplemente concluyó que no tenía argumentos para escudarse, de otro modo no habría desistido tan pronto.

-¿Qué?...-preguntó sin creer que realmente le faltaban cosas por saber, y entonces vio una chequera que Sesshomaru le arrojó sobre la mesa central de la sala.

-Ábrela – le ordenó e InuYasha no podía quitar la vista del objeto, extendió la mano y lo tomó y sentía como temblaba entre sus dedos. Fue moviendo las hojas hasta que dio con la escritura firme de su hermano, que había estampado en el talón el nombre de "Kagome Higurashi", luego le arrojó un par de papeles, que eran la copia del cheque desprendido a nombre de ella y el documento del Banco, "_Según lo solicitado, se le informa señor Taisho, que la operación se ha efectuado con éxito, siendo el monto registrado por usted en un cheque nominativo a nombre de la Srta. Kagome Higurashi, cambiado a la misma, por la cifra señalada_", de acuerdo a lo que InuYasha había visto, dinero suficiente como para comprarse una casa, un vehículo y vivir holgadamente por varios años – ah sido la ramera más costosa que me ha tocado pagar…- comentó Sesshomaru cuando noto que su hermano ya había visto la cantidad de ceros que contenía ese cheque.

-Cállate – tuvo el impulso de defenderla de las palabras frías y demasiado duras de su hermano.

-Cómo quieres que me calle, si no espero a que se enfriara tu cama, para meterse en la mía – dijo esto, para luego mostrar una expresión muy leve de arrepentimiento - …lamento haber sido yo…- InuYasha sintió que le hervía la sangre de forma impresionante, al imaginar a la mujer que amaba en los brazos de su propio hermano.

-Solo vete de aquí Sesshomaru – exclamó con la voz endurecida, mientras que se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta su habitación, dejando que el fuerte golpe de la puerta contra el umbral, le indicara a su hermano que ya no era bienvenido, luego de eso, pasaron dos años antes de que volvieran a encontrarse.

Cuando Kagome se puso de pie, él regreso de aquel instante doloroso de su pasado, en el cual que había perdido por unos momentos, se encontraba de medio lado, permitiéndole a InuYasha observarla de perfil, volvió a colgar su bolso en el hombro y se ordenó el cabello a un lado sobre el hombro, era un gesto tan personal, para él, que no olvidaba ninguno de ellos. Notó que se tambaleo y apoyó su mano en el borde del escritorio, fue entonces que se puso de pie con rapidez, no podía negar su preocupación por ella, y quedando de frente, la observó con el rostro oculto por su mano, luego la escuchó tomar aire, pero a pesar de ello, no se atrevía a preguntas si estaba bien.

-Senkai… - titubeo por un momento -… Senkai, es tu hijo InuYasha…- le dijo, parpadeando lentamente, cansada, sin poder creer todo el daño y sin entender aún como una mente podía gestar semejantes actos, que eran capaces de destruir tanto amor…InuYasha cerró los ojos, tan cansado como ella.

-No me digas eso…- negaba, tragó saliva y se dio media vuelta, sin saber si caminar, si dejarla ir, retenerla…creerle, ¿por qué le costaba tanto?... si después de todo le estaba diciendo lo que deseaba escuchar con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Se giró hacia ella nuevamente, observando sus ojos oscuros a pesar de todo, aún calidos - …pruébalo…-musitó instándola, no de un modo retador, pidiendo quizás - …trae una prueba… para poder creer…

-No…- negaba Kagome, mostrando una sonrisa triste, mientras que se acercaba hasta él, con un tono tan entrañable en su voz, que parecía imposible ante esta situación – las pruebas te han robado seis años de la vida de Senkai…- paso una mano por el cabello oscuro de InuYasha acariciando un mechón que siempre se le venía hacia delante, con la mirada fija en sus dedos, para luego fijarlos en los dorados de él, que se veían tan angustiados – debes dejar que él hablé por ti…- dijo indicando con su mano abierta el pecho varonil, refiriéndose a su corazón – cuando me hiciste el amor… lo hiciste con tu alma…y fue real …

-Kagome…- susurro, mientras que tomaba el rostro de la mujer frente a él en sus manos, estaba confundido y angustiado, pero de algún modo sabía o siempre quiso mantener la esperanza de que el engaño era una farsa, le pedía que pensara con el corazón y él no sabía hacerlo, el mundo en el que se desenvolvía lo ha obligado a olvidar como es… y quería besarla hasta saciar su necesidad de paz… y comenzó a inclinarse, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, obligándose a sí mismo a separarse de Kagome, volteando a mirar que en la puerta estaba ahora Kikyo.

-Oh…- dijo, la mujer en el umbral, algo sorprendida, su novio estaba a puerta cerrada con otra mujer, bastante atractiva, por cierto y demasiado cerca, tanto que incluso creyó verlos separándose de lo que parecía un abrazo, al menos eso pensó… ¿interrumpo algo?... – consultó, viendo como ninguno de los dos respondía, InuYasha volvía a su sillón y su acompañante acomodaba la cartera, más como un acto reflejo, que una necesidad.

-Bueno… yo ya me voy…- dijo Kagome, mirando fugazmente a InuYasha, sabiendo perfectamente que la mujer que acababa de llegar era su novia, laque había escogido para casarse y formar la familia que nunca pudieron compartir juntos.

-Kagome…- respondió él, de alguna manera intentando enfocar su vida, y las palabras que ella le había dejado, la mujer se volteo y lo observó -…gracias…- dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la chequera que había en el escritorio, como si fuera aquello lo que agradecía.

-Si…- fue todo lo que contestó, girándose para encontrarse con los ojos de la mujer, que le parecieron tan inexpresivos, avanzando con paso calmo y seguro adentrando se en el lugar, como si estuviera analizando la situación, obteniendo un resultado de ella en segundos.

-Así que tú eres Kagome…- acotó fingiendo una sonrisa amable, mientras que pasaba a un costado de ella deteniéndose y extendiendo su mano – mucho gusto, soy Kikyo Tokiyama – Kagome devolvió el saludo con amabilidad y serena distinción-… la novia de InuYasha…

-Mucho gusto…- respondió como si las palabras de Kikyo no le representaran ningún problema, aunque sentía que el estómago se le revolvía casi apunto de devolverlo, fue entonces que InuYasha, bastante inquieto ya ante el encuentro de las dos mujeres, se acercó hasta ellas y tomando el brazo de Kikyo, con suavidad.

-La señorita Higurashi debe tener cosas que atender – indicó, mirando por un segundo los ojos oscuros de Kagome, para luego desviarlos suyos, sin sentirse capaz de mantenerla fija en ella, su mente era un torbellino de ideas confusas, por un lado estaba Kagome, las pruebas que la incriminaban ante sus ojos, por otro lado Senkai… y la posibilidad inquietante de que realmente fuera su hijo, pero por otro lado estaba Kikyo, su boda, y algunas otras cláusulas del contrato de fusión que no podía pasar por alto.

-¿Señorita?...- consultó como si estuviera sorprendida, algo que llamó la atención de los otros dos personas en la habitación.

-Gracias Kagome, nuevamente…- cortó InuYasha las dudas de su novia.

-Si – dijo – adiós…- hizo un gesto de deferencia a Kikyo y se giró para dejar ese lugar, con la amarga sensación de desilusión… ¿si tan solo InuYasha hubiera confiado más en ella?...

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentada a oscuras en la sala de su casa, aquello se le había vuelto una afición últimamente, Senkai dormía desde hace un rato ya, el lugar estaba solitario, no entendía hasta que grado era posible que alguien maquinara el daño u otro ser humano, en este caso, el culpable sin duda alguna, Sesshomaru, un hombre demasiado arraigado en sus ideas de clases sociales y estirpe… ¿cómo puede estar tan cegado el corazón humano?... primero la carta, luego el dinero, que de algún modo termino siendo su propia perdición…ya no deseaba pensar, estos meses se habían convertido en un doloroso paso, después que no espero ver a InuYasha jamás… suspiro…

-Lo único importante ahora es Senkai…- pensó, apoyando hacía atrás su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba.

Sentía como su amor por InuYasha se le oprimía dentro de su pecho, dificultándole incluso respirar, estaba cansada, cansada de conservar ese sentimiento que la ataba y no le permitía continuar con su vida, cansada de comprender todas sus faltas… porque lo amaba, pero el dolor en su interior en lugar de verse mermado por ello, crecía cada día y las lagrimas se ahogaban en su garganta, saliendo como suaves sollozos… ¿cuándo se terminaría?... se preguntaba y rogaba al Dios en el que creía, que la ayudara a dejar de amarlo… ya estaba cansada de llorar…cansada de estar sola y de no poder compartir con nadie más, simplemente porqué InuYasha estaba en cada parte de su ser…recordando con algo de nostalgia el día que Houjo, le pidió que fueran novios.

-Kagome, no tienes que responder ahora…sé que para ti ha sido difícil criar sola a un hijo… solo piénsalo – pidió con la voz suave el joven que contaba con dos años más que ella, ciertamente solo había visto a su niño un par de veces, cuando fue a estudiar con ella a casa, pero le tenía afecto, era un pequeño inquieto, eso ni negarlo, pero algo en él le recordaba demasiado a Kagome. La sostenía por los hombros, mientras que ella se mordía el labio sin saber que decirle, después de todo él siempre estaba ayudándola con sus estudios, aunque sus carreras fueran diferentes, habían cosas que él sabía.

-Houjo… que puedo decirte…- bajo la mirada intentando buscar una respuesta, no tenía ninguna esperanza de reencontrarse con InuYasha, esas las había perdido hacía mucho, quizás el mismo día en que nació su hijo, dos años antes y se encontró tan sola… abandonada…cuando se supo embarazada dejo su casa sabiendo que sería una carga muy grande para su madre, que estaba lejos de entender lo que a ella le pasaba. Levantó la mirada y la enfocó en los ojos esperanzados de Houjo, sonrió suavemente - …mmjj…- asintió, notando la sorpresa y la alegría en el que hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amigo, bueno sin contar a Eri, quien la ayudaba a cuidar de Senkai, mientras que ella asistía a clases.

-Oh…Kagome…- exclamó el muchacho, pasando sus manos desde sus hombros a su rostro, atrapándolo en ellas y acercando con lo que le pareció a Kagome demasiada rapidez sus labios a los de ella. Por un momento contuvo el aliento, intentando no escapar de ahí, pero luego cerró sus ojos y comenzó a responder, lo que no era para nada un beso tímido, todo lo contrario, era el beso ansioso de un hombre enamorado… pero no eran los labios InuYasha…

Ciertamente lo intentó, salieron durante un par de meses, bueno todo lo que sus estudios y Senkai le permitían, con algo de ayuda por parte de Eri, que aún no terminaba la carrera y tenía tiempos diferentes a los de Kagome en aquel entonces. Cuando salían alguna noche a comer algo o al cine, era su amiga quien la despedía desde la puerta, como si se tratara de su hermana mayor, aunque contarán con la misma edad, estaba agradecida infinitamente con ella, que había pasado de ser una simple compañera de escuela, para convertirse en su mejor amiga, vivían algo distanciadas en aquel tiempo, pero le ofreció su hogar cuando ella salió del suyo, tan abiertamente, y se sintió tan triste, como un gatito abandonado que era llevado al cobijo de una nueva familia…pero después de todo, aquellas experiencias le habían enseñado mucho.

Claro que lo de Houjo fue muy complejo, en la medida que veía que la relación avanzaba, se sentía más segura que jamás podría amarlo del modo que el deseaba y merecía, fueron tiempos difíciles, pero lo había superado, sonrió al escuchar la llave entrar en la puerta y se incorporó en el sillón en que se mantenía ida en sus recuerdos, viendo al encender la luz de una lámpara cercana, que Houjo entraba de la mano de su futura esposa Eri.

-.-.-.-.-

"Adiós"… no dejaba de escuchar en su mente una y otra vez esa simple palabra, entonada en la voz entristecida de Kagome, y un dolor inmenso se albergaba en su pecho al sentir que aquello era una despedida…suspiraba en su oficina, con la mirada dorada y apagada fija en algún lugar lejano frente a los cristales, las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, su cabello cayendo libre por la espalda, los últimos días habían sido un desastre, entre las miradas recriminatorias de Kikyo, que por lo visto sospechaba algo, su hermano que estaba visitando con demasiada frecuencia este lado del piso, siempre con algún documento que dada su capacidad, no se explicaba cómo no entendía y finalmente terminaba dándole a Rin la misión de explicarle, ya que él no se sentía con cabeza para eso. Escuchó el teléfono de interno, y se giró a observarlo, la pantalla le avisaba que se trataba de Kouga, sabía que le había estado llamando, pero ciertamente no tenía ánimo de mucho, suspiró, cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar.

Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando sintió que la puerta de su oficina se abría sin haber autorizado él, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, hace algún tiempo, nadie se atrevía a cruzar aquella majestuosa puerta de ébano sin su permiso, ni siquiera el mismo Kouga que ahora estaba de pie a pasos de ella, tras de él, Rin, algo consternada por no poder evitar la interrupción, puso su mano derecha a un lado de su cuello e hizo un movimiento para estirar y aliviar en algo la tensión que sentía, ciertamente no tenía energías para discutir.

-Te he llamado y no respondes… ¿qué sucede InuYasha?... ¿me perdí de algo?...- dijo su amigo avanzando hasta él, mientras que InuYasha le hacía un gesto a Rin de que todo estaba bien, "¿me perdí de algo?"…era lo mismo que le había dicho Miroku días atrás al notar lo desorientado que se sentía, se sentó en su sillón y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

-No es nada Kouga…- dejo que un suspiro se le escapara.

_**Escucho comentarios de todos mis amigos**_

**_Que me hallan diferente, que estoy tan destruido_**

_**Que apenas soy la sombra, soy un desconocido**_

_**Que a veces no respondo, que ya no soy el mismo.**_

Kouga notó lo distinto que estaba, en dónde había quedado aquella arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, esa personalidad avasallante que le había creado una "fama", debía decir, poco grata entre quienes trabajaban en Shikkon, pero ahora… sumido como se encontraba en su sillón, parecía incluso más bajo… suspiro al comprender que lo había dejado demasiado tiempo solo intentando ordenar su vida con Ayame.

-Dime que te esta pasando… "nada" no es una respuesta para tu estado…- pronunció el hombre apoyado en el borde del escritorio, pero InuYasha no respondió - ¿es por lo de tu boda?...- insistió – dime hombre…- definitivamente esto no estaba bien, dada su insistencia, InuYasha ya habría exclamado algo hace mucho, o de una vez lo habría sacado de su oficina con una sola orden, sin embargo permanecía en silencio, con la mirada perdida -… InuYasha…

-Mi problema no tiene solución Kouga…solo déjame…quiero estar solo – pidió, girando en su sillón para quedar nuevamente frente al ventanal, su amigo tomó aire para decir algo más -… por favor…- volvió a pedir y ante eso Kouga ya no pudo hacer nada.

-Bueno sabes donde encontrarme – le dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de ahí.

_**Y todos siempre piensan saber más de la cuenta**_

**_Lo sienten lo conversan, de ello se alimentan_**

**_Mientras que la sangre aquí en mi corazón_**

_**Va subiendo arriba la temperatura**_

**_Mientras mi locura va con tu cordura_**

_**Mientras yo te extrañe, yo te sienta, yo te ame…**_

**_Yo intento pero nunca salgo del abismo _**

_**(Y todo queda en nada)**_

**_Mis gritos hacen eco al fondo de la nada _**

_**Mientras mi cuerpo se resiste a caer**_

_**Yo no te olvido mujer.**_

Realmente necesitaba estar solo, todo esto había sido una violenta tormenta de sentimientos que lo tenían al borde de un foso que lo arrastraba cada vez más, comenzó a caminar, le había dado la tarde libre a Miroku, que ya había dejado a la maestra de Inglés y ahora estaba saliendo con una mujer que según él decía era el amor de su vida… ciertamente esperaba que de ser eso real, no lo desperdiciara. Tomó un taxi y comenzó a recorrer las calles, el conductor le consultó a dónde deseaba ir y el simplemente se quedó pensando en la pregunta… deseaba ir con ella…

Estaba de pie, al lado contrario de la calle, observando la reja de bambú que había cruzado, el día que descubrió que Kagome tenía un hijo… un hijo que tal vez era suyo… ¿por qué sentía que el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho ante el solo pensamiento, angustiándolo de un modo increíble, sentía como si cada día que pasaba un peso aún más grande caía sobre sus hombros, quitándole las fuerzas y su razón.

_**Quizá yo le pido al amor demasiado**_

_**Quizá por exceso y de más he pecado**_

_**Quizá por costumbre, tal vez por temores**_

_**No se porque si, no sé si hay razones**_

_**Quizá por demencia, piedad o clemencia**_

_**Quizá por amarte, por necesitarte**_

_**Quizá por que lejos de ti es demasiado**_

_**Quizá por que todas mis necesidades las tengo de ti**_

_**Mientras yo te ame…**_

Estaba ahí, frente a su casa, a solo metros de ella, el sol ocultándose, matizando el cielo con los tonos de la tarde agonizando ante la oscura noche que venía, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña fotografía que no había dejado de portar desde el último día que vio a Kagome, una imagen que conservaba paradójicamente junto a la carta en la caja de madera de su oficina, la fotografía que se tomaron el día en que hablaron de hijos.

-Me gustan las niñas… - dijo Kagome, sacando de las confituras que InuYasha llevaba, mientras él se las alejaba.

-Ya te comiste las tuyas – le reclamó, más como un juego, que por que realmente estuviera molesto, habían ido a ver una película, una que ella se empeño en ver y a la que él entró casi obligado, encontrando que su corazón era bastante más blando de lo que imaginaba, ya que se sintió profundamente emocionado en más de una escena, "¿Conoces a Joe Black?", era el título en esta oportunidad, una cinta en la que el protagonista aprende del amor, solo sintiendo…

-Me gustan…- se defendió ella, mientras que InuYasha la rodeaba por la cintura y le robaba un beso endulzado por los confites.

-Si es niña, se llamara Takka…- dijo, robándole otro beso, mientras que ella metía nuevamente la mano al paquete de las confituras.

-¿Y si es niño? – consultó metiendo en la boca de InuYasha lo que traía en sus dedos y él aceptó.

-Si en niño lo escoges tú…- respondió mordiendo el pequeño y blando confite de color nacarado.

-Sonrían…- escucharon al unísono la voz de un hombre que capturó el momento, para luego cobrarles algunas monedas por la fotografía.

Volvió a meter la imagen en su bolsillo, observando nuevamente la cerca de bambú… él debía aprender a ver con el corazón… como Kagome le había pedido.

_**Yo intento pero nunca salgo del abismo **_

_**(Y todo queda en nada)**_

_**Mis gritos hacen eco al fondo de la nada **_

_**Mientras mi cuerpo se resiste a caer**_

_**Yo no te olvido mujer.**_

Avanzó un par de pasos, cuando vio que la puerta su abría, retrocedió algo indeciso, tragando saliva cuando noto que quien salía del lugar no era otra que Kagome, se tocó el botón central de su chaqueta como confirmando que estaba correctamente abotonado y volvió a avanzar, solo para detenerse ante la figura de un hombre al que conocía perfectamente…Bankotzu…

_**Y yo aquí muriendo y tú como si nada**_

_**Pero la razón me vuelve a controlar**_

_**Y dentro de mí es el dolor el que habla**_

_**Que conversa a solas con mi soledad**_

_**Vienes y apareces y te veo y es que aquí no pasa el tiempo**_

_**Y yo muriendo…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Abandonó el lugar en el momento en que vio como el hombre que acompañaba a Kagome se inclinó para besar su mejilla… fue solo su mejilla… se repetía, pero no podía evitar sentirse como un idiota, enamorado y completamente perdido… celoso…decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, ni él ni Kagome necesitaban más problemas, al menos por este día… tal vez ese Bankotzu no era un mal tipo… no lo sabía… entonces habría que averiguarlo…

Continuara…

Ahhahhahhahh… espero que este capitulo les halla aclarado un poco más el panorama, no es que quiera hacerles la vida de cuadritos como me dice Sesshi todo el tiempo, pero es que debe tener emoción la cosa o no?... bueno pasaré, hoy que es Sábado por la noche a agradecer a todos los que me han enviado review, y a los que han leído y por diferentes razones no lo han hecho, arigatou, también, todo vale.

**Sesshi23**: Mi amiga querida que se encarga de ser extrañamente, casi en todas las oportunidades en ser el primer review, incluso cuando actualizo a altas horas de la madrugada, ya van varios capítulos en los que no me duermo hasta que leo sus "reacciones", me haz amenazado de muerte ya varias veces… solo sé que cuando salga a dar mi "vuelta al mundo", intentaré saltarme Panamá, digo, para que arriesgarse no?...

**Inuyo.nee-chan******: Extraño comentario, pero gracias…

**FikaMoo**: Sigue expresando tus emociones en los review, por favor, son lo mejor que puede haber, es el alimento que recibo.

**INUKAN**: Lamento decirte que InuYasha tendrá que sufrir otro tanto más por su falta de confianza y para aprender a "ver" con su corazón… no todo lo que los ojos ven es lo real…pero aquí te dejo otro cap. para que avancemos en el proceso.

**Yelitza**: Otra de mis seguidoras fieles, solo debo decirte que InuYasha ha sido "ciego", bueno creo que las pruebas ciertamente están en contra de Kagome, e incluso lo del niño para él es complicado creerlo, dadas las circunstancias, pero todo tiene su motivo, y no te preocupes que Sesshomaru tendrá su castigo y uno que no es precisamente la cárcel, tendrá que aprender la lección en carne viva.

**Mizuho**: Como decía, tampoco podré visitar México, puff, al paso que voy mejor me quedo en casa…y mejórate…

Kagome3000: Bueno lo de la carta creo que esta claro… Sesshomaru… pero con respecto a que InuYasha ya sabe que tiene un hijo… bueno eso se complica un poco…lo habrás leído ya… pero poco a poco.

**Kasim**: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero poder seguir el ritmo…

**Roxye**: Espero que hayas disfrutado lo que te envié, y bueno con respeto a Kagome, creo que ya esta algo cansada del lío, ella ama a InuYasha, pero que él crea ya pasa por un trabajo personal… InuYasha se dejo avasallar por las artimañas y no las vio, porque aún mantiene los ojos de su alma cerrados a la luz…simple…

**KarinaLamas**: Cuando comencé a ver tus review, me dije, "mira esta chica llegó acá", me alegre bastante, bienvenida al club. Lamento no darte en el gusto de verlos a los tres juntos… pero aún nos queda historia…

**Isabel**: Ten por seguro que InuYasha esta sufriendo, incluso a mí meda pena, pero él se lo buscó, al menos según mi criterio y bueno… con respecto a los demás fics, no te preocupes que los terminaré, pero al paso que voy creo que este terminará primero y ya mi cabecita comenzó a trabajar en otro…puff, tengo una sola neurona, pero demasiado inquieta…

**Alma Angelina**: Espero sinceramente que el shock de este capítulo te halla encontrado recuperada del otro, jejej… y que te haya gustado.

**Fabisa**: Si ciertamente fue Sesshomaru… pero es que necesitaba un "perro maldito" para que hiciera de malo…

**Pazk**: Bueno de hecho fue Sesshomaru, pero en el capítulo anterior le dio a entender a InuYasha que había sido una "ramera"… según su concepto, Kagome… pero ya verás como tendrá su cura el hombre malo… y gracias de nuevo, están hermosos…

**Tomodachi**: Bueno el fic del que hablas el InuYasha y Kagome: amor al 100, y de hecho fue el segundo fic que hice, con respecto a tus uñas… puchas… busca algo que morder entonces por que a esta historia aún le falta…

**Larachan**: Solo te puedo dar la esperanza que en algún momento este fic terminara y bueno, dormiremos todos más tranquilos…

**Kurotani**: Muchas gracias por venir hasta acá, y que bueno que hayas podido comenzar a enviar mensajes así sé que estas… y sí InuYasha ha sido un "Baka", pero ya las va a pagar… sobre todo luego de lo que vio en este capítulo… un adversario digno le busqué…

**Gris-kag**: Ay sí, mañana Domingo iré a ver la Película IV de InuYasha al "cine arte Alameda", puchas de verdad me habría gustado poder asistir con alguien de acá que le guste, pero bueno… lo principal es que ahí estaré en la función de las 15:30…

**Conytao**: No te de tanta penita, solo piensa que hasta el momento ellos aún se aman, eso debe significar algo, ya que esta escritora no permitirá que el amor muera, aunque lo parezca…pero es un secreto entra las dos ¿si?...besitos…

**Lady Sakura Lee**: Claro que lo castigaremos al muy bicho, y de la peor forma, ya verás la estoy maquinando… poco a poco…e InuYasha… si también es un "baka", pero las esta pagando…

**Ninfa Eco**: ¿Mi salud?... es un fiasco, pero escribir me hace feliz, ahora si, creo que InuYasha necesita una buena dosis de electroshock, a ver si así se da cuenta… pero no te preocupes que las cosas caen por su propio peso…

**ItZuKi-Nadine**: Mira solo una cosa te diré, ya no morirás de sed, pero lamentablemente me tendrás que tener un poquitín de paciencia, porque no es rifa la cosa… tiene que tener su sentido y su momento, sé que lo sabes, mientras tanto repítete los otros, que entre fic y fic, son varios, te recomiendo los del resplandor, a mí me gustaron y ya están un poco antiguos, quizás los haz olvidado… besitos…

Solo espero que el Cap. haya sido del agrado de todos y siga leyendo a una hora un poco indeterminado, pero seguro luego de medianoche, en esta misma página…

Besitos

Anyara


	14. Un tiempo juntos

Capítulo XIV

**Un tiempo juntos**

Un par de días más tarde, InuYasha pasaba frente al escritorio de su asistente Rin, quien había resultado sino, tan eficiente como Kagome, bastante buena, ¿o quizás él estaba suavizando, de algún modo aquello no le agrado, lo le resultaba útil en el mundo en que se desenvolvía, después de todo su fama de tirano y frío a la hora de tomar decisiones era la que lo mantenía en este momento en el lugar que ocupaba financieramente, tanto en la Compañía, como en lo personal.

Los últimos días habían sido difíciles, pero ya sentía que recuperaba un poco más las fuerzas, quizás la herida en su corazón no sanaría jamás, pero había que continuar, lo sabía, la fusión estaba en pleno despegue y no podía darse el lujo de distraerse en estos momentos, mucho había en juego en todo esto y él era el responsable, sin contar con su boda con Kikyo… suspiró ante aquel pensamiento, no es que la mujer le desagradara, ciertamente era hermosa, educada e inteligente, no solo por su apellido era la mano derecha del consejo de Shinidama-chuu Company, era por meritos, eso lo había comprobado en sus negociaciones, que finalmente terminaron en un contrato de matrimonio.

-Señor Taisho - dijo Rin, cuando él pasaba sumergido en sus asuntos por frente al escritorio de la mujer.

-Si Rin – respondió con la mirada fija en unos documentos que traía consigo en dirección aún a su oficina, algo habitual en él, siempre escuchaba todos los recados al paso, jamás se detenía.

-Le están llamando del jardín de niños "La aldea de Kaede"… - dijo Rin, con una notoria sorpresa en la voz.

-¿Le hacemos donaciones a algún jardín de niños? – consultó InuYasha aún avanzando hasta su oficina.

-No señor – respondió la mujer en espera de las órdenes que le diera.

-Pues si es lo que solicitan, envíalo a Relaciones Públicas…- dijo sin más, entrando de una vez en su oficina

-Esta bien señor Taisho…- afirmó su asistente volviendo a tomar el llamado.

InuYasha se dirigió a su sillón y continuó leyendo los documentos que portaba, unos informes que le hablaban de estadísticas, sobre el avance de la fusión, tema que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero salió de su concentración en el momento en que su teléfono de interno comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si Rin?...- consultó, oprimiendo el altavoz sin dejar de ojear los papeles

-Disculpe señor, pero del Jardín de niños insisten en hablar con usted…- informó, con la voz algo inquieta.

-Te dije que los enviaras a Relaciones Públicas – respondió ya con molestia, sin saber en que parte no había sido claro, él no estaba para atender instituciones en busca de fondos… no negaba que podía dárselos, pero de ahí ¿a tratar con ellos directamente?.

-Lo sé señor, pero dicen que se trata de un niño en particular, Senkai Higurashi…- dijo la asistente, sabiendo que el apellido era conocido por su jefe, de hecho ya había intercambiado un par de palabras con aquella mujer que trajo su chequera anteriormente y que se apellidaba igual. InuYasha se quedó observando el aparato, desde el cual salió la voz de Rin, arrugando el ceño -¿Señor?...- consultó nuevamente.

-Pásame la llamada – pidió mientras tomaba el auricular.

-.-.-.-.-

Rato más tarde se encontraba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, nuevamente de traje oscuro, la espalda muy recta, lo que le daba un aire de distinción y arrogancia, dentro de un lugar decorado con un sin fin de dibujos, entre los que lograba descifrar algunas casas, soles, niños de las manos de sus madres… se giró y tras él había una pared con manos de colores marcadas en ella, llenándola más o menos desde un metro de altura hacía abajo, y cada una con el un nombre escrito en el centro… se aproximo, llevado por la curiosidad y talvez por el aburrimiento, llevaba al menos unos cinco minutos en aquella habitación y ya estaba mareándose por las tonalidades amarillas, verdes, rosas, azules intenso… que se encontraban en cualquier dirección, lo menos que pensó esta mañana al salir de su departamento era verse en un lugar así.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la pared, se inclinó un poco, aún con las manos dentro del pantalón, el cabello le cayó un poco por el costado ante el movimiento y los ojos dorados comenzaron a registrar los nombre que había impresos en la pequeñas manos, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba inconscientemente, una de color rojo, que se notaba había sido plasmada con mucha fuerza, por los bordes algo atochados de la pintura, en el centro el nombre de "Senkai"…tuvo la necesidad de acercar su propia mano y compararla en tamaño con la pintura… y sintió una extraña calidez en su interior…

-Señor Taisho…- escuchó tras de él la voz de una mujer, que en el timbre se notaba contaba ya con varios años, se irguió de inmediato como su hubiera sido sorprendido en algo malo, y se giró con premura.

-Sí… - respondió ante el llamado, provocando una sonrisa en la mujer que efectivamente parecía de unos cincuenta y algo más de años, con el cabello cano y un delantal que la identificaba como una de las maestras del lugar. Junto a ella estaba el pequeño… la causa de su visita, quién se liberó de inmediato de la mano de su "Tía Kaede", para avanzar hasta InuYasha.

-Hola amigo, que bueno que viniste….- dijo mirándolo hacía arriba frente a él, que lo único que atinó a hacer fue a frotarle un poco la cabeza.

-Disculpe que lo hallamos tenido que importunar, es conocido que es usted una persona muy ocupada, pero no teníamos a quién más recurrir y como Senkai tenía su número…claro que deberá firmar un documento para poder salir con él del establecimiento – sentenció la mujer, sabiendo que la maestra que había atendido inicialmente a InuYasha ya le había informado del problema acontecido en el Jardín y por el cual los niños debía ser retirados, solo que no les fue posible dar ni con Houjo ni Kagome, lo que llamó fuertemente la atención del hombre.

-No hay problema, firmaré lo que desee…- dijo mientras que avanzaba, medio olvidando que Senkai estaba junto a él, recordándolo en el momento en que el niño se tomo de su mano libre, fue entonces que lo miró nuevamente hacía abajo, esta vez a un costado y notó lo hermosa que era su sonrisa, tan similar a la que esbozaba Kagome cuando estaba feliz, las veces que él mismo la convirtió en una mujer feliz…

InuYasha cruzó la calle de un barrio de clase media, "La aldea de Kaede", debía de estar a algunas calles de distancia de la casa de Kagome según cálculo, Miroku se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos cuando lo vio volver al automóvil con un niño de la mano, de hecho ya la había parecido muy extraño llevarlo hasta ese lugar, cuya entrada asemejaba una cabaña de las de la época feudal, donde se leía perfectamente Jardín de Niños…

-¿Quién es nuestro amiguito?...- consultó el conductor cuando InuYasha una vez que Senkai estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta de su Chrysler que contrarrestaba notoriamente con el resto del parque automotriz del sector.

-Pon los seguros Miroku…- ordenó el hombre ignorando a su amigo, que cumplió para volver a girarse con insistencia.

-Pero no me haz dicho ¿a qué personita trasladamos? – volvió a consultar, encontrándose con la mirada fastidiada de ambos en el asiento trasero.

-Que curioso es…- dijo Senkai, sin quitar la vista de Miroku, mientras que InuYasha sentada a su lado asintió.

-Si suele serlo…- también con la vista fija en el hombre de traje azul que se quedo observándolos sorprendido.

-Amigo… pero que escondido te lo tenías…no lo habría imaginado jamás…- exclamó sonriente el chofer, tomando su posición, acomodando el espejo retrovisor, solo para notar como ambos pasajeros lo miraban con una visible interrogante.- a dónde los llevo

-A casa de Senkai…- respondió algo distraído InuYasha.

-¿Y dónde vive Senkai?...- consultó, y solo entonces InuYasha reparó en que había evitado comentar con Miroku lo ocurrido aquella tarde en casa de Kagome, pro lo tanto él no sabí de la existencia del niño.

-A casa de la Señorita Higurashi- respondió evitando la mirada que sentía de su amigo a través del espejo.

-Bien decía yo que esa mujer te tiene de cabeza…- exclamó con diversión el hombre al volante, recibiendo laminada dorada y fulminante de InuYasha – esta bien me reservaré mis comentarios… pero ya me enteraré…

-.-.-.-.-

Se trasladaron hasta la casa cercada pro bambú, comprobando que no había nadie en el lugar, pro lo que InuYasha luego de observar la hora y comprender que pronto sería a hora de almorzar, miró a Senkai que permanecía tomado de su mano y suspiró, considerando que ya había perdido casi dos horas de trabajo. Pensó en llevarlo hasta la oficina y que Rin se hiciera cargo de él unas horas, hasta poder volver a casa de Kagome, después de todo su asistente tenía cierto aire maternal, pero luego recapacitó pensando en las explicaciones que debería darle a Kikyo si se llegaba a enterar que había un niño en su oficina y más aún hijo de Kagome.

-¿Tienes hambre?...- consultó al pequeño, que asintió – vamos a comer algo entonces…

-Si… - exclamó alegre, colgándose del brazo de InuYasha cuando bajaron a la calle, cosa que sorprendió al hombre desequilibrándolo un poco – me gustaría comer una hamburguesa de esas que traen automóviles de regalo, aunque a mi mamá no le gusta que coma esas cosas…¿si vamos le dirás?...Houjo a veces me lleva, pero lo mantenemos en secreto, claro que al final mamá siempre se entera y lo reprende…- en ese momento el niño soltó una carcajada - … a mí trata de castigarme, pero nunca le resulta, yo le doy muchos besitos y siempre me disculpa…

-¿Ah si?...- InuYasha no pudo evitar sonreírse ante el comentario del pequeño, comprobando que Kagome continuaba teniendo los mismos puntos débiles – ¿Y qué pasó con tu mamá, que no esta en casa?- consultó en parte siguiendo el juego del niño y por otro lado, por que sentía una necesidad imperiosa de saberlo.

-Mamá… ah… dijo que estaría fuera hasta el…- comenzó contar con sus dedos pequeños cerrando cada uno de ellos con cada cuenta que hacía - …a ver… ¿Miércoles es hoy verdad? – le preguntó a InuYasha que lo observaba con viva atención.

-Sí, miércoles…- respondió esperando a ver lo que el niño hacía, y claro la respuesta que le daría.

-Ya…- comenzó a contar nuevamente, cerrando un dedo a la vez - …Miércoles, Jueves… Viernes… Sábado… el Domingo estará acá… - InuYasha arrugó el ceño, preguntándose muy inquieto en dónde estaría Kagome por tantos días- y dijo queme traería un regalo desde China…

-¿China?...- consultó de pie frente al automóvil ya…

-Si fue a China con el tío Bankotzu…ven, ven…- lo llamó para que se agachara y de ese modo contarle una especie de secreto, y aunque InuYasha no terminaba de calmar su corazón al imaginar a Kagome con ese tal Bankotzu en China, obedeció, inclinándose lo suficiente, como para que el pequeño, con una mano cubriendo el espacio entre el oído del hombre y su boca – pero yo no quiero que él sea mi amigo… tu sí… - InuYasha le sonrió y paso una mano sobre el cabello de Senkai…

-Ya arriba…- dijo indicando el vehículo, subiendo tras la figura infantil y bajo laminada atenta, pero silenciosamente analítica de Miroku – iremos a almorzar algo que sea bueno para tu salud, no queremos que mamá se moleste con nosotros ¿verdad? – continuó, notando la mirada algo decepcionada de Senkai – pero te prometo que iremos a una tienda y encontraremos automóviles mucho más soberbios que los de las hamburguesas.

-¡Sí!...- exclamó y los ojos se reencendieron de alegría y entonces InuYasha se sintió satisfecho.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se encontraba desesperada intentando encontrar a Houjo, su teléfono celular tenía una grabación que le hablaba de la imposibilidad de comunicarse, se encontraba en una de las oficinas de la Compañía que había iniciado hace algún tiempo Bankotzu Yamasaki, en China, un hombre bastante capacitado en cuanto a negocios se trataba, lo había podido comprobar en las juntas alas que habían asistido juntos en estos últimos días, desde que había comenzada a trabajar con él. Esta visita a China era necesaria para que Kagome conociera mayormente el manejo de la "Compañía Banryou", que era una de las más grandes empresas proveedoras de materiales tecnológicos, para la construcción de "edificios para el futuro", paradójicamente todo estaba relacionado, pero Kagome ya había comenzado a comprender como funcionaba el asunto, siempre todo quedaba dentro de un clan, los grandes negocios se hacían casi entre familias pertenecientes a las grandes y reconocidas castas.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome? – consultó Bankotzu, acercándose bastante a ella en el rincón de la oficina en la que estaban tomándose un descanso del a extensa reunión que llevaban a cabo.

-Nada… una llamada que no entra – respondió, guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, por si Houjo llamaba, para luego acomodar su cabello a un costado sobre su hombro, dejando el cuello despejado a los ojos y los labios de su acompañante que le di una mirada algo inquieta.

-Esta noche te llevaré a cenar…- le adelantó, sin pedirlo siquiera, a lo que Kagome sonrió con suavidad, de algún modo sabía las intenciones de este hombre, al que no le podía negar un real atractivo, y se cuestionaba en si estaría correcto en el caso de que él intentara algo… responderle…- vamos, la reunión se reanudó…- dijo el hombre, vestido con un elegante traje, igualmente ajustado a las tradiciones chinas, que por lo visto eran muy arraigadas en él.

-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde, InuYasha se bajaba del automóvil en el que habían andado durante todo el día, junto a varios paquetes que incluso Senkai ayudaba a llevar, dejando al volante a un agotado Miroku, quién tenía la vocecita del pequeño pegada al tímpano. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta la cerca de bambú, esta se abrió dando paso aun rostro poco grato para InuYasha, ya que última vez que se habían visto, no había sido en los mejores términos.

-Senkai, ve adentro- indicó Houjo al niño, con voz molesta y un tono demasiado autoritario para el gusto de InuYasha, el pequeño se le quedó mirando, quería que su amiga entrara a jugar con él…y sus juguetes nuevos…- Senkai obedece.

-Espera, no le hables así al niño - reclamó InuYasha con su voz potente y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño, como intentando ponerlo tras de sus piernas, protegiéndolo, ciertamente Houjo, no era un hombre violento y del tiempo que llevaba ayudando a Kagome en el cuidado de Senkai, jamás le había puesto un dedo encima, pero aquello InuYasha lo desconocía y sintió que debía resguardarlo, después de todo firmó un documento de responsabilidad por él esta mañana.

-¿Y quién eres tú, para decirme eso?...- exclamó el hombre molesto, ante la actitud de el tipo este que además de no serle grato era un entrometido, cualquiera diría que en esta historia el villano era él. InuYasha abrió la boca para decir algo ante la pregunta de Houjo, pero luego…

-Bueno… y ¿dónde estabas tú esta mañana cuando necesitaban un adulto en la "Aldea de Kaede"?...- ante aquello Houjo se quedó en silencio, ciertamente había sido un despreocupado, ya que mojo su celular, dejando a todo Edmundo imposibilitado de comunicarse, incluso pensaba en como estarían los nervios de Kagome sin saber de su hijo en todo un día.

-¿Puede mi amigo InuYasha jugar conmigo un rato?...- preguntó llevado por su total ingenuidad el niño, que fue observado por ambos adultos, que en silencio convinieron que lo mejor era llevar la fiesta en paz, por el bien del pequeño.

-Vendré otro día Senkai, lo prometo...- dijo agachándose a la altura del niño, mientras que le hacía algo parecido a una caricia en la cabeza, a lo que el pequeño respondió con una sonrisa afirmativa...la hermosa sonrisa de Kagome, pensó…

-.-.-.-.-

Entró a su departamento y dejó las luces bajas, la tarde ya había caído y el cielo estaba cubierto, se tumbo sobre uno se los sillones y observó a través del ventanal las luces del Jardín Imperial Shiba Rikyu. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, sintiendo una grata alegría.

-Te llevaré a ese jardín la próxima vez, Senkai…- pensó en voz alta, se detuvo en el pensamiento de que eso siempre que su madre se lo permitiera… y recordó que Kagome estaba con Bankotzu en China…- maldición… - masculló entre dientes, sintiendo que sus malos pasos le estaban siendo cobrados, pero ciertamente de algún modo la tristeza de aquello se veían apaciguada, al menos hoy, por la sensación de un día que se había hecho completo al lado del hijo de Kagome… sin poder evitar notar la cantidad de detalles que ese niño tenía de su madre…Kagome… susurró…

Continuará…

Creo que este ha sido un capítulo más bien tiernucho… al menos a mí me gustó, espero que a ustedes también, se va consolidando la relación entre padre e hijo…. Pufff… pero parece que entre madre y padre se nos complica… bueno…. Así son las historias…

Besitos

Anyara


	15. Olvidarte

Capítulo XV

**Olvidarte…**

Se observó en el espejo por última vez, como escrutando los detalles de su atuendo, un vestido de color marrón que llegaba justo bajo la rodilla, haciendo unas pequeños ondas en esa zona, los tacones altos marcaban hermosamente sus pantorrillas, el cabello suelto sobre los hombros, con algunos rizos más definidos de lo normal de forma artificial con un aparato para ello, el vestido que llevaba un profundo escote que hacía ver su cuello más extenso, se acompañaba de una chaqueta que le llegaba a la cintura y un bolso pequeño que por ahora estaba sobre el tocador de la habitación de hotel en la que se estaba alojando.

Termino de rizar sus pestañas y marcarlas con algo de maquillaje, mientras que en ese silencioso ritual, su mente divagaba en un sin fin de posibilidades, no podía negar que Bankotzu Yamasaki le resultaba un hombre atractivo, sin decir que en estas últimas semanas, luego de la sorpresa que se llevó con aquella cláusula del contrato de fusión que incluía una boda, él había sido un gran pilar, además de sus amigos, impulsándola a seguir adelante, se preguntaba si sospechaba algo de lo que hubo entre ella e InuYasha, aún cuando recordaba aquel anunció, parecía volver a sentir el mismo vértigo que ese día y el estómago se le contraía, nuevamente.

-Pero ya paso…- dijo como intentando convencerse a sí misma que era así,

Ya había notado las miradas perturbadoras que el hombre de larga trenza azabache le dejaba caer, cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta, pero aunque su experiencia amorosa fuera tan corta, había aprendido a tratar con los hombres, y es que después de todo sabía que era del agrado masculino, pero siempre mantuvo su corazón y sus sentimientos atados al amor que tenía por el padre de su hijo, pero estas últimas semanas, luego de ver como él sin más luego de aquella apasionada y sentida noche que compartieron, no había tenido la más mínima consideración, y comunicó su compromiso abiertamente como si estuviera restregándoselo en la cara, lo comprendió, sabía que no podía esperar que él aún la amara y el haber hecho el amor, lo asumía como su propia responsabilidad, a ella simplemente nadie la obligó…suspiró ante aquel pensamiento…¿y si Bankotzu deseaba terminar la noche entre las sábanas, ¿qué haría ella, no lo sabía, pero tal vez él podría ayudarla a sacarse a InuYasha del corazón.

-Después de todo ya eres una mujer…- se dijo a sí, mientras que terminaba de aplicar el carmín en sus labios, se observó cerrando el lápiz, y lo guardó en el bolso que llevaría, lo cerró y salió del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de sus propios gemidos, se confundían con los salidos de la boca del hombre que permanecía bajo ella, besaba y lamía su pecho y su costado, acariciando con sus pálidos dedos los pezones masculinos, una caricia que recordaba, con los ojos cerrados imaginando que su voz varonil y profundamente sensual era la de él, de InuYasha…por un instante lo logró confundiendo sus sentidos y se embargó de deseo, irguiendo su figura y moviéndose con fuerza sobre las caderas masculinas, que empujaban hacía arriba para entrar más en ella, sosteniéndola por las costillas, justo bajo los senos, con manos firmes, Kagome jadeaba y suspiraba en cada embestida, dejándose caer sobre sus palmas, asiendo las sabanas y el cabello oscuro de su amante entre sus dedos delgados, abriendo los ojos al momento de sentir que su clímax se hacía inminente, buscando los dorados del hombre que amaba, perdida en la locura de las caricias y el deseo, para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Bankotzu, bajo la luz tenue de la lámpara de su habitación de hotel. Kagome no pudo ocultar un ahogado grito de desesperación que le nació desde las mismas entrañas, como si un profundo dolor la hubiera cruzado, siendo fácilmente confundido con uno de placer por parte de su compañero, placer que ciertamente su cuerpo experimentó.

InuYasha se incorporó en la cama, con la penumbra rodeándolo todo, el sudor frió le mojaba el rostro y corría por su pecho, como si se encontrará en un extraño baño de vapor. Apoyó una mano al costado en la cama y se puso la otra en el corazón, sintiendo como se le oprimía, era una sensación desesperante, que incluso temió por alguna enfermedad cardiaca, jadeaba con algo de dificultad, notando como la presión no quería ceder, tomó una bocanada de aire que llenó por completo sus pulmones, ayudando a que aquella angustiante sensación se apaciguara, trago saliva y se hecho hacía atrás sobre la almohada, observando el blanco cielo de su habitación, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las entrelazó en su cabello, notando lo húmedo que éste estaba, giró la cabeza y observó el reloj en la mesita de noche, las dos de la madrugada, y él con los ojos tan abiertos como si fueran las ocho de la mañana.

Una vez consumada la relación, Kagome salió del lecho en dirección al baño, descalza sintió el frió piso, envuelta precariamente en una bata, se miró ante el espejo y la congoja la inundó, ¿acaso esto debía sentir?... aprisionó la prenda que vestía sobre su pecho y la restregó en el, como queriendo quitar algo, como si limpiara algo en aquel lugar, se apoyó atrás en la pared llevando ambas manos hasta su rostro, deslizándose poco a poco hasta que quedó sentada en la helada cerámica del lugar, tragándose las lagrimas para que Bankotzu no la escuchara, intentando asumir como una mujer madura lo que acababa de hacer…ella no estaba traicionando a nadie… ciertamente era una mujer libre, al menos legalmente, sin compromisos formales, tomó aire y salió lentamente del cuarto de baño, observando que sobre la cama yacía la figura exquisitamente formada de el hombre con quien acababa de ¿hacer el amor?... se deslizó sobre la alfombra en silencio, notando que él parecía dormir, el torso descubierto y la trenza deshecha, dando paso a una extensa cubierta azabache sobre la almohada, no podía negar su atractivo, se giró en busca de algo con que cubrirse, cuando escuchó la voz varonil tras ella.

-Kagome, ven cariño descansa…- le dijo con los ojos entreabiertos y aquella sonrisa arrogante y amable que solía tener con ella, indicando el lugar junto a él. Kagome titubeo por un momento, sintiéndose tan absurda.

-Sí…- respondió acomodándose de espaldas a Bankotzu, aún con la bata envuelta en el cuerpo, la rodeo en lo que debía ser un calido abrazo.

-¿Pasa algo?...- interrogó el hombre, con la voz adormilada.

-No…- negó con un movimiento Kagome, y él ya no preguntó más, comprendiendo que no la conocía, ya que de ser así, lo habría notado.

Se ovillo en sí misma y sin saber como sus ojos ya estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas, porque a pesar de estar dentro de un abrazo calido, y de haber satisfecho a su cuerpo, sentía el alma tan vacía…se suponía que no debía de ser así…

Observaba la noche desde el gran ventanal de su sala, las luces apagadas, una bata abierta sobre los hombros y los ojos dorados fijos en la bahía de Tokio, sin saber que cruzando el Océano Pacífico que cubría sus orillas, se encontraba un alma perdida, clamando en silencio por su hogar…

"_Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima_

_Y a mis labios una frase de perdón..._

_Habló el orgullo y se enjugó su llanto,_

_Y la frase en mis labios expiró._

_Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro;_

_Pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor,_

_Yo digo aún: "¿Por que callé aquél día?"_

_Y ella dirá. "¿Por qué no lloré yo?""_

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó esa mañana hasta su oficina, observó el escritorio de su asistente que se encontraba vacío, sus pertenencias estaban en el lugar, por lo que asumió que estaba en algún otro trabajo, de seguro solicitado por Sesshomaru, que últimamente estaba haciendo de Rin, su asistente privada, se preguntaba por qué no se conseguí una para él, o de una buena vez se llevaba a la suya, pero las cosas no podían seguir de este modo obligándolo a efectuar una serie de labores por si solo, aunque no debía de negar la ayuda que le había estado brindando la misma Kikyo, ya que antes de que ella llegara, la Gerencia Comercial se canalizaba a través de él.

Al empujar la puerta de ébano que separaba la recepción de su oficina particular, enfocó los ojos dorados en un sin fin de documentos que se encontraban en el lugar cubriéndolo todo.

-¿Es que no puedo uno ausentarse un día?-consultó en la completa soledad del lugar, caminando a grandes pasos hasta el escritorio.

-Claro que puedes, pero no desaparecer sin dejar señales – se vio obligado a girar ante el tono medianamente enfadado de su "novia", que permanecía apoyada con una mano en la manilla de la puerta, vestida como siempre con un elegante traje formal - ¿dónde estuviste todo el día?...

-Con… un amigo…- respondió mientras que se sentaba intentando organizar su escritorio.

-Un amigo… - repitió Kikyo avanzando hasta él, apoyándose en el borde del escritorio justo al lado de InuYasha, con los brazos cruzados y el cabello tomado en su tradicional cola -… te recuerdo que tú y yo, tenemos un compromiso pronto a cumplirse y hasta el momento aún me estas debiendo algo – dijo suavizando gradualmente el tono de su voz, mientras que se inclinaba sobre el rostro de InuYasha para tomar un beso, que no pasó de ser una caricia.

-Lo sé Kikyo…lo sé…- respondió sonriendo levemente, sabía que lo que su novia le reclamaba era una noche íntima que hasta el momento no se había propiciado y al menos él no sentía premura de hacerlo… ¿es que acaso las mujeres ya no deseaban consumar el matrimonio castas?... una nueva sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sabiendo que sus pensamientos no eran más que un salvavidas, pero por alguna razón no se había dado el tiempo de conocer mayormente a la mujer con la que se iba a casar.

-¿Y tu asistente?...- consultó intrigada la mujer, e incluso algo molesta, ya que se caracterizaba por ser muy estricta con el personal a su cargo y aunque en este caso Rin no estaba dentro de ese escalafón, ella debía hacerle notar al hombre que las cosas no andaban bien.

-Con Sesshomaru supongo – respondió algo despreocupado InuYasha volviendo a retomar los documentos que debía revisar y que se le habían acumulado en una sola tarde. Kikyo por su parte decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y marcando desde el teléfono de su novio el número, esperó con el altavoz puesto los sonidos de llamar…uno…dos…tres… y antes de que sonara el cuarto, se escuchó la voz femenina de la asistente responder.

-Buenos días… señor Taisho…- se escuchaba algo agitada y entonces InuYasha levantó la mirada para posarla en los ojos divertidos de Kikyo.

-Rin ¿qué haces ahí?...- consultó el hombre, con la voz profunda pero notoriamente interrogativa.

-Estoy… estoy ayudando al señor Sesshomaru…-dijo como si se encontrara muy nerviosa.

-¿En qué lo ayudas?...- continuó con el interrogatorio.

-Ya no fastidies InuYasha, enseguida irá – se escuchó la voz fuerte de su hermano antes de cortar la comunicación. Definitivamente debería buscarse otra asistente.

-.-.-.-.-

Un par de días más tarde, se encontraba nuevamente en su vehículo, frente a la cerca de bambú de aquella casa, sabía bien, por el calculo que había hecho Senkai con sus dedos que Kagome no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, pero es que no había podido dejar de oír en su mente la voz del pequeño llamándolo amigo en forma constante, no estaba muy seguro de qué lo había orillado a salir esa tarde, era sábado y ciertamente había pasado por la oficina durante la mañana, luego de eso se dirigió hasta una tienda algo alejada del núcleo de la capital, en la que vendían artículos de colección, compró un automóvil de carreras para armar, pieza por pieza y estaba ahí junto sobre el asiento del copiloto, este día en particular no tenía chofer, así que él conducía. Salió con la caja bajo el brazo, vestido de tenida sport, algo poco habitual, entró surcando el camino de piedras hasta llegar al pasos de la casa, tocó la puerta y encontró a una mujer de corta melena que le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Si? ¿Diga?...- consultó la mujer, que secaba sus manos en un delantal de cocina.

-Bueno es un poco extraño…- dijo InuYasha intentando sonreír - … soy amigo de Senkai…

-Ah… usted debe ser InuYasha, este niño no ha parado de repetir su nombre…- exclamó ella acentuando la sonrisa – pase, yo soy Eri, novia de Houjo - los ojos dorados se posaron en ella con algo de sorpresa, ciertamente no se había dedicado a interrogar al niño en su salida anterior, por lo que comprendió que finalmente Houjo no tenía una relación del tipo que él imaginaba con Kagome.

-Si lo soy…- alcanzó a decir antes de escuchar la voz inconfundible de su pequeño amigo.

-InuYasha… viniste…- le decía con los ojos brillantes de alegría mientras que le tiraba del sweater marfil que vestía, ante la mirada complacida de Eri, que a diferencia de Houjo, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, mientras que su novio salía de la cocina con un delantal idéntico al de la mujer.

-Sí, te dije que lo haría ¿recuerdas?... y te traje una sorpresa – se inclinó para entregarle la caja al niño, que la tomó considerando que era bastante pesada por lo que avanzó con ella hasta la sala y la dejó sobre la alfombre en la que solía jugar dentro de la casa.

-La cena estará en algunos minutos… ¿nos acompañas?...- consultó Houjo, a modo de saludo y bienvenida, ambos se miraron seriamente, sabiendo que esto era una especie de tregua, al tener de por medio a Senkai. Eri por su parte le sonrió apoyando la invitación de su novio.

-Si no es molestia – aceptó, encaminándose luego hasta donde se encontraba el niño, sentándose junto a él en la alfombra, comenzando a abrir el contenido ansiado de la caja.

Rato después habían cenado en calma, Eri y Houjo, recogieron todo y observaban de tanto en tanto a "los niños" intentando comprender en donde iba cada pieza, de las infinitas que tenían sobre la mesa central de la sala, advirtiendo InuYasha que este sería un trabajo de varias sesiones y ya era una hora prudente para marcharse.

-.-.-.-.-

El vuelo se había efectuado mayormente en silencio, Kagome se escabulló en la lectura de un libro que había comenzado no hacía mucho, ciertamente lo menos que había hecho era leer, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada intentando digerir los últimos hechos, a simple vista parecía calma, pero dentro era todo un caos, sintió los labios húmedos de Bankotzu posarse en su mejilla y sonrió por cortesía, mirándolo apenas de reojo, como si realmente estuviera concentrada en las páginas, no podía negar que era un hombre amable y grato, que se había esmerado en hacerla sentir bien durante todo el viaje… pero no se sentía plena…algo le faltaba y sabía muy bien lo que era…¿pero tal vez con el tiempo?...

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a la figura femenina que el niño esperaba con ansias, vestía de ocasión con ropas cómodas y holgadas, un bolso pequeño en el hombro, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada, sin preocuparse si quiera de cerrar la puerta, escuchando el correr de los pequeños pasos en el pasillo, preparándose para recibir a Senkai, que como cada día que cruzaba la puerta se le arrojaba a los brazos, y a ella eso le encantaba, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse ¿qué haría cuando el niño creciera más y ya no pudiera sostenerlo?... lo recibió, inclinándose un poco hacía atrás debido a la fuerza con que Senkai se arrojó, estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, logrando que Kagome olvidara todo su pesar ante aquel dulce contacto, luego comenzaron a frotar su nariz una contra la otra, era un saludo particular que siempre practicaban.

-¿Cómo haz estado, mi amor?...- consultó con la voz suave y sonriente.

-Bien mamí…- respondió eufórico y feliz, definitivamente esta había sido un buen día para él - … estaba jugando con mi amigo…

-¿Tu amigo?...- pregunto, pensando que se refería a ese imaginario amigo que decía tener - ¿Shippo?

-No mamá, el no ha venido hoy…- respondió como si realmente estuvieran hablando de una perdona real.

-¿Y con quién entonces?...- volvió a preguntar, sonriéndole y manteniéndolo aún entre sus brazos.

-Conmigo…- respondió el hombre con la voz profunda y sensual que poseía de forma innata, las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón oscuro, que provocaban una curva en el sweater holgado que vestía, se veía alto y seguro de pie en el pasillo a corta distancia de ella, sonriendo de esa forma arrogante y masculina que tenía.

-Kagome ¿en dónde pongo tu maleta?... ¿en el cuarto?...- consultó la voz fuerte, y amable de Bankotzu, que acababa de entrar tirando del equipaje de la mujer, quedando de pie tras la figura femenina, lo que dejo a los ojos de InuYasha el cuadro perfecto de una familia, lo que le laceró el intestino…

Continuará…

**Bueno creo que este ha sido un capítulo un tanto complejo, sé que muchos tal vez se molesten, pero estas son situaciones de vida, aprendemos lecciones de nuestro errores, lo importantes es verlas, esta ha sido una historia que ha tomado varios aspectos de la vida de los seres humanos, los conflictos internos, y nuestra capacidad de crecer en base a ellos…**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	16. Me matas corazón

Capítulo XVI

**Me matas corazón**

Llevaba días sin poder dormir como era correcto, se levantaba y caminaba por la casa en silencio, muchas veces se detenía frente a la ventana de su habitación a observar la soledad de la calle, las luces de los faroles del barrio en el que vivía iluminaban en forma precaria el interior de este a través de la delgada cortina transparente, las noches se comenzaban a hacer cada vez más frías, el invierno había llegado hacía varias semanas dejando aquella estela de melancolía por doquier, se abrazó a sí misma, intentando conservar el poco calor que portaba, apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la ventana sobre la cortina más gruesa que se mantenía reunida en ese lugar, se sentía triste, por contradictorio que pareciera, sola… sabía que tenía a su hijo, Senkai, él era un pilar demasiado importante y aquello no entraba en discusión posible, pero su soledad iba dirigida a otro punto, le faltaba el amor, ese que añoraba recordando los brazos de InuYasha, ese que no conseguía reemplazar en los de Bankotzu.

Tenía grabada en la memoria la imagen de los ojos dorados del hombre que primero parecía feliz al verla y luego se apagó, tanto que se marchó enseguida, y no lo culpaba, no sin antes despedirse del pequeño niño, que ella aún mantenía en sus brazos.

-Adiós amiguito…- dijo esforzándose por dibujar una sonrisa que incluso Senkai notó diferente, mientras acariciaba con afecto la cabeza del niño.

-¿Cuándo terminaremos el automóvil?…- consultó con inquietud, temiendo que su amigo no volviera y aquello fue algo que Kagome noto de inmediato.

-InuYasha podrá venir cuando quiera Senkai, así que no te preocupes…- se apresuro la madre a detener el pesar que notaba en los ojos de su hijo, a lo que InuYasha le respondió al pequeño con una sonrisa afirmativa, evitando por todos los medios mirar el rostro de la mujer a escasos centímetros de él.

-Así es, no te preocupes pequeño, tenemos un Ferrari que terminar y luego de ese te traeré un Lamborgini, ¿qué te parece?…- consultó, dándole ánimos, con un tono tan enternecido que Kagome no pudo evitar sentir que rompería a llorar, cuando noto una mano posarse en su cintura, recordándole que no estaban solos en aquel lugar, Houjo y Eri observaban la situación desde la entrada a la sala. Era Bankotzu.

-¡Un Lamborgi… un Lamborgi…!… mamí escuchaste – exclamaba muy contento medio saltando entre los brazos de su madre que lo sostenía ya con dificultad, intentando sonreírle, bajo la mirada atenta y escrutiñadora de Bankotzu.

-Buenas noches…- dijo InuYasha dirigiendo una mirada a la pareja que había servido como anfitriones, luego tomó la mano de Senkai y simuló estrecharla con fuerza – nos vemos amigo – adoptando aquella misma calificación que el niño utilizara con él, hizo luego un gesto con su cabeza levemente hacía Kagome apretando la mandíbula y encontrándose torpemente con la mirada marrón de la mujer que lo evitó al igual que él, para luego pasar a enfrentar esta vez sin vacilaciones, los ojos del hombre que permanecía junto a Kagome, con la mano posada en la cintura femenina, como si aquel simple gesto le marcara una pertenencia, apretó un puño, sin que fuera notado por nadie y esgrimiendo la voz más imponente que logró sacar de su garganta – Bankotzu…- concluyó, gesticulando levemente con la cabeza una reverencia de despedida.

-.-.-.-.-

Las Compañías ya se encontraban en condiciones de comenzar a darle forma algunos de los proyectos que mantenían en carpeta, varios de ellos efectuados por el mismo InuYasha, que se encontraba en este momento en una reunión general, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, con Kikyo a su derecha, Kouga un poco mas allá, sentado junto a Ayame, que con sus anteojos observaba las cinta que estaba siendo exhibida y en la cual se veían los planos y una representación digital del aspecto que tendrían los edificios, así como una explicación de los avances tecnológicos en ellos, a su izquierda, el Jefe del Departamento de Recursos Tecnológicos, un hombre bastante serio llamado Renkotzu, quien era el encargado de las labores investigativas para adquirir los suministros necesarios, equipos con tecnología de punta, para poder crear los "Edificios del Futuro". Sesshomaru observaba desde el lado contrario al que se encontraba InuYasha, cumpliendo su labor de informar al Directorio de la Compañía sobre el avance de las negociaciones y el desempeño de su Gerente General, su hermano menor.

El hombre con su cabello oscuro, perfectamente cepillado y el traje oscuro impecable, permanecía con los ojos dorados fijos en el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos, golpeando con el, el amplio escritorio de reuniones, las luces continuaban apagadas, mientras que el resto de los asistentes prestaban total atención a la cinta, que les estaba dando a todos conocimiento de hacía donde debía ir enfocado su trabajo, pero él no estaba prestando atención, lo único que tenía en su mente, incluso en momentos cruciales como este, era la imagen de Kagome en brazos de ese hombre, y sentía que la sangre le hervía, tragó saliva intentando calmarse ya que comenzaba a apretar la punta del lápiz contra una hoja de papel, a punto de traspasarla, sabía que lo que había visto era un toque demasiado seguro… pero tal vez era solo su mente que estaba elucubrando ideas, intentaba calmarse ante aquel pensamiento, pero no lo lograba, sabía bien que más allá de el atractivo que Kagome pudiera tener para él en particular, era una mujer hermosa, sin ir más lejos, el propio Kouga había hecho algunos comentarios, acerca de ello cuando llegó a trabajar a la compañía, apretó el lápiz, que estaba siendo un mudo receptor de todas sus sensaciones, en su puño, apretando la mandíbula con el ceño fruncido y los ojos a pesar de la escasa luz reinante, fulgurando. Hasta que sintió una suave mano posarse sobre la suya, con delgados y pálidos dedos, que por un momento, dentro de todas sus ideas, lo confundieron, para luego fijar su mirada en el rostro inalterable de Kikyo que continuaba observando la presentación, sin medias palabra.

-Estas muy tenso- dijo la mujer junto a él una vez que la reunión concluyó y caminaban por el pasillo que la llevaría a ella hasta los ascensores, para dirigirse a su propia oficina. InuYasha no respondió, pero hizo un movimiento con la cabeza intentando relajar su cuello, ciertamente estaba tenso, cansado y molesto – recuerda que tendremos una cena con los proveedores que Renkotzu contacto - continuó sin insistir en su comentario anterior, sabiendo que el hombre junto a ella le significaba una gran incógnita, había algo oculto tras la mirada endurecida de aquellos ojos dorados, lo podía intuir, era el hombre con el que se iba a unir en matrimonio y ciertamente conocía muy poco de él, en cuanto a su situación financiera y su vida social, sabía todo lo que había que saber, ¿ pero de él?... del InuYasha que se iba solitario hasta su departamento cada noche …¿qué?...

-Lo sé Kikyo… - contestó con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y sosteniendo una carpeta bajo su brazo, después de todo aunque fuera labor de Renkotzu el encontrar y contactar a los proveedores, no eran muchas las Compañías dedicadas a la creación del material que ellos necesitaban y debían estrechar lazos fuertes con quien se adjudicara el contrato y él tenía una muy excelente percepción para los buenos y los malos negocios.

-.-.-.-.-

Llegó hasta el solitario departamento, dejó su chaqueta sobre uno de los sillones y comenzó a soltar su corbata camino al despacho que tenía en ese lugar, una vez que estuvo ahí, se tumbó sobre el sillón y observó sobre una chimenea similar a la que había en la sala, pero algo más pequeña, una serie de Vehículos de armado como el que le había llevado a Senkai, ya llevaba varios días sin verlo y no podía negar que sentía cierta cercanía con ese niño… sabía bien que la duda crecía cada vez más en su interior, había intentado no escuchar a su conciencia, pero cada vez que estaba con él, no podía evitar pensar en que podía ser su hijo…¿Por qué mentiría Kagome?...bufó ante aquel pensamiento y recordó las palabras de su hermano hacía casi siete años, "…_no espero a que se enfriara tu cama, para meterse en la mía…" _…¿acaso había pasado un mes desde que estuvieron juntos?...otra vez sentía que la historia se repetía… con una única diferencia, Kagome ahora no tenía compromisos con él…y él iba a casarse… eso era algo que no podía eludir…

-¿Hasta cuando permanecerás en mi alma Kagome?...- se preguntaba sin obtener respuesta, deseando dormirse tan cansado que ni en sueños verla, y contradictoriamente a eso, cuando cerraba los ojos anhelaba poder hallarla en ellos.

-.-.-.-.-

Entró al salón en el que tenían reservada una mesa para la reunión concertada por Renkotzu, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, era un elegante restaurante de comida tradicional francesa, que se encontraba alzado en un palacete perteneciente a una antigua familia, que lo construyó con fuertes tendencias europeas. Su novia que venía tomado de su brazo, vestida en gasas de un color azul pálido, que acentuaban delicadamente su femenina figura, acentuada en esta oportunidad por su larga y lisa cabellera oscura. Kikyo sonrió por entre los asistentes, al divisar a Renkotzu y su acompañante, así como InuYasha que se acercó extendiendo su mano cortésmente para saludar, notando que aún no se presentaban las personas que esperaban. Abrió la silla, para que su novia se sentara, cosa que ella hizo con bastante elegancia, dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, pero antes de ello, escuchó una voz masculina que reconoció al toque con sus tímpanos, girándose con premura.

-Buenas noches señores, damas…- saludo Bankotzu Yamasaki, que venía del brazo de su asistente – ¿creo que ya conocen a la señorita Higurashi? – dijo mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, pero en esta ocasión bastante distante de ser amable, era como si estuviera restregándole en la cara a alguien el venir con aquella mujer del brazo.

-Buenas noches – saludo Kagome al grupo en general, intentando parecer confiada y calma, sintiendo en su piel la molestia de InuYasha, pero ¿acaso él no venía acompañado de su novia?...

-InuYasha, te presento al señor Yamasaki, dueño de "Banryu Company", los encargados de crear nuestra tecnología para el futuro – anunció Renkotzu, completamente ajeno a la situación que estaba sucediendo entre aquellas personas.

La cena transcurrió en una calma y silencio tan incisivo que el aire se había vuelto denso únicamente alrededor que aquella mesa. InuYasha apoyado con una actitud con un brazo por sobre el respaldo de su silla, sentado de medio lado, sin quitar la vista Bankotzu, se limitaba a escuchar las propuestas que hacía, escrutando cada una de sus palabras difiriendo con él en el primer punto que encontraba.

-¿Pero dices que el lenguaje que utilizan para programar los sistemas es compatible con el mercado? – consultaba InuYasha, con la voz profunda acentuando su sonrisa cada vez que una nueva interrogante que forzosamente requería una respuesta afloraba de sus labios.

-Así es – confirmaba Bankotzu, apoyado con confianza en el respaldo de su propia silla, con el brazo extendido rozando con sus dedos, levemente el hombro de Kagome que se encontraba sentada junto a él.

-Entonces no me sirve, necesito un sistema exclusivo – solicitó, manteniendo el mismo tono, seguro y autoritario, creyendo que con ello dejaría a su contraparte sin argumentos.

-¿En cuanto tiempo?- consultó con decisión.

-Una semana – respondió sabiendo que la confección de lo que solicitaba necesitaba de un tiempo mayor.

-Lo tengo – respondió Bankotzu, sonriendo aún, como si nadie pudiera quitar de sus labios aquella victoriosa curvatura, sabiendo que estaba fastidiando a InuYasha.

Cuando ya estaban los postres servidos, la melodía que se escuchaba de fondo, los invitaba a bailar. InuYasha sentía que el estómago se le revolvía ante la visión de Bankotzu invitando con delicadeza a Kagome hasta el centro del salón, tal como lo hiciera la primera vez que lo vio. Tensó la mandíbula y acomodó su corbata, se puso de pie e invitó a su novia, tomando su mano hasta dirigirla a metros de la pareja que se les había adelantado. Tomó a Kikyo por la cintura y los brazos de ella le rodearon el cuello, era una de las pocas veces que habían estado tan cerca.

InuYasha no dejaba de observar a la pareja que se movía en completa armonía, Bankotzu con sus manos rodeando la cintura de Kagome, que vestía un traje cuyo fondo se mimetizaba con su piel, manteniendo una delgada tela sobre el, que tenía algunas figuras finamente bordadas en un tono violeta profundo, el cabello recogido por los costados, hasta formar una hermosa cascada de rizos azabaches que le llegaban hasta la cintura, realmente perfecta pensó…

Rodeando el cuello del hombre con el que bailaba, y observó como Bankotzu se inclinaba para murmurar quien sabe qué en el oído de Kagome, ante lo que ella sonrió abiertamente, entonces notó como él rozaba con su mejilla la de ella, cuando volvía a incorporarse, no pudo quitar los ojos de ellos, hasta que en un giró vio como la mujer lo observaba oculta en el pecho varonil de su acompañante. InuYasha sentía que la cercanía de aquella pareja lo estaba devorando y los celos se estaban corriendo por sus venas, mezclándose con su sangre e irrigando su cerebro de imágenes probables de amor entre ellos. Fue entonces que sin disimulo elevó una mano hasta el rostro de Kikyo y le alzó el mentón, para dejar en sus labios un beso profundo, con una pasión que por cierto ella desconocía, quitándole el aliento incluso.

Kagome sintió que el corazón se le oprimía dentro del pecho, ante la escena que presenciaba… ¿no debía sentir esto?... se cuestionaba, pero dentro la historia era otra, enlazó sus dedos en el cabello de Bankotzu, justo sobre el inicio de la trenza, más como un reflejo, inquieta cerrando los ojos, mientras que el cuerpo del hombre se giraba para dejarla de espaldas a lo que ya no quería ver, y entonces sintió como la mano de su acompañante subía de su cintura por su costado quedando bajo el brazo y de esta forma oprimirla en el limite justo de la decencia, alcanzando levemente su pulgar a rozar el inicio de su seno, para luego sentir como la mejilla de Bankotzu rozaba la suya guiándola hasta rozar sus labios, besándola entonces levemente, bajo la mirada centelleante de InuYasha.

La música terminó y el beso también, Kagome se disculpó y se encaminó hasta el tocador de damas, sin contar con el abrupto agarré de una mano fuerte que la sostenía por el brazo, obligándola a avanzar por el pasillo en una dirección que desconocía. Notó de inmediato el cabello suelto y oscuro de InuYasha que se movía ante ella, casi con tanta violencia como los pasos a que iba dando…

-InuYasha…- logró musitar sintiendo como se alejaban del resto de las personas

-Silencio – exclamó sin alzar la voz, pero con aquel tono imperante que poseía, mientras que abría una puerta observando en su interior, para luego arrastrarla del mismo modo que lo había hecho por el pasillo, pero esta vez dentro del cuarto vacío, escuchando una vez en el lugar, el clic de la cerradura…y luego unos labios que la besaban hambrientos de un amor que compartía…

_**Que haces que me entregas **_

_**La llave de tu sueño**_

_**Que haces que me enferma volverte a besar**_

_**Que haces tú por mí, que haces tú por mí**_

_**Que haces tú por mí, maldita traición**_

_**No ves que tengo miedo**_

_**Me matas corazón, y juegas a perder**_

_**Me matas y me obligas a caer a tus pies**_

_**Me matas corazón **_

_**Herido de amor, herido de amar**_

_**Siempre en silencio…**_

Principio del formulario

Continuara…

Espero que esta capítulo les guste al igual que los demás y mientras tanto hasta más rato… tendré que recurrir al oscuro brebaje preparado de granos… varios cafés por la mañana a ver si despierto… buenas noches chicos… Sesshi… ¿serás la primera?...


	17. Aprendiendo con el corazón

Capítulo XVII

**Aprendiendo con el corazón**

Bankotzu se sentó junto al resto de los invitados, siendo seguido por la mujer que con delicadeza tomo una copa entre sus manos, Kikyo. Se sentía molesta, mucho, y sus ojos lo reflejaban de algún modo bajo la profunda rigidez que manifestaban, luego de que InuYasha la dejara en medio de la pista de baile con una torpe excusa, observó al hombre frente a ella, sin expresión al parecer, una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar, pero ninguno de los dos tenía a su pareja para bailar…

_**Que haces que me quemas **_

_**Cuando miran tus ojos**_

_**Que haces que aceleras mi respiración**_

_**Que haces tú por mí, que haces tú por mí**_

Sentía que le arrebataba el aire ante el solo contacto, obligándola a quedar contra la pared a merced de sus instintos, comprimiendo su cuerpo de forma furibunda, instándola con la presión de sus labios a abrir la boca introduciendo su lengua en ella, como si deseara explorar hasta su garganta, inquieto y desesperado, Kagome solo emitía profundos sonidos que no se podían definir ni como negativa, ni como placer, con las manos contra el pecho varonil sintiendo las de InuYasha la comenzaron a recorrer con una exquisita suavidad, a pesar de la premura y la consternación de sus besos, tocando por los costados la figura femenina, subiendo desde la cintura hasta el nacimiento de los senos de la mujer, que para entonces permanecía casi sin respirar, sintiendo el tacto, exquisitamente familiar y maldiciéndose a sí, por desfallecer de este modo ante él, respondiendo el beso y apretando sus dedos sobre la camisa de seda produciendo un roce eléctrico con sus uñas sobre la piel de InuYasha que pareció gruñir, bajando las manos por la cintura de la mujer, hasta sus caderas, sosteniéndolas y pegándola a su cuerpo, frotando su rígida entrepierna contra Kagome, con movimientos suaves y agonizantes, liberando finalmente el beso, para respirar sobre sus labios, demasiado agitado.

-Inu…Yasha…- susurró como intentando recuperar la cordura que él le robaba de improviso encendiendo su pasión.

_**Que haces con mi cuerpo**_

_**Que extraña tus caricias**_

_**Que haces que hipnotizas mi forma de amar**_

_**Que haces tú por mí, que haces tú por mí**_

-Dime… si él enciende tu piel…como lo hago yo…- preguntó en una especie de monologo que no esperaba respuesta, como si las inquietudes que gobernaban su mente salieran sin autorización, apretándose más contra ella, presionando su virilidad con necesidad – dime… si susurras su nombre… cuando él se bebe tu aliento…- decía mientras que arrastraba sus labios por la mejilla dejando un leve rastro de humedad, hasta llegar a su oído, prensando sus manos en las caderas que aún mantenía aprisionadas - … dime si lo gritas…cuando entra en ti…- la voz se le apagó en un nuevo gruñido, profundo e intenso, sentía el estómago comprimirse al imaginar cada escena que le iba describiendo a Kagome, cada pregunta que salía de sus labios con la voz ronca, era una tortura, saberla en brazos de otro, y el sentir como ella pretendía soltarse de él, lo hacían aferrarse más a su cuerpo, intentando evitar que se escapara.

_**Que haces tú por mí, maldita traición**_

_**No ves que tengo miedo**_

-No hagas esto… InuYasha…- pedía, notando el significado de sus preguntas, empujando con sus manos nuevamente el dorso del hombre, buscando salir de la prisión que él creaba - …déjame ir…

Sintió las manos fuertes que se desprendieron de sus caderas, para aferrar sus muñecas con violencia, y pegarlas contra la pared a cada lado, los ojos dorados de InuYasha entreabiertos, no miraban nada más que sus labios, mientras que ella los mordía con nerviosismo, el cabello oscuro del hombre caía libre por los costados de sus hombros ante la leve inclinación que mantenía, respiraba agitado y obligó con sus dedos a que ella abriera los suyos enlazándolos.

-InuYasha… por favor…- continuaba pidiendo con inquietud, sin saber si él realmente le estaba prestando atención, volvió a sentir la presión de su erguida entrepierna contra ella, mientras que InuYasha jadeaba y liberaba el aire pesadamente, de un modo tan exquisitamente perturbador que la hacía desear ser suya una vez más… pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto y la razón era más fuerte - … ya basta…

-¿Tanto te gusta… estar con él… qué no puedes esperar…? - decía casi en un hilo de voz, apoyando sus labios en el cuello de Kagome, sintiendo como se corroían sus venas por los celos de oliendo la piel, esperando quizás aún hallar su propio olor en ella.

_**Me matas corazón **_

_**Herido de amor, herido de amar**_

_**Siempre en silencio…**_

-No te hagas esto InuYasha...- pidió con un visible tono de reproche, y girando su rostro cuando él volvió a buscar su boca.

-Maldita seas Kagome...- decía con los labios pegados al rostro de la mujer, sin violencia en sus palabras -... dime si te derramas en él...como lo haces en mí...- consultó cediendo la fuerza en el agarre, perdido en sus pensamientos y dolores, anhelando en silencio que ella finalmente negara sus conclusiones.

-El sexo, siempre será sexo InuYasha... - dijo, comprendiendo que el placer de la carne era algo sustituible, lo que albergas en tu alma al momento de amar es lo que no puedes reemplazar con la misma facilidad.

-Pero yo...yo te amo...- le susurró relajando su cuerpo, permitiendo que ella se moviera con mayor libertad, dejando caer las manos aún enlazadas a los costados de su figura, mientras que aspiraba el perfume de su cabello.

-Es tarde ya para eso...

_**Me matas corazón**_

-.-.-.-.-

Llegó hasta la puerta de bambú que cercaba su hogar, el camino se había hecho en silencio, la cena terminó casi de forma inmediata, dejando algunos detalles para solucionar en otra reunión futura, a la que Kagome rogaba no tener que asistir. Cuando volvió del tocador al que jamás llegó, Bankotzu la esperaba en silencio, algunos metros de la novia de InuYasha que permanecía en el mismo estado, no se atrevió a enfrentar la mirada que sintió que ella le dejaba caer, de algún modo sentía que las manos de InuYasha las traía marcadas en el cuerpo, y de cierta forma sabía bien que era así.

Bankotzu le enlazó la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo con suavidad, no podía negar aquello en él, tenía toques suaves y era agradable, pero aunque pereciera contradictorio, la forma impetuosa y apasionada de InuYasha le fascinaba… suspiro ante ese pensamiento, justo en el momento que el hombre que la acompañaba la iba a besar, deteniéndose.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?...- susurró la voz varonil, era la segunda vez que le preguntaba aquello desde que comenzaron a salir, y las dos veces la respuesta silenciosa era…InuYasha…

-No nada…- respondió entregándole un beso de consuelo, un pequeño roce afectivo, mientras que le tomaba las manos para que soltara su cintura.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?...- le pidió sin permitirle soltarse

-¿A tu departamento?...- consultó, quizás meditando la idea.

-Sí, me gusta amanecer a tu lado…- continuó con voz mansa, buscando una respuesta positiva, rozando sus labios en el cuello de Kagome.

-Me gustaría…- respondió, volviendo a tomar las manos que le rodeaban la cintura- pero estoy muy cansada y mañana prometí a Senkai llevarlo de paseo…- continuó, logrando liberarse del abrazo, ante los ojos oscuros que la miraron con suma tranquilidad.

Bueno… como quieras…- fue todo lo que respondió Bankotzu, besando los labios de la mujer en forma fugaz, para dejar, un buenas noches, antes de subir nuevamente a su automóvil.

Kagome se apoyó en la puerta de bambú al cerrarla, sintiendo aún la presión del cuerpo de InuYasha en contra del suyo, cerró los ojos por un instante y suspiró, sabiendo que las cosas tarde o temprano caerían por su propio peso.

-.-.-.-.-

-Llegamos – se escuchó la voz de Miroku, una vez que se encontraron estacionados frente al edificio en el que estaba viviendo Kikyo. El viaje había transcurrido en absoluto silencio, ella, a pesar de encontrarse notoriamente molesta por la actitud de su novio, no hizo ni un solo comentario, pulcramente metida en su traje de gasa, sentada junto a él, espero hasta que el chofer le abrió la puerta para bajarse, se giró hacía él para despedirse, pero antes de hacerlo InuYasha la detuvo.

Rato más tarde, se encontraba la chaqueta de el hombre sobre uno de los mullidos sillones de un pálido color, la corbata sobre la mesa central de la sala, los zapatos de tacones sobre al alfombra continuando un camino de prendas dispersas. InuYasha mantenía una de sus manos enlazada al negro y liso cabello de Kikyo, que suspiraba con suavidad ante los besos apasionados que le iba recibiendo en el cuello, la gasa del vestido, abierta sobre el sillón en el que el hombre permanecía sentado, ella permanecía sobre sus piernas, la camisa de seda, completamente fuera del pantalón y desabotonada casi en su totalidad, con la otra mano apoyada en el muslo de la mujer, bajo el vestido, oprimiendo en aquella zona, dejando caricias pasionales e intensas. Esto era lo que Kikyo había estado esperando, una muestra tangible de que estaba comprometida en matrimonio con este hombre, que sin más decidió subir hasta su departamento y una vez en el, solo comenzó a besarla, jamás imaginó la insolente pasión que poseía, acariciándola como si no fuera la primera vez… pero ciertamente no le molestó…

La besaba y buscaba en sus labios, la forma de los de ella… había besado a más de una mujer en estos años, y a pesar que había dejado dormir aquel sentimiento al punto de convencerse que no existía, estaba ahí nuevamente. Besaba a Kikyo y la acariciaba y sentía lo suave que era su piel al tacto, una mujer nacida y criada entre baños de sales y perfumes, su cabello sedoso de deslizaba con sutileza entre sus dedos y la humedad de sus labios lo invitaban a explorar más… pero a pesar de todo ello no podía quitar de su mente la idea de que en este mismo instante, otra pareja debía de estar terminando su velada en similares circunstancias, lo que lo obligaba a besar con mayor ímpetu… acrecentando las caricias, deslizando la mano que permanecía en el cabello, por el cuello, hasta rozar el pecho descubierto de tela, luego los senos sobre el vestido, bajando con los labios por la garganta, escuchando las suplicas que aumentaban en cantidad e intensidad, de su novia, buscó el cierre que sostenía la prenda que lo separaba de la piel desnuda, bajándolo mientras que su boca comenzaba a abrirse paso bajando por el pecho pálido, sus dedos rozando la hendidura de la columna, escuchando la voz de Kikyo…

-Inu…Yasha…- imploraba ante los roces y el deseo que se hacia imperativo, pero entonces InuYasha abrió sus ojos, era su nombre, ahogado entre los gemidos de placer de la mujer que mantenía entre sus brazos… pero no era su voz… no era Kagome…

Se detuvo y dejó caer su cabeza atrás en el sillón, soltándolas manso hacía los lados, dejando a una perpleja y enardecida Kikyo, con la mirada interrogante. Sabía que tendría que dar una explicación, aún no sabía cual, pero esto él ya lo conocía, lo había vivido ya, y recordó las palabras de Kagome, dichas hacía solo unas horas…" El sexo, siempre será sexo"… ahora lo comprendía, el sentimiento perpetuo del amor, que era el que convertía en magia la unión, ése no existía entre Kikyo y él, ése, únicamente lo había conocido en los brazos de Kagome…

-Lo siento Kikyo…- dijo sin tener nada que argumentar, enfrentando los ojos confusos de la mujer - … lo siento…

-.-.-.-.-

Unos días después, se encontraba de pie, observando a través del cristal de la puerta, al interior de una habitación en a que se encontraban una serie de pequeños, sentados en sillas igualmente diminutas, coloreando un trabajo que les había sido entregado por la maestra. Había logrado que la señora Kaede, le permitiera ver un momento a Senkai, al parecer le había agradado a la directora del establecimiento, que salía de la sala con el niño de la mano, que en cuanto vio a InuYasha se soltó del agarre, para correr a los brazos de el hombre que se encontró de pronto sin pensarlo, cargando la figura pequeña de su amigo.

-Hola InuYasha…que bueno que viniste, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, que ya no querías ser mi amigo – dijo, con un tono algo encaprichado.

-No… eres mi amigo, no me puedo olvidar de ti…- le respondió acariciando su cabeza como se le había hecho un habito ya.

-Solo unos instantes en el jardín de juegos –advirtió la mujer, con una suave sonrisa.

-Sí, muchas gracias – respondió InuYasha, mientras que el pequeño, le ordenaba un mechón de cabello que siempre se le venía hacía adelante y que ahora estaba siendo aprisionado por su figura.

-Como en dos días será mi cumpleaños...- consultó Senkai, como si no existiera ni una persona en Edmundo ajena a tal acontecimiento -… mamá me hará una fiesta…dijo que podía invitar a mis amigos… ¿vendrás?... – InuYasha titubeo por un momento, luego de lo mal que habían quedado las cosas con Kagome, y que decir con su novia, luego de la encendida de motores que le había dado, para luego no correr la carrera, no estaba de ánimos para encontrarse con la mamá de su amigo y menos, con el hombre con el que salía - …dime…¿vendrás?...- insistía, como era ya su costumbre.

-Bueno… la verdad, yo trabajo mucho…- trató de excusarse, pero en cuanto vio los ojos decepcionados de Senkai, no lo pensó dos veces – esta bien iré…- sintiéndose en parte pagado al ver el brillo en los ojos de un pardo tan claro del niño, que por un momento le pareció ver destellos dorados en ellos.

-Bajame, bajame… -insistió moviendo sus pies, como si aquello fuera a hacer más rápido su descenso – quiero mostrarte algo…- dijo, mientras que se quitaba la pequeña mochila de la espalda, para sacar de su interior una hoja algo doblada en las esquinas, extendiéndolo hasta las manos de InuYasha.

-Oh, que bien Senkai… ¿Quiénes son?...- consultó mientras que chequeaba el dibujo que el niño le acababa de entregar.

-Te digo,- respondió, mientras que tiraba del brazo de InuYasha para que se acercara más hasta él - … esta es mamá… ves su cabello tiene rizos en las puntas…- un detalle que al hombre le pareció muy interesante, dado que era la perspectiva de un niño - … este soy yo…

-¿Tan alto?...- InuYasha lo molestaba, notando como el pequeño arrugaba el ceño en señal de intranquilidad.

-Si… será dentro de dos días cuando cumpla los seis…- respondió convencido que al cumplir años crecería lo suficiente como para alcanzar a su madre.

-O ya veo…- dijo divertido InuYasha.

-Y éste, eres tú…- continuó indicando el tercer personaje de su obra - … te habría puesto al lado de mamá… pero…

-¿Te pusiste celoso?...- preguntó, recibiendo la mirada molesta del pequeño, que apoyó ambas manos en su cintura.

-No, yo no soy celoso… es solo que no se conocen mucho…y mamá no debe hablar con extraños…- lo menos que pudo hacer InuYasha ante tal comentario, fue dejar una sonora carcajada que acrecentó aún más la disputa entre los amigos…

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba Kagome sentada escribiendo las invitaciones para los pequeños amigos que Senkai invitaría, todos niños de su clase, le haría una fiesta, como cada año, lo hacía, sabiendo que esta la disfrutaría mucho más, ya que estaba más crecido y consciente, estos eran los momentos que ella consideraba recuerdos magníficos en la vida se un niño.

-Ya Senkai, tengo a Shinji, a Sakura, a Kenzuke, a Misato… ¿Quién más nos falta?... a sí…Touji y su gemelo Shinta…- decía Kagome, mientras que terminaba con las invitaciones de lo que a ella le parecían todos los invitados.

-InuYasha…- dijo el pequeño, jugando sobre la alfombra con uno de los automóviles que su amigo grande le había obsequiado. Kagome giró la cabeza hacía él, pensando en que tal vez escuchó mal.

-¿Quién dijiste hijo?...- preguntó, incrédula.

-InuYasha, mamá… mi amigo…

Continuara…

**Aquí Anyara desde el planeta Senkai, escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me ha machacado la neurona hasta altas horas de la noche, pero crean que son sus reviews mi mayor alimento, me encanta leer lo que opinan y mientras más extensos mejor… si, sé que cada cual escribe lo que puede… pero por fis…En cuanto a la historia, sé que parece fácil solo unirlos de una vez y ya… pero no es tan fácil, ya que por lo que he notado a algunos se les olvida InuYasha tiene en juego su Compañía en este matrimonio que Kikyo desearía consumar antes de comprar, digamos que es mujer precavida…¿ y si no le gusta?... y al paso que va… pufff… Bueno InuYasha esta abriendo poco a poco los ojitos, la necesidad de saber probablemente lo lleve a conocer cosas que ni se imagina…**

**Es todo por esta noche y espero que les guste el capítulo…**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	18. Para amar

Capítulo XVIII

**Para amar**

Le había dicho que la amaba, y esas palabras aún resonaban en su mente de un modo fulminante, sabía bien que intentaba olvidarlo, ¿pero cómo?... era difícil saber que era lo correcto, cuando sientes que el camino esta lleno de piedras y te agota, InuYasha aún no había sido capaz de aceptar que Senkai era su hijo ¿cómo podía ella aceptarlo?... además hablaba de amarla a puertas de una boda arreglada con otra mujer…¿qué era lo que él estaba pensando?... ¿acaso pensaba que ella aceptaría ser su amante?... hizo una pausa entre sus propios pensamientos, imaginando cada tarde de agonía esperando en silencio la llegada del hombre que aún amaba…¿acaso ella lo aceptaría?... un suspiro se le escapó notando las ideas descabelladas hacía las que la dirigía su corazón… era como si no importara el modo, solo amarlo… pero su razón prevalecía, y en ocasiones pensaba que era únicamente gracias al cable a tierra que se veía obligada a tener, por Senkai, de lo contrario… tal vez aceptaría incluso ser su amante… se detuvo cuando escuchó la pequeña voz de su hijo entrando con estridencia, este día en particular, había podido venir más temprano desde la oficina, ya que en Japón no era mucho la que había, el trabajo real estaba en China y eso de cierta forma la tenía algo inquietad, aunque sabía que podía ser aquella una buena puerta de escape.

-¡Mamá!...¡mamá!...- exclamaba logrando que sus cortos pasos sonaran en carrera por el pasillo, llegando hasta la puerta de la cocina en la que Kagome se encontraba ya con el biberón en la mano, para la leche de la tarde - … ¡ya entregué todas las invitaciones!...¡mamá!...- continuaba vociferando en completo control, siendo el integrante más pequeño, era el que más se hacía notar, hasta que llegó junto a su madre, que lo esperaba pacientemente, quizás una paciencia adquirida con el tiempo, con el ser madre a tan temprana edad, obligándola a reprimir sus ímpetus de juventud, entregándole una serena madures.

-Buenas tardes Senkai…- dijo ella, llamando su atención, mientras que comenzaba a retirar de la espalda del pequeño su mochila que no traía demasiadas cosas.

-Buenas mamá…- respondió, mientras que se apoyaba en el antebrazo de ella para acercarse a su rostro y darle un besito y aquel característico saludo de nariz que solían tener.

-Así me parece mejor- exclamó Kagome, ya con una sonrisa iluminando sus ojos.

-Terminé de entregar todas las invitaciones…- retomó su conversación el pequeño, mientras que metía la mano al bolsillo de su bolso, el lugar en que Kagome había puesto las tarjetitas, como intentando demostrarle que no había nada en su interior, pero luego su rostro mostró sorpresa – oh… faltó esta… es la de InuYasha...- Kagome pareció palidecer ante el solo nombre, finalmente había tenido que ceder a escribir una para "el amigo" de su hijo, bajo la insistencia sin tregua que puso el niño.

-Talvez él no pueda venir… - intentó hacerlo cambiar de idea una vez más, y aunque sabía que podía ejercer su autoridad y decir, simplemente no, ella tenía un modo de educar a su hijo, para que él pudiera decidir… claro esta dentro de los parámetros pertinentes, y aunque no sabía bien como se sentía con respecto a tener a InuYasha en su casa y tan cerca de ella nuevamente, tenía muy claro que su hijo estaba solicitando lo justo. Notó como Senkai se quedaba pensativo, arrugando el ceño, mientras que caminaba en dirección a la sala, lo que inevitablemente le recordó a las actitudes de su padre.

Cuando Kagome luego de haber llevado a su hijo a lavarse para poder tomar su leche, lo dejó que se recostara sobre el sillón, que a él le gustaba más, con el televisor encendido en un canal para niños, notó que éste continuaba con el ceño fruncido, lo que le indicaba que aún estaba buscando el modo de que su amigo InuYasha recibiera su invitación.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba inquieto, el cabello plateado tras la espalda y la mirada perdida a través del pequeño ventanal del departamento en el que se encontraba, ciertamente la vista no se asemejaba en nada a la del los latos pisos en los que acostumbraba encumbrarse, pero había una exquisita paz en el ambiente, la que confirmaba al sentir los delgados brazos femeninos que lo rodeaban abrazándolo por la espalda, sus ojos dorados fulguraron en un extraño sentimiento que no se atrevía a definir, un sentimiento contra el que llevaba tiempo luchando, pero que se ya no conseguía mantener confinado a algún lugar recóndito de su corazón, era un sentimiento que iba en contra de toda su visión clasista, un sentimiento que echaba por tierra todo por lo que había luchado, incluso del modo más soez e incorrecto…

-¿Te quedarás esta noche?...- consultó con suavidad la suave voz de la mujer que lo mantenía férreo en aquel abrazo, sin saber aún que tenía también su corazón.

-Lo haré…- fue todo lo que su ruda voz, logró exteriorizar, posando su mano derecha sobre una de las que ella mantenía en su pecho, sospechando la sonrisa que a él le parecía tan fresca y hermosa, de Rin.

Sesshomaru se giró, atrapando entre sus manos el rostro de ella, que se mantenía descalza sobre la alfombra, cubierta con una bata, él solo con su pantalón y la camisa abierta sobre los hombros, se acercó sin aviso previo, pero a la mujer no le sorprendió, así era él, había aprendido a conocerlo, sintiendo los labios varoniles, tomar profundamente los suyos, y sonrió entre el beso, al sentirse elevada por los brazos de aquel hombre que caminaba hacía la habitación, cruzando el breve espacio de la sala y comprobó una vez más, que lejos de ser el témpano de hielo que intentaba mostrar, era un ser dulce y amable, aunque solo lo fuera con ella…

-.-.-.-.-

Se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón de su oficina, se encontraba a puerta cerrada, ya por varias horas, chequeando una serie de documentos que no podía obviar, era "El Contrato de fusión", específicamente la cláusula final en la que se estipula, "_De no hacerse efectivo dicho acuerdo, las Empresas Taisho, serán cedidas en su totalidad al consejo de Shinidama-chuu Company, para ser fragmentadas y vendidas al mejor postor… Se recuerda que la unión de las familias Taisho y Tokiyama, deberá tener un mínimo de doce meses, plazo en que la cláusula antes señalada, se mantendrá vigente"_. Cruzó las manos tras su nuca e inclinó el sillón hacia atrás, meciéndose en el.

-Un año…- susurró, sabiendo que ese era el tiempo que debía estar casado con Kikyo, y dados los últimos acontecimientos con su novia, no estaba muy seguro de que ella ya quisiera llevar adelante el matrimonio, sobre la cláusula decía exactamente lo mismo para la contraparte, habiendo firmado un documento que autorizaba a cualquiera de las partes a hacer añicos el trabajo de años.

Pensaba en Kagome, en las palabras que le había dicho el último día que la vio, de aquella torpe forma de exponer sus sentimientos y de la ira que lo invadía cuando la imaginaba en los brazos de Bankotzu. Pensó en Senkai, y en aquella calida sonrisa que poseía, en lo mucho que deseaba que fuera su hijo realmente, pero su intelecto científico, le exigía más que palabras y burdos sentimientos, le pedía la prueba que Kagome le negaba…¿tal vez pensaría diferente ahora?... después de todo se convertiría en el heredero de todo lo que poseía, si lograba comprobar que era su sangre la que el niño poseía. Bueno, siempre que se casara con Kikyo, de lo contrario, no habría nada… todo su esfuerzo se vería destruido en días, sin contar con las miles de personas que quedarían sin empleo…suspiro y tragó saliva, deseando escabullirse de todo… volviendo de su letargo en el momento en que su teléfono de interno sonó.

-¿Si Rin?...- consultó aún recostado atrás en el sillón, oprimiendo solo el botón de altavoz, escuchando el tono suave de la que aún seguí siendo su asistente.

-Señor Taisho, tiene una llamada – InuYasha arrugó el ceño, dispuesto a reprenderla, ya que le había ordenado escuetamente que no deseaba recibir llamados, pero antes de que la voz saliera de su garganta, ella continuó – es un niño, llamado Senkai…- ante aquel solo nombre un hielo recorrió su espalda, logrando hacerlo sentir temor, ¿habría pasado algo malo?.

-Pásame la llamada – ordenó autoritario y presuroso, recogiendo el auricular en el momento en que se incorporaba en el asiento - ¿Senkai?...- consultó aún algo incrédulo.

-Ya repartí todas las invitaciones – exclamó jubiloso el pequeño, mientras que InuYasha arrugaba el ceño intentando comprender lo que intentaba decirle, ciertamente aún le faltaba mucho para poder lidiar con u pequeño como elijo de Kagome y salir airoso - …Ah, sí… buenas… mi mamá siempre me dice que se saluda primero – continuó corrigiéndose.

-Hola Senkai…- respondió relajando la expresión de su rostro, sintiéndose divertido -… tu mamá tiene mucha razón…- acotó, mientras que se volvía a hacer hacia atrás en el sillón -¿qué me decías?...- consultó ya un poco más tranquilo.

-Que ya entregué todas las invitaciones a mi cumpleaños y solo me falta la tuya…- hizo una corta pausa – y no sé como entregártela, tú no asistes al Jardín de niños.

-No, no asisto…- respondió con la sonrisa cada vez más amplia, ante la inocencia en las palabras de Senkai, descubriendo que le encantaba aquello – pero… ¿crees que pueda ir sin ella?...- consultó siguiendo el juego.

-Mm.… - hizo un sonido como si estuviera analizando la situación, lo que le pareció aún más divertido a InuYasha – tendría que preguntarle a mamá, ella no me dijo que hacer en ese caso…- continuó

-Realmente quieres que vaya a tu fiesta ¿no?...- afirmó el hombre satisfecho de haberse convertido en el "amigo" de ese pequeño que simplemente le había robado el corazón, igual que la madre, pensó.

-Sí me encantaría… - exclamó, para luego bajar la voz, susurrando como si le contara un secreto-… además vendrá el tío Bankotzu y yo no quiero que mi mamá se acerque a él… y como tu eres mi amigo grande me podrás ayudar – aquel había sido un golpe bajo para InuYasha, por un lado le causaba un enorme orgullo ver la forma en que el pequeño resguardaba a su madre, pero por otro lado estaban sus celos taladrándole el estómago y corriendo despavoridos por sus venas.

-Escucha Senkai… haremos lo siguiente…- dijo, dando a sus palabras el mismo tono de complicidad que le había entregado el niño.

-.-.-.-.-

Una vez más despertaba en la penumbra solitaria de su habitación, con el sudor corriendo por su cuerpo, extrañamente en una noche fría, con una sensación increíble de frustración, aún agitado por lo que en sueños logró ejecutar, sintiendo aún la piel suave de Kagome bajo sus manos, la sensación de sus besos en la boca y la agitación de sus cuerpos al hacer el amor, un sueño exquisito, que ahora que abría los ojos parecía incluso una pesadilla, incapacitado… la deseaba, con cada fibra de su ser y con su alma plena… se dejó caer sobre la almohada, rozando con las sabanas, al intentar secar su sudor, aquella parte de su cuerpo que permanecía más dispuesta aún que en su sueño… suspiro intentando volverse a dormir, pero la noche se le hizo demasiado larga, inmerso en el insomnio, sintiéndose tan solo luchando su parte racional, con sus sentimientos, una ardua batalla que llevaba un tiempo manteniendo, sin saber aún, quién seria el triunfador.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta del pequeño templo que habían habilitado para organizar la fiesta, Kagome sintió como un golpe frió le recorría el cuerpo, perfectamente vestido, como siempre desde que lo conoció, con algunas obvias diferencias de estilo con el paso de los años, que habían terminado convirtiéndolo en el objeto de sus desvelos. Su sweater de color rojo, la hizo recordar de forma inmediata la camisa que vestía aquella tarde antes de viajar a China…honestamente no pensó verlo, no después del último encuentro que habían tenido, pero este era el cumpleaños de su hijo…¿significaba eso algo?...

Senkai que se acababa de sentar junto al pastel, observando curioso como su madre iba poniendo cada una de las velas, contándolas con detenimiento, para estar completamente seguro que pusiera las seis que correspondían, no vaya a ser cosa que se equivocara y de ese modo él terminara cumpliendo otra edad, eso sería fatal… ya se sentía cómodo con sus casi seis años, convencido que en el momento de apagar aquellas velas realmente los cumpliría…pero ante de que el ritual comenzara diviso la figura de un hombre de pie junto a la puerta, y se bajo de la silla, saltando de ella para dirigirse a su amigo…

-¡InuYasha!...- exclamó con la alegría que lo caracterizaba, en ocasiones InuYasha se preguntaba qué clase de madre sería Kagome, pero al ver los ojos brillantes de felicidad de este pequeño, se convencía de que debía de ser una estupenda - …ven debes sentarte antes de que sople las velas…- dijo tirando de la parte baja de su sweater como ya se había hecho su costumbre y dirigiéndolo hasta un lugar entre los niños que se había empeñado en reservar para su amigo.

-Será mejor que yo me quede de pie junto a ti, ¿no lo crees?...- dijo, observando el lugar notando aquel aspecto reflexivo que en ocasiones asumía Senkai, y que le encantaba, para luego fijar los ojos en la femenina figura que se encontraba a una corta distancia de él… sonrió levemente en señal de saludo, sin cruzar palabra con ella, de hecho sabía bien que venir hasta aquí le iba a significar tragarse su orgullo y probablemente tener que soportar el verla junto a Bankotzu Yamasaki, que para su suerte no se encontraba en el lugar, Kagome solo respondió de la misma manera, fijando de inmediato la mirada en su trabajo con el pastel.

-Esta bien…- aceptó finalmente Senkai, la propuesta de InuYasha – pero debes quedarte junto a mamá…- solicitó, con un claro tono de mando, al que InuYasha no podía, ni deseaba negarse. Houjo y Eri, que observaban desde el otro lado de la mesa en la que debía haber a lo menos unos veinte niños, revisando el contenido de sus platos y sus sorpresas, solo se limitaron a hacer un gesto de bienvenida con sus manos.

Se puso de pie junto a Kagome, que estaba terminando de encender las velas, escrutando el lugar, era una fiesta sencilla, nada ostentoso, pero suficientemente correcto, tenía todo lo necesario para ser una agradable fiesta de cumpleaños, muy al estilo de cómo Kagome manejaba las cosas, pero aquello era algo que había notado en todo lo que rodeaba a esta pequeña familia de dos integrantes, nada parecía superar en costos lo que Kagome podía solventar con el dinero que ganaba… pero entonces…¿dónde estaba el dinero que le había dado Sesshomaru?...La canción de cumpleaños se dejo escuchar medianamente entonada y apoyada por las voces de los adultos que se encontraban, algunos acompañando a sus hijos, InuYasha no recordaba haber estado en una fiesta de este tipo jamás, aunque en sus momentos de ensoñación lo imaginó alguna vez, perdido en algún recuerdo romántico y en sus deseos de formar un hogar. la canción terminó y Senkai se apoyo en el borde de la mesa para alcanzar a soplar las seis velas, Kagome se inclinó un poco sobre el tomando aire para apoyarlo en caso de que no pudiera hacerlo, como lo venía haciendo en cada uno de sus cumpleaños anteriores, comprobando que esta vez no había sido necesario, InuYasha que permanecía con una mano apoyada en el respaldo de la silla del niño, los observó a ambos, con una sensación indescriptible de pertenencia en el corazón, y sintiendo el aplauso de los invitados, notó una suave luz que se encendió al lado contrario de la mesa, era Houjo, que acababa de capturar la escena.

Permanecía a un lado, observando como Kagome y Eri, aplaudían al compás de los juegos que efectuaban dos payasos un varón y una muchacha, lidiando con la muchedumbre de un escaso metro de altura, siendo Senkai, como dueño de la fiesta, el centro de atención. Miró a si izquierda, cuando notó que alguien se le acercaba, era Houjo, que se estaba dando su momento de relajo, luego de haber estado gran parte del día ayudando a ambas mujeres a poner en marcha lo que ahora los pequeños disfrutaban, su trabajo en la oficina que había montado dentro de su mismo hogar, le daba gran facilidad de tiempo disponible, cosa que Kagome no se cansaba de agradecer, ya que aquello la había ayudado enormemente en el cuidado de Senkai, probablemente con algo de esfuerzo podría pagarle a alguna persona para que lo hiciera, pero siempre sintió temor de poner en las manos de un extraño a su tesoro más preciado.

-El te aprecia mucho – dijo Houjo, extendiendo hasta InuYasha un vaso con motivos infantiles, que contenía una bebida de fantasía, de las que estaba plagada la fiesta, comentando aquello, justo en el momento que el payaso le entregaba a Senkai una bolsa con un premio por ganar una de las competencias y el pequeño, luego de sonreírle a su madre, lo siguiente que buscó, fueron los dorados ojos de su amigo, para sostener el paquete en el aire y mostrarle su triunfo, InuYasha le respondió con un gesto de aprobación.

-Lo sé… yo también lo aprecio mucho…- respondió recibiendo lo que Houjo le ofrecía, en el momento justo en que un no muy agradable invitado apareció en escena, caminando con premura junto a Kagome, para poner en los labios de la mujer un fugaz beso. InuYasha tenso entonces su mandíbula, molesto, arrugó el ceño y apretó el vaso en su mano, causando un crujido en el material del que estaba hecho, notando a la distancia que el pequeño Senkai, fruncía el rostro del mismo modo que lo hacía InuYasha.

-Ella ha estado sola durante mucho tiempo…- comentó quizás por que había algo en InuYasha que lo hacía suponer cosas, éste lo miro de reojo, para luego dejar caer toda su molestia en la pareja nuevamente, notando como Kagome le daba una extraviada mirada – me atrevería a decir que desde que la dejó el padre de Senkai…- cuando Houjo dijo aquello InuYasha sintió real curiosidad.

-¿Sabes algo sobre el padre del niño?- consultó algo dubitativo, después de todo este era el mismo hombre que lo había golpeado hace algún tiempo.

-Ciertamente Kagome jamás ha hablado conmigo sobre él, a pesar de que hemos sido grandes amigos – entonces Houjo bajo la mirada dejando que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro – bueno no puedo negar que intenté ser más que eso, pero el amor que ella sentía por ese hombre, simplemente se interpuso – bebió de su vaso entonces.

-¿Fueron novios entonces?- preguntó con la voz calma, pero profunda, sin poder evitar sentir celos hasta de su propia sombra.

-Solo por un corto tiempo, como te digo, el recuerdo del padre de Senkai nos separó...- suspiró entonces, marcando nuevamente una sonrisa - … pero finalmente fue lo mejor, Eri y yo comenzamos a tratarnos más y bueno, pronto nos casaremos…

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que pudo acotar a aquello que comentó Houjo, sintiendo que aquel hombre era en verdad afortunado al formar una vida con la mujer que ama.

-Kagome es una excelente mujer – comentó el hombre junto a InuYasha – y Bankotzu ha sido un buen hombre con ella – continuó, notando de inmediato como InuYasha se tensaba ante el solo nombre - …pero no lo ama… solo intenta olvidar…

La conversación se vio abruptamente interrumpida, aunque lo más importante ya estaba dicho, por la figura pequeña de Senkai, que literalmente arrastró a InuYasha hasta el centro en el que estaban junto a los payasos, siendo el perdedor del juego, pintado por los organizadores, con vivos colores. El primer turno fue para uno de los invitados, seguido por Senkai, quien se encontraba visiblemente molesto ante las burlas de InuYasha, arrebatando de las manos de la muchacha disfrazada de payaso, un delineador de maquillaje, de color negro, garabateando en un descuido un lado del rostro del hombre que se mantenía sentado en el piso en un circulo, que era parte del juego, ante la risa sincera y abierta de Kagome y el resto de los invitados, a excepción de Bankotzu que observaba el cuadro con una leve curvatura en los labios, sin que le hiciera demasiada gracias la situación, sobre todo el ver a Kagome, a la que consideraba ya, algo así como su pareja, sonreír ante la extraña relación, que al menos para él tenía el niño con InuYasha Taisho, un hombre que en los negocios era conocido por un temple frió y que se jactaba de no poseer remordimientos, sin embargo aquí parecía un padre más… ante aquello Bankotzu abrió los ojos, sorprendido de la idea que su mente estaba trabajando.

Minutos después, Kagome limpiaba con delicadeza el rostro de Senkai, quitando la crema que acababa de poner, con toallas suaves de papel, el maquillaje que el niño llevaba, mientras que éste luchaba por soltarse ya de su madre y volver a jugar con el resto de los invitados.

-Espera solo in momento Senkai...- decía Kagome sosteniéndola niño con firmeza intentando terminar con su labor.

-Pero mamá…- respondía sin poder terminar de hablar, ya que Kagome le pasaba la toalla por la boca, más por un juego de fastidio, que porque realmente necesitara hacerlo -… déjame…- volvía a insistir, mientras que la toalla, una vez más le cubría la boca – quiero…quiero…¡mamá!...- exclamó ya molesto, descubriendo el juego que tenía su madre con él.

-Esta bien ya vete…- le dijo sonriendo Kagome, mientras que se erguía nuevamente, aún con el pomo de crema y las toallas en las manos.

-¿Cuál es el afán de molestar así al pequeño?...- consultó InuYasha algo divertido, mientras que observaba las toallas que Kagome llevaba, extendiendo la mano en solicitud de una de ellas, ante la sorpresa de la mujer, que sintió que el corazón se le volcaba en el pecho, después de todo, no habían cruzado palabra en toda la tarde, era lo primero que escuchaba de él, desde que había llegado, al menos dirigido directamente a ella.

-El también juega con mi paciencia…- respondió ya un poco más compuesta de la sorpresa, indicándole la silla en la ella estaba sentada hacía unos instantes. InuYasha obedeció.

-Pero tú eres una mujer muy paciente… ¿alguna vez te agota?...- consultó, mientras observaba el rostro de Kagome que no lo miraba.

-A decir verdad, cada día… - confirmó ella mientras que le ponía algo de crema en el rostro, justo en la parte que Senkai había marcado con delineador -… pero luego cuando se duerme y lo veo sonreír entre sueños…- continuó, tomando el mentón de InuYasha, para que este alzara su rostro y poder pasar con mayor precisión la toalla de papel, observando con la suavidad que la caracterizaba, y una profunda ternura, los ojos dorados que la miraban - …sé que es un niño feliz, y todo lo demás pasa…- dijo, quitando la mano del mentón, casi como una caricia, terminando la limpieza -… ya estas…

-¿Y tú… eres feliz…?...- preguntó reteniendo la mano que ella retirara en el aire un momento, Kagome mordió su labio, arrancando una sonrisa suave de los labios de InuYasha.

-Lo intentó InuYasha… quizás deberías hacerlo también…- dijo ella con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, ternura y soledad.

-Haz ese examen Kagome…por favor…- suplicaba, sin entender por que ella no accedía, era algo tan simple y que le daría una gran tranquilidad a su alma, al menos comprendería el amor que le nacía por Senkai, pero ella simplemente negó, sin emitir una sola palabra, manteniendo aún aquella mirada para sentir luego tras ella la voz fuerte de Bankotzu… recuperó su mano, para dirigirse al hombre que de una forma sutil la estaba reclamando…

_**Mi prisión, mi libertad**_

_**Mi oscuridad y mi lucero**_

_**Mezcla de brisa y tempestad**_

_**Así te quiero…**_

_**Mi placer mi dolor**_

_**Mi sensatez y mi locura**_

_**Tu haz sido todo para mí**_

_**Amor violento, ternura…**_

Se fue del lugar, sintiendo que algo le faltaba, sin saber como completar aquello, tanto amor, encarcelado en su interior, lo estaba haciendo cuestionarse más de lo que debería, de si realmente necesitaba una prueba… para amar…

Continuara…

**Hola a todos espero que este capítulo los deje contentos, al menos yo lo estoy, he intentado graficar un poco la personalidad de Senkai, con similitudes muy reales de la de InuYasha, espero haberlo logrado, así como explicar un poco lo que siente Kagome, además les deje una pequeña muestra de lo que esta viviendo Sesshomaru y lo que esta pensando Bankotzu, bueno digamos que de todo un poco… además de dejar en claro que aquí no hay malos, malos, ni buenos, buenos… es la vida… así lo veo…¿qué más?...ah… bueno que Kagome parece ser demasiado comprensiva con InuYasha, pero la verdad creo que esa el la magia de un amor… en ocasiones aunque quien amas cometa cien y un errores, el amor, simplemente los sana… las cosas que pasan entre los amantes, no se olvidan, solo se perdonan y sin que te des cuenta siquiera…espero que estén todos bien y dejen mensajitos…muchos mucho…**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	19. Sentimientos infieles

Capítulo XIX

**Sentimientos infieles**

Dejó caer el auricular, furioso en el momento de cortar la llamada que acababa de recibir, los ojos dorados le fulguraban y el ceño estaba apretando su frente, ciertamente estaba esperando por ella, pero las noticias que había recibido por parte del investigador que había contratado, estaban bastante alejadas de lo que hubiera esperado. InuYasha se puso de pie caminando a largos pasos, hasta llegas a la gran puerta de ébano, que en ese momento lo separaba del resto de la oficina, para encontrarse una vez más, con que su asistente no se encontraba.

-Eso tendré que remediarlo ya – exclamó tajante, quizás como una forma de descargar el malestar que llevaba, aunque ciertamente se había comportado permisivo con Rin, quizás a causa de sus propios problemas y ella estaba abusando de ello.

Salió hasta el pasillo de los elevadores, casi bufando, apretó el botón de llamada encontrándose casi enseguida con el ascensor dispuesto para él, se subió y se encaminó al lugar en el cual podría aclarar esta situación.

-.-.-.-.-

Bankotzu se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, aún Kagome tenía su propia oficina, por lo general compartían la misma ya que su trabajo era en equipo, habían estado preparando todo lo relacionado con el pedido hecho por la Compañía asociada de Shikkon y Shinidama-chuu, cumpliendo hasta el momento a la perfección con los lazos, por muy exigentes que fueran por parte de el Gerente General, InuYasha Taisho, quien era absolutamente capaz de dejarlos con todo el dinero invertido si no se cumplían.

-Kagome, tendré que viajar a China por algunos días…- comentó Bankotzu, aún sumergido en la pantalla de su computador -… ¿si quieres puedes venir conmigo?...- le dijo en el momento en que pasaba su mirada oscura por sobre los anteojos que usaba en la oficina, sonriendo en forma seductora, dejándole muy en claro a Kagome que le encantaría llevarla con él.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo sonriéndole también de forma amable y calida, como era su costumbre - … tengo muchas obligaciones acá y no quisiera dejar a Senkai solo…

-Sabes que los negocios potencialmente están en China ¿verdad? – consultó dejando de lado su computador, para fijar en pleno sus ojos en la mujer que tenía en frente, que cada día que pasaba le parecía aún más atractiva, con las manos cruzadas bajo su mentón como si se encontrara contemplándola, sin borrar aquella sonrisa seductora que poseía, lo que le entregaba un aire varonil y seguro – en algún momento deberé cerrar esta oficina y trasladarme definitivamente allá...

-Lo sé…- respondió acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, moviendo el lápiz sobre el escritorio con la otra mano, de alguna forma sabía que esto debía suceder y no sabía como se sentí, sería una mentirosa si digiera que no le había tomado cariño a Bankotzu, después de todo se había portado muy bien con ella, probablemente lo extrañaría, pero ella ya conocía el dolor profundo del amor, ese que por más distancia, más tiempo, más situaciones tristes y atormentadas, no se borraba del alma, así que ya era fuerte, llevaba sola tanto tiempo que no sería nada nuevo, pero no esperó lo que vendría, ya que en el momento en que sintió que Bankotzu tomaba su mano y le acariciaba con suavidad con los dedos, lo miró.

-¿Ven conmigo a China?...- pidió en un tono tan dulce que Kagome por un momento se quedó sin habla, no estaba segura de si se refería a este viaje en particular o a otra cosa – ven a vivir conmigo, llevaremos a Senkai, tengo un departamento bastante cómodo y creo que estaremos bien…- continuó ante la sorpresa expresada vivamente en los ojos de Kagome – y bueno si no estas a gusto buscaremos otro lugar…

-Me sorprendes…- fue lo que logró decir, notando como Bankotzu ampliaba su sonrisa.

-Me doy cuenta… no tienes que responderme aún, mañana me iré de viaje y tendrás tiempo para meditarlo…- dijo acercando los dedos de Kagome hasta sus labios, besándolos - … me gusta mucho estar contigo… y ya no quiero estar solo…- argumentó. -¿promete que lo pensaras?...

-Lo haré…- respondió ella cambiando su actitud admirada, por una de mayor serenidad sonriendo con suavidad.

Y claro que lo haría, sabía bien que los argumentos de Bankotzu, estaban lejos de ser una declaración de amor, pero tal vez el amor podía nacer con el tiempo, después de todo era un hombre que la respetaba y que se llevaba relativamente bien con su hijo, aunque podía notar que Senkai pensaba lo contrario, había confiado en ella y en su trabajo sin mediar mayor conocimiento de su parte… ¿Por qué no intentarlo?...- quizás una vez lejos, podría finalmente desterrar el sentimiento que tenía por InuYasha… ese hombre ciego, que se empeñaba en pedirle que probara por medio de documentos que Senkai era su hijo, que no lograba ver cuna parecidos eran, incluso en sus enfados. Y después de todo él se iba a casar ¿no?...

-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente llegó hasta la oficina que ocupaba Kikyo dentro de la Compañía, demasiado molesto, actitud que hasta ese momento la mujer le desconocía, entró sin más, sin tocar siquiera, caminado a grandes zancadas hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba, ordenando con aquella voz profunda e imperativa que poseía, a la chica que acompañaba a Kikyo, que se retirara del lugar al instante.

-¿Qué te sucede?...- consultó ella con total calma, había adoptado una actitud de relativa indiferencia para con su novio, sobre todo luego de haberla dejado literalmente encendida en su departamento disculpándose otra vez de forma torpe.

-¿Pro qué no me había dicho que fuiste novia de Bankotzu Yamasaki?...- exclamó apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio frente a ella, inclinado y desafiándola por una respuesta. Con los ojos enardecidos.

-¿Estas celoso?...- consultó ella, apoyando su mentón con su mano, divertida de la expresión furibunda que InuYasha traía, sabía bien que su pregunta era lo menos cercana al motivo real de la molestia del hombre, pero lo estaba disfrutando, quizás un poco como paga por su actitud de noches atrás.

-No, no es eso…- respondió controlando sus impulsos, ciertamente eran novios y podrían incluso ser lógicos sus reclamos, pero ella no le interesaba mayormente, era una mujer refinada y socialmente la esposa perfecta, mejor que si la hubiera escogido Sesshomaru, pero no era ese el punto.

-¿Qué será entonces?...- continuó Kikyo, poniéndose de pie y caminando con sensualidad por el contorno del escritorio hasta llegar a él, que se giró, quedando involuntariamente cercado entre el mueble y el cuerpo femenino, sintiendo como una mano de la mujer se posaba en su pecho, sobre la chaqueta, y la otra buscaba el botón para abrirla, su rostro alzado hacía él, como si en cualquier momento fuera a besarlo -… ¿miedo a la competencia?...

-¿Competencia?...- consultó algo extraviado por la actitud que había tomado ella, que ahora que había liberado el botón de la chaqueta comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos por entre el cinturón de su pantalón y la camisa, buscando hacía abajo, lo que lo obligó a contener la respiración, después de todo no había estado con ninguna mujer luego de aquella noche con Kagome, y sus instintos lo estaban matando, sobre todo por las mañanas.

-¿Quizás temes a que Bankotzu te arrebate algo que amas?...- la voz de Kikyo, por un momento se le hizo increíblemente sensual y deseable, no podía negar aquello en ella, era toda una mujer segura de sí y de sus encantos, y de alguna manera sus palabras lo estaban confundiendo, más aún ahora que llevaba incontables noches desveladas por sueños inconfesables de él y Kagome… oh, Kagome… repitió en su mente en el momento que sintió que la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en su entrepierna de forma peligrosa, detuvo entonces la mano de Kikyo que continuaba avanzando demasiado cerca de encontrarse con lo que buscaba.

-No es eso…- titubeo, intentando calmarse, ciertamente no era ese el motivo, era solo porque se trataba de Bankotzu - … es solo que no confiaste en mí…

-Confiar en ti InuYasha...- exclamó separándose de él para volver a su lugar en el escritorio, como su no hubiese intentado nada antes -… ¿confiar en el hombre que me deja a centímetros de la cama?…- comentó casi en tono de burla.

-Kikyo…creí que habías entendido…- se defendió, no era grato quedar mal con una mujer, su condición de macho le dolía, pero no había más remedio, ya no era un adolescente intentando probar que era todo un hombre, la hombría se probaba de otra manera a su edad.

-Si lo entendí muy bien…- respondió ella, haciéndose hacía atrás en su asiento a fin de mirar de forma fría, pero como si estuviera investigándolo también, para continuar en un tono calmo -… tú tampoco me dijiste que tenías un hijo con tu asistente… bueno, ex asistente…

-.-.-.-.-

Hasta Kikyo decía que Senkai era su hijo… suspiro pensando en que nada parecía tener sentido en este momento, y se sentía demasiado solo, con la tarde que acababa demorar a lo lejos en el horizonte, había sido un día grato, extrañamente calido, dado que el invierno había sido algún crudo, sin muchas lluvias, pero si bastante frío

-Kagome…- susurró buscando consuelo en tantos y tantos recuerdos que parecían agolparse en su mente, quitando incluso el aliento, necesitando en este momento en que la soledad y la tristeza mermaban en su alma, un abrazo de aquellos calidos y pacíficos que ella podía entregarle, esos en los que el amor se sentís con aquel simple contacto -… te necesito tanto…- dijo como si conservara la remota posibilidad de que ella pudiera escucharlo, soñando despierto con que apareciera por su puerta y le digiera que lo amaba y que nada más importaba… sueños, simples y estúpidos sueños…

Tomó la chaqueta que se encontraba junto a la corbata en el sillón, saliendo del lugar a paso raudo, necesitaba definitivamente tomar aire y quizás algo más que le hiciera olvidar, hacía tanto que no se emborrachaba por… Kagome…

-.-.-.-.-

La mujer que vestía de forma muy sencilla, con su cabello liso y castaño que le llegaba algo más arriba de la cintura, abrió la puerta con premura, esperando la visita del hombre que hacía un tiempo ya, venía cada tarde puntual, aquello era una de sus virtudes puntualidad, en ocasiones se preguntaba, ¿cómo estaba con ella?... si se sabía tan espontánea y vivaz y el sin embargo parecía su olo opuesto, sonreía luego que lo pensaba bien… éstos se atraen y por lo que conocía ya a Sesshomaru, aquello simplemente lo descolocaba.

-Hola amor…- dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta, encontrándose con los dorados ojos del hombre al que estaba segura de amar, sabía que aquella palabra era demasiado grande, pero su corazón luchaba por gritarla cada vez que lo veía.

-Tenemos que hablar Rin - fue la respuesta que recibió, con aquella voz, profunda y gélida que poseía, a diferencia de otras veces, en las que solía ser un agradable beso, no supo por qué, pero algo en su interior se inquietó.

-.-.-.-.-

Le había costado mucho dormir, hacia ya un rato que se encontraba Senkai dormido, Houjo y Eri, de fiesta, era bueno que pudieran salir y distraerse… sonrió por un momento antes de recordar la propuesta que le había hecho Bankotzu…irse a China, se la hacía extrañamente doloroso, cuando tenía apenas diecisiete años, era todo lo que deseaba, irse a China, con InuYasha y estar siempre juntos, al punto que la desesperación la embargó, sintiendo aquella necesidad de entregarse a él antes de que partiera, torpemente con sus escasos conocimientos de sí y sus cambios biológicos, concluyó, muy mal por cierto, que no debería quedar embarazada, sin embargo, el resultado de aquella mala cuenta estaba dormido hacía algunas horas ya, en su habitación… sonrió nuevamente, después de todo había sido un buen error. Un par de golpes con mediana fuerza sonaron en la puerta, y miró hacía atrás en forma refleja, le pareció extraño, Houjo jamás olvidaba sus llave, menos aún si salía de noche, siempre hablaba de no molestar, ciertamente era un hombre muy considerado. Antes de encaminarse, sintió otra vez dos golpes, algo más suaves, apresurando entonces el paso, encontrándose al abrir con quién menos se esperaba.

-InuYasha…- susurró, observando al hombre que se veía realmente desgarbado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, la chaqueta abotonada solo en una parte, sin corbata, con la camisa abierta en los dos primeros broches, apoyó la cabeza en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola con toda la tranquilidad que nunca le había visto, en el momento en que aquel rebelde mechón caía hacía adelante por sobre su hombro.

-Hay momentos en la vida en que solo necesitas ver algo grato…- dijo marcando una leve y apesadumbrada sonrisa, parecía tan debilitado y vulnerable, como nunca lo había visto, y cuanta razón encontró en sus palabras, a pesar de ello, era una grata vista…

-¿Qué tienes?...- preguntó ella, con el corazón aún desbocado en el pecho, mientras que acercaba su mano hasta el mechón aquel para ponerlo en su lugar, InuYasha solo permanecía en aquel lugar, como si esta fuera la visión de un condenado a muerte - …ven entra…- le dijo con suavidad y una ternura sincera, tomando su brazo mientras que él la detenía.

-No Kagome… - negó bajando la mirada sin fijarla en ella, tragando saliva, como si de pronto su calma se fuera transformando en instantes en desesperación-… no merezco esto, ni tu afecto, ni tu comprensión… ni siquiera merezco que el niño me ame…

-Oh InuYasha…- expresó Kagome con tanto amor en su voz, que InuYasha lo menos que pudo fue mirarla renuente, como si el solo contacto con los ojos oscuros y calidos de Kagome le fuera a quemar -… ¿cuándo dejarás descansar tu alma?... vives como si fueras un coloso capaz de solucionar los problemas del mundo entero y eres simplemente un humano que debe comenzar por sí mismo…- dijo con tanta certeza en sus palabras que InuYasha no las pudo obviar - … ven entra… - insistió logrando que él finalmente accediera.

Kagome cerró la puerta mientras que InuYasha avanzaba a paso lento por el pasillo hasta la sala, lugar en el que permaneció de pie, sintiendo tras de él el caminar casi silencioso de la mujer que avanzaba con unas zapatillas de descanso.

-Siéntate…- le pidió indicándole un sillón bastante cerca del ventanal. Que por cierto solo entregaba vista hacía el jardín trasero -… ¿quieres un té?...- InuYasha simplemente asintió, mientras que se abría el, botón de la chaqueta al sentarse, inclinado hacía adelante con ambos brazos apoyados en sus piernas, era como si llevara un peso enorme en la espalda y no fuera capaz de incorporarse más con el.

Kagome llegó luego de unos minutos, con dos tazas y una jarro de té humeando, se acercó hasta InuYasha que aún mantenía la cabeza baja a pesar de saber que ella ya estaba ahí, dejó lo que traía en las manos sobre la mesa de la sala y las sirvió, ofreciéndole una a InuYasha que solo entonces la observó, agradeciendo en silencio.

-Te ves agotado…- dijo mientras bebía el primer sorbo de su té, con unos deseos increíbles de acariciar su cabello y quizás de ese modo entregarle paz.

-Lo estoy…- fue lo que él respondió, mientras que tomaba también del líquido oscuro en su taza - … agotado de tanto… - continuó, para luego cambiar el rumbo de la conversación antes de que Kagome pudiera preguntar nada – … ¿Senkai esta dormido, supongo?...

-Si lo esta…- respondió Kagome comprendiendo que él solo necesitaba compañía y que no deseaba hablar demasiad -… ahora que ya tiene seis años… - dijo un poco divertida como si aquello significara la mayoría de edad -… cree que puede dormirse más tarde, que puede decidir si ir o no a la escuela – continuaba contándole con afán -… incluso el otro día quería que le diera café… ¿puedes imaginarlo?...- sonreía sinceramente, tomando otro sorbo de su té, notando como InuYasha dejaba la suyo sobre la mesa.

-Es un gran niño… haz hecho un buen trabajo,… para haber estado sola…- le susurró las últimas palabras como si aquello le rompiera la garganta, se puso de pie, antes de que ella respondiera nada, esta era una aparición tan extraña, como si deseara quedarse eternamente, pero a la vez comprendiera que esta ya no era su lugar – debo irme… ya es tarde, mañana de seguro…trabajas…- lo último lo dijo con pesar, recordando que ella trabajaba con Bankotzu.

-Si… debo trabajar mañana…- respondió repitiendo lo que él acababa de decir, dejando también su taza junto a la de él -… Bankotzu saldrá de Japón unos días y yo…- decía aquello como si se lo estuviera comentando a solas, ciertamente no sabía por que le estaba explicando todo eso, pero no alcanzó a completar la idea, cuando sintió las manos de InuYasha que se poyaban en sus hombros, inclinado sobre ella, de frente, con el cabello cayendo por los costados de su traje y tocando las piernas de ella.

-No lo digas…- exclamaba intentando calmar el tono de su voz, quizás conciente de que Senkai dormía, con los ojos fulgurantes de un sentimiento mezclado entre ira y padecimiento - …no lo nombres… - dijo nuevamente ya con la voz profunda pero más apagada, cerrando los ojos, y escondiendo su rostro de la mirada de Kagome - … ¿qué no ves que me muero de solo imaginarte con él?...- susurró, mientras que el agarré en los hombros de la mujer iba cediendo, dejando a un InuYasha derrotado y atormentado arrodillado a los pies de Kagome, que respiraba agitada debido a la impresión, pero que de forma casi instintiva, se inclinó sobre él aún sentada, para que la cabeza de InuYasha reposara en sus piernas.

-Tranquilo…- dijo ella, mientras que acariciaba el suave cabello de InuYasha que en ese momento cubría gran parte de ella. Con sus manos a los costados de Kagome, con el rostro casi inexpresivo por el cansancio en su alma, escuchaba la voz femenina, que como siempre parecía la única cura posible para su alma.

-He sido un cobarde…- susurró, casi de forma inaudible, sintiendo los dedos delgados de Kagome, acariciarle el cabello.

-No InuYasha…- intentaba consolar su pesar con dóciles palabras.

-Tu voz…- volvió a susurrar, mientras que sus manos se asían de las caderas de Kagome, aferrándola en una especie de abrazo, cerrando los ojos -… no sabes cuenta falta me haz hecho, durante todos estos años…y he sido un cobarde…

-No lo eres…

-Si lo soy…- exclamó desgarrando su voz en un ronco sonido, apretándose más a ella, como temiendo que se desvaneciera-… me resultó más fácil sufrir en silencio, que saber lo que realmente paso entre nosotros, y me asusté, cuando te volví a encontrar, me asusté cuando vi a Senkai… por que supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi… que era mi hijo…- se giró entonces antes los ojos llorosas de Kagome, posando un beso sobre la ropa justo en el vientre de ella, un beso profundo y sentido - … mi hijo… nacido de ti…de mi amor…de mi mujer amada…

-InuYasha… yo no…- intentaba detenerlo, al sentir como sus manos comenzaban a abrirse paso por su estómago, abriendo la blusa que vestía, para sentir los labios húmedos y calidos posarse en aquella porción de piel desnuda -… no puedo… yo estoy con alguien…- decía enredando los dedos en el cabello oscuro del hombre, que iba poco a poco subiendo por su estomago, dejando besos suaves obviando las palabras de Kagome, sin querer escuchar, ya no quería saber, no quería pensar, solo sentirla y amarla… como en sus sueños…

-Shhh…- fue todo lo que se escucho salir de sus labios, en el momento en que alcanzaba los de Kagome, besándola con una suavidad impasible, tomando su boca como si se tratara de una fruta madura y exquisita a la que debía saborear, pasando su lengua por el interior de sus labios, sintiendo el aliento que ella dejaba escapar, reconociendo en la delicadeza de aquella simple caricia… el amor…

_**Desnúdate mujer, hoy vas a ser infiel**_

_**Cuando mis manos te deshojen**_

_**Conocerás la libertad**_

_**Desnúdate mujer y entrégame tu sed**_

_**Bebe mis ganas infinitas **_

_**Robaré tu santidad**_

_**Amor…amor…**_

La alzó en sus brazos, sin saber siquiera cual era su habitación, cargándola con delicadeza, sintiendo como ella se escondía entre su cabello y él completamente extasiado con el aroma del azabache… obedeciendo únicamente a su deseo de amarla… olvidando los engaños, los compromisos y las separaciones… olvidando todo lo que había fuera de aquel cuarto al que entró… con la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer…

Continuara…

**Hola a todos… y ese "continuara…" tengan por seguro que se hará efectivo, pero es que yo y los lemons nos alargamos mucho, así que les dejé un suave adelanto de lo que será esta larga noche de "¿infidelidad?"… bueno ciertamente creo que ambos serán infieles en teoría, ya que tienen sus respectivos compromisos, pero de alguna manera le están siendo fiel al sentimiento que los une y que es innegable…ah… suspiré cuando vi a ese Inu apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, tan indefenso y dolido, buscando resguardo en el único lugar posible, el corazón de su amada… que sin egoísmos ni orgullos lo cobijo en su regazo… y bueno luego su confesión… a medias según yo aún… pero vamos por tierra derecha, claro que todavía tengo como la grande con lo del contrato y eso… mmm….(Anyara pensando)… ya veré como arreglo el panorama… bueno si es tiene arreglo…**

**Besitos y se cuidan y gracias por leer y por los reviews **

**Anyara**

**P.D.: _Yelitza_, te agradecería mucho si pudieras pasarle este fic impreso a Houshi… sabes mucho de algunas cosas que hemos hablado están aquí y me encantaría que pudiera leerlo, tengo la idea que tú lo ves en persona, hay mucho que quisiera decirle, pero esto es demasiado publico… solo cuéntame si puedes hacerlo ¿si?**


	20. El Sueño Místico

**Recomendaciones: ****_THE MYSTIC'S DREAM_****, de Lorenna Mc Kennitt... un poco diferente pero hermosa ciertamente...**

Capítulo XX

**El Sueño Místico**

"…**_Brazos con tal blandura, que los lazos  
vencerán de la Venus peregrina,  
cuando, suelto el cabello,  
a Marte desafía  
y al victorioso dios vence en batalla;  
en ellos mi amor halla  
la vida, que en sus vueltas a porfía el sol fúlgido y bello  
me lleva en su carrera presurosa…"_**

El corazón parecía desbordarse de su pecho, más que la ansiedad por lo que pronto sucedería, era la inigualable sensación de poder hacer tangible sus emociones, llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiéndolas, tanto tiempo en el que su alma parecía morir cada día, por la soledad, por la carencia, por no reencontrarse con su complemento, y ahora la llevaba entre sus brazos, como un preciado tesoro del que difícilmente alguna vez podría desprenderse…

InuYasha avanzaba por la penumbra de aquel pasillo, iluminado levemente por un pequeño farol adosado a la pared, aún mantenía a Kagome muy abrazada a él, entre sus brazos, sintiendo su aliento suave rozándole las mejillas, muy cerca de su oído, lo que ya por sí solo era un gran estímulo, escuchando con atención la señal de alerta… y esta llegó…se detuvo ante el susurró de la voz femenina, dejó con suavidad que sus pies tocaran el piso, ante la puerta cerrada, ella se quedó con los brazos rodeándole el cuello, sin mirarlo, inquieta quizás…mantuvo sus manos en la cintura de Kagome, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, inclinándose ante la baja estatura que parecía mostrar ella, calzada solo en aquellas zapatillas de descanso, la blusa aún entre abierta por los movimientos que efectuara instante antes InuYasha, sintiendo como su corazón le pedía abrazarlo y amarlo y sentir cada centímetro de su piel enardecida bajo sus labios, como si de un sueño sin barreras se tratara, un sueño que no terminaría llegada la mañana, una sensación de permanencia, de que el mundo se abriría en un nuevo amanecer para ellos... no habían declaraciones románticas, ni promesas salidas de sus labios, todo el compromiso y las confesiones estaban en el brillo de sus ojos, y en el amor que podían transmitirles las caricias…

Kagome retiró una de las manos del cuello de su amado, observando finalmente los dorados ojos, que aún mantenían aquella endeble mirada, exponiendo todo su interior a través de ella, alejada por leguas de la que parecía mostrar al resto del mundo. Giró el pomo de la puerta dejando abierta también las puertas de su alma, como la vez anterior, pero con la certeza del amor imperecedero en el alma de InuYasha, ese que se reflejaba en su rostro y en la forma suave con que la abrazaba para entrar junto a ella, aún sin volver a tocar sus labios, como si aquello fuera el inicio de una danza sin tiempos… una danza eterna…

_A clouded dream on an earthly night_

_**Un sueño nublado en una noche terrenal**_

_  
Hangs upon the crescent moon_

_**cuelga sobre la luna creciente**_

_  
A voiceless song in an ageless light_

_**Una canción sin voz en una luz eterna**_

_  
Sings at the coming dawn_

_**canta al amanecer que viene**_

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose luego en ella, sintiendo el cuerpo femenino atraparlo mientras que los dedos de Kagome se enlazaban en su cabello, cubriendo con sus manos las orejas, alzándose en la punta de sus pies, para tomar su boca, rozando con suavidad, cogiendo el labio inferior, para luego jugar con su lengua antes de tomar el superior, las manos varoniles apoyadas en la cintura le ayudaban a mantenerse a la altura de InuYasha que permanecía levemente inclinado recibiendo las caricias añoradas de los labios de la mujer que amaba.

InuYasha subió una mano hasta la nuca de su amante, enlazando los dedos en las suaves hebras azabaches, presionó tras la espalda y la alzó, ella con el impulso rodeo la cintura del hombre con sus piernas, mientras que InuYasha avanzaba los pasos que los separaban de la cama, fortaleciendo el agarré tras la nuca de Kagome, mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuello para no caer, permaneció un instante con ella así, tan férreamente tomada, besándose con algo más de inquietud, liberando de forma desmedida la pasión que los gobernaba, con las luces suaves de las lámparas, definiendo en la penumbra el rostro del otro… finalmente InuYasha fue quien se sentó sobre la cama, sin desear romper el enlace tan cercano que se había producido, acariciando con las manos abiertas, como llenándose de Kagome, con calma e intensidad, los hombros, la espalda, los costados, bajando hacía las caderas y parte de los muslos que aún lo aferraban, besándose lentamente, abriendo su boca, para recibir la de ella, llenándose de aquella calida humedad, que los estaba embriagando de amor… un amor, limpio y misterioso, que se negaba a morir…

_Birds in flight are calling there_

_**Pájaros en vuelo están llamando ahí**_

_  
Where the heart moves the stones_

_**donde el corazón mueve las piedras**_

_  
It's there that my heart is calling_

_**Es ahí que mi corazón está llamando **_

_  
All for the love of you_

_**todo por tu amor**_

Kagome retiró sus piernas de alrededor de la figura masculina, para quedar igualmente apoyada en sus rodillas sobre él y sin romper el beso, que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más agitado, comenzó a retirar primero la chaqueta de los hombros amplios y varoniles, con movimientos suaves, cuidando de que sus uñas rozaran los brazos al deslizar la prenda, arrancando un sonido profundo de la garganta de InuYasha, que cerró los ojos volviendo a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella…afuera… tras los cristales, el resultado de un clima medianamente calido, se hacía notar… lluvia…

Una vez que la chaqueta se encontraba a un lado de la cama, InuYasha retomo su trabajo con la blusa que había comenzado a desabotonar en la sala, deslizando sus dedos por la piel ya desnuda, ayudándose desde dentro, para liberar el par de botones que sostenían la prenda en su lugar, acariciando el borde bajo de la ropa intima que sería su siguiente víctima… empezó a besar el cuello extendido de Kagome, que se arqueaba y exponía esa zona, al sentir los roces suaves en su estomago, anhelando cada vez más, sintiendo que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, y su cuerpo respondía a las caricias… se llevó las manos a la cabeza en el momento en que sintió que los labios de InuYasha comenzaban a bajar hasta sus senos, mordiendo sobre los encajes de aquella prenda que aún los ocultaba… soltando un suspiro ahogado que obligó al hombre a apresarla con mayor energía…

-InuYasha…oh… mi amor…- ansiaba aquellos toques, su boca recorriéndola, y las sensaciones de placer y dicha contenida en su alma que solo él lograba unir al hacerle el amor…

Continuaba besándola, quitando la blusa y buscando el broche que liberaría finalmente su pecho, dejándolo a merced de sus besos, anhelando amarla tanto… que no hubiera ni un espacio de ella que sus labios no transitaran, quería marcarla con sus besos, hacerla suya como si fuera la primera vez que la amaba, buscando los puntos que sabía que la encendían, convirtiéndola de menos a más, en Kagome… la amada…la mujer… la hembra…suya de todas las formas posibles.

Sintió las delicadas manos femeninas posarse sobre la camisa, acariciando su pecho, antes de que lograra liberarla por completo de sus propias prendas, desenterrándole un gemido, que no sabía que poseía, esta vez acrecentado por la pasión que comenzaba a manifestarse físicamente y ella lo notó, soltando el aire en su boca, con ansiedad, sintiendo como crecía aquel bulto bajo su cuerpo, deseando tomarlo... ambicionando grabarse cada detalle de él, borrar de su mente las comparaciones y empezar de nuevo… amarlo… solo amarlo, entregarle a su alma cansada la paz que había venido a pedir…

_A painting hangs on an ivy_

_**Una pintura cuelga de una hiedra**_

_  
Nestled in the emerald moss_

_**alojada en el musgo de esmeralda**_

_  
The eyes declare a truce of trust_

_**los ojos declaran una tregua de confianza**_

_  
And then it draws me far away_

_**y después me dibuja muy lejos**_

Le quitó la camisa con manos temblorosas de pasión, mordiendo su labio a intervalos, por la misma, dejándose caer sobre su pecho para besarlo, lamiendo los pequeños pezones masculinos, que se irguieron ante el roce, mordiendo con suavidad la protuberancia mínima que se formaba, en comparación a la suya, escuchando las suplicas algo perdidas ya de InuYasha…

-Kagome…ah…eso…- intentaba completar una frase, sin éxito alguno, enredando sus manos en el cabello de la mujer que comenzaba a bajar con sus besos por su estómago-…ah…- quitándole el aliento ante el solo contacto de su piel con los labios, que iban dejando rastros húmedos a su paso.

Cuando ella noto que ya no tenía espacio suficiente para seguir besando, salió de sobre el cuerpo masculino, arrodillándose al pie de la cama, extendiendo una caricia con sus manos, por sobre el pecho de InuYasha, su estomago y el inicio de su vientre, escondido por la prenda que aún portaba, rozó sus uñas, por sobre la tela, cuidando de no tocar aún aquel lugar que parecía encendido a fuego vivo, luchando por ser liberado del pantalón que lo ataba. Sentía el respirar sonoro y agitado del hombre, que permanecía recostado aún, con el cabello extendido sobre la cama y una mano sobre su frente intentando calmar el mar de sensaciones, tragando saliva en el momento en que sintió los dedos femeninos, bajar con lentitud la cremallera, produciendo una vibración exquisita y tortuosa en aquella zona, que le clamaba un lugar humado y caliente en el cual resguardarse… sospechaba lo que vendría… y eso lo excitaba aún más…

-Ohhh…- fue el sonido profundo en intenso, que InuYasha dejo escapar, en el momento que sintió la boca de Kagome apoderándose de su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas hacía arriba intentando sentirse completamente dentro de ese lugar, apoyando ambas manos en su cabeza, sintiendo como el placer lo embargaba, arrancándole más gemidos -…ohhh…- cada vez más sonoros, inquietantes y agónicos, algo que encendía más los deseos de Kagome, por seguir escuchando.

Se movían abatido y con lentitud, sintiendo la calidez de la boca de la mujer y sus dientes rozándole la carne, respirando agitado y ansioso, sintiendo que se derramaría en su boca si no la detenía, pero no deseaba hacerlo tampoco… la razón era tan increíblemente irracional, cuando te sumías en tus sensaciones… borracho de amor y de deseo y perdiendo tus sentidos al mundo real… agudizándolos para uno en el que solo estaban los amantes… alejados de todo… perdidos en el inmenso espacio que solo dos cuerpos cubrían…comprendiendo a través de ello… cual es tu verdadero lugar…ese en el que te sientes pleno… en cuerpo y alma…

_Sand melts in pools of the sky_

_**la arena derrite en piscinas del cielo**_

_  
When darkness lays her crimson cloak_

_**donde la oscuridad deja su capa escarlata**_

_  
Your lamps will call me home_

_**tus lámparas me llamarán a casa**_

Se incorporó al fin, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de Kagome, sosteniendo con delicadeza y seguridad su cabeza, convenciéndola con sus ojos dorados expresando el limite en el cual lo tenía, que no debía seguir… que deseaba amarla aún más…ella se puso de pie y entonces él aprisionó su cuerpo contra su rostro, dejando descansar su mejilla sobre su estómago, deslizando la cremallera de la falda, para dejarla solo con su ropa intima, besando nuevamente su vientre, con la misma adoración que lo había hecho en la sala, apoyándose desde la espalda, para hacer de la caricia algo profundo, sabiendo que en ese lugar se había gestado la vida que juntos habían creado, aquella que finalmente significa su paso real por esta vida… su huella…Kagome sostenía, con una ternura inimaginable dada la situación de pasión en la que se habían visto envueltos, la cabeza de InuYasha, acariciando su cabello y susurrándole por primera vez, después de siete años, una frase perfectamente audible para él…

-Te amo…- InuYasha cerró sus ojos, sintiendo que su amor por aquella mujer ya no cabía dentro de su cuerpo, era como una energía increíble que emanaba sin tener un limite, ahogándolo incluso, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían ante aquellas simples palabras, dichas con un sentimiento tan limpio y real…

-Oh…Kagome…- alcanzó a penas a susurrar, ya que la voz, imperativa y fuerte que poseía, no le alcanzaba para más en aquel momento, agarrotándose en su garganta por la emoción, acariciando los muslos desnudos, mientras bajaba la prenda que le quedaba, las pantorrillas, hasta donde las manos le alcanzaban, para subir nuevamente por los costados hasta sus caderas, su cintura y sus pechos, alzando la vista entonces, para encontrarse en la penumbra de una suave luz, con los ojos oscuros y calidos que también reflejaban su sentimiento en llanto. Se dejó caer hacía atrás llevándose el delgado cuerpo de Kagome entre sus brazos, quien sonrió levemente, acarició su rostro, quitándole algo del cabello que ya desordenado se hacía hacia delante -…te amo tanto preciosa…- suspiro antes de besarla finalmente liberando aquello de su alma, su preciosa, ella…su Kagome…

_And so it's there my homage's due_

_**Así que está ahí debido a mi homenaje**_

_  
Clutched by the still of the night_

_**agarrado por el alambique de la noche**_

_  
And now I feel you move_

_**y ahora te siento moverte**_

_  
Every breath is full_

_**cada aliento está lleno**_

Embriagados uno en el aliento del otro se sentían inquietos, besándola con vehemencia, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de estar dentro de su cuerpo, encendido por la pasión y el amor que ella le entregaba y el que él mismo poseía para ella, veía a Kagome, incorporarse sobre su cuerpo, rozando con su húmeda intimidad la entre pierna ansiosa, jadeaba, cada vez que sentía que ahora si lo iba a dejar entrar, pero ella solo se sonreía inquieta , mordiendo su labio, que estaba deseando besar nuevamente…ya no podía más, respiraba agitado, hundiendo su pecho con cada inhalación, aferrándola a su cuerpo en un abrazo fuerte, se giró sobre ella, ya demasiado desesperado como para jugar más observando con los ojos dorados fulgurantes y decididos, el rostro sonrojado y expectante de Kagome, que volvió a morder su labio, como siempre lo hacía cuando sabía que InuYasha no soportaba más…y de pronto los ojos de la mujer se cerraron, al sentir como entraba en su cuerpo, sin demasiado preámbulo, de una sola vez, completamente, ayudado por la humedad viva de ella, cerrando también sus ojos, mientras que la besaba, torpemente por la pasión, los besos del enlace solían ser así, inconclusos y deseosos, hambrientos… pasó ambos brazos tras la espalda de Kagome, y acarició su rostro hasta donde le era posible, sin dejar de mirarla, cerrando los ojos en cada oleada de placer, observando como ella hacía lo mismo, entrando profundamente, pero con calma, intentando que no quedara espacio entre ambos, agitado y respirando en su boca, hundió la cabeza en el cabello azabache, justo sobre el cuello de ella, cuando comenzó a sentir el deseo inminente de embestirla con más fuerza, sintiendo la petición de ella a través del movimiento inquieto de sus caderas, y de pronto sus piernas enlazadas en la cintura…

-Oh…Kagome…- se le escuchaba difícilmente murmurar oculto en el cabello, que comenzaba a sofocarlo, pero no le importaba, por que se estaba llenando de aquel aroma a ella, mezclado con el de su deseo que ya lo tenía al límite, golpeando su entrepierna con la de ella, que gemía cada vez con más constancia en su oído, agonizando de pasión al igual que él.

-Ah…ah… InuYasha…Inu…Yasha…- decía sintiendo como aumentaba la velocidad con que el amor se manifestaba, recibiendo con desesperación los golpes de el hombre sobre ella, aferrando sus uñas en la espalda desnuda y tensa faltándole el aire, sintiendo que no lograba recuperarlo antes de volver a sentir una nuevo embate, pero aún así, no dejaba de emitir frases que de lo único que hablaban era de amor - … oh… mi amor…

Sin saber en que momento todo comenzó a girar, sintiendo que lo único real era el cuero y el sentimiento al que estaban aferrados, las oleadas de placer cada vez más intensas y seguidas, augurando el éxtasis, el momento culmine de la entrega. Kagome comenzó sollozar bajo su cuerpo, pero no dejaba de mantenerlo firmemente asido a ella, moviendo sus caderas con premura hacia arriba, llevando de manera perfecta el ritmo al que ambos se acoplaban sin dificultad, percibiendo como, lo único audible era la voz de InuYasha, lo único palpable, era su cuerpo, lo único que lograba oler, su aroma masculino… lo único que podía degustar… sus besos perdidos en los gemidos… y lo único que podía ver, sus dorados ojos entrecerrados esperando la señal de su placer…

-Oh…mi amor… mi…amor…- fue lo que logró exteriorizar en el momento en que sentía que todo su interior se derramaba, liberando su esencia en la carne caliente de InuYasha que continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella, satisfecho por su placer y encontrando el suyo…

-Oh…Kagome…- exclamó de forma profunda, con la voz enardecida, apretándose contra ella con fuerza -…Kagome…mi amor…ohhh… - sentía que la vida se le iba en solo unos segundos, mientras que su cuerpo expulsaba toda su semilla dentro de ella, dentro de aquella fuente engendradora de vida, sosteniéndola con ímpetu, para besarla ahogado… y sentir… lleno de un placer en el alma… que era suya… su piel…su olor… sus risas y sus movimientos suaves… toda.

Descansó aún sobre su cuerpo, le encantaba permanecer en ella, aún después de consumado el amor, y ella lo sostenía abrazado, besando sus labios levemente, acariciando su cabello, mientras que InuYasha la observaba ya con aquellos ojos dorados, que aparecieron en su puerta agobiados y dolidos, con un brillo que le hablaba de renacimiento…

-Quiero estar así contigo siempre…- le confesó, ya con la respiración calma… acariciando con su pulgar el labio de la mujer, y su mejilla, contemplándola como tantas otras veces a la distancia y en silencio -… no quiero separarme de ti… quiero amarte… eternamente…

_So it's there my homage's due_

_**así que esta aquí debido a mi homenaje**_

_  
Clutched by the still of the night_

_**agarrado por el alambique de la noche**_

_  
Even the distance feels so near_

_**incluso la distancia se siente tan cerca**_

_  
All for the love of you._

_**todo por tu amor**_

Continuará…

**Ciertamente este ha sido un capítulo especial…con solo tres protagonistas…Kagome, InuYasha y el amor que se profesan… no quise ensuciarlo con dificultades, ni las aclaraciones que deben venir… espero que lo hayan disfrutado así… pleno y hermoso como al menos intente hacerlo, pasional e impetuoso, como somos los seres humanos… siento que en esta ocasión el amor fue el protagonista…ahahaha…(Anyara suspirando)… **

**Besitos y dejen mensajitos…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.. Gracias Yelitza… significa mucho para mí…**


	21. Insaciable

Capítulo XXI

**Insaciable**

No podía conciliar el sueño, sus ojos dorados se posaban con insistencia en el cristal del gran ventanal de su habitación, y las gotas de líquido corrían por el, recordándole aún más el llanto silencioso de Rin, sin querer entender por qué le dolían en el pecho tanto, aquellas lagrimas. Permanecía con el rostro impávido, sabiendo que lo hecho, ya no se podía remediar, él era un Taisho, y aquello por sí solo le impedía dar pie atrás en cualquier decisión que tomara, ya que sabía perfectamente que no podía pensar en nada serio con esa mujer, ella no pertenecía a ninguna familia conocida, y estaba seguro que no sabía mucho más de su árbol genealógico, más allá de sus abuelos, al contrario de él, que tenía un linaje conocido, de al menos quinientos años, de sangre aristócrata… y no podía cambiar eso…no podía…

-Te haré un cheque con dinero suficiente para que tengas un buen pasar…- comentó mientras que sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo una chequera, y un lápiz, con cubierta plateado, que Rin reconoció como platino.

-¿Qué?...- pregunta con las evidencias a la vista de lo que él intentaba hacer, "¿comprarla?"… dispuesto a poner en aquel trozo de papel el sello que terminaba con tantas semanas de amor… sin poder creerlo aún…

-Estarás bien… me contactaré con un buen amigo para que te empleé…- continuó, intentando dejarle camino despejado para que ella estuviera bien… y de paso limpiar su conciencia…

Rin se acercó, dando la impresión de que iba a dar una mirada, para verificar la cantidad de ceros que la cifra contenía, o al menos eso fue lo que Sesshomaru pensó… pero contrario a ello, la mujer contuvo su mano, deteniendo la escritura y obligándolo a marcar erradamente el documento, entonces fue que la miró, pero antes de lograr enfocar su mirada en los ojos castaños aguados por las lagrimas, sintió una bofetada cruzarle el rostro…jamás nadie se había atrevido a ponerle un solo dedo encima…

-¡Sal de aquí Sesshomaru Taisho!...- gritó con todas las fuerzas que su roída voz a causa de las lagrimas le permitía, empujando por el pecho al hombre que permanecía estático y como si ningún esfuerzo que ella hiciera lograría moverlo si él no lo deseaba – vete de aquí con tu chequera… y tus lápices caros…- exclamó, tomando en un acto de frustración al no poder sacarlo del lugar con su escasa fuerza, la que se veía, visiblemente disminuida a raíz del dolor que sentía, y arrojándoselas sin cuidar demasiado de a dónde iban a parar.

-Debes comprender…tú y yo somos de mundos diferentes…- intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero lo único que logró fue encontrarse con su mirada de reproche, ¿es que acaso ella no entendía?... se preguntó…

-Jah…- bufó, sonriendo dolida entre las lagrimas, tomando de entre una da las sillas, un paquete de regalo de un tamaño mediano, y se lo extendió, notando como él dudaba en recibirlo – era mi regalo de aniversario…- dijo, mientras que Sesshomaru arrugaba el ceño, sin saber que hacer con aquel paquete en la mano - … tienes toda la razón …- acotó, tumbándose en un sillón, quedando de lado a la figura masculina -… somos de mundos diferentes… en mi mundo, un hombre como tú… no vale nada…

"Un hombre como tú no vale nada"…no quería oír más aquella voz dentro de su cabeza, la voz dolida de la mujer que ya no volvería a ver.

-.-.-.-.-

Faltaba aún para el amanecer, lo podía presentir, la lluvia había cesado y dejaba entrar algunos rayos de un luna llena que se dejaba entrever escapando de las nubes dispersar que intentaban cubrirla, esta había sido una de esas noches extrañas, en las que duermes poco pero a pesar de ello te sientes reestablecido. El cabello azabache extendido sobre su espalda, con las manos bajo la almohada a la que se abrazaba ahora, dormitando con tranquilidad, sintiendo de pronto un especial cosquilleo en su cuello, sensaciones que iba reconociendo entre su sueño, una caricia sobre su cadera bajo la sabana, el cosquilleo que se iba trasformando en una calida humedad que se iba deslizando hacía su hombro, la tibieza de un cuerpo junto a ella, la caricia de la cadera que comenzaba a subir por el costado, alcanzando su seno, aprisionado contra la cama y de pronto una suave mordida en la curva del cuello que le arrancó un gemido suave que la trajo a la realidad, sacándola de su ensoñación, comprendiendo que la tibieza de aquel cuerpo era tan real como todas las caricias sentidas, ya que InuYasha comenzaba a bajar por la hendidura de su columna, besando su espalda con devoción, sabiendo bien que aquel era un lugar exquisitamente erógeno para ella, descorriendo con su mano el cabello, dejando la piel a merced de sus labios y de su lengua, llegando hasta aquel sitio que buscaba, la marca que ella llevaba, más abajo del quiebre de la espalda, una pequeña figura que a él se le asemejaba a una luna en su cuarto creciente, levemente amoratada, la besó, así como lo hizo la primera vez que la vio, recordando fugazmente la explicación que Kagome le diera sobre ella, pero demasiado concentrado en su afán de amar, como para detenerse ahora.

-¿Te gusta?...- le preguntó en el corto instante que había entre un beso y otro, sintiendo como ella se iba girando, respirando con algo más de rapidez, pero no la suficiente según su apreciación, ya que estaba dispuesto a escucharla suplicar porque el aire llenara sus pulmones… pero poco a poco…

-Sabes que sí…- aquello ciertamente la llenaba de gozo, que él recordara esos detalles aún, los roces que la encendían de la nada, disponiéndola al amor una vez más, aún les quedaba tiempo, y esta noche era una especie de tregua en medio de la batalla de la vida.

InuYasha besó su ombligo e introdujo la lengua en el, provocando un leve sonido en Kagome, que le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello, deteniendo por aquel segundo su tarea, para retomarla con algo de desconcentración, cuando sintió que él le abría las piernas con su mano, separando los muslos, que cedieron mansamente ante la petición, observando como él, comenzaba a buscar con su lengua la humedad de su esencia, embriagándose con ella y con su exquisito aroma a mujer, bebiéndose su jugo primeramente con calma, asimilando su olor y su sabor, notando como poco a poco, necesitaba beber más de ella, recorriendo las formas de su sexo con inquietud, respirando algo agitado ante la sensación de la sangre corriendo inclemente dentro de él, volcándose en los lugares adecuados a la hora del amor, sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de hacer algo más… entonces su lengua busco la entrada a su intimidad, penetrando en ella, notando como Kagome forzaba con sus talones sobre la cama como intentando escapar, con una necesidad de huir de aquel placer abrumador que él le estaba entregando, sin saber que extraña fuerza la obligaba a continuar sintiendo aquella tortura.

_We build our church above the street_

_**Construimos nuestra iglesia sobre la calle**_

_We practice love between these sheets_

_**practicamos el amor entre estas sábanas**_

_The candy sweetness scent of you_

_**la dulzura de caramelo, esencia de ti**_

_It bathes my skin, I'm stained in you_

_**me baña mi piel, estoy manchado en ti**_

_And all I can do is hold you_

_**y todo lo que puedo hacer es abrazarte**_

_There's a racing within my heart_

_**Hay una competencia dentro de mi corazón**_

_And I am barely touching you_

_**y apenas estoy tocándote**_

Todos aquello gemidos ahogados por el mismo deseo, lo estaban llevando al borde de la desesperación simplemente, con la boca inundada de aquel sabor a Kagome, que emanaba de ella cada vez con más abundancia, y era una martirio que nublaba sus sentidos, que lo golpeaba en necesidad, una que solo sus instintos podrían saciar.

Recorrió con su lengua, dejando un húmedo sendero a través de la piel, hasta sus senos, excitados ya y completamente a su merced, observando como ella mantenía una mano en su boca como intentando acallar sus propios suspiros, sin poder mirarlo siquiera, entregad. Giró su lengua sobre uno de los pezones, que ahora comprendía perfectamente el motivo de sus cambios, eran los pechos que amantaron a su hijo y aquello inevitablemente le arrancó una sonrisa, en medio del placer de tomarlos dentro de su boca y mamar de ellos como debía hacerlo el pequeño, succionando con gozo, oprimiendo entre su lengua y el paladar aquella porción de piel sintiendo los dedos de Kagome enredarse en su cabello, sosteniendo su cabeza, indicándole más…

-Muérdeme…- le escuchó suspirar, provocándole con aquella sola palabra una oleada de placer y necesidad, obedeciendo de forma casi involuntaria, apresó el pezón entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo con inquietud, intentando no dañarla, escuchando un quejido profundo, sintiendo la mano tras su nuca que le casi lo obligaba a permanecer brindándole las mismas sensaciones por algo más de tiempo, sus dedos ya habían buscado el otro pezón, apretándolo con movimientos circulares que completaban la caricia, sintiendo como Kagome movía sus caderas en necesidad, llevó su mano libre hasta la entrepierna de la mujer y acaricio con suavidad, dejando que su liquido lo empapara, escuchando como el aire desalojaba los pulmones de Kagome de forma abrupta y su espalda arqueada.

_Turn the lights down low, take it off, let me show_

**_Atenúa las luces, quítatelo, déjame mostrarte_**

_My love for you insatiable_

_**mi insaciable amor por ti**_

_Turn me on, never stop, wanna taste every drop_

_**excítame, nunca te detengas, quiero saborear cada gota**_

_My love for you insatiable_

_**mi amor insaciable por ti**_

Subió hasta sus labios, y la besó enardecido, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, tan profundamente como lo hizo en su sexo, inquieto y necesitando sentirla, con la carne pidiéndole ser albergada en aquella cuna que ella conservaba oculta entre sus piernas, deseando mecerse en ella y sucumbir, cada pensamiento que lograba unir en su mente le indicaba solo el presagio de un placer único.

-Ven acá… - le indicó, mientras que se recostaba sobre la cama, esperando a que Kagome tomara el sitio que le correspondía sobre él, poniéndose a su merced.

Loa ojos dorados fulguraron ante los castaños de ella que parecían vivos de un apetito voraz, como nunca antes, se posicionó sobre él, ayudándose para dejar su virilidad justo en la entrada de su intimidad, mordiéndose el labio, apoyada en sus brazos extendidos y sus piernas, atenta al escape cada vez que InuYasha intentaba empujar hacía arriba, sin perder el contacto leve, que lo estaba desesperando y ella lo sabía, lamió los labios del hombre, escapando una vez más en el momento justo, pero sin contar con que é la apresaría del modo que lo hizo, sosteniendo con una mano su espalda y con la otra la parte baja, justo sobre la marca que parecía un tatuaje y la apretó con fuerza hacía su cuerpo, quitándole el aire, y entrando en ella con brío, oprimiendo los dientes y arrugando el ceño en el momento en que sintió el calor extremo que habitaba en el interior de Kagome, sintiendo que le quemaba la delgada piel que cubría su carne.

-Ohhh…Kagome…me quema…- susurro con dificultad, sintiendo el, placer de los contoneos que ella comenzaba a hacer sobre sus caderas, rozando con sus senos su pecho, provocándolo aún más.

_Breathe in, breathe out, there is no sound_

_**inhala, exhala, no hay sonido**_

_We move together up and down_

_**nos movemos juntos arriba y abajo**_

_We levitate, our bodies soar_

_**levitamos, nuestros cuerpos se elevan**_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

_**nuestros pies ni siquiera tocan el piso**_

_But nobody knows you like I do_

_**pero nadie te conoce como yo**_

_this world it don't understand_

_**este mundo lo no entiende**_

_That I grow stronger in your hands_

_**que crezco más fuerte entre tus manos**_

El movimiento era inquietante, sentía como ella jadeaba sin poder contenerse, contoneándose con violencia en contra de él, su deseo se veía increíblemente mordido por la pasión, la tocaba y la besaba cuando Kagome se lo permitía, no había lugar de su cuerpo que ya no hubiera palpado, disfrutando con todos sus sentidos de ella, como nunca antes lo hizo…con nadie… suplicando por más y más…

-Muevete…preciosa…- le pedía con la voz entrecortada y profunda, los ojos cerrados a intervalos, observando el espectáculo de tenerla como un fiera sobre él, hambrienta de amor saciándose con su cuerpo - … eso… - confirmaba al sentir que ella obedecía acrecentando el placer para ambos, sintiendo una necesidad imperiosa que sostenerla con violencia e indicarle como su instinto más primario de lo pedía, que él era el macho dominante… pero simplemente estaba siendo domado…

_When I look in your eyes_

_**Cuando veo en tus ojos**_

_Insatiable, the way I'm loving you_

_**Insaciable, la manera en que te estoy amando**_

_Insatiable, what can I do?_

_**insaciable, que puedo hacer?**_

_Insatiable, insatiable, insatiable..._

_**insaciable, insaciable, insaciable...**_

De pronto la sintió con violencia asirse de sus hombros, como si necesitara imperiosamente sostenerse, para no caer, lo miro a los ojos rogando por el éxtasis que parecía inminente y enorme, era como si presintiera el golpe que daría a su cuerpo y pedía ayuda… empujándolo a sentir el suyo de igual modo…la sostuvo por las caderas, mientras que Kagome se aferraba a él respirando con dificultad en su oído, acoplándose al nuevo movimiento que ahora InuYasha iniciaba, golpeando hacía ella con su pelvis, jadeando ante cada embestida, levantando sus caderas para entrar profundamente sintiendo como Kagome empujaba de forma contraria idos ambos en el placer de sus cuerpos.

-Vamos amor…ya viene…- e decía mientras que ella solo lograba soltar el aire sobre el cabello oscuro de él, sintiendo la veracidad de las palabras de su amante - …¿lo sientes?...

-Mmmjjj…- sonaba agonizante, enterando sus uñas en los hombros masculinos, embriagándose de su aroma, sin fuerzas para responder nada más - …Inu…Yasha…ahh…ahhh…ahhhh…- solo con el suficiente aire para gemir su nombre en el momento en que su culminación la golpeo, obligándola a levantar la cabeza y expulsar el aire, sintiendo como su vientre se contraía en placer, sus senos se llenaban de sangre, sus labios parecían reventarse y toda ella sentía que se liberaba…

-Kagome…Kago…me….- sus dedos se enterraban en las caderas femeninas, apretándola con fuerza, sintiendo el líquido caliente mojarlo dentro de ella, sabiendo que su ella le llevaba ventaja, y entonces acrecentó en nivel las embestidas solo un poco más, sintiendo como se derramaba dentro de ella, mezclando sus esencias -…oh…ohhh…ohhh…preciosa…- un gemido profundo y todo el aire posible salido de sus pulmones, sintiendo como le ardía la piel… saciándose de ella…al menos por ahora…

Continuara…

**Ufff… que puedo decir… ha sido un día lemon, por diferentes razones y bueno ahí esta el resultado… ya me preguntaba yo si soñaría esta noche con InuYasha, la verdad eso espero… es que creo que su desempeño en este capítulo nos deja a varias tirándonos del cabello y pensando ¿en dónde esta el mío?... parece que tendremos que fabricarlos en serie… como dice una publicidad en mi país… "hágalo usted mismo"… así que seguro mañana paso a Sodimac… **

**Besitos**

**Anyara**

**P.D: Gracias Sefiro por la canción, me inspiro cien por ciento**


	22. Amanecer

Capítulo XXII

**Amanecer**

"…**_Pero no es fácil ya lo ves_**

_**Somos humanos, **_

_**Sentimos todo y no podemos evitarlo**_

_**Hemos nacido por amor, **_

_**Y casi siempre por amor**_

_**Es que lloramos**_

_**No es nada fácil si se tienen sentimientos,**_

_**Por qué la vida no es como un libro de cuentos,**_

_**El que no siente su dolor…**_

_**Es solo por una razón…**_

_**Porque esta muerto…"**_

Permanecía aún sobre la figura masculina, dejando que el aliento volviera a ella… sabiendo que por un instante pobló otro mundo, un lugar elevado en las nubes…"tocar el cielo"… le llaman y que acertada apreciación era aquella. El pecho de InuYasha subía y bajaba aún agitado, y podía sentir el golpear inquieto de su corazón, mientras que tomaba las mantas algo dispersas y tiraba de ellas, para cubrir el cuerpo de su amada, cuidando de que no enfermara ante el contraste del calor de su piel y el frío de la madrugada que comenzaba a sentirse, bajo la tela le acariciaba la espalda y en la frente le dejaba infinitos y dulces besos…la amaba…

-Romperé ese contrato…- dijo con seguridad una vez que la respiración se hacía más normal. Acariciando aún la espalda, llegando con los dedos hasta los rizos que iba desenredando como ya era su hábito, con un brazo tras su cabeza, observando el techo.

Kagome solo guardó silencio, no sabía qué decir, ciertamente añoraba oír aquellas palabras, pero sin embargo había tanto en juego, y le dolía pensar en estar sin él… sabía que esta noche había marcado una gran diferencia, su alma comprendía a cabalidad la palabra amor, si antes conocía su significado, ahora estaba viviendo su esencia misma… y el solo imaginarlo lejos le causaba profundo dolor…se aferró un poco más a su pecho, escuchando como el corazón de su hombre llegaba a un ritmo pausado y calmo…

-Después de todo… no seré tan pobre…- continuó InuYasha, sonriendo levemente como intentando quitarle tensión a la situación.

-Debes hacer lo correcto InuYasha…- dijo alzando su mirada para enfocarla en los ojos dorados, que la observaron con inquietud, como comprendiendo que no le gustaría lo que ella iba a decir… y es que la conocía… Kagome, siempre siendo considerada, sin egoísmos, nunca antepondría su bienestar por sobre cualquier persona, por muy negro que esta tuviera el corazón…

-No…- movía su cabeza, quitando su mirada de ella, negándose a escuchar lo que ella intentaba decirle.

-Sí…- su voz sonaba débil y dolida -… hay muchas personas, muchas que dependen de su trabajo en tu compañía, lo sabes… además de todo el esfuerzo que haz puesto para sacarla adelante – habló el ser humano en ella, su alma misericordiosa que una vez más se liberaba de individualismos… y es que no lograría vivir con su conciencia si terminaban aniquilando a Shikkon Company, por ella… InuYasha respiraba con molestia, como queriendo decir algo y callando antes de hacerlo, inquietándose cada vez más.

-Pero Kagome…- dijo sintiendo que la voz amenazaba con quebrársele antes de lograr hablar - … ya estoy cansado de todo esto… no puedo estar más tiempo lejos de ti… ¿es que no lo entiendes?...- preguntaba levantando su cabeza, para volver a mirarla, quitando el cabello del rostro de la mujer, con el fin de contemplarla más limpiamente.

-Te entiendo… claro que si…- susurró, mientras que se extendía sobre él para alcanzar sus labios, besándolo con suavidad -… pero será solo un año…- sus palabras le dolían, tanto… suspiro luego del corto beso sintiendo que las lagrimas se le iban a salir, pero no quería llorar, no esta noche…

-¿Me pides que me case?...- exclamó incrédulo, con los ojos encendidos, es que acaso ella ¿no entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo? … que viviera un año con una mujer a la que no amaba…y de pronto el nombre Bankotzu cruzó por su mente, gatillando sus celos - … ¿es por él?...

-¿El?...- consultó, cayendo al fin sobre quien le hablaba InuYasha-… ¿te refieres a Bankotzu?...

-¿A quién más si no?...—reprochó, deteniendo la caricia en la espalda de la mujer, que simplemente lo volvió a besar.

-Hoy comprobé, que mientras mi alma te pertenezca no pueda haber otro hombre más que tú…- confesó, con un dejo de ternura tan inmenso, que no había espacio para dudar de sus palabras.

-Oh, Kagome…te amo tanto…- le dijo mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente, sintiendo el hielo de la realidad rondarle -… lamento… pero es qué…- intentaba justificar sus palabras, pero es que todo parecía tan difícil.

-Y yo te amo a ti…- respondió -… este amor no ha desaparecido a pesar de las circunstancias, es fuerte y férreo…no desfallecerá…- le dijo, intentando calmarlo, ya que sentía en su abrazo que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido debido a la angustia.

-Pero es un año Kagome… ¿qué pretendes?...no soportaría verte a escondidas por tanto tiempo…- le decía manteniéndola aún muy abrazada, sintiendo el dolor de la separación antes de que éste llegara, era como si estuviera esperando tras de la puerta a que él aceptara cumplir con su destino por el bien de los demás… ¿pero por qué debían de importarle los demás?... pues simplemente por que Kagome se lo enseñó.

-Eres fuerte… y yo espero serlo…

-No lo sé Kagome…- dudaba, sentía que era descabellado solo pensarlo.

-Si lo sabes InuYasha…- continuó ella, sin permitir que la voz se le fuera a cortar -… debes cumplir con tu palabra y hacer lo correcto…pero sin tocarle ni un pelo a la novia ¿oíste?...- dijo intentando bromear con la tensión.

Se abrazó a él, sintiendo que el pecho se le comprimía ante su petición, pero sabía que era lo que debía de suceder, por más que en ocasiones nos obliguemos a mantenernos ciegos, la razón es la triunfadora en la mayoría de las batallas. Se acomodó otra vez sobre el pecho, aquello era algo que le agradaba profundamente, su aroma masculino y dormirse sobre él… tal como poco a poco lo hizo…

Las luces de la mañana comenzaron a entrar tímidamente por entre la ventana, un sol que se veía radiante, pero que entregaba un escaso calor, así sentía su alma, luchando por conservar el calor… fue despertando lentamente, no debían de pasar de las siete, pensó, por el sol que entraba, se mantenía dentro de un abrazo implacable, era como si su acompañante temiera que se escapara, alzó el rostro que había permanecido oculto en el pecho de InuYasha, solo para encontrarse con que él aún dormía, su semblante calmo y su respiración constante, los labios levemente entre abiertos, lo que la obligó a humedecer los suyos, deseando besarlo…liberó una de sus manos y comenzó a subirla lentamente hasta la mejilla de InuYasha acariciándolo, ¿cuándo volvería a verlo dormir así?...no lo sabía…

-Buenos días…- escuchó la voz, profunda y aún más acentuada debido a que sus cuerdas vocales comenzaban apenas con su labor. Aún con los ojos cerrados, esbozando una suave sonrisa en aquellos labios que deseaba besar…¿pero por qué no se atrevía ahora?... se sonrojo tan tontamente,. Rememorando lo sucedido solo horas antes… parecía una colegiala, tan enamorada…

-Buenos días…- respondió, dócilmente, acomodando con sus dedos pálidos, algunas hebras de cabello que ciertamente no molestaban, pero que quería acariciar – lamento decir esto… pero tienes que irte pronto… no quisiera que Senkai despierte y te encuentre aquí…

-¿Y por qué no?...- dijo aún con el mismo tono.

-InuYasha…- susurró Kagome su nombre, como intentando que él entendiera sus motivos.

-Ahh…- suspiró algo fastidiado, rodando los ojos aún con los parpados cerrados, lo que le causo gracia a ella -… esta bien…- accedió, apretándola más en el abrazo, como si sus palabras y sus actos no estuvieran coordinándose como era debido. Lo besó en el pecho, le gustaba, sabía que él recibía aquel beso justo en su alma.

-Amor…- volvió a insistir, con la voz suave, mientras que InuYasha emitía sonidos de suaves, demasiado mimados, pero antes de que alcanzará a volver a insistir, su oído de madre la alertó, sintiendo la carrera en el pasillo de los pequeños pies de Senkai que se acercaban sin tregua. Salió del abrazo de forma tan abrupta que InuYasha se asustó -…el seguro…- dijo comprobando que este no estaba puesto en la puerta, pero ya no había tiempo.

Cubrió a InuYasha con las mantas, rogando por que el niño no saltara sobre la cama como era su costumbre, y por esta única vez, solo le hablara desde el umbral.

-No te muevas…- le dijo al hombre que se quedó en silencio y cubierto tal como ella lo dejara, recostándose un poco sobre él como si fuera una gran almohada.

Senkai entró con bastante agitación, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, extrañamente sin hacer su habitual entrada triunfal, cayendo sobre Kagome.

-Mamí… dice mi tío Houjo, que bajen a desayunar – dijo con tanta normalidad, que Kagome por un momento no supo qué responder.

-Si…- fue todo lo que pudo musitar, escuchando la risa de InuYasha bajo la colcha, Senkai cerró la puerta.

-Creo que el niño se lo ha tomado mejor que nosotros…- dijo InuYasha divertido, descubriendo parte de su cuerpo, mientras que pasaba una pierna tras la figura de Kagome, con el fin de abrazarla desde esa posición, besando sus hombros.

-Ya verá Houjo…- expresó cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de los labios de InuYasha, se giró dentro del abrazo en que la mantenía y lo besó en los labios, con tanto amor…

-¿Qué sabe Senkai sobre mí?... – consultó manteniéndola abrazada.

-Que eres su amigo "grande"… - respondió con tranquilidad

-¿Y cuándo podré decirle que es mi hijo? …- continuó consultando.

-Pronto amor…- sonó la voz de la mujer, para luego acercarse para tomar la boca que la invitaba, pero aquel beso fue interrumpido, por un sonido algo metalizado de un teléfono, el de InuYasha…

-Responde…- dijo ella con suavidad presintiendo de lo que podía tratarse, él la observó y suspiró para buscar entre las ropas que aún yacían en el piso, su teléfono, miró la pantalla de este y se sentó en el borde de la cama, no quería responder, sabía que al hacerlo estaría regresando a la realidad que no deseaba enfrentar, y de pronto, como si ella pudiera comprender a la perfección sintió como lo abrazaba desde la espalda, permitiéndole sentir la calidez de su cuerpo aún desnudo.

-¿Si?... - consultó luego de oprimir el botón.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a la oficina aquella tarde ya, tenían tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro, por una parte estaba el pesar que le causaba el tiempo que tendría que esperar poder tener a Kagome y su hijo, junto a él… y por otro Kikyo y la cláusula que la llevó a la fama…la puerta de ébano se abrió sin que él autorizara, dando paso a la figura femenino de su novia.

-Solo vengo para informarte, que dentro de un mes, a contar de hoy, nos casaremos – dijo Kikyo, sintiendo en su espalda correr el frío ante las palabras de la mujer, - mientras antes comencemos con esto, más pronto terminara…

Continuara

** Puchas gomen por no hacerlo más largo, pero ya me caigo de sueño y bueno mañana tendré tiempo para otro más… muchas gracias por los reviews…me encantan**

**Besitos**

**Anyara cayendo en brazos de Morfeo…. Ahhyyyyy y tiene los ojito de color doradop…**


	23. La dolorosa realidad

Capítulo XXIII

**La dolorosa realidad**

Veinte minutos habían pasado ya, desde que llegara a las afueras de aquel conjunto de departamentos, el vehículo estacionado y las manos en el volante… ¿por qué no tenía valor para entrar?... él no era así… pero las cosas estaban tan confusas en su interior, al punto que pensó en largarse… y tal vez llevársela…una vez que pensó aquello, notó que finalmente ella salía del edificio, cerrando con suavidad la puerta de entrada al mismo, vestía formal, seguramente para ir a su nuevo empleo, por supuesto no era el que le consiguió. Rin metió las llaves dentro del pequeño bolso que portaba y se acomodó el cabello para que se viera ordenado, Sesshomaru no podía dejar de observarla, sin embargo y como era su característica sus ojos parecían inexpresivos y fríos, aunque dentro de él una embriagante calidez lo golpeaba cuando tenía ante sus ojos a "esa mujer"… ¿acaso así se sentía InuYasha?... cerró los ojos como única señal de molestia ante aquel pensamiento, preguntándose por qué recordaba a InuYasha en este momento… pero la respuesta la halló enseguida… por que le arrebató el amor que consideró equivoco para su hermano… comprendiendo que ahora él se había convertido en víctima y timador de sí mismo, alejándose como si le fuera realmente posible, de Rin, así como lo hizo de otras mujeres antes, con la sola diferencia que no sabía que tenía un corazón, hasta que éste comenzó a latir acompasado con el de ella.

Quiso bajar y seguirla, detenerla en su agraciado caminar y besarla… solo eso, pero sabía que a pesar de que entendía mejor lo que se había gestado en su interior, aún no estaba preparado para pisotear sus propios prejuicios, tan arraigados y profundos…parecíamos fácil secuestrarla y llevársela hasta el último con fin del mundo, antes que aceptar que se había enamorado de una "plebeya".

-.-.-.-.-

Estaban nuevamente sentados uno frente al otro, en la oficina de Bankotzu, Kagome había permanecido en un silencio casi hermético, que se rompía solo cuando había alguna pregunta de índole laboral, el hombre con su impecable traje chino, y su larga trenza, la observaba de reojo, presintiendo que algo no andaba bien, ¿quizás era debido a su propuesta, incluso el beso en los labios, luego de tres días sin verse, le parecía tan casualmente cortes, pero evitó hacer cualquier comentario sobre ello.

-¿Todo bien con InuYasha Taisho?...- consultó Bankotzu, aún con su mirada puesta en su computador, sin expresión alguna, ante la mirada que se posó sobre él de forma inmediata cuando escuchó aquello, sin saber cómo responder.

-Sí…- dijo simplemente, notando la sonrisa arrogante y leve que se formó, solo en la comisura del labio del hombre, haciéndolo reconociblemente atractivo, una sensación de escalofríos la recorrió, al recordar esa sonrisa en sus labios en el momento de intimar con ella…¿por qué venía a su mente este recuerdo ahora?...de cierta manera sentía remordimiento, quizás no con InuYasha, tal vez con Bankotzu, después de todo él se ha portado como un hombre maduro y con una actitud de preocupación y entrega… aunque sabía que no había amor ahí… al menos no del que compartía con el padre de su hijo.

-Me parece bien…- observó, sin mirarla aún, - quiero que cenemos esta noche… ¿te parece bien?...- preguntó, finalmente mirando sus ojos oscuros, con esa amabilidad ala que difícilmente podía decir que no, además pensó en que debía hablar con él y una cena sería lo mejor.

-Me encantaría…- respondió con una sonrisa suave y sincera.

-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a casa un poco más temprano, las cosas en la oficina estaban en orden, de hecho el trabajo era mínimo… comprendía que a este paso pronto se cerraría, ya que tal como Bankotzu se lo digiera, el trabajo real estaba en China y no era necesario estar instalado en Japón, incluso hasta su presencia se hacía cada vez más necesaria en el otro país, y Kagome sabía bien que si continuaba estando tanto tiempo acá, era exclusivamente por ella.

Abrió la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo, escuchó la voz de su hijo que conversaba airadamente con otra persona, primero pensó que sería Houjo o Eri incluso, pero en cuanto pasó por la cocina, notó que ambos estaban ahí, y entonces escuchó la voz del acompañante y se giró en dirección a ella.

-Te digo que esta pieza va en esta posición, observa el dibujo - decía InuYasha con una parte de uno de los automóviles para armar que tenían pendiente en una mano y con la otra indicado las instrucciones de armado que estaban sobre la mesa central de la sala, sentado sobre la alfombra, con una pierna apoyada completamente en el piso y la otra doblada sirviendo su rodilla de apoyo para su brazo, vestido aún con traje, lo que le indicaba que venía directo de la oficina. Se apoyó en una pared lateral aún sin ser vista escuchando como Senkai refutaba el punto de su padre.

-No entiendo esa hoja…- dijo indicando las instrucciones que mencionaba InuYasha - … pero esta pieza…- insistía sosteniendo un pequeño artículo en sus dedos -… va aquí…- indicó, casi enterando el anular en el armado que sostenía el hombre, con convicción certera y voz impositiva.

-No puede ser por que esta pieza va…- decía con un tono tan autoritario como el que usaba el niño, pero de pronto se cayó, observando el objeto que tenía en sus manos y girando su posición -… tienes razón…- admitió en voz ya baja y tomando de entre las manos del niño la pieza en discusión.

-Ves…- exclamó triunfante Senkai, y ambos escucharon la risa suave de Kagome, girándose, el pequeño se puso de pie y corrió a saludar a su madre.

-¿Parece que encontraste a alguien que te gane?…- sonrió burlándose, mientras que su cabello azabache caía por sus hombros al agacharse a recibir el beso de su hijo.

-Habrás salido a la madre…- respondió fijando sus retadores ojos dorados en los de ella, no podía negar que su corazón estaba siendo gobernado por un increíble deseo de besarla hasta cansarse, pero no era el momento.

-¿Solo a la madre?...- consultó, con su característica voz calma, InuYasha solo sonrió enfocando su mirada nuevamente en el vehículo de armado. Siendo ambos observados por el niño que guardaba un analítico silencio.

Kagome se aproximó al sillón y se sentó junto a InuYasha, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de él, quien recibió aquello, casi como si se tratara del más profundo beso.

-Quiero decírselo…- comentó InuYasha, poniendo la pieza en su lugar, para luego dejar el objeto sobre la mesa y tomar la mano de Kagome, acariciándola simplemente, observando ambos al pequeño que buscaba la posición de una nueva pieza, mientras que ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro.

-Aún no…- susurró junto a su oído.

-¿Cenarás con nosotros?...- consultó Eri desde el pasillo, dirigiéndose a InuYasha observando con alegría el cuadro.

-Yo debo salir…- se adelantó Kagome, notando enseguida como la mirada interrogante de InuYasha se posaba en ella y se giró para enfocarla – cenará con Bankotzu…- confirmó, sabiendo ya que esa era la pregunta que él no formulaba con palabras, sintiendo como su impulsiva forma de actuar, la privaba del abrazo en que se mantenían, poniéndose de pie.

-No gracias Eri… ya es tarde…- respondió InuYasha intentando parecer en realidad agradecido por la invitación.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?...- consultó el niño

-Si Senkai…- respondió acariciando su cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas con mamá como la otra noche?...- consultó y ante aquello ambos se miraron, sin saber que responder, mientras que Eri se iba divertida hasta la cocina junto a su novio que ya no aguantaba las ganas de reír a carajadas - …¿verdad mamá?...

Kagome e InuYasha, sentían como si las ideas y las excusas simplemente hubieran abandonado sus pensamientos, dejándolos indefensos ante el ataque inocente de su hijo, que sin saberlo los estaba poniendo en reales aprietos.

-Otro día vendré y me quedaré contigo… ¿siempre que tu mamá lo permita? – comentó InuYasha.

-Esa es una buena idea…- respondió Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-

Minutos más tarde, luego de salir de modo bastante alentador del paso, en la situación en que Senkai los había puesto, Kagome salía con InuYasha de la casa, él se iba, ciertamente molesto, ¿Qué demonios tenía que ir a hacer Kagome con Bankotzu?...¿acaso no podía decirle que se acababa todo entre ellos en la oficina?...y viéndolo mejor… ¿por qué debía seguir trabajando con él?...se giró hacía ella que venía un paso más atrás, justo en medio de del jardín, cruzando por el camino de piedras.

-Maldición Kagome, ¿por qué sigues con él?...- su pregunta iba dirigida en ambos aspectos, tanto a relación laboral, como sentimental.

-InuYasha calma ¿si?...- le pidió, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo del hombre que iba con as manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la noche ya caía y el frío se iba presentando. InuYasha cerró sus ojos y apretó los labios, como intentando contener alguna palabra molesta – solo es una cena… necesito hablar las cosas con él…

-Pero ¿por qué tanta consideración?... ¿acaso lo quieres?...- exclamaba molesto - … dímelo… podré entender…

-¡Cómo eres terco!...- dijo ya gesticulando con sus manos – ¡¿es que acaso no escuchaste cuando te dije que te amaba!...¡¿no sentiste cuánto te amo!...- insistió molesta, tanto que de haber sido posible habría deseado conjurar una palabra que lo azotara contra el piso, pero la reacción de InuYasha fue lo menos que esperó…sorprendiéndola…

-No me dejes nunca…- le susurró junto a su oído, luego que prácticamente la golpeara en un abrazo que la obligó a contener el aliento, sintiendo como él hundía el rostro en su cabello -…te amo tanto… que los celos me matan…

Le acarició la cabeza, escuchando lo que le parecieron sollozos ahogados, pero prefirió no averiguarlo, lo sentía tan angustiado que le dolía…lo menos que quería era que sufriera…

-Tranquilo amor…- dijo ella con suavidad, sintiendo como la apretaba aún más

-Tengo un mes, Kagome… solo un mes para casarme…

Sintió un frió enorme recorrerle el cuerpo, a pesar de que era lo que habían medio acordado en su conversación, una extraña sensación de abandono se apoderó de ella, era como si ante aquellas palabras, finalmente aquella condena se hiciera efectiva, condenándola a la clandestinidad, y claro que pensaba esperarlo, pero por un momento la posibilidad que ante la convivencia él terminara enamorándose de su esposa, le ocasionó un temblor en las piernas que la hicieron ceder por un instante, en el que InuYasha reaccionó sosteniéndola, notando la palidez de su rostro… lo imaginó de forma nociva, enredado en una cama con su novia, comprendiendo que era demasiado altruista pensar en que fuera de otro modo, sintiendo como finalmente el sueño se le iba desvaneciendo…

-.-.-.-.-

La cena había transcurrido en completa calma, quizás demasiada, la angustia que InuYasha albergaba en aquellas palabras, se le había quedado en el corazón, obligándola a "despertar" de su ensoñación. Tenía a Bankotzu frente a ella, quién se había comportado muy afectuoso, pero extrañamente no había intentado besarla en ningún momento. Ya estaban en el postro y ella no había dicho mucho.

-Dime lo que te inquieta cariño…- pidió con la voz, suave le hombre, poniendo sus ojos fijos en ella, dejando de lado su copa de helado, que comenzaba a perder su forma.

-¿Qué me inquieta?...- consultó, pensativa y tan vulnerable.

-Si… he aprendido a conocerte y sabes que te quiero mucho… ¿verdad?...- Kagome solo pudo asentir levemente, observando su copa de helado y mezclando los sabores en ella -… cuéntame… estoy aquí para ti y lo estaré siempre…

Ante aquellas palabras ella lo observó, pensando en si realmente por mucho que amara a InuYasha, debía seguir con aquella loca idea de que podrían ser felices… quizás para ellos esa palabra estaba vetada y solo se abría ante ellos por algunos escasos momentos que debían atesorar en sus memorias y recordarlos cuando fueran ancianos y estuvieran rodeados de otras personas y en vidas completamente opuestas, como había sido hasta ahora… tan unidos y tan separados a la vez…

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentada a oscuras en el sillón de la sala, observando una vez más y como tantas, el Jardín Imperial Shiba Rikyu el motivo de aquella vista, originalmente hecha para que Kagome la disfrutara. Mantenía una copa a medio llenar en su mano, vodka con naranja, se había dado una ducha hacía muy poco y el cabello aún le destilaba agua, pero ciertamente no le importaba demasiado…no entendía como después de tanta dicha, sentía que su corazón se aplacaba ante la tristeza, intentaba reencontrarse con aquel sentimiento de dichas de noches atrás… pero le era imposible, estaba desesperanzado y se preguntaba ¿hasta cuando?... su mente respondió por su corazón, como tantas otras veces… diciéndole que todo esto era una locura… que su amor por Kagome, estaba destinado a truncarse y aunque no tenía pensado tocarle ni un pelo a Kikyo, también pensaba en que él no tenía derecho a privar a la mujer que amaba de ser feliz… después de todo… Bankotzu no era un mal individuo… pero ante el solo pensamiento el estómago se le recogió… escuchó la melodía de su teléfono salir desde la habitación, no deseaba responder y se llevó un nuevo sorbo de licor hasta la boca, la melodía cesó, para comenzar otra vez… se puso de pie fastidiado, ¿quién podía llamar a las once de la noche?...reconoció el número…

-¿Sí?...- su corazón latí de pronto tan aprisa.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?...- escuchó la voz femenina que parecía tan agotada y no pudo resistirse… nunca podría… por más que su razón le negase la posibilidad de tenerla, su corazón se anteponía abriéndole las puertas de par en par…

-Eso no lo vuelvas a preguntar…- respondió, dibujando una sonrisa desgastada, pero tan sincera.

-Voy subiendo…- respondió Kagome antes de cortar la llamada, dejándolo ansioso, como si cada minuto fuera una hora completa.

_**Ese momento,**_

_**Cuando tus pasos van sonando en la escalera,**_

_**Me vuelvo loco, mi sangre hierve y mi pulso se acelera**_

_**Y me imagino la humedad de tu esperado respirar**_

_**Y me estremezco de saber como te voy a conquistar**_

**_Ese momento,_**

**_Que considero tan egoístamente mío_**

Sintió los golpes suaves en la puerta, abriéndola al instante, esperando tras ella, tomando la muñeca de Kagome, tirando con sutileza para que entrara, cerrándola de un golpe y sin decir palabra posible, embriagarse del sabor de su boca, la amaba… cuánto la amaba…tanto… que sentía que moriría cada día, si no la besaba una vez más…

Continuara…

**Que les puedo decir… por algo me he hecho conocida… yo y mis lemon… mis momentos románticas que se hacen cada vez más frecuentes y adictivos… qué hacer, es parte del amor como a mí me gusta, aunque no estoy muy segura de continuar esto como un lemon… no será mucho digo yo… bueno ahí veremos.**

**Por el momento solo agradecer a todos quienes leen y esperar que esta capítulo les haya gustado…_Anyara_…esperando a su complemento…estos días han sido algo melancólicos, desearía poder decírselo a "esa alma" que impregnó mi esencia, con la suya y que no me abandona… aunque en ocasiones lo añoró…besitos para ti, sé que leerás esto…**

**Besitos**

_**Anyara**_


	24. Tan egoístamente mía

Capítulo XXIV

**Tan egoístamente mía**

_**Ese momento,**_

_**Cuando tus pasos van sonando en la escalera,**_

_**Me vuelvo loco, mi sangre hierve y mi pulso se acelera**_

_**Y me imagino la humedad de tu esperado respirar**_

_**Y me estremezco de saber como te voy a conquistar**_

_**Ese momento,**_

_**Que considero tan egoístamente mío**_

Llenaba su boca con la de ella, deslizando con suavidad sus manos pro el cuello y por los hombros despojándola del abrigo que traía, sin importarle que éste cayera al piso, una mano subió tras su nuca, mientras que la otra la asía por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo como Kagome también lo apresaba, rodeando su cuello, desesperada como él, con un sentimiento de angustia en el alma, sintiendo el amargo sabor a la separación inminente en aquel beso… ¿pero por qué?... se preguntaba… y era tan simple, presentimiento… ¿acaso sus vidas se convertirían en esto por los próximos meses?... ¿momentos ansiedad, de entrega y desesperación por la ausencia posterior?... la besó más profundamente aún, sintiendo como sus mejillas se humedecían de forma calida, sabiendo a la perfección que se trataba de las lagrimas de Kagome, que en este momento experimentaba las mismas interrogantes y el padecimiento que él… respiró sobre sus labios rompiendo el beso, para mirarla, tomando entre sus manos el rostro lloroso de Kagome, que a pesar de todo le sonrió con suavidad, le besó la frente, y las mejillas varias veces, la comisura de los labios, la nariz… lo observó otra vez, sonriendo aún…

-Estoy tan asustada…- confesó, ante el sentimiento que la embargaba, sin saber qué más decir, su amor por él parecía tan fuerte y sin embargó no podía echar abajo las barreras que los separaban… y le dolía tanto…

-Yo también preciosa…- suspiró abrazándola contra su pecho, mientras que ella se escondía de todos en aquel lugar, en su aroma a InuYasha, ese que añoraba a cada hora del día, el que le entregaba paz…

-No quiero estar lejos de ti…- musitó aún oculta, con las manos apresando la camisa del pijama de InuYasha.

-No tengo que hacer esto Kagome… desisto de ese maldito contrato y nos vamos lejos de aquí…- intentaba consolarla, considerando aquella opción como su único escape… irse lejos, con su hijo y empezar de nuevo, sin pensarlo más, sintiendo como ella negaba con su cabeza cada vez más fuerte, empujándose con las manos para liberarse del abrazo.

-No, no puedo…- dijo, alzando el rostro, liberando algunas lágrimas que parecieron saltar de sus ojos ante el movimiento, empujando aún más con sus manos, desesperada y alzando la voz, como pocas veces lo había visto en ella -… ¡¿cómo crees que podría ser feliz, sabiendo que es a costa de la desgracia de otros!...

-Kagome…- dijo en un tono tan débil y dolido, sintiendo el desconsuelo de ella traspasándole el alma, sintiendo como se escapaba de entre sus brazos.

-La felicidad en esas condiciones sería tan efímera, InuYasha…- dijo recogiendo su abrigo sin mirar el rostro del hombre que la miraba sin poder contestar o rebatir aquel argumento… lo sabía, ella tenía tanta razón… pero no quería estar sin ella -… lo lamento…- susurró en un sollozo, dirigiéndose luego hasta la puerta, sin lograr llegar hasta ella, ya que él se interpuso entre ambas, sintiendo como se le oprimía el corazón, ante la sola idea de que todo acabara una vez más, sabiendo que si Kagome cruzaba esa puerta, ya no habría nada…

-No te puedes ir…- dijo casi desesperado, tirando de sus hombros para abrazarse a ella, poniendo una mano tras su nuca y la otra apresando su cintura -… necesito estar contigo… ¿es que no lo entiendes?...

_**Ese momento,**_

_**Donde se acaban expresiones y palabras**_

_**Cuando tus manos, se depositan en la fiebre de mi tiempo**_

_**Ese momento yo no creo que se pueda describir**_

**_Es llanto risa vida plena una forma de morir_**

_**Ese momento, te considero**_

_**Tan egoístamente mía**_

Kagome volvió a ocultar su rostro en el pecho de él, cruzando las manos tras la espalda varonil, dejando que unas lagrimas silenciosas que intentaba contener, cayeran, no quería llorar más, pero no podía evitarlo, y presentía que no sería la última vez. Sintió que se inclinaba buscando su rostro y entonces solo pudo cerrar los ojos, dejando que sus labios la acariciaran, sin poder parar de llorar. El abrigo volvió a caer al piso, y se aferró a él y a aquel sentimiento que la asesinaba y la hacía vivir nuevamente, manteniéndola siempre al límite.

-Hazme el amor…- pidió entre besos Kagome, con la voz dolida…

-No tienes que pedirlo…- respondió con suavidad y con el mismo dolor que ella - …lo hago cada día y a cada instante, con solo pensarte…

-No quiero estar sin ti…- habló su desesperación, sus deseos de no separarse más, su debilidad ante las adversidades, en aquel momento que lo que más necesitaba era sentirse amada y completa -… no quiero estar sola…

-No lo estará, jamás…- respondió con tanto sentimiento, sabiendo que esto era lo que Kagome había despertado en él, abrazándola con fuerza y susurrando a su oído -…"algo de mí esta contigo… así como yo lo llevó de ti…"

_**Ese momento,**_

_**Yo lo espero, siempre cada atardecer,**_

**_Miro la puerta ese espacio,_**

**_Donde vas a aparecer_**

_**Ese momento,**_

_**Te considero, tan egoístamente mía**_

-.-.-.-.-

Rin sintió sonar el teléfono sobra la mesa que quedaba en una esquina de su sala, tenía música suave, había estado realmente triste, su alegría innata, se había visto mermada ante el padecimiento en su corazón, llevaba tantos días sin saber ya de Sesshomaru, aún le dolía en la mano la bofetada que le dio, y aunque intentaba buscar algún sentimiento de rencor hacía él en su corazón no lograba hallarlo…¿ acaso así era el amor?... ¿borra de ti todo lo negativo al punto de no permitirte recordarlo?...asió el auricular en su mano y respondió.

-¿Si?...- consultó, sin obtener aún respuesta-… ¿diga?... – insistió, escuchando en el momento en que se disponía a cortar, un suspiro en la línea - ¿quién es?...

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?...- preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Sesshomaru?...- consultó sin creer aún.

-No…- respondió casi en un tono de burla -… simplemente creo que ya no soy ese hombre…

-.-.-.-.-

Elevó el cuerpo femenino a corta distancia de la cama, sosteniéndose sobre sus propias rodillas y su brazo derecho, empujando dentro de Kagome, mientras que ella aferraba sus uñas a la espalda marcada por el esfuerzo, su respiración agitada hasta el límite que conocía, liberando el aire en sonoros suspiros que parecían arrebatarle el último aliento cada vez, los ojos cerrados y el cabello pegado al cuerpo sudoroso, sintiendo apenas como Kagome suplicaba y empujaba en contra de él, con toda la energía que le era posible, desesperada, era como si todos aquellos sentimientos que hubieran compartido antes, estuvieran reflejando su congoja y su dolor, sus ansias de amarse y su dicha, todo mezclado, al punto que no le resultaba posible ya diferenciar entre su placer y el de ella, empujando más y más cada vez, como si aquello hiciera posible que se fundieran en una sola alma y de ese modo evitar la separación que parecía esperarlos sal fin de este acto.

Se movía dentro de ella, libremente, con embestidas profundas, sintiendo como ahogaba un grito en su garganta, intentando quizás conservar esa energía para brindarle a ella el placer que deseaba…

-Ohhh…preciosa…Kagome…- musitaba apenas audible para ella, que gemía cada vez que volvía a golpearla con su excitación, produciendo oleadas puras de pasión, sintiendo ya dentro de ella, como su sangre corría frenética, latiendo en sus venas de forma inclemente, intentando llevar el ritmo caluroso de las embestidas de InuYasha, sintiendo como comenzaba a perder la noción de lo que sucedía, abriendo los ojos para poder vislumbrar el rostro agotado, y comprimido de el hombre sobre ella, que mordía su labio, intentando mantener el movimiento…la miró entonces… y sus ojos dorados, parecían llamas a punto de reventar en un enorme fuego, y entonces ella termino por sentir ese fuego en su vientre, apretándose todo dentro de ella, sintiendo la intimidad de InuYasha traspasando su interior, abriéndose paso, pareciendo que cada vez estaba más dentro de ella… comenzó a jadear y a perder la visibilidad por fragmentos de segundos, volviendo a enfocar las llamas doradas que continuaban escrutando cada reacción de ella, apresurando el ritmo de los empujes, escuchando como la instaba a seguir, ante su inminente desfallecimiento -… vamos preciosa… siénteme…- le pedía casi en una suplica la voz ardiendo en deseo del hombre que amaba… y de pronto todo estalló… sin darle tregua a su cuerpo, convulsionándolo como su se tratara de una hoja asida en un remolino de primavera, sintiendo el beso que InuYasha depositaba entre sus senos, con una devoción imposible… sintiendo como el líquido que liberaba, salía de ella como nunca antes, impregnando la habitación al aroma de su unión…

-Te… amo…-aquello dicho con un la voz arrastrada en un suspiro, que apenas alcanzó a modularlo, pero InuYasha lo escuchó, gatillando que el último ápice de contención en él, desapareciera, ante el éxtasis en Kagome, que había derramado su esencia en él como nunca antes, desbordándose hasta humedecer las sabanas de su cama, logrando que su carne respondiera, embistiéndola un par de veces más, aferrándose a su cuerpo oliendo el aroma de su mujer, unido al de ambos, y susurrando a su oído cuanto la amaba… en el momento en que se derramó dentro de ella, sin poder contener más, un ronco y prolongado gemido de placer que llenó el lugar…

_**Ese momento,**_

_**Te considero, tan egoístamente mía**_

**_Mía, mía… mía…_**

-.-.-.-.-

Una mujer joven, quizás dieciocho años, caminaba bastante despreocupada por las calles de un poblado, iba en dirección a un templo, su rostro pálido y lozano, era algo inexpresivo, aunque una sonrisa suave se dibujaba en sus labios, su cabello muy oscuro y suelto cayendo por la espalda, hermosa, era guiada por un joven, probablemente la llevaba por un par de años, el cabello azabache y trenzado largamente como era tradición de su abuelo, un traje chino es lo que vestía y llevaba a su novia para que finalmente su abuelo la conociera, le había hablado de ella y el anciano lo alentaba en sus planes… la amaba, quería hacer de ella la mujer que lo acompañara el resto de sus días…suspiro ante el recuerdo, sumido en un solitario sillón, un departamento alquilado que dejaría pronto, debía volver a China, después de todo ella se casaría… solo esperaba que fuera feliz… aún no había podido sacar de sus recuerdos el llanto de ella el día que se alejó, el día que el señor Tokiyama la subió a ese barco que la saco de su vida… el día en que no fue capaz de luchar por ella...los prejuicios y las convicciones de algunos por mantener los clanes cerrados, lo habían sacado a él y a sus "estúpidas creencias chinas", como le dijo el padre de Kikyo, del camino…no volvería a ser un cobarde, no esta vez… no ahora que había encontrado alguien capaz de remover ese sentimiento dormido en él…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos días más tarde, estaba InuYasha en su oficina, Sango, quien había sido cedida como un préstamo para cubrir el puesto de Rin que de la nada abandonó su trabajo, mientras daba con una persona capaz, le habló por el altavoz.

-Señor Taisho…tiene una llamada…- la escuchó decir entre risas ahogadas, que notoriamente intentaba contener, entonces apretó el ceño y oprimió el botón para responder a esta asistente provisoria.

-¿Quién es?... – consultó, aún intrigado por los sonidos de trasfondo que oía en la comunicación…

-Es Kagome señor…- respondió ella susurrando lo que a ella pareció un "ya déjame".

-Bien, pásala...- dijo no sin antes agregar - … y Sango, dille a Miroku que sus jueguitos los efectúe fuera de tu horario de trabajo…

-Eh… si señor…

-¿Kagome?...- preguntó ansioso, no la había oído desde aquella mañana en que la llevó hasta su casa

-¿Estas solo?...- consultó ella antes de comenzar a hablar, temiendo por la presencia de Kikyo en aquella oficina.

-No debes preguntar eso… sabes que siempre estoy disponible para ti…- respondió con un tono suave y tan dulce que sintió la sonrisa de Kagome al otro lado de la línea -… te extraño…

-Y yo… necesito verte… hablar algunas cosas contigo…- InuYasha sintió escalofríos ante aquella petición, ¿por qué?... un mal presentimiento vino ante las palabras de Kagome… algo no andaba bien…

-¿Qué sucede?...- consultó denotando su inquietud – ven y lo hablamos…- propuso, sintiendo que no era un tema para tratar por teléfono, además deseaba verla, de hecho ya había pensado pasar a ver a su hijo y a ella después del trabajo… y es que los extrañaba tanto a ambos

-No, prefiero que sea en un sitio neutral…- pidió con suavidad en su voz, pero tan apagada…

-¿Neutral?...

-Sí… ¿qué te parece en el Jardín Imperial?...- propuso Kagome sin detenerse en las preguntas que InuYasha debía estarse formulando… pero es que debían hablar… y la oficina no era un buen lugar, no deseaba toparse con Kikyo, y bueno, cualquier espacio cerrado a solas, no era bueno, ya que su amor se desbordaba y no les daba tiempo de ordenar esta situación que parecía cada vez más insostenible…

-Si esta bien… en el Jardín Imperial…- respondió sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir más lento, le dolía y por anticipado…

Continuará…

**Bueno creo que este capítulo ha tenido un poco de todo no?... vamos descubriendo ciertos sentimientos de personajes, por ejemplo Bankotzu… Sesshomaru por su parte esta cada vez más metido en su lió y según yo sufriendo por sus propios prejuicios… aunque debo darle el crédito del arrepentimiento, creo que jamás es tarde para el…InuYasha y Kagome… que decir, aún les queda un trecho que recorrer, espero que las piedras en el camino no sean de tamaños colosales y que finalmente estén unidos… ahhahahaha… he suspirado… como me gustan esos momento íntimos de ellos, es que se expresan tanto en esas entregas… **

**Espero haber entregado un trabajo que les agrade y que me dejen mucho mensajitos que son mi paga cada día, para este segundo y altruista trabajo que me he impuesto…**

**Cuídense mucho y besitos**

**Anyara**


	25. Mi amor por ti

Capítulo XXV

**Mi amor por ti**

Salió de su oficina, para encontrarse con su chofer, muy sentado sobre el escritorio de su asistente, que parecía luchar por sacarlo de ahí, una escena que le provoco, dentro de todo, un sentimiento de bienestar, pero no quiso demostrarlo, ciertamente debía mantener la disciplina de aquel lugar.

-Vamos Miroku – fue lo que dijo al pasar frente a ellos, dirigiendo luego unas palabras a Sango - …si llama alguien, diles que no regreso hasta mañana.

-¿Y si es su novia?…- preguntó Sango quizás con una doble intención, de hecho ya se le había hecho muy extraño que su jefe desconectara el teléfono directo y que respondiera con tanta premura una llamada de su ex asistente…definitivamente Miroku seria torturado, y ella ya sabía bien como hacerlo… de pronto, y de la nada se preguntó… ¿mis tácticas serán mejores que las de esa maestra de inglés que tanto recuerda?...

-Solo dile que salí…- respondió pasando delante de Miroku que le cerró un ojo a Sango y le lanzó un beso.

Se bajó del automóvil, dejando a un interrogante Miroku, que aunque intentó averiguar lo que le sucedía, solo logró saber con quién se reuniría, luego de eso, comenzó a caminar por el extenso parque, aspirando el aroma a la tierra húmeda observando a alguna distancia, la figura de Kagome, que lo esperaba en el sitio acordado… aquel mismo puente de madera en el que decidieron el lugar en el cual vivirían. Avanzaba lentamente, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, en esta oportunidad traía abrigo, la tarde estaba helando y se preguntó si ella no tendría frío, se veía bastante pálida desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, quería estar junto a ella lo antes posible, pero contrario a ello, sentía gran temor de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle…

-Puntual como siempre…- intentó saludarla con cierta alegría, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa suave y aquella calidez marcada en sus ojos, que le parecieron serenos, pero tristes.

-No tanto acabo de llegar… - le respondió extendiendo su mano pidiendo la de él, a lo que InuYasha respondió acercándose a ella y rodeando luego su cintura para inclinarse y besarla. Kagome le respondió con suavidad, rompiendo el beso antes de que se encendiera demasiado, notando los ojos preocupados de InuYasha.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?...- preguntó, con el ceño arrugado, pero la voz suave, buscando la mirada baja de la mujer que mantenía apresada entre su cuerpo y el barandal del puente.

-Tengo algo para ti…- dijo, liberándose un poco del abrazo y buscando dentro de su bolso, un sobre que parecía antiguo, aunque permanecía completamente sellado, se lo extendió y él liberó su cintura para recibirlo entre sus manos, lo miró con algo de sorpresa, la que se acrecentó cuando vio la femenina caligrafía de Kagome, impresa en el y su antigua dirección en China.

-¿Esto es antiguo?...- pregunto algo desconcertado, notando como ella asentía sonriendo aún.

-Es una carta que escribí para ti, cuando nació Senkai…- contestó -… la verdad pensé enviarla muchas veces… pero bueno, la historia la conoces, simplemente no me atreví.

-¿Cuándo nació Senkai?...- repitió, abriendo el sobre rápidamente, metiendo éste en su bolsillo y abriendo la hoja, claro que era su letra, tan perfectamente definida, con un delineado delicado y que en algunas letras específicas le daba ciertos toques particulares.

Se sentó sobre el barandal y Kagome sonrió recordando que siempre hacía aquello, dos mechones de cabello oscuro cayeron por sobre sus hombros, mientras que sus ojos dorados se concentraban en el papel que sostenía.

"_Mi amado InuYasha:_

_A pesar de lo que dijiste en aquella última llamada, aún te sigo llamando en mis pensamientos y recuerdos de ese modo, me he sentido muy sola desde que partiste, no he podido comprender la razón de tus palabras, pero eso ya no interesa. Te escribo, por que hay una nueva razón en mi vida, que ha cambiado notoriamente mi percepción de lo importante…sabes hay algo que no pude decirte, algo que quería que supieras y quizás compartieras… desde hace unas semanas estoy viviendo con alguien, su cabello es oscuro, y sus manos grandes y de dedos finos, me recuerdan a los tuyos, muy bullicioso, como solías ser cuando se te pasaba la hora de la comida… ¿recuerdas?... e increíblemente dulce cuando duerme… su nombre es Senkai… y es tu hijo InuYasha… habría deseado que tuviera el color intenso de tus ojos, y se lo comenté al médico, él solo dijo que los niños no definen el color de ellos, hasta algún tiempo más, incluso y dadas las características de los tuyos, dijo que podían ser años…_

_El día que Senkai nació, te necesite enormemente y ya no sabía si lloraba por el dolor del parto, o por no tenerte a mi lado… un hijo es maravilloso y habría querido compartir aquel sentimiento a tu lado…_

_Era todo lo que deseaba decir, además de que te extraño mucho, que no ha habido ni un solo día en que no te piense… y ni una sola noche en que no te llore en silencio…pero tengo una nueva razón para seguir adelante, y aunque parezca ilógico a los ojos de muchos… te lo agradezco infinitamente…conservando este amor por ti, como un secreto profundo en mi alma…_

_Kagome "_

Sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta al ir leyendo cada línea, y sentir en aquellas palabras el amor que Kagome iba depositando, ese que sentía por él y que jamás mermó, al contrario pareció acrecentarse motivado pro su amor por el hijo de ambos, al que gestó sola, y que dio a luz, sola también, manteniéndose de ese modo todo este tiempo… sentía que su culpa era tan enorme, pesando sobre su espalda al punto de encorvar su figura… pero de pronto, dentro de la nada en la que estaba sumergiéndose, sintió unas manos que a pesar de encontrarse frías, le entregaban una cálida caricia.

-No te la entregué para que te pusieras triste…- dijo Kagome, alzando el rostro de InuYasha hasta poder encontrarse con sus ojos dorados, mostrándole una suave sonrisa -… lo hice para que pudieras vivir a través de ella, el nacimiento de tu hijo…- concluyó, sintiendo las manos de él que aún con la carta en una de ellas, asís sus mejillas y la besó con fervor apasionado, agradecido de cada palabra de amor que ella era capaz de entregarle para confortar su alma.

-Gracias…- fue todo lo que pudo decir, luego de liberar los labios enrojecidos de Kagome, notando como ella se lo mordía, demostrando nerviosismo en ello, y es que la conocía, algo no andaba bien y no sabía como decírselo. La acomodó para que quedara de espalda a él, permitiéndole aspirar el aroma de su cabello, observando el ocaso que parecía próximo, el cielo algo cubierto por las nubes -… dime que te inquieta…- pidió…

-Quiero que sepas…que te amo muchísimo…- dijo, aprisionado una mano sobre las que aprisionan su cintura, y con la otra alcanzó el cabello de InuYasha y acarició enredando los dedos en ellos.

-Eso lo sé…- respondió intentando conservar su serenidad, sintiéndose demasiado intranquilo, instándola a que digiera lo que se le atoraba en la garganta.

-Me voy a China InuYasha…- soltó sin mayor preámbulo, dejando en completo silencio al hombre que no supo, por unos segundo, qué decir. Kagome se giró en el abrazo y se quedó frente a él, que la observaba frunciendo el ceño cada vez más.

-¿A China?...- preguntó al fin, como una reacción que ella ya prevenía, asintiendo levemente. Mientras que InuYasha cerraba los ojos y tomaba aire, como intentando contener la furia que estaba sintiendo, y ella lo sabía -… ¿sola?...- consultó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Con Senkai, por supuesto…- respondió, sintiendo como la presión de los dedos de InuYasha se acrecentaba sobre su cintura, sin decir nada, notando, como entonces apretó su mandíbula en señal de molestia, ya que sabía que a pesar de ser le padre, no tenía ningún derecho moral de exigir que no se lo llevara.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?...- consultó aún con los ojos cerrados, ante la admiración de Kagome que pensó que estallaría mucho antes, incluso, ante la primera palabra.

-El necesario…- fue lo que dijo, con su voz suave, intentando no demostrar su intranquilidad, sabía que InuYasha estaba apunto de dejar salir uno de sus arrebatos, aquellos impulsos que lo gobernaban, y no estaba equivocada.

-¿Necesario para qué?...- exclamó con energía, dejando que su profundo tono de voz llenará el ambiente, provocando que incluso algunas personas que cruzaban el puente se giraran a mirar a la pareja -…¿para que ese estúpido se gane un lugar en tu corazón haciéndome a un lado?...

-No InuYasha… sabes que eso no es posible…- intentó sonreírle, sin mucho éxito.

-Tú eres mía…- dijo, apresándola para que sintiera su entrepierna, como un acto casi animal y completamente inconsciente de pertenencia.

-InuYasha por favor… trata de entender…- le pidió ya con los últimos vestigios de paciencia que le estaban quedando, aún rodeada por los brazos de él...

-¿Que entienda qué?... que te iras con ese maldito, para hacer tu vida con él… ¿pretendes que además te vaya a dejar al avión con mis buenos deseos?...- dijo casi al borde del descontrol, tan molesto que parecía que los ojos le llameaban, la voz se le escuchaba estridente perderse por la inmensidad del jardín en el que estaban, tanta era su ira, que parecía que incluso el agua bajo el puente formaba pequeñas olas.

-¡Voy a trabajar InuYasha!...- exclamó alzando la voz, sin alcanzar en lo más mínimo el tono que él lograba.

-Trabaja conmigo… el puesto sigue vacante…- dijo triunfante, intentando por todos los medios que ella se quedara.

-Jah… ¿junto a tu esposa?...- preguntó sarcástica.

-Te recuerdo que es tu conciencia la que me esta obligando a casarme…- objetó, como si aquella frase le fuera a dar la victoria.

-Y yo te recuerdo que fue tu pluma la que te metió en esta problema…- aseveró certera, después de todo él había firmado sin que nadie lo obligara, y ahora estaba forzado a cumplir.

-Maldición Kagome…- dijo mirando a un costado, evitando los ojos oscuros de ella, sabiendo que tenía razón, eran solo sus malas decisiones las que los habían puesto en esta situación.

-Mírame…- pidió, acariciando un mechón de su cabellos que se había escapado por sobre la solapa de su abrigo, pero él solo hizo una mueca, sin querer hacerlo, tan molesto – InuYasha…- llamó

-¿Qué?...- preguntó casi en un gruñido, fijando su dorado mirar en el rostro pálido de Kagome, preguntándose si sería la última vez que la vería, sintiendo que de alguna manera entendía que quisiera alejarse de todo este podrido asunto de intereses financieros, pero sin poder evitar que su corazón sintiera el abandono.

_**Mírame, por favor**_

_**Aquí estoy con mi dolor**_

_**Ella dio un paso atrás**_

_**Un adiós y no queda más.**_

-Quiero que entiendas que no importa en dónde este, yo te amo…- dijo, acariciando con el dorso de sus dedos la mejilla algo encendida por la discusión.

-Kagome… me duele separarme de ti, de mi hijo… quiero que sepa que soy su padre… quiero tantas cosas…- dijo lo último con la voz apagada…

-Necesito estar lejos… al menos por el tiempo que necesitamos para estar juntos…- respondió, dando un suave beso en los labios, que no fue respondido, provocando desconsuelo en ella - … a Senkai podrás llamarlo y cuando todo esto termine… le diremos que eres su padre…

-Kagome… me duele…- le dijo, mientras que hundía su rostro en el hombro de ella, escondiéndose en sus hebras azabache, mientras que Kagome acariciaba su cabello.

-Puedo sentirlo… pero no soportaría estar todo ese tiempo tan cerca de ti y sabiéndote con ella…- respondió besando su mejilla con suavidad - … no te rindas… por qué yo no lo haré…- le susurró

_**Bella, bella al amanecer**_

_**Sola para mí**_

_**Bella, belleza de mujer**_

La vio alejarse tras la puerta de bambú que cercaba su casa, echó hacía atrás la cabeza, descansando en el respaldo del automóvil, cansado de todo, y con solo tres semanas para su boda… ¿resistiría todo un año?... no lo sabía, su amor por Kagome era tan fuerte, tanto como el que había alimentado por Senkai… su familia… sacó la carta desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta, en tanto Miroku lo conducía hasta su solitario hogar, mirando de reojo al hombre que fijaba los ojos dorados en la letra escrita en la blanca hojas entre sus manos… InuYasha había cambiado… ¿o se había reencontrado?...suspiró decidiendo que no era momento para preguntar nada…

_**Ella todo me lo dio**_

_**Desde alma, hasta la piel**_

_**Fue mi verso y mi papel**_

_**Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor**_

_**Conocía mi interior como bola de cristal**_

_**Me alejó de todo mal**_

_**Me dio su corazón…**_

Kagome se apoyó en la puerta de bambú al cerrar, sabiendo que esta era una decisión difícil, pero necesitaba ocupar ese año en algo productivo y que la alejara de esto, por qué a pesar de lo fuerte que era, no soportaría verlo a escondidas y más aún sabiendo que debía partir al lecho de otra mujer…

Continuara…

**Hola a todos… este ha sido un capítulo un tanto extraño para mi gusto… creo que fue de esos aclaratorios importantes… solo espero que lo disfruten y si… estoy pensando en el volumen dos del sountrack de este fic… ejjejeje… son loqueras mía y de una amiga… se me cuidan y dejen mensajitos…**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: espero por ti…**


	26. Perdido sin ti

Capítulo XXVI

**Perdido sin ti**

Estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón, tras el escritorio de un ébano tan negro como el de la puerta tallada de su oficina, el escritorio repletote documentos que Sango le había traído y que debía de revisar y firmar, muchas carpetas de platico duro, de un color marrón, las que debían estar autorizadas para la reunión del día siguiente con el departamentote Marketing, que por estos días estaba trabajando a toda máquina, debido a la ventas de oficinas que estaban efectuando por el primer proyecto en conjunto con "Shinidama-chuu Company" que realizaban. Pero ciertamente nada de eso le importaba ahora, InuYasha simplemente no despegaba la vista de la pluma de tinta negra que tenía entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, a medio recostar en el sillón, sin ánimos y demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Pase…- dijo con su voz profunda, pero sin aquel brío que lo caracterizaba, al escuchar un par de suaves golpes en la puerta, sin quitar su dorado mirar de la pluma, supo que se trataba de Sango.

-Aquí tiene los últimos informes- dijo acercando hasta el escritorio un nuevo grupo de carpetas de aquel mismo tono marrón - ¿me llevó alguna de estas? – consultó pensando en desocupar un poco, claro que temía que nada había sido tocado, ya que InuYasha llevaba un par de horas en aquella misma actitud ida y pensativa.

-No…- respondió simplemente, mientras que Sango sonreía con suavidad, cosa que InuYasha no notó y se giró para salir de la oficina.

Se puso de pie antes de que la mujer saliera del lugar y caminó presuroso, tomando su abrigo que se encontraba en un perchero junto a la puerta, y la invitó a salir del lugar.

-Voy a salir… si alguien llama, solo… bueno tú no sabes nada de mí…- dijo a su asistente una vez que se encontraban fuera de la oficina, caminado luego de eso a paso raudo, poniéndose la prenda que llevaba en las manos en el trayecto al ascensor, dejando que su cabello de moviera dócil, mientras lo sacaba de dentro del abrigo.

Tiempo después se encontraba en una sala conocida ya para él, completamente llena de adornos de sin pares colores, inclinado cerca de una de las paredes encontró aquella misma mano de color rojo, plasmada con el nombre de Senkai, la acarició con los dedos, cuando fue sorprendido al igual que la primera vez, por la voz de la mujer mayor que dirigía el lugar.

-¡InuYasha!...- escuchó la pequeña estridencia en el sonido salido de la garganta del niño, que se soltó de forma inmediata de la mano de la señora Kaede, corriendo el corto trayecto hasta los brazos del hombre que lo recibió de inmediato, dejando de modo inconsciente un beso en la blanca mejilla del pequeño.

-Hola amiguito… ¿cómo estas?...- consultó, mientras que Senkai rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello de InuYasha y este lo sostenía en sus brazos sin dificultad.

-Bien… ¿viniste a buscarme?... – consultó ansioso, con los ojos brillantes y cada día más dorados, lo que inevitablemente le hizo recordar a su padre las palabras recibidas en la carta que Kagome le entregara algunos días antes.

-Sí…- respondió mirando a la directora del lugar que solo hizo un gesto afirmativo, ya que tenía en su poder un documento de fe, que Kagome le hubiera entregado hacía algún tiempo, en el que autorizaba a InuYasha a retirar a Senkai del jardín de niños – eh iremos a pasear… ¿te gustaría?...- consultó, fascinado por las reacciones del pequeño, que se reflejaban limpiamente en su rostro.

-Sí… ¿irás a pasear con mamá y conmigo a China?...- preguntó con tanta inocencia que InuYasha solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa triste que intentó de todos los modos posibles disimular.

_**Quédate cada noche y suéñame en la luna**_

_**Ámame por las calles perdidas de mi vida**_

_**Bésame poco a poco, no sea que me muera**_

_**Vive con este loco perdido que te quiere**_

Era inevitable sentir la pérdida, y su hijo sin saberlo ahondaba más aún su dolor, quería compartir con él este día sabiendo que al siguiente partiría lejos de él, pero el pesar sería recompensado, lo sabía, aunque el temor permanecía, no quería ni imaginar el perder a la que ya consideraba su familia... lo observaba jugar con los objetos de este museo interactivo al que lo trajo, le sonreía con gusto a cada instantes, sin dejar de buscar su mirada con aquellos dos enormes y ansiosos luceros que poseía, que inigualablemente siempre le recordarían a los ojos de Kagome, no importaba el tono de ello, siempre sería su calida mirada, la que iba a dejar de tener por tanto tiempo…¡papá, papá!... escuchó la voz de un niño dirigida a su padre junto a él y a Senkai fijar su mirada curiosa en la escena…¿cuándo le escucharía decir aquellas dos sílabas?... se preguntaba, notando que su hijo se le quedaba mirando de un modo tan fijo, que por un momento creyó que le leía el pensamiento… dejó el juego que lo había divertido y se acercó hasta su amigo grande…

-¿InuYasha?... – habló, notando de inmediato el hombre que algo lo inquietaba, lo que se vio confirmado al notar como mordía su labio al igual que lo hacía su madre cuando algo la importunaba, siendo una muestra visible del vínculo que existía entre ellos, este niño, tan parecido a él, y tan igual a su madre.

-¿Si?...- consultó, agachándose para quedar a la altura del rostro del pequeño.

-¿Tú…tú tienes hijos?...- preguntó, logrando que InuYasha se sorprendiera… ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?...y qué responder…

-Bueno sí, tengo uno…- respondió, intentando parecer lo más sereno posible, sacando un pañuelo de el bolsillo de su abrigo y limpiando alrededor de la boca de Senkai que tenía caramelo de color rosa.

-¿Y lo amas?...- continuó interrogando, ladeando un poco su cabeza con el fin de observar mejor los ojos de su amigo que se notaban entristecidos.

-Ohhh… mucho Senkai…- se noto como la voz, amenazaba con quebrársele, enfocando los ojos de su hijo que lo miraban con una ternura indescriptible, como leyendo dentro de su alma, sus emociones, abrazándolo de pronto, con sus brazos pequeños, sin medir el peso que ejercía, por lo que InuYasha los recibió a su alrededor, como una de las caricias que jamás olvidarías.

-Tranquilo… seguro él también te ama…- dijo consolando a su amigo.

Se dejó abrazar, era la primera sensación de paternidad que tenía, la primera de ser reconocido como un padre, y las manos calidas y cariñosas del niño que le pedía tranquilidad tal como lo hacía su madre, y sintió un intenso deseo de llorar… pero no podía… a pesar de que sentía que iba a perderlos a ambos…a su hijo… y a Kagome…

_**Si me falta tu presencia**_

**_Yo me pierdo buscándote, cierro mi vida_**

_**Cierro para mí el libro blanco de mi vida**_

_**El libro blanco de mi vida**_

_**Perdido sin ti…**_

-.-.-.-.-

Marcaba desesperada el número del celular de InuYasha, ya que su hijo no se encontraba en el "La aldea de Kaede", por un momento sintió temor de que él en su desesperación por retenerlos se llevara al niño, pero luego sacudía su cabeza intentando pensar de modo coherente, InuYasha no haría algo como eso, en tanto Bankotzu se mantenía silencioso, ayudándola a empacar, sin inmiscuirse en la situación, pero observándolo todo… hasta que finalmente unos golpes en la puerta más a menos a un metro de altura, le hablaban de la pequeña personita que estaba dándolos… se acercó y abrió, viendo a Senkai sonreírle con alegría sincera, la que InuYasha no lograba fingir.

-Hijo… ¿qué bueno que apareciste?...- dijo besando fuertemente a su hijo, para luego ponerse de pie y enfrentar al hombre – y tú… ¿qué imaginabas al llevártelo?... - lo encaró, intentando no levantar la voz, pero lo suficientemente firme, como para que notara su molestia.

-Solo quería estar con él este día… ¿acaso también me lo negarás?… - exclamó alzando algo su tono profundo, que aunque intentara ser suave, parecía hacer eco en el pasillo.

-No te he negado nada InuYasha… solo te pido que avises…- aseveró Kagome, mientras que Senkai ya se encontraba dentro de la casa, inspeccionando las cajas, al fin de asegurarse que la de sus juguetes no se quedara… nada podía ser más importante… incluso la ropa era algo secundario ante su idea.

-Creo que eso poco importa ya ¿no?...- dijo con la voz apagada mirando hacía un costado, aun en la puerta sin notar quien estaba en la sala junto a un Senkai, más concentrado en su labor de los juguetes que en prestarle atención a este hombre no ha sido nunca de su gusto… alguna vez se imaginó diciéndole papá… e hizo al mejor mueca de desazón que jamás haya logrado.

-InuYasha…- susurró ya casi con el malestar extinto, ante las palabras tristes de el hombre.

-No digas nada… ya no es necesario, si de todas formas mañana tomarás un avión alejándote, y alejando a Senkai de mí…- Kagome solo lo miraba como intentando aplacar esa congoja que leía en un dorado fondo, extendió su manos para tocar el rostro del hombre, pero él la detuvo antes, acercándola hasta sus labios y besando con devoción – solo no olvides que los amo…

Fueron las últimas palabras que le escucharía antes de partir hasta China, viendo como se alejaba por el jardín para salir del lugar.

_**Amor quédate, amor quédate**_

_**Guárdate en mi memoria y escóndete en mis brazos**_

_**Metete por los poros abiertos de mi herida**_

_**Mírame desde cerca**_

_**Y mátame si quieres**_

_**Pero no me abandones al viento de mi vida**_

No te vayas… era lo que suplicaba en silencio mientras que caminaba los pasos alejándose de Kagome, la mujer que amaba, y que justamente por ese amor, no podía retener, esperando, con la vaga esperanza de que el tiempo y la separación realmente los hicieran más fuertes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba leyendo una vez más la carta que le entregará día antes, comparando la diferencia de sentimientos que había con la que le entregara su hermano años antes, la caligrafía, exacta… ¿qué respuesta había para ello?... no lo entendía… no podía llegar a comprender que era lo que había pasado…"_ que no ha habido ni un solo día en que no te piense… y ni una sola noche en que no te llore en silencio…pero tengo una nueva razón para seguir adelante, y aunque parezca ilógico a los ojos de muchos… te lo agradezco infinitamente…conservando este amor por ti, como un secreto profundo en mi alma…"…_las letras perfectamente definidas en rasgos femeninos y maduros, a pesar de que ambas debía de tener meses de diferencia, "… _Ahora que InuYasha se ha marchado, he descubierto que siempre fuiste tú, que él fue un paso para llegar a ti… te amo… Sesshomaru…Con más amor que nunca en mi vida."…_

De pronto al leer una y otra vez, y sin poder unir a las personas tan diferentes que habían escrito aquellas cartas, notó, un detalle, un mínimo detalle que se repetía… la carta escrita por Kagome, cuando nació Senkai, tenía una diferencia en el inició de la letra "a", al contrario de la antigua que conservaba, al que había dirigido a Sesshomaru…

-Maldición…- exclamó arrugando una vez más la hoja que ya llevaba cerca de siete años en sus manos, comprendiendo que esto había sido desde el principio un cruel plan para alejarlo de la humilde mujer de la que se enamoró…

Se puso de pie con ambos papeles apretados en su puños, y salió de la oficina, sin saber Sango aún, cómo había podido dar un portazo a aquella enorme mole que tenía por puerta. Su dirección… Sesshomaru…

Continuará…

**Disculpen lo corto del capítulo, pero me dedique un poco a vagar por Internet, a buscar imágenes de Ángeles, de hadas, de cosas sublimes que me hacen soñar y bueno, el capítulo quedó algo corto, pero creo que conciso, vamos acercándonos al fin… no le falta mucho, siempre me cuesta un poco saber cuantos cap. faltan para el final, yo le calculo unos tres más… bueno veremos…**

**Besitos y se me cuidan **

**Anyara**

**P.D: Gracias Yelitza una vez más y solo eso…**


	27. En la soledad

Capítulo XXVII

**En la soledad**

La llamada en el altavoz le indicaba que debían abordar su vuelo, llevaba consigo un pequeño bolso de mano, el cabello suelto y pantalones ajustados, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, inspeccionando con los ojos marrones a los desconocidos rostros que pasaban a su alrededor, buscando entre ellos uno familiar, buscándolo a él… con la mínima esperanza de que viniera a despedirlos… pero luego comprendía que aquello era pedir demasiado…

El altavoz, volvió a llamar y Bankotzu la tomó por el brazo al notar su distracción, Kagome lo miró y cuando logró enfocar los ojos oscuros del hombre, le sonrió algo extraviada, tomó de la mano a Senkai, que había permanecido como nunca en silencio y se encamino hasta la puerta de abordaje, para partir rumbo a China…

-.-.-.-.-

Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando paso frente al escritorio de la asistente que Sesshomaru había contratado, su paso era firme, el ceño arrugado, al igual que el papel en su mano derecha, a diferencia de la izquierda, que solo ejercía presión en una esquina de la hoja. Empujó la puerta de la oficina de su hermano, golpeándola contra la pared, como hiciera él años atrás con la de su habitación, para encontrarse con unos ojos tan dorados como los suyos, fríos e inexpresivos.

-¿Qué esta pasando?...- preguntó Sesshomaru, sin alzar siquiera la voz ante la irrupción de InuYasha, pero conservando el tono seguro y profundo que ya era un sello de la familia Taisho.

-¡Dime tú, maldito!...- gritó exasperado, arrojando la carta arrugada sobre el escritorio, casi a punto de caer a los pies de Sesshomaru que se había incorporado de su asiento en cuanto lo vio entrar - … esa carta es falsa, jamás intimaste con Kagome…- aseguró con los ojos encendidos enfrentando el rostro silencioso de su hermano que no rebatió en lo más mínimo su argumento – responde Sesshomaru…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?...- consultó dándole en ese momento la espalda, para observar los edificios a través de la imponente vista del lugar.

-Tus retorcidas razones…- esgrimió, con fuerza, apoyando sus manos de un solo golpe sobre el escritorio, logrando que Sesshomaru lo observara de reojo, con aquel aire de superioridad que poseía.

-Simple…- respondió – era una pobre chiquilla, que ni padre tuvo, hija de la cocinera... indigna de pertenecer a nuestra familia…- dijo, clavando su mirada dorada en el horizonte, frunciendo el ceño, ante el dolor que le ocasionaban sus mismas palabras… recordando que aquellas eran las causas por las que había separado a Rin de su lado.

InuYasha inclinó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cayera por los costados, tensando la mandíbula, cerrando los puños sobre el escritorio, intentando controlar la ira que lo comenzaba a embargar, con un deseo increíble de caerle a golpes a su hermano, maldecía el haber sido tan ciego y no comprender desde un inicio que todo era una treta de él… su desconfianza lo estaba haciendo pagar un duro precio…

-Hasta cuándo comprenderás que las clases sociales, la razas, incluso el color de la piel no son más que adornos exteriores, que no marcan lo que eres desde dentro…- exclamó, con la voz profunda y dolida aún con la mirada baja y apretando cada vez más los puños, al punto que sentía que ya llegaba a su límite, Sesshomaru por primera vez sentía que escuchaba a su hermano, y en él, las palabras de su propio padre - ¿te das cuenta que la que debió ser mi familia, esta en este momento tomando un vuelo a China?...- Sesshomaru no respondió, resonando en su mente la voz profunda de su hermano, "la que debió ser mi familia"…¿a qué se refería con eso?...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado dos días, desde que Kagome y Senkai partieran a China, y aún no tenía noticias, ella le había dicho que en cuanto estuvieran instalados se comunicaría, e InuYasha insistía en mantener libre la línea de su teléfono directo, por si ella llamaba, ansiaba tanto escucharla, así como a su hijo, la voz del pequeño permanecía en sus recuerdos, aquel último día que compartieron, y la despedida tan dolorosa que había tenido con Kagome, aunque ya prevenía que ese sufrimiento sería mínimo frente a los días que lo seguirían, la soledad y la tristeza. Miroku lo observaba en silencio, ya sin siquiera atreverse a preguntar nada, y es que no deseaba hablar… sentía que todo a su alrededor había perdido sentido… que caros se pagan los errores… y el suyo, fue dejarse llevar por emociones negativas, que lo llevaron a dudar de Kagome…

_**Yo quise imaginar**_

_**Que sabría esperar**_

_**Engañándome sin más**_

_**Siento tanta soledad**_

_**Que no veo ya el final**_

_**De este eterna ansiedad**_

Vio como se abría la puerta de ébano de su oficina, dejando al descubierto la figura hermosa de una mujer que le parecía tan desconocida, pero con la que sin embargo compartiría en pocas semanas una vida, una mujer con la que muchos le proyectaban un prospero futuro, una mujer inteligente y emprendedora, que era un muy fuerte apoyo en su trabajo y que probablemente le daría hijos hermosos.

-InuYasha… necesitamos ajustar algunos detalles para la boda…- dijo, deteniendo su andar justo junto al escritorio, mientras que estaba chequeando unos papeles que mantenía en la mano, lo que a InuYasha le pareció una lista enorme con muchos nombres, se limitó a guardar silencio, divagando aún en sus pensamientos, escuchando lejana la voz de Kikyo, que permanecía a su lado - … en la lista de invitados ya voy en trescientos, y aún nos faltan…

Se quedó ahí, tal como estaba cuando entro su novia, la veía mover los labios, indicándole una serie de cosas de las que ni se enteraba, la observó sentarse frente a él y vio como su cabello oscuro y liso, este día suelto, se deslizaba sedoso por sus hombros cayendo hacía adelante, la piel pálida, las manos finas, podía percibir a la distancia la voz, suave, tan parecida a Kagome, que incluso le asustó…cerrando los ojos, y recordando vagamente el día en que la había visto junto a su padre en Shinidama-chuu Company.

-Seños Taisho – se escuchó la voz de un hombre tras él, InuYasha se giró ante el llamado del señor Tokiyama, un hombre bastante alto y con un aspecto amable, a pesar de lo endurecidas de sus facciones, cuando lo conoció no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso era lo que dejaba el mundo de los negocio en quienes dedicaban su vida a ellos – le presento a mi hija…- dijo el hombre, pero InuYasha ya estaba fijo en ella, fue como un golpe a sus recuerdo, trayendo de inmediato la imagen de la mujer que parecía no querer salir de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días…- dijo InuYasha extendiendo su mano para saludarla, notando los rasgos claros de su piel, tersa como porcelana, sus labios, de un tono carmín, que esbozaban una amable sonrisa, el cabello oscuro, casi azabache suelto por la espalda, recibió los delgados dedos de la mujer respondiendo a su saludo.

-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Kikyo…- pero bastó con que enfocara sus ojos oscuros con lo de él… tal como ahora, y comprendió que la calidez salida de Kagome… no era reemplazable…

_**Por qué sin tu amor**_

_**Me derrumbo, **_

_**Soy solo carne y huesos yo sin ti**_

_**No me salvaré esperándote**_

_**Un minuto sin tu amor**_

_**Es un infierno en mi interior**_

Kikyo continuaba hablando de una serie de preparativos, ciertamente notando la falta de entusiasmo que lo embargaba , quizás como comprobando una teoría que tenía con respeto a este hombre, que se veía tan apasionado en todo lo que hacía, eso le había llamado profundamente la atención, aquellos intensos ojos dorados que le hablaban de un mundo, algo que recordaba haber visto antes en los ojos de alguien más… bajo la mirada centrándose nuevamente en las líneas escritas, pero despejando su mente de inmediato… hacía mucho que decidió que había cosas en las que no valía la pena pensar ya…

-InuYasha... ¿me vas a prestar atención?..- consultó con reproche, pero sin elevar el tono de su voz, manteniendo aquella actitud recta de dama que solía tener.

-Lo siento Kikyo... es que…- la miró cuando le reclamó, respondiendo por inercia intentando justificarse, no tenía nada en contra de ella y eso lo hacía más difícil aún, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en que era lo que Kikyo sentía, no había mediado palabras de amor entre ellos, ambos sabían que esto era un arreglo, pero tal vez ella conservaba la idea de que las cosas cambiarían… - solo que…- no sabía en realidad que decir, hacía mucho que sus argumentos convincentes se habían esfumado, dejando a un InuYasha demasiado consumido.

-Si ya veo… ni siquiera una buena excusa tienes, pero eso es mejor que una mentira…- dijo poniéndose de pie, para salir del lugar…

-Kikyo… yo no…- se puso de pie e intentó decir algo, sin saber qué, simplemente no la conocía y se desposaría con ella en unas semanas, tragó saliva, apretando los puños apoyados sobre el escritorio, ella lo miró y le sonrió levemente, apretando la lista de invitados contra su pecho, con los brazos cruzados.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar e InuYasha se alteró posando su mano en el auricular, para luego mirar el rostro de Kikyo, que hizo un gesto como en espera de que hacía él, si responder finalmente o tomar la llamada que por la expresión de aquellos ojos dorados, parecía muy importante.

-Esta bien InuYasha… - dijo en un tono tan comprensivo que él no lograba asimilar, parecía una buena mujer, pero él no se había dado el tiempo de conocerla - … tú tienes tus conflicto, así como yo tengo los míos, cuando acordamos este contrato no teníamos nada que perder, al menos así lo entiendo yo y por mi parte sigue igual… ¿qué me dices de ti?...- consultó con los ojos oscuros y tan punzantes, que le pareció por un instante que le estaba leyendo los pensamientos, y no supo que responder – me lo imaginaba… - dijo finalmente Kikyo dejándolo solo – toma tu llamada… ella debe estar esperando…

-¿Si?…- consultó llevándose el auricular hasta el oído, observando la figura femenina cerrar la puerta, provocando en él algo de curiosidad… ¿quizás podría conocerla mejor?... pero aquel fugaz pensamiento, se evaporó ante la voz ansiosa que le respondió.

-China es bonito, pero algo frió…- escuchó la voz de Senkai al otro lado del teléfono- … si, si…- parecía reclamar algo contra de otra persona - … hola InuYasha…

-Hola Senkai, ¿cómo estas?...- consultó sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta teniendo que tragar saliva para obligarse a pasarlo.

-Bien… bueno extraño al tío Houjo y la tía Eri… aunque solo un poco… el balancín de la aldea de Kaede, pero mamá dice que me llevará a un parque más tarde – respondió el niño con aquella usual franqueza que poseía y que a él tanto le gustaba.

-Y dime… ¿me haz extrañado?...—preguntó, con un tono tan suave, la conexión que tenía con aquellos dos seres que en este momento se encontraban tan lejos de él, era lo único que le demostraba que estaba realmente vivo, el único sentimiento pleno dentro de su alma, pero con aquella amarga sensación a frustración de saberlos tan distantes…

-Si… extraños los automóviles… ¿me traerás uno pronto?...- en ese momento InuYasha comprendió que Senkai dentro de su inocencia infantil, no comprendía lo alejados que estaban físicamente – aunque creo que mamá te extraña más, ya que hoy no se cansaba de repetirme que me pasaría el teléfono para llamarte…

-¿A sí?... – dijo divertido InuYasha sin poder contener una sonrisa algo lacónica, pero que en ese momento era toda la dicha que podía tener, saber que sus seres más amados estaban al otro lado de la línea - … ¿y ella me querrá hablar?...- consultó, sintiéndose tan absurdo, siendo un hombre maduro con mariposas en el estómago.

-No lo sé… me hace señas que no le entiendo…- decía algo distraído Senkai, como si intentará comprender el lenguaje mímico que había iniciado su madre - … toma mamá…- insistía, sintiendo como la voz de pequeño se alejaba del auricular imaginando que se lo extendía a Kagome… suspiró pensando en que después de todo la distancia parecía comenzar tan pronto a separarlos.

-InuYasha…- escuchó la voz femenina que al parecer había decidido responder, algo temblorosa.

-Kagome…- susurró sintiendo como perdía las fuerzas.

-¿Cómo haz estado?...- consultó la mujer, comprendiendo que aquella más parecía una cortesía que otra cosa.

-Creo que bien… - respondió sin saber realmente como responder aquella pregunta, decirle ¿que estaba tan triste que en este mismo momento luchaba por no dejar que su voz se quebrara?... – ¿y tú?…

-Bien…- dijo sin mucho animo tampoco – aquí hemos estado con… - se silencio antes de decir el nombre, que InuYasha inmediatamente captó en su mente, Bankotzu, apretando la mandíbula, Kagome le había dicho que ellos habían dejado su relación en una amistad, para que la parte laboral no se viera afectada… debía confiar en ella, no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces -… bueno dejando todo en orden…

-Ya veo… - respondió InuYasha, con el corazón oprimido por los celos, pero conteniendo lo más posible sus impulsos, notando como el silencio se produjo entre ambos - … Kagome…- pronuncio, como su deseara decir algo más

-¿Si?...- consultó ella, esperando sobre un nuevo segundo de silencio, en el que escuchaba la respiración agitada de InuYasha, por el nerviosismo, mordiendo ella también su labio en espera de las palabras que deseaba escuchar, pero que debido a esta decisión no se atrevía a dar.

-No… no es nada…- susurró desalentado finalmente, sin saber que ella tenía la misma sensación al otro lado -… cuídense mucho…- pidió.

-Si…- aseguró con la voz dolida – lo haremos…adiós InuYasha…- dijo dejando escapar un suave suspiro que él recibió con los ojos cerrados, tragando nuevamente aquel nudo que se formaba.

-Adiós Kagome…

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Adiós Kagome"… ¿por qué le dolían tantos esas dos palabras?... más que cualquiera, más que si le estuvieran quemando a fuego el cuerpo… acariciaba con las palmas abiertas las sabanas de su cama, mientras que su mirada permanecía fija en el techo de la habitación en penumbras, elucubrando en su mente los momentos que vivió con ella, en lo que parecía un tiempo tan lejano…aquel nudo en su garganta se formó otra vez… pero en esta oportunidad no tenía que ocultarlo ante nadie…

_**La distancia entre los dos **_

_**Hace fuerte nuestro amor**_

_**Sin olvido ni rencor**_

_**Por favor que acabe pronto**_

_**Esta pesadilla cruel**_

_**Que hace perder mi control**_

_**Me consume sin piedad, **_

_**Pensar que un día volverás**_

_**Sentir tu piel**_

_**Y abrazar todo tu ser.**_

Los sollozos eran tan profundos, como si se tratara de un niño, en el cuerpo de un hombre, llenando el espacio de aquel solitario departamento, la madrugada llegaría pronto… y él no lograba sentir nada más que su dolor…

Continuará…

Ahhh que tristeza me da… puchas que puedo hacer… ya tendremos que inventar algo para poner a InuYasha un poco mejor, miren que el pobre esta en una depresión que te la encargo…¿alguien se ofrece para consolarlo?... o de lo contrario tendré que hacer valer el derecho de novia que tiene Kikyo… bueno veremos… me pondré a escribir el siguiente…

Besitos

Anyara

P.D.: sin P.D.


	28. Por muy lejos

Capítulo XXVIII

**Por muy lejos**

**_Escapémonos, tan lejos de aquí_**

**_Distantes de todo_**

**_En la oscuridad, donde no haya más_**

**_Que ver en tus ojos_**

**_Escondámonos, de la multitud_**

**_Del absurdo día a día_**

**_Donde todas esas cosa que perturben_**

**_No estén más en nuestras vidas_**

**_En nuestras vidas_**

Llevaba ya un tiempo contemplando a su hijo dormido recorriendo sus facciones como lo hacía tantas veces, buscando los rasgos de él, esos que lo convertían en un pequeño InuYasha… ladeo la cabeza esta vez a su derecha, para apoyarla en el umbral de la puerta, sintiendo aún el pesar de la última vez que habló con su amado… ¿cuántos deseos tenía de decirle cuanto lo amaba?... pero él parecía ya tan distante, su voz lejos de la ternura que la caracterizaba cuando estaban solos, sabía que él a fin de todo, era un hombre… qué tal vez podría terminar amando a la otra mujer, esa que terminaría cada día en su cama… sacudió un poco la cabeza intentando despejarse, no debía pensar en eso, ahora debía solo pensar en su hijo y en su futuro… lo demás… suspiro, comprendiendo que por más que deseara obligarse a pensar en algo más, su corazón jamás volvería a estar completo si no estaba con InuYasha…

Caminó en la solitaria penumbra del departamento que permanecía bastante ordenado, después de todo no era mucho lo que había traído consigo a China, ropa, zapatos, algunos recuerdos de sus amigos de los que no deseaba separarse, los que aún permanecían en una caja junto a la mesa de la sala, dentro, una muñeca, hecha de género, rellena de algodón, tan suave y regordeta que te provocaba apretarla, vestida de color rosa, con cabello de lana y una pulsera en su mano que decía adóptame dejando un espacio para poner un nombre, el que Kagome leyó, con la voz roída por la emoción, mezclada entre alegría y añoranza.

-Takka…- leyó el nombre en la pulsera, acomodando el cabello de lana rosa, sobre la frente de la sonriente muñeca, era muy tarde ya, pero no podía dormir, recordaba el día en que InuYasha salió, con este regalo oculto tras su espalda, el día en que cumplieron tres meses juntos, un par de días después de que hablaron de bebes.

-Cierra los ojos…- pidió el joven con una sonrisa suave, de aquellas tan seguras que poseía, que la obligaban a acatar cualquier orden que diera, más aún bajo el embrujo de sus ojos dorados, que cuando se trataban de sorpresas parecían brillar más intensamente.

-¿Para qué?...- consultó ya con los ojos errados, mientras que él tomaba su mano y la acercaba, para darle un suave beso en los labios y poner entre ambos, la muñeca, que pareció oprimirse entre sus cuerpos.

-Te la presento…- dijo separándose de sus labios, mientras que Kagome abría los ojos – ella es Takka... como aún no tenemos hijos, creo que es una buena opción… ¿no lo crees?... – consultó volviendo a aquella sonrisa exquisita que poseía.

-Esta preciosa…- exclamó Kagome en un hilo de voz, mientras que rodeaba con el brozo libre el cuello del hombre, parándose en la punta de sus pies, para poder alcanzarlo, besándolo con aquella pasión que comenzaba a aparecer cada vez con mayor facilidad en el relación que llevaban, sintiendo como InuYasha con pequeñas cosas la convertía en una mujer feliz.

-Tú eres preciosa…mi preciosa…- dijo, desfalleciendo en el beso, alzándola un poco más por la cintura, para profundizar la caricia, que comenzaba a hacerse más y más inquietante, siendo aquella tarde en la habitación de InuYasha, el día en que Sesshomaru comenzó a idear su separación.

Suspiró aún con la misma sensación de alegría y añoranza, abrazó a la que había sido su "primera hija" y se dejó caer hacía atrás en el sillón en el que se encontraba, tan sola y silenciosa, solo con una suave melodía acompañándola, sintiendo de pronto, como de la nada y sin siquiera notarlo, sus mejillas comenzaban a bañarse de lagrimas, toco su rostro y arrugó un poco su ceño, presintiendo que esta era una tristeza compartida, intentó contenerlas y miró hacía el ventanal que le dejaba ver un cielo oscuro y levemente estrellado debido a las nubes.

-InuYasha…- susurró, apretando más la muñeca, y observando el teléfono… ¿quizás llamarlo ahora no sería una mala idea?...pero no lo hizo, durmiéndose en aquel mismo sillón, cubierta por una manta, ciertamente no tenía sentido ir a la cama si él no estaba…

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba Sango, con el auricular pegado hacía ya varios minutos al oído, rogando por que su jefe no saliera una vez más de la oficina y la encontrara aún en la misma labor, intentando dar palabras de consuelo a quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Por favor, ya deja de llorar…- indicaba Sango, angustiada, al ver que nada de lo que decía calmaba los sollozos a través del teléfono - … sabías que esto iba a pasar, después de todo él algún día debía de casarse…

-Sí…lo sé…pero ¿no podría haber escogido a una bruja más horrible? – se soplaba la nariz Jakotzu, con uno de sus tantos pañuelos bordados- …habría preferido mil veces que hubiera sido con alguien como… Kagome por ejemplo…- continuó, para volver a limpiar su nariz, recordándole a Sango la extraña llamada de hace unas tres semanas, cuando InuYasha atendió sin ningún preámbulo una llamada de Kagome y luego salió sin mayores explicaciones, y no es que debiera darlas, pero por lo general lo hacía.

-Si Jakotzu, estamos de acuerdo, aunque no tengo nada en contra de la señorita Tokiyama…- expresaba Sango, intentando por lo que había decidido sería ya la última vez, hacer que su amigo comprendiera que InuYasha nunca sería para él -… pero debes entender de una buena vez que el señor Taisho no pertenece a tu rango…

-¿Qué intentas decirme?...- consultó con un timbre algo ofendido, apoyando su mano sobre el pecho.

-Ay Jakotzu…- suspiró la mujer, observando como Miroku entraba a la oficina, pensando que aún no salía de una distracción y ya estaba cayendo en otra, a este paso definitivamente no terminaría su trabajo

-Dilo… no te lo reserves…- la instaba, pensando que lo peor que podía decirle era que lo consideraba falto de belleza, o incluso mal vestido, pero jamás lo que oyó.

-Que definitivamente antes de enamorarte de él, debiste comprender que InuYasha Taisho tiene muy claro "el equipo para el que juega", y definitivamente no es el tuyo Jakotzu…- Quiso agregar algo más, para que su amigo no se sintiera tan ofendido, pero un sonrojo evidente le cubrió el rostro, al encontrarse con la mirada dorada de su jefe en el umbral de la puerta, y la sonrisa perversa de Miroku, ante las palabras que acababan de escuchar. Sango cortó el teléfono, sin decir nada más, dejando en el departamento de diseño a un perplejo Jakotzu, que se quedo con un grito ahogado de asombro.

No hubo tiempo de decir nada, ya que entró al lugar Renkotzu, con quien tenía una pequeña junta, para que le informase de los adelantos en la compra de material tecnológico, algo de lo que se estaba encargando Kikyo, pero que en este momento se veía en la obligación de atender, ya que su Gerente Comercial se encontraba en China junto a su padre ultimando los detalles para la boda que se llevaría a cabo en seis días exactos, comenzando las celebraciones un día Jueves, muy a la usanza antigua, en la que los matrimonios llegaban a durar días, y para ello habían asignado un lugar, cercano al Jardín Botánico, el Templo Jindai-ji, un sitio considerado como un patrimonio del Japón, tal como deseara el padre de Kikyo, un hombre que por lo que InuYasha había logrado apreciar, era tan conservador como su propio hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas, y luego que consiguió a una persona se encargara de cuidar de Senkai mientras que ella iba a la Compañía Banryu, un lugar con muchísimas personas a cargo de Bankotzu, notando lo diferente que parecía el ambiente en el que se desenvolvía en relación al tiempo que compartieron en Japón, aunque ya habían estado justos antes en China, no logró ver lo que ahora observaba, sintiendo por él una gran admiración, era un hombre amable, que se mostraba condescendiente con sus semejantes, vestido la mayor parte del tiempo con aquellos trajes chinos, que tenían mucha relación con ciertas enseñanzas que dejo en él su abuelo, asistía a un templo cercano a su departamento, en el cual practicaba fortalecimiento tanto del cuerpo como de la mente. Se podía decir que ahora conocía realmente el ambiente en el que vivía, y estaba segura que sería un buen hombre, para cualquier mujer que lo amara...

Compartían los restos ya de un café, luego de la oficina Bankotzu se ofreció como muchas otras veces para traerla a casa, habían tocado algunos temas concernientes a su trabajo juntos, y sin saber cómo, la conversación los había llevado a recordar momentos buenos y malos de sus vidas por separado.

-¿Y que fue lo que sucedió con ella?...- consultó Kagome, con la taza entre sus manos, algo inclinada en su sillón, con la mirada expectante, en espera de la respuesta que le daría Bankotzu, ya que hablaban de un antiguo amor.

-Nos enamoramos…- respondió cómodo en su sillón, bebiendo su último sorbo de café – era tan hermosa Kagome… tanto- dijo aquello incorporándose casi con júbilo -… que cuando te vi, me la recordaste inevitablemente.

-¿Y por qué se separaron?...- continuaba con sus preguntas, como si esta fuera una interesante novela, Senkai dormía hacía bastante, por lo que no le preocupaba la hora, además al día siguiente no había trabajo.

-Ah… bueno…- suspiró Bankotzu, dejando al taza sobre la mesa de la sala -… yo soy de China, con mi cultura firmemente arraigada, y su familia es de Japón, su padre no lo aprobó…- concluyó con desanimo.

-¿Y lo permitiste?...- Kagome insistió con un visible tono de reproche, ante lo que Bankotzu solo sonrió sin mirarla, pasando la yema de los dedos en el borde de la taza ya fría.

-No creas que no me lo he reprochado muchas veces…- respondió, aún con la mirada baja.

-¿La haz buscado?...

-Probablemente ya ha hecho su vida…- confesó, sabiendo que ella se casaría dentro de muy poco y aunque Kagome no lo sabía, la conocía -… ya debo irme…- dijo alzando la mirada y entregando a su acompañante una amable sonrisa que le indicó que el tema quedaba zanjado, Bankotzu no diría más…

-Si claro…- asintió.

Se abrió la puerta del departamento, dando paso a la figura masculina de Bankotzu, quien la miró, mientras que Kagome permanecía de pie en el umbral de la puerta, abrazándose a sí, para conservar el calor que perdía.

-¿Sabías que eres realmente hermosa?…- dijo aún sonriendo, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, desviando la mirada.

Las cosas entre ambos habían estado bien en aquel plan de buenos amigos que habían acordado, pero las palabras de Bankotzu parecía querer dirigirse a otro plano, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio, pero no espero que aquello fuera interpretado como algo que no deseaba, sintiendo de pronto como la apresaba por la cintura con ambas manos, acercándose a sus labios. En tanto la figura de otro hombre de largos cabellos oscuros, se apoyaba a metros de la escena, en la pared, resguardado en la escasa sombra, para no ser visto, apretando sus puños con frustración, se giró apoyando la espalda, cerrando los ojos, con tanto pesar,…llevaba tantos días en espera de oír su voz, el teléfono solo lo dejaba comunicarse con su hijo, ya que Kagome se negaba a responder y podía comprender… pero no pensó que fuera por esto…pero antes de que su mente continuara tejiendo razones que inevitablemente lo llevarían a un dolor más profundo aún, escuchó la voz de ella, que lejos de sonar suave, fue imperativa…

-No lo hagas Bankotzu…-pidió con seguridad, apoyando las manos en el pecho del hombre, empujándose hacía atrás – no lo arruines…- continuó, notando como él desistía, liberando su cintura -… sabes que lo amo…- sonó la voz algo dolida.

-Lo siento Kagome…- se disculpó sinceramente, sabiendo que ella le había expuesto su amor por el padre de Senkai, mientras que acarició con cariño el cabello, ciertamente era lo que sentía por esta mujer… un gran afecto…

-No lo sientas… solo no lo vuelvas a hacer…- sonrió ella.

Se despidieron y la puerta se cerró, quizás de modo simbólico también ante cualquier deseo posterior de un nuevo intento, pero es que ella había comprendido de la forma más brutal, que el frió que se sentía en el alma cuando estas con alguien a quien no amas, es algo que no deseaba experimentar otra vez, prefería mil veces pasar sus años en soledad que ser infiel a sus sentimientos. Tomó las tazas que quedaron sobre la mesa de la sala y antes de caminar con ellas hasta la cocina, observó el teléfono, sintiendo unos deseos enormes de llamar a InuYasha saber como estaba, escucharlo, con ello tendría algunos minutos de paz, pero luego la tristeza se albergaría con más fuerza en su corazón, como el último día que le habló, y desistió, encaminándose nuevamente a la cocina, sintiendo un par de golpes en la puerta.

_**Para que estemos solos amor**_

_**Y el universo se nos quedé en un abrazo**_

_**Donde se esfumen esas dudas**_

_**Y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado**_

Rodó el pomo de la puerta quitando antes el seguro, pensó que talvez Bankotzu deseaba decirle algo más, para al abrir ver la figura masculina que menos esperó, parpadeando como en señal de estar viendo bien, sorprendida más aún al notar como su rostro era cercado por las manos abiertas de InuYasha, que la observaba con aquellos ojos dorados entre cerrados, posando sus labios con fuerza en los suyos, intentando besarla, con lo que primeramente parecía solo apresar su boca, sin moverse, solo traspasando hasta su alma un sentimiento intenso de tristeza, desesperación y un profundo amor… algo que Kagome comprendió de inmediato, posando sus manos sobre las de él y correspondiendo el beso dolido, sintiendo como InuYasha finalmente comenzaba a apresar sus labios humedeciéndolos con su lengua, respirando como si al fin tuviera paz…

_**Para que estamos solos amor**_

_**En un día sin fin**_

_**Sin preocuparnos más**_

_**Del que podrán decir**_

_**Donde durmamos abrazados **_

_**Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer**_

_**Saber que estas ahí, que estamos solos**_

Kagome cerró la puerta y con los dedos enlazados en la mano de InuYasha, caminó con él en silencio hasta su habitación, le quitó la chaqueta, notando con ella que esta no había sido un viaje planeado, le sonrió con suavidad, sin mirarlo y se sentó en la cama quedando con la espalda apoyada sobre los almohadones.

-Ven acá…- le dijo con suavidad, tomando la punta de sus dedos, e InuYasha con su mirada abrumada, pero agradecida, se acomodó en su regazo como si se tratara de un niño al que había que cobijar, aferrándose a ella y cerrando los ojos.

-Te amo tanto Kagome…- susurró con la voz triste, sabiendo que su único refugio se encontraba entre los brazos de ella, la única que podía comprender lo que había en su alma.

-Shhh…- silencio ella, acariciando el cabello de InuYasha con suavidad, inclinándose para poder dejar un beso - …lo sé…- intentó consolarlo.

-Te extraño tanto, los extraño…- decía mientras se aferraba más al abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el estómago de ella, que continuaba acariciando su cabello - …y me maldigo pro todos mis errores… y sé que los estoy pagando…

-No digas eso… debes perdonarte… solo eso te liberará…- le dijo con tanta convicción y es que solo sus palabras lograban confortar su espíritu, ante todo el sufrimiento que cargaba, de saber que solo sus malas decisiones los habían puesto en esta situación, a ella, a su hijo…

-¿Y tú…podrás perdonarme?...- preguntó.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por amarme de este modo?...- aclaró sonriendo con delicadeza -… dejaste una parte de ti en mí… haciendo de cada día algo hermoso… no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario…- sintió como InuYasha ocultaba su rostro, para que ella no viera que los ojos se le humedecían -… ahora duerme amor… yo cuidaré de ti esta noche…- le dijo,. Volviendo a inclinarse para dejar un beso sobre su cabello.

_**Escapémonos, por necesidad**_

_**Nos debemos tanto**_

_**Si el amor esta**_

_**No hay por que esperar**_

_**El donde o el cuando**_

Lo contempló mientras que su respiración se hacía calma, comprendiendo que al fin estaba descansando, abrazado a su cintura, lo cubrió con la colcha y se mantuvo ahí junto a él, no quería dejarlo ir, el calendario dejo caer una nueva hoja, cuando paso de medianoche, les quedaban solo cinco días, pero no quiso pensar en ello, lo contemplaba, dormido y suspirando entre sueños…no tenía nada que perdonarle… él era lo más hermoso que le había sucedido, trayendo a su vida a Senkai… existiendo un lazo entre ambos que superaba cualquier cosa… un amor tan limpio a pesar de las adversidades que cruzaba distancias de tiempo y espacio… solo para dormir entre sus brazos…

_**Donde durmamos abrazados**_

**_Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer_**

_**Saber que estas ahí**_

**_Que estamos solos_**

_**Escapémonos…**_

_**Escondámonos…**_

_**Escapémonos…**_

Continuará…

**Insisto en que no tengo idea como se va arreglar, claro que debo de decir que he recibido una cantidad de posibilidades increíble… jejeje… pero tranquilos que ya tengo todas las piezas acomodadas, cuando llegué el final se van a dar en la frente y dirán… mira eso era… pero por el momento todo bien, dentro de toda la tristeza, creo que InuYasha y Kagome siempre encuentran la manera de estar juntos ¿no?... eso me encanta… estoy enamorada de esta pareja… y él… que puedo decir un bombón relleno de amor…(no mal interpreten)… a que no se esperaban una noche a solas sin lemon eh?... lo siento _Nadine.._**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: Recuerden por favor mi paga… de lo contrario ¿de qué voy a vivir?...mensajito…**


	29. Nuestro despertar

Capítulo XXIX

**Nuestro despertar**

_**Mi pasión mi corazón**_

_**Lluvia de mayo sol de invierno**_

_**Que me esta asando qué tendrás**_

_**Tal vez encanto,**_

_**Veneno**_

Abrió pausadamente los ojos, notando que estaba sobre alguien, lo primero que percibió fueron sus manos rodeando un cuerpo, su olfato capto el perfume floral inconfundible y en cuanto tuvo noción del modo en que se había dormido, recordó que permanecía sobre el regazo de Kagome, se descubrió cubierto con la colcha de la cama, que había sido literalmente enrollada alrededor de ambos, observó hacía arriba y se quedó contemplando su rostro, permanecía dormida en una posición que le pareció bastante incómoda, sentada y apoyada en los almohadones, de seguir de ese modo, su descanso sería mínimo. Se apoyó a los costados de Kagome, descubriéndose un poco, subiendo mientras que observaba el reloj de la mesita de noche que ya marcaba las tres y veinte de la madrugada, metió su mano tras la espalda y la acercó hacía su pecho, intentando acomodarla entre sus brazos.

-Despertaste…- susurró ella aún entre sueños, con los ojos cerrados apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho de InuYasha.

-Shhh… duérmete…- murmuró, acomodando la cabeza de ella sobre su brazo, Kagome se acomodó, dejando que se descubriera un poco su hombro, él acomodó su cabello despejando el lugar, para dejar sobre la curva del cuello un beso suave

-Mmmm.…- suspiró Kagome sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyando ahora su cabeza en el pecho varonil, absorbiendo el perfume que emanaba de él.

InuYasha, rozó con las yemas de los dedos, la piel descubriendo el hombro por completo, empujando el tejido de hilo que llevaba como prenda Kagome, quien solo se dejaba hacer, sin moverse demasiado disfrutando de los mimos que estaba recibiendo, a intervalos suspirando malcriada, sintiendo los dedos que comenzaban a desabotonar la blusa de hilo que vestía, notando como InuYasha la iba despojando de ella, no quería abrir los ojos, sentía los toques de las manos y los labios del hombre con total gozo, notando que aquellas caricias estaban alejadas por completo de ser pasionales, eran solo eso, caricias, mimos suaves y pausados que le agradaban demasiado.

_**Amante del amor**_

_**Quisiera ser la enredadera**_

_**Que sube por tu piel de seda**_

_**Beberme tu pasión**_

_**Amarte entera**_

_**Amante del amor…**_

Soltó el botón que cercaba la cintura de Kagome, para retirar con sumo cuidado los pantalones que ella vestía, rozando las piernas pálidas, causante de muchos admiradores, en el descenso, bajo un poco y beso su ombligo y estómago, rozando con las manos en los costados, formando con sus dedos las costillas, reconociendo las formas en la penumbra que no parecía tan sombría, dejando que sus ojos dorados se posaran en cada centímetro de ella, que comenzaba a abrir los ojos aún con una suave sonrisa en los labios, estirándose un poco, como intentando desperezarse, una vez que su brazo volvió a pegarse a su costado, comenzó a tomar uno por uno los botones que aún permanecían unidos al ojal, en la camisa blanca de InuYasha, de aquella exquisita y suave tela que acostumbraba usar, por un momento se sintió tentada a vestirla, para ver que tan suave era al contacto con su cuerpo… pero ya luego… pensó, InuYasha sintió los labios que tomaban los suyos, delicados pétalos de un rosa hermoso, como lo recordaba y tan dulces, con aquel sabor inconfundible a Kagome… cómo le gustaba saborearlos, eran como una medicina para su corazón… para luego sentir los delgados dedos meterse por el cuello de su camisa y comenzar a descorrer la tela, descubriendo poco a poco su dorso, rozando los hombros, el contorno del inicio de los brazos, recordando a que práctica obedecía aquella forma tan perfecta, artes marciales… siguió por la parte alta de los brazos que marcaban los relajados músculos, rodeo los codos haciendo círculos en ellos, quitando por completo la prenda… para continuar acariciando…

_**Mi placer, mi dolor**_

_**Mi sensatez y mi locura**_

_**Tú haz sido todo para mí**_

_**Amor violento, ternura…**_

Permitió que ahora fuese ella quien lo desnudara, se tumbó en la cama, aún sobre la colcha, Kagome recostada a un lado, recorría suavemente con la yema de los dedos el contorno del pecho ya desenmascarado, bajando mientras que formaba con delicadeza primero los pezones, en estado de alerta, que lo parecieron más ante el roce, se estiró sobre InuYasha y tomó sus labios, descubriendo que él ocultaba un suspiro casi silencioso que entro por su boca como aire de vida. Bajo los dedos hasta el borde del pantalón y se deshizo de los broches, con la cabeza ahora apoyada con calma en el pecho masculino, mientras que los dedos del hombre se enredaban con delicadeza en su cabello, deslizándose hasta las puntas, con los ojos cerrados, deshaciendo los rizos que ahí se formaban, él le permitió que deslizara la prenda hacía abajo, desnudándolo también, InuYasha comenzó a buscar el borde de la sabana, y le indicó con suavidad a Kagome que entrara bajo las ropas.

-Cúbrete…- le susurró con sutileza y ella obedeció siendo seguida por el cuerpo varonil, sintiéndose impregnada de su aroma

Se acomodaron abrazados y desnudos, sintiendo la exquisita calidez de la piel, InuYasha rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kagome y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza, sintiendo luego un suave, pro profundo beso en su pecho, y sonrió sintiendo como si ella le estuviese besando el corazón…

-¿No te quitarás los calcetines?…- consultó la voz profunda de él, ya con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como los pies aún cubiertos de ella se enredaban en sus piernas.

-Es que se me ponen fríos…- respondió, con un brazo pegado a su costado y el otro rodeando la cintura de InuYasha, que rió gratamente ante el comentario, sintiendo de pronto tanta paz en medio de una tempestad, era como el ojo del huracán, que te acariciaba con su aire tibio, mostrando sobre ti un cielo limpio, para volver a atraparte un poco después…

-Pero ahora estas conmigo…- aclaró aún sonriendo y sin moverse - … yo cuido de ti esta noche…

Y los calcetines fueron retirados con ayuda de sus propios pies, acariciando luego con la piel desnuda la desnuda de él… sabiendo que esta noche había sido solo para sentir el amor en el alma, sabiendo que aún les faltaba mucho para volver a estar así de juntos,… pero esta noche con abrazarse y complementarse era suficiente…

-Me encanta el olor de tu cabello…- expresó él, con la voz adormilada…

-A mí el de tu piel…- respondió ella de igual forma…

_**Amante del amor**_

_**Quiero quererte dulcemente**_

_**Y beso a beso hasta vencerte**_

_**Muy poco a poco, profundamente**_

**_Amante del amor…_**

Sabían que no era necesario más… se necesitaban y el solo tenerse así, desnudos, sintiéndose y reconociendo el calor emanado del otro era suficiente para sentirse completos… esta noche, la pasión estaba adormecida por el dulce licor del amor…

-.-.-.-

Debía de sacarlo ya de la cama, Senkai estaba ya por despertar, su razón le hablaba y sin embargo no se movía ni un ápice del abrazo en el que InuYasha la mantenía, es que sentirse rodeada por sus brazos en la paz que esto le significaba, luego de los días de ausencia y en los que simplemente sentías que te había sacado una parte del corazón, era como estar viviendo todo a la mitad…

-InuYasha…- logró musitar con muchísimo esfuerzo, sintiendo la piel tibia del hombre, que la albergaba en esta fría mañana.

-Mmmjjj…- fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de su adormilado acompañante.

-Debemos levantarnos…- continuó, recobrando poco a poco las fuerzas en su voz, que salía suave de su boca, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro pegado al pecho de su amado -… Senkai despertará pronto…

-Mmmjjj…- fue nuevamente la respuesta, a lo que Kagome hizo una mueca… ¿realmente no la estaba escuchando?... levanto el rostro y enfocó con los ojos algo delicados ante la luz que comenzaba a filtrarse tímidamente por la ventana, notando que él permanecía con los suyos cerrados.

-No me estas escuchando…- reclamo en voz baja, sin estar realmente molesta, sintiendo como los labios varoniles dejaban sobre su frente un beso.

-Si lo hago…- respondió aún con los ojos cerrados y con aquel exquisito y sensual timbre de voz profundo que poseía por las mañanas, cuando apenas comenzaba a afinar sus cuerdas vocales.

-Y entonces… - preguntó… volviendo a poner su cabeza sobre el pecho de InuYasha que la abrazó un poco más fuerte, conociendo la respuesta ya que ella también lo sentía…

-No quiero despertar Kagome… no me obligues… quédate un poco más conmigo…- expresó cerrando aún más el abrazo, mientras que ella le besaba el pecho tal como lo hiciera durante la madrugada…

Se abrazó a él, tocando con la yema de sus dedos la espalda, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose embriagada en su aroma masculino, ese perfume a InuYasha que tanto le gustaba, respiró profundamente sabiendo que solo horas los separaban de la ausencia que deberían enfrentar, como un frío imperativo en el alma, él beso el cabello azabache algo desordenado debido a sus propios toques, dejando que su corazón fuera resguardado por los besos de Kagome… la única mujer a la que podría amar… ahora que había comprendido el significado pleno de amar…

La manilla de la puerta se giró lentamente, dando paso a una pequeña figura descalza, que traía bajo el brazo un bus de peluche, que tenía el rostro de un gato y las rayas también…sin ser notado aún por los adultos que retozaban entre las colchas, parecían dormidos y a Senkai le llamó profundamente la atención notar que no solo su mamá era la que estaba en aquella cama que por las mañanas en las que ella no tenía que salir a trabajar, compartían, hasta pasado el desayuno. Se acercó sigiloso rodeando los bordes, para ser percibido solo en el momento en que trepó sobre sus pies.

-Senkai…- exclamó Kagome, en cuanto sintió el peso en la parte baja de la cama, soltándose del abrazo que mantenía con InuYasha, quien se alertó también ante la exaltación de la mujer que se cubrió el pecho con parte de la sabana.

-¿InuYasha?...- consultó el niño, explorando con su mirada al acompañante de su madre, que intentaba alcanzar alguna prenda de las ropas que estaban regadas por el piso, a fin de incorporarse.

-Hola amiguito… ¿cómo estas?...- dijo éste incorporándose en la cama, cuidando de que la colcha cubriera lo suficiente.

-Bien… - respondió acercándose hasta su amigo, aún con el bus de felpa bajo en brazo, ayudándose con su otra mano, para quedar sentado justo en medio de ambos, mientras que Kagome, solo logró alcanzar una suave prenda blanca, medio agachada, saltando en su lugar, cuando sintió los dedos de InuYasha, que con el brazo escondido tras el pequeño cuerpo de Senkai rozó su espalda, en la parte baja, justo en donde estaba aquella marca de nacimiento que tenía.

-InuYasha…- su voz sonó a reproche, lo que menos deseaba era que su hijo presenciara una escena como esta antes de enterarse de que InuYasha era su padre, pero el hombre solo sonrió, prestando atención al relato que le entregaba el niño sobre su peluche y una película que había visto… "Mi vecino Totoro"…

Kagome se puso de pie luego de meter las manos dentro de la camisa de seda blanca, que sin pensarlo termino probando, como deseo durante la noche, comprobando que la tela realmente parecía acariciarle la piel, al punto que sentía casi como si estuviera desnuda, se puso de medio lado, abotonando la prenda, mientras que InuYasha le daba furtivas miradas, sintiendo como se iba encendiendo su instinto bajo las sabanas, por lo que decidió restan aún mayor atención en su hijo… sin poder evitar que los ojos se le fueran tras la figura femenina que caminaba descalza sobre la alfombre en dirección al baño.

-InuYasha… ¿estas desnudo?...- preguntó el niño, trayendo abruptamente de vuelta a su padre, que tuvo que sostener la colcha por el lado, ya que Senkai comenzaba a levantarla para comprobar su teoría.

-Sí… lo estoy…- dijo, en un tono de voz bajo y cómplice -… pero si mamá sabe que te dije se molestara con ambos…

-Secreto entonces…- exclamó también en voz muy baja, siguiéndole el juego a su amigo grande, mientras que le extendía su dedo pequeño, en señal de cerrar el trato.

-Secreto…- confirmó InuYasha uniendo su dedo.

-Mamá me dijo que yo vengo de una semilla…- explicó el niño, dejando a InuYasha sin aire, observando la puerta por la que se había perdido Kagome, casi como suplicando por ayuda, pensando en que aún no estaba preparado para sostener una conversación sobre "abejitas".

-¿A sí?...- fue todo lo que llegó a su mente.

-Si… pero ya decía yo que de algún lado tenía que salir la semilla…- dijo intentando nuevamente ver bajo la colcha, e InuYasha lo evitó nuevamente.

Se sintió tan aliviado cuando escucho al puerta del baño abrirse, y a Kagome con el rostro aún perlado por algunas gotas de agua que había puesto en el… era la "caballería", que llegaba una vez más justo a tiempo…

Continuara…

**Al fin salió este cap. 29… puchas que me costó, no tanto por el capítulo en sí, más por lo cansada que ando… por ya llega el fin de semana y seguro con ello el último cap…espero que les haya gustado el tema de las caricias y el amor simple… a mí al menos me dejo una sensación agradable**

**Cuídense muchísimo y dejen alimento para mi alma… **

**Besitos y gracias por leer**

_**Anyara**_


	30. La boda

Capítulo XXX

**La boda**

Kagome se quedó desde el umbral del baño, mirando a ambos varones, uno grande y uno más pequeño, con real curiosidad, lo que fuera que estuvieran conversando, murió en el momento en que ella abrió la puerta, acomodó su cabello a un lado, sobre el hombro izquierdo, mirando interrogante al par, caminando lentamente descalza sobre la alfombra hasta la cama.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? – preguntó apoyando ambas manos sobre el borde de la cama, que se hundió un poco ante la presión, observando los ojos dorados de InuYasha que la miraba con la misma expresión de inocencia, con que lo hacía Senkai.

-Nada…- respondieron al unísono, negando con la cabeza, para luego observarse mutuamente y volver a los ojos de Kagome, que los abrió con sorpresa ante los movimientos tan exactos de ellos, intentando ahogar una sonrisa.

-No les creo…- dijo intentando mantener una expresión de seriedad -… ya confiesen…- solicitó, padre e hijo se miraron nuevamente e InuYasha puso su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño.

-¿Le contamos?...- consultó la voz del niño a su "amigo".

-Hazlo…- respondió sonriendo InuYasha con cierta expresión cómplice.

-Bueno…- comenzó Senkai, enfrentando los ojos de su madre, que permanecía aún apoyada en la cama -… verás…- titubeaba, hasta que finalmente golpeo el pecho de InuYasha con su bus de felpa -… no puedo, miéntele tú…

-Ya verás pequeño traidor…- exclamó el hombre, mientras que atrapaba la figura del niño y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas, desordenando su pijama de perritos. Kagome se irguió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, comprendiendo que ya no lograría conseguir la mentada verdad que le estaban ocultando, pero decidió que estaba bien, verlos juguetear entre las sabanas, le pareció suficiente excusa para no preguntar más, pero de pronto noto, que la desnudez de InuYasha se estaba haciendo evidente ante los movimientos en el juego.

-Ya basta…- pronunció, con la voz clara y decidida, ante lo que ambos guerreros de detuvieron y lo observaron, una de las piernas de InuYasha estaba completamente descubierta, incluyendo su cadera y extendiéndose por su costado, permaneciendo la colcha solo en su entre pierna.

-¿Pero que pasa?...- pidieron ambos una explicación, sin moverse de las posiciones de ataque que mantenían.

-Senkai…a la sala…- exclamó, apuntando hacia la puerta de salida -…InuYasha, al baño…- extendió su otro brazo, bajándolos cuando notó que InuYasha adopto una posición que no le había visto hacía mucho, sentarse de brazos y pies cruzados, con el ceño arrugado y los ojos cerrados, despreciando sus palabras… y al observar junto a él, Senkai tenía la misma postura. Lo único que logro hacer fue sonreír y dejar que los niños hicieran de las suyas por un tiempo más.

-.-.-.-.-

Habían compartido gratamente aquel día, a pesar del frío reinante, por la estación en la que se encontraban, InuYasha al igual que Kagome, evitaron en todo momento tocar el doloroso tema de la boda, que se encontraba cada vez más cerca, el teléfono celular del hombre apagado, sabía que muchas llamadas debieron perderse, pero lo importante para él se encontraba junto a esta mujer y su hijo, por lo tanto, nada más tenía relevancia. Senkai acababa de acostarse e InuYasha esperaba a que terminara con sus oraciones y de ese modo darle las buenas noches, el niño vestido con su pijama de perritos y con sus manos unidas, le pidió en voz baja a Dios que su amigo se convirtiera en su padre… sin saber que ese deseo ya se lo había concedido cuando lo pidió la primera vez, cuando Dios le dio a elegir en el cielo, quienes serían sus padres en la tierra… termino de orar y se giro en la cama, mirando a su madre que lo observaba desde la puerta, dejando que por esta noche fuera InuYasha quien se encargara de dormirlo…

-Buenas noches mamá…- pronunció con la voz adormilada, mientras que metía sus manos bajo la almohada.

-Buenas noches amor…- respondió la madre, sonriéndole.

-Buenas noches InuYasha…- dijo enseguida, sintiendo la mano de su amigo acariciarle el cabello.

-Buenas noches…- respondió intentando mantener la sonrisa, sabiendo que ya mañana no se encontraría junto a él.

Salió de la habitación, siguiendo el aroma a té caliente que Kagome comenzaba a servir en la sala, caminó y la observó sosteniendo la pequeña tetera de loza, que de seguro no albergaba capacidad para más de dos tazas, el líquido humeaba mientras era vertido, y él permaneció de pie con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, sintiendo nuevamente aquel peso en su espalda adolorida.

-Ven siéntate…- lo invitó mientras que comenzaba a servir la otra taza, sin siquiera mirarlo, ¿por qué parecía tan entera?... como si la situación entre ellos no estuviera en las condiciones en las que vivían…InuYasha obedeció apoyando sus antebrazos en las piernas, inclinado hacía adelante, dejando que su cabello oscuro cayera por un costado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?...- consultó con la voz baja, sin mirarla aún, mientras que ella terminaba de servir la segunda taza.

-No lo estoy…- escuchó responder a su voz suave, mirándola entonces, como preguntando de donde sacaba las fuerzas que él ya no tenía ni siquiera para luchar -… pero tengo fe, en que el sentimiento que nos une, permanecerá, hasta que todo este en calma…- respondió a su pregunta sin siquiera formularla, posando su pálida mano sobre la de él, que solo atino a encerrarla con la otra.

-Quisiera tener la convicción que tú tienes…- le respondió sin mirarla nuevamente.

-Deberías tenerla… InuYasha…- dijo, mientras que se libraba de sus manos, tomando el rostro del hombre entre ellas, buscando los ojos dorados que permanecían con una visible estela de intranquilidad – ella es la que nos mantendrá unidos… no importa la distancia que nos separe, yo te llevó en el corazón…

-Oh…Kagome…- susurró, para acercar sus manos a las de ella y liberarse del agarré, sosteniéndolas y aproximándose a sus labios, hambriento de besos, tomando la boca femenina con suavidad, acariciando con sus besos, deseando no salir jamás de aquella sensación de plenitud que le entregaba aquella delicada caricia. Soltó sus manos y rodea el talle indicándole que se recostara en su regazo, Kagome simplemente obedeció, sintiendo aún los besos que no se desprendían de sus labios, extendiéndose sobre el sillón, dejando que la parte superior de su cuerpo reposara en las piernas de InuYasha.

Liberó los labios y comenzó a observarla, mientras que ella fijaba sus ojos marrones, tan cálidos en él, le acarició el cabello azabache como la más oscura noche, el contorno del rostro, como intentando grabarse la imagen de Kagome, esa imagen de paz que ella intentaba mantener, sabiendo que si ella no tenía la fuerza en este momento, él desfallecería.

_**Suceden cosas muy extrañas,**_

_**Cada vez que te miro**_

_**Un fuerte temblor me estremece**_

_**Me reboza y me rió.**_

-¿Podré venir a visitarte?...- consultó algo temeroso, sabiendo que lo que pedía sería doloroso para ella.

-Te amo…InuYasha…- respondió, intentando que él entendiera que no podía ser de otro modo, pero de todas maneras lo pronunció – no podría negártelo…

-Pero eso te convertiría en mi amante…- continuó él, notando como un nudo se formaba en su garganta ante el solo significado que tomaba aquella hermosa palabra bajo estas circunstancias, Kagome se sonrió melancólicamente.

-Mi madre siempre decía que solo sería tu concubina…- expresó recordando las duras palabras de su madre, cuando se entró de la relación que ambos mantenían.

-La situación es distinta… te amo, preciosa…- aclaró él, sabiendo que el resentimiento de la madre de Kagome pasaba incluso de ellos, era el desazón que había dejado en su corazón el padre de ella, el que nunca llegó a conocer, ya que sabiendo que la criatura venía en camino, se deshizo de la "empleada", y partió lejos…

-Lo sé…- le devolvió la mirada amorosa que le estaba entregando, acariciado aquel rebelde mechón de cabello que siempre le caía hacía adelante, no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que pequeños detalles se hacían tan especiales - … te amo…

_**Una carcajada se escapa**_

_**Contemplando tu pelo**_

_**Y me nace el deseo de contarte **_

_**Lo que yo te quiero**_

-.-.-.-.-

El avión lo llevaba de vuelta a Japón, a casi cuatro días de su boda con Kikyo, encendió durante el velo el teléfono celular, solo para notar que este comenzó a sonar de inmediato, no quería responder, no aún, no mientras llevara todavía en el alma la calidez del último beso y de los momentos compartidos, sería fuerte, claro que lo sería y esa familia que dejó en China, seguiría siendo la suya. Apoyó la cabeza en la parte trasera del asiento, cerrando los ojos, cansado, no había podido dormir, pero una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar que el insomnio lo abordó y solo pudo contemplar a Kagome dormida entre sus brazos igual que la noche anterior, sintiendo aún en su cuerpo el tacto de la piel de la mujer.

_**Muchas cosas que no sé entender**_

_**Muchas cosas que no sé decir**_

_**Solo sé que me siento dichoso**_

_**Amándote así…**_

-.-.-.-.-

Miroku observaba la hora en su reloj, ya había cumplido con su misión de trasladar al novio hasta el Templo Jindai-ji, en el cual se efectuaría la boda, esperaba a sango y no la veía llegar, muchas personas transitaban por el camino al interior del jardín que lo rodeaba, ya que los vehículos debían mantenerse fuera del recinto, por una cuestión de mantener la belleza natural del lugar, el solo hecho de que fuera visitado, ya jugaba en contra del ecosistema. Volvió a mirar la hora, la ceremonia se realizaría dentro de unos veinte minutos según decían las invitaciones, estaba muy nervioso, más que si se tratara de su propia boda, lo atribuía al carácter que últimamente presentaba InuYasha, más aún luego de aquella extraña desaparición de dos días en los que nadie supo de él y aún permanecía sin saber en dónde se encontraba, la novia por su parte, no dio señales hasta el día anterior, Miroku le comentó a Sano que talvez estarían juntos por ahí adelantando su luna de miel, pero la mujer tenía sus razones para pensar que aquella deducción se alejaba muchísimo de la realidad.

Finalmente la vio entre el tumulto, aminorado ya por la cercanía de la hora, vestida impecablemente para la ocasión, con un traje verde bastante ceñido y con su cabello tomado en rizos que dejaban destacar su cuello y hombros, acompañada de un joven, que traía un traje de un tono celeste, sosteniendo en su mano derecha lo que le pareció un pañuelo de tela bordado.

-Hola mi amor…- dijo sango, entregando un suave beso en los labios a Miroku, quien aún no podía dejar de observar al acompañante de la mujer, notando que éste se veía bastante acongojado, sollozando a intervalos.

-Hola…- respondió el beso aún algo distraído - ¿qué le sucede a tu amigo?...- consultó, sosteniendo aún por la cintura a su novia, la que suspiró.

-Es una larga historia…- respondió indicándole que ya debían caminar – vamos o se nos hará tarde…

-Claro…

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba de pie con su increíble porte de caballero, el cabello sedoso y peinado perfectamente tras su espalda, notó como un mechón se le iba hacía adelante lo tomo y lo puso en su lugar, recordando el modo suave con que Kagome solí hacerlo, permitiendo que los broches en la manga de su chaqueta brillaran ante la luz. De frente al altar del Templo, una gran edificación, con pilares cuadrados sin ningún adorno sosteniendo sus tejados graciosamente curvados y sus tres torres accesorias alrededor del tenshu, o torre del homenaje, en las paredes encontrabas algunas pinturas de la época, finamente delineadas por los pinceles de los artistas, al centro y al estilo occidental, los invitados se encontraban ya en espera de la entrada triunfal de la novia, cuestionándose, sobre todo las damas de cual habría sido su elección a la hora de escoger el vestido, que dada las indicaciones de las invitaciones sería igualmente al estilo occidental, un modelo elegante de seguro, de algún destacado diseñador, probablemente con un largo velo cubriendo su rostro, y estaban en lo correcto, ya que cuando comenzó a sonar de fondo la melodía de una hermosa canción tradicional del Japón para estas ceremonias, se vio la solitaria figura vestida de perfecto marfil, brocato era lo que cubría su pecho, dejando al descubierto sus hombros, ajustándose a su talle, hasta el inicio de las caderas, luego de eso, gasa, suave, delicada, dando de ella una visión hermosa, el rostro cubierto por un largo velo, que llegaba hasta el piso por la parte trasera y algo más arriba de la cintura desde adelante, con hermosos bordados de seda en todo el contorno, las manos cubiertas por guantes trasparentes que asaban de su codo, y entre ellas, un arreglote hermosas rosas blancas, junto a las amplias puertas de acceso al lugar. El señor Tokiyama, de pie junto al novio, a petición de su hija, quien le solicitó transitar sola, y así comenzó a hacerlo, InuYasha tragó saliva difícilmente, debía reconocer que era una novia hermosa, como habría deseado compartir este momento con Kagome, que fuera ella la que acortaba la distancia, volvió a tragar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, intentando contener sus deseos de escapar… quizás sería una opción, aún estaba a tiempo… pero entonces recordó las palabras de Kagome, en aquel último beso que le había entregado…_recuerda que a veces cuando pierdes, ganas…eres fuerte y te amo por eso, la fuerza no se demuestra con actos enérgicos, si no con sabiduría…_

Salió de sus pensamientos, solo para tomar en un acto completamente reflejo, ya que ni siquiera ensayos tuvieron, la mano de la novia que se la extendía para subir el escalón frente al altar, con un suave apretón ella se sostuvo, recordando él nuevamente la procedencia de aquellas delicadas formas, una educación de alto nivel, podía notar con algo de dificultad la pálida piel de los hombros y el cuello, bajo el bordado del velo, además de una cascada de definidos rizos tomados y cayendo por su espalda, por un momento creyó ver el cabello de Kagome peinado bajo la tela, pero cerro los ojos y desvió la mirada comprendiendo que era completamente normal que Kikyo, hubiera ensortijada su liso cabello para la ocasión.

Se acomodaron uno junto al otro, mientras que el juez de fe, comenzaba con su lectura de los reglamentos bajo los cuales se firmaba el contrato nupcial, InuYasha lo único que lograba pensar, era en su hijo y su mujer, apretando los puños sobre sus piernas, con la cabeza baja, sacerdote comenzaba con la ceremonia y él nuevamente no escuchaba.

-Señor Taisho…- nombró e sacerdote, logrando solo en ese momento la atención parcial del hombre, que lo observó con los ojos algo perdidos - … ¿acepta usted por esposa a la señorita Tokiyama?...- InuYasha se quedó en completo silencio, sin ser dueño de sus emociones, por su mente se pasaron muchísimas imágenes, partiendo desde el día en que encontró a una solitaria joven en el jardín de su residencia, mientras que dentro celebraban una serie de extraños su cumpleaños número veintiuno, la primera noche de entrega entre ambos, los momentos juntos antes de aquello, el amor de Kagome corriendo por sus venas, el día en que la volvió a encontrar, la mirada calida de su hijo, idéntica a la de ella, la misma que le entregara en la puerta del departamento que ahora habitaba en China, donde le infundió las fuerzas para dar este paso -… Señor Taisho...- repitió el sacerdote ante la mirada ida de InuYasha, quien volvió a escuchar la pregunta - … ¿acepta usted por esposa a la señorita Tokiyama?...

-Sí…- respondió sin nada más por decir, sintiendo la mano de la novia posarse sobre la de él y apretarla con suavidad, maldecía el día en que firmó aquel contrato, ya que sabía bien que jamás sería un esposo para Kikyo.

-Sí, acepto…- indicó el sacerdote, ante la mirada expectante de los asistentes, escuchando a la distancia los sollozos ahogados de Jakotzu.

-Sí…Acepto…- repitió de una forma tan mecánica, no podía siquiera responder a la caricia de Kikyo, sabía que jamás podría.

El juez de paz, ante las palabras del sacerdote y las respuestas de los novios, tomó el libro de registros y les indicó, primeramente a él que pusiera su nombre de puño y letra y a posterior su firma, aquella era la parte legal de la unión, InuYasha tomó la pluma y con aquel mismo acto mecánico, con el cual aceptó, puso su nombre con aquella caligrafía varonil que poseía y luego firmo, entregando la pluma a Juez, quién le indicó que se la pasara a la novia, quien la tomo entre los dedos cubiertos por los guantes y se inclinó un poco hacía él… implantó su nombre, en el momento en que InuYasha observaba al niño que traía los anillos en una inmaculada almohadilla de seda, con encajes por alrededor.

Observó el libro de registros en el momento en que ella dejaba impresa su firma, y parpadeo volviendo a enfocar, pensando que tal vez su vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero volvió a encontrarse con la misma escena, una caligrafía que conocía perfectamente, que no podía confundir nuevamente, sobre todo por aquellas vueltas de "a" que logró descubrir semanas antes, el libro de registros decía claramente… Kagome Tokiyama…sintió que el corazón se le detenía, tomando sin mucha delicadeza la tela suave y bordada hermosamente del velo que cubría el rostro de su novia, solo para encontrarse con las mejillas humedecidas por las lagrimas de la única mujer a la que había amado en toda su vida…

-Kagome…- susurró, sin siquiera detenerse a preguntar un por qué, apresó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó, tal como hiciera aquella noche en que apareció en China, con un beso profundo y sentido, que parecía un respiro para su alma… sintiendo que por fin lograba respirar después de mucho tiempo, con un aire nuevo…

El aire se llenó de voces preguntándose que era lo que estaba sucediendo, el grito ahogado de Jakotzu no paso desapercibido por ambos, que solo lograron sonreír entre el beso, Kagome sostenía sus manos y le respondía con igual intensidad, sabiendo todo el dolor que se había albergado en el corazón de InuYasha… sintiendo ella igualmente como el aire de su amor le llenaba los pulmones…

-Perdonen… pero…- el Sacerdote intentaba calmar a los amantes que parecían no saber que habían más personas a su alrededor, ya que sus cuerpos dejaron de mantener espacio entre ellos, uniéndose en un abrazo férreo que indicaba que ya nada lograría separarlos…

-Shhh…- indicó Miroku desde abajo el altar, mientras que Sango sollozaba al igual que su amigo Jakotzu. Senkai apareció de la mano de su tío Houjo, quien entro en el momento exacto, junto con Eri, antes de escuchar la voz poderosa de un hombre deteniendo la escena.

-Un momento… esto ha sido un error…- se escuchó la voz de señor Tokiyama, molesto y sin comprensión, pensando únicamente en que todo esto era una burla - … esa no es mi hija…- exclamó indicando con su dedo a Kagome, como si se tratara de una ladrona, o algo peor, ella solo apretó más la mano que InuYasha acababa de darle…

Continuará…

**Hola a todos… bueno creo que finalmente no pude terminarlo aún, pero no pasa de un capitulo más, ahora me toca aclarar como es que Kagome se caso con InuYasha de esta manera, y bueno, intentar que no deseen divorciarlos antes de que llegué la noche de bodas, jejeje, yo y mis pensamiento subidos de tono… y eso que era un cap. Triple "X", treinta… creo que las más suspicaces dejaran sus ideas y de seguro más de alguna ya entendió en dónde estaba la trampita, me estoy pareciendo a los juegos de Play que andan dejando pistas…ufff… solo esperar que les haya gustado y eso… sí sé que esta pareciendo novela, pero bueno…**

**Besitos**

_**Anyara**_


	31. La vida

Capítulo XXXI

**La vida**

Se encontraba Kagome sentada en la oficina correspondiente a la Gerencia Comercial, puesto que le había sido delegado por su hermana Kikyo, de la que no se supo mucho más a algunos días de la, algo accidentada boda que habían protagonizado junto a InuYasha, de ello, varios meses… el escritorio lleno de documentos por revisar, muchísimas responsabilidades, pero se había habituado a la labor, le costaba un poco trabajar en el mismo edificio que InuYasha y no verlo prácticamente en todo el día, pero siempre había alguna oportunidad en la que lograba sorprenderla, en ocasiones rompía con todas las obligaciones y se la llevaba una tarde completa a pasear por algún hermoso parque o de visita a algún museo que tanto le gustaba…se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, perdida en un hermoso recuerdo, el de su improvisada luna de miel en Paris, simplemente no podía creerlo, estaban ahí, como alguna vez lo soñaron juntos, en la terraza del hotel en el cual se alojaban, con un clima exquisito, para esta época del año, con una magnifica vista de la Torre Eiffel, venía de cenar, Kagome se abrazaba a sí, ante la suave brisa que corría, de pie en el umbral de las puerta que daban al ventanal, observando el glamoroso paisaje. InuYasha tiró la corbata sobre una de las sillas de aquel decorado Luis XIV, con el que contaba la habitación, se encaminó hacía la que ahora era finalmente su esposa, desabotonando los gemelos de las mangas de su camisa, mientras acortaba la distancia, con paso seguro y la espalda erguida, el tono dorado de sus ojos, parecían brillar intensamente, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, era un verdadero alivio tener finalmente a Kagome solo para él, sin que nada ni nadie pudiese interponerse ya.

-¿Admirando el paisaje?...- consultó susurrando con su voz profunda y sensual junto al oído de Kagome, mientras que buscaba con su mirada el punto de atención de la mujer, rodeándola con sus brazos, permitiendo que una pequeña luz destellara en el anillo que ahora portaba en su mano.

-En realidad disfrutando de la calma…- respondió mientras que ponía su mano sobre el brazo que la sostenía por el pecho, dejando que ahora su anillo destellara acompañando a su igual.

-Después de tanto sufrimiento esta tranquilidad me parece casi irreal…- susurró, apoyando sus labios en la curva del cuello de Kagome, que arqueo un poco su cabeza para permitirle un acceso más libre.

-Sí…- afirmó ella acercando su mano hasta el rostro del hombre, enlazando suavemente los dedos en el cabello, como una caricia tenue, mientras que entrecerraba los ojos recibiendo sumisa la que InuYasha depositaba, se fue girando entonces, para quedar de frente a él, que la observó fijamente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de la que ahora era su esposa, los ojos marrones que tantos desvelos le habían significado, tantos…

_You set my soul at ease_

**_pusiste mi alma en tranqulidad_**

_Chased darkness out of view_

**_Sacaste la oscuridad de mi vista_**

_Left your desperate spell on me_

**_Dejaste tu desesperado hechizo en mí_**

_Say you feel it too I know you do_

**_Di que lo sientes demasiado, sé que lo haces_**

InuYasha se inclinó y besó sus labios con suavidad, con la calma que ahora le entregaba el tenerla junto a él y saber que siempre sería de ese modo… apretó el abrazo profundizando el beso, arrebatándole el aire, logrando que un suave quejido llegara hasta sus oídos, ayudando aquello a encender poco a poco sus deseos, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a recorrer con sus manos las formas femeninas, Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Debo llamar a Senkai…- susurró, librándose con dificultad de los besos del hombre, que aunque podía escuchar a la perfección sus palabras, no deseaba dejarla ir – InuYasha…- nombró como suplicando por su liberación.

-Kagome…- musitó entre besos, mientras que recorría con ellos el cuello, pasando por la garganta, hasta dirigir el recorrido al oído derecho de la mujer y murmurar con aquella voz profunda y sensual a la que le costaba tanto resistirse - … ya haz llamado cuatro veces hoy…- interrumpió para dejar un beso, logrando que Kagome cerrara sus ojos, claro que él no lo notó -…sin contar las dos que lo hice yo…- volvía a bajar hasta la curvatura del cuello, humedeciéndolo con su lengua -… ¿no creo que Houjo, haya olvidado como cuidar de él?...- suspiró en el momento en que succionaba con suavidad la piel humedecida, apoyando levemente los dientes en el lugar, sintiendo las manos femeninas aferrarse a la tela suave de su camisa, arqueándose un poco, para pegarse más a él, acción que logró arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Mmmjjj…- apoyó comprendiendo que más allá del deseo que una vez más InuYasha lograba encender en ella, sus palabras eran acertadas.

_I've got so much more to give_

**_He obtenido demasiado para dar_**

_This can't die, I yearn to live_

**_Esto no puede morir, anhelo vivir_**

_Pour yourself all over me_

**_viértete sobre mi_**

_And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees_

**_Y apreciaré cada gota aquí en mis rodillas_**

Liberó una de sus manos del abrazo en el que mantenía a su esposa y besándola ahora en los labios, cerró el ventanal del balcón, comenzando a avanzar entre besos hasta el lecho, que los esperaba, entre suaves telas y mullidas almohadas, dando paso a un extenso momento de amor…sintiendo luego de aquello, el sudor sobre su frente, permanecía recostado a medias sobre el cuerpo de Kagome, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados luego de derramarse en él, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir a un ritmo más adecuado a la calma que ahora compartía, luego de la pasión…

-Te amo preciosa…- le susurró afirmando con algo de dificultad el tono profundo de su voz, que parecía débil ante la agitación que apenas comenzaba abandonarlo, pero a pesar de ello, ordenaba el cabello que desordenado se había quedado en el rostro aún sonrojado de Kagome, notando como ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados, comenzando a abrirlos lentamente, para enfocar aquella calida y ahora dulce mirada en sus orbes doradas.

-Te amo… - dijo, tomando el rostro de InuYasha entre sus manos y elevando un poco la cabeza de la almohada para besarlo, con toda la intensidad que le era posible, sintiendo la respuesta, él extendió su mano a un objeto pequeño que se cubría perfectamente entre sus dedos cerrados, que estaba sobre la mesa de noche de su lado de la cama, rompió luego el beso sin objeción por parte de Kagome, ya que se encontraba momentáneamente saciada de ellos.

InuYasha tomó la mano izquierda de Kagome, y la sostuvo en el aire, asida de los dedos, separando el que llevaba su anillo de casados, poniendo sobre el, otra joya, del mismo brillante material, Kagome lo observó y notó que la circunferencia estaba hecha con letras que decían claramente…"_te amo preciosa_"… tal como se lo acababa de decir, y sonrió abiertamente mirándolo mientras sus ojos comenzaban torpemente a aguarse, ¿pero es que lo amaba tanto?... que no podía contenerlo en su interior…

-Creo que salió al revés… pero es el que te prometí darte en París…- dijo, acercándose para besar la mejilla nuevamente sonrosada, ahora por la emoción.

_I wanna love you forever_

**_Quiero amarte para siempre_**

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

**_Y esto es todo lo que estoy pidiéndote_**

_10,000 lifetimes together_

**_10.000 vidas juntos_**

_Is that so much for you to do_

**_Es eso demasiado para que tú lo hagas_**

_Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

**_Porque desde el momento en que vi tu cara_**

_and felt the fire of your sweet embrace_

**_Y sentí el fuego de tu dulce abrazo_**

_I swear I knew_

**_juro que supe_**

_I wanna love you forever_

**_Que quiero amarte para siempre_**

Suspiró ante el recuerdo, observando luego la imagen que permanecía enmarcada sobre su escritorio, la de su esposo y su hijo, abrazados tan cómplices como solían serlo a diario, recordando de paso, algunas de las oportunidades en que lograban acabar con su paciencia, con sus absurdos juegos de niños… definitivamente necesitaba una hija… pensó, acariciando con sus dedos la fotografía, de ese modo los "bandos" estaría parejos. Junto a aquel retrato, el de Kikyo y Bankotzu, no sabía muy bien en que terminaría aquella extraña relación, ya que aún ahora a pesar del tiempo, no eran novios, pero andaban de paseo por el mediterráneo, de hecho la imagen había sido tomada, con el mar de fondo, sonrió al pensar en el modo tan irreal en que todo había sucedido, su boda, preparada por la hija mayor de Hitoki Tokiyama, Kikyo, su hermana, quien, empeñada en romper el piso de concreto sobre el que pisaba su padre, que en su adolescencia había roto todas sus ilusiones al separarla del hombre que amaba, Bankotzu Yamasaki, se enteró de la existencia de una hija ilegítima, concebida de un desliz que tuvo con una de sus empleadas antes de instalar definitivamente sus negocios en China, junto a su joven familia. Kikyo, fue investigando aún más cuando el detective que contrato parra encontrar a su hermana en Japón, dio con Kagome, siendo ella, la que más cercana estaba de ser la correcta mujer que buscaba… la prueba definitiva, una marca de nacimiento en forma de luna creciente, que su padre poseía en la parte baja de la nuca, y ella misma en el muslo derecho, algo más pequeña y clara que la que posee Kagome en su espalda… acarició también esa imagen, sabiendo que les debía su actual felicidad a esa extraña pareja…

El sonido del teléfono la alertó, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, se llevó la mano al pecho, como reteniendo su corazón por temor a que se le escapara por el susto que se había llevado, tragó saliva y negó levemente con la cabeza, sabiendo que debía controlar ese tipo de situaciones, no era bueno que se alterara. Tomó el auricular en su mano y respondió.

-¿Si Jakotzu?...- consultó, notando en la pantalla del aparato de quien se trataba.

-Ay Kagome…- suspiró el joven con un extraño tono en su voz, entre excitado y apesadumbrado también.

-¿Qué te sucede?...- preguntó con preocupación, aunque sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo él solo tenía algún problema de si usar o no brillo en las uñas.

-Ay mi niña…- dijo, ya desesperando un tanto a Kagome, que ciertamente no tenía demasiada paciencia últimamente.

-¿O me cuentas, o te corto?... – sentenció ella, sabiendo que la presión siempre era efectiva con su amigo.

-Bueno ciertamente no deseaba ser yo quien te digiera esto pero…

-Jakotzu…- nombró, con un notorio tono de malestar.

-Tendrás que ir a ver a tu esposo, por que al parecer creyó que hoy si te quedaría en casa, ya que se encerró hace cerca de quince minutos, con la mujer esa…

-¿De que hablas?...- consultó ya con el ceño arrugado, apretando levemente el auricular.

-De esa mujer… de Tsubaki…

En cuanto escuchó aquel nombre, su mente comenzó a procesar la información, Jakotzu le decía algunas cosas más al teléfono, pero no las escuchaba, solo tenía el recuerdo de aquel día en el que se encerraron por una hora y veinticinco minutos, descubriéndolos luego en una dudosa situación, dejó escapar un sonido, que a su interlocutor le pareció claramente un gruñido, cortó la llamada y se dispuso a partir, entendiendo entonces cual era el afán que tenía s esposo de que comenzara a quedarse más tiempo en casa.

-El muy descarado, no se va ni aun hotel…- apretó el puño sobre el escritorio, imaginando las cosas que debían estar haciendo esa tal Tsubaki e InuYasha encerrados, sobre el majestuoso escritorio de ébano.

Apoyó Kagome la palma abierta sobre el escritorio, para darse impulso, mientras que su mano derecha se sostenía del brazo del sillón en el que estaba, para mantener el equilibrio, pero igualmente tambaleándose un poco en el momento d ponerse de pie, dejando en evidencia un abultado vientre de lo que parecían casi los ocho, si no, nueve meses de embarazo.

-Ya verás InuYasha Taisho…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, sin poder dejar de observar la gran puerta de negra madera que mantenía perfectamente unido el árbol que aparecía tallado en ella, cerrada por completo, el señor Taisho, le había ordenada que no deseaba que nadie lo interrumpiese, y aunque sentía un leve impulso, para acercarse y tratar de escuchar algo, se retenía a sí, sin saber bien el motivo, estaba mordiendo la uña de su índice derecho, casi a punto de arrancarla, cuando notó que entraba al lugar un agitado Jakotzu, parándose frente a ella, y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio intentando recobrar el aire que había perdido por la carrera.

-Se lo dijiste…- aseguró la mujer, cuando vio la prisa que traía su amigo, quien asintió aún sin poder hablar, sacando un blanco pañuelo bordado de su bolsillo, para retirar el sudor de su frente- Ay, Jakotzu… te dije que no sería bueno para ella…- aseveró algo molesta, desde un principio no estuvo de acuerdo en que Kagome se enterara de esta poco apropiada visitante.

-Pero… ella… tiene… derecho… a… defender nuestro…- respondió con total seguridad y el aire entrecortado intentando llenar lo suficiente sus pulmones para respirar y hablar a la vez.

-No tienes remedio Jakotzu…

En tanto en el piso veintiocho, Kagome caminaba intentando salir de la oficina tan rápido como le era posible, dirigiéndose a los ascensores, para encontrarse por el pasillo con la esposa de su cuñado, Rin, una mujer con la que llevaba un fuerte lazo de amistad, que se había generado de su trabajo en conjunto.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?...- consulto algo preocupada Rin que traía un archivo portátil bajo el brazo, con una ajustada falda que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas espigada y con el cabello suelto, que se movió en el aire en el momento en que se giró para seguir a Kagome que en lugar de responderle, solo mascullaba entre dientes algo sobre que asesinaría a alguien… no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, cuando al subir al ascensor, el piso indicado en el visor, fue el cuarenta.

El silencio dentro del elevador, que reflejabas sus imágenes hacía el infinito, con una Kagome que metida en un pantalón de embarazo y con una hermosa blusa de color azul oscuro, que lograba resaltar fuertemente el pálido de su rostro, que para este momento Rin pareció notar más blanco que de costumbre, notando como la mujer se ferraba con sus manos de uno de los sujetadores al costado, presionando con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se blanqueaban, su otra mano, bajo el abultado vientre, y el labio, presionado por sus dientes, si no fuera por que no la oía quejarse, habría jurado que sentía una fuerte dolor. Se acercó hasta ella, posando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro algo encorvado por el peso que sostenía Kagome, permitiendo que un destello se reflejara en el anillo que portaba, un anillo que le fuera entregado en la puerta de su departamento, una noche de lluvia, hacía meses ya, poco antes de la boda de InuYasha y Kagome. Una rosa de color rojo sobre el piso frente a la puerta, se inclinó para recogerla, notando en ella, el perfume aterciopelado que mantiene aquella exquisita flor, notó por la carencia de espinas y por la forma perfecta de sus pétalos, que se trataba de un botón escogido de seguro en algún renombrado jardín, sintió entones como se le helaba la sangre y un escalofríos recorrió su espalda, al comprender de quien era aquel presente, ya que una mínima tarjeta colgaba del tallo, con una dorada y hermosa letra masculina, decía simplemente "_Rin_", la sombra ante la puerta, que cubrió por mucho la suya, le anunciaba la llegada de él, de Sesshomaru, a quien había estado evadiendo reiteradamente, evitando responder sus llamadas y aunque notó muchas veces su presencia frente al edificio en el que vivía, disimulaba no saberlo, aunque por dentro sentía que cada paso que daba era más débil.

No quería girarse, sabía que ya no sería capaz de evadir sus ojos dorados, que la invitaban a investigar dentro de el místico mundo que ocultaba, pero no fue necesario, sintió las manos masculinas posarse sobre sus hombros, solo tocando con suavidad, cerró los ojos ante el contacto y pegó la rosa a su pecho, cómo extrañaba sus caricias, pero él la había decepcionado, poniendo su estúpido clasismo, como él mismo lo había definido en uno de sus mensajes, por sobre lo mucho que la amaba, la acercó hacia su pecho, dejando que la espalda femenina descansara, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, sosteniendo en su otra mano y ante los ojos castaños que se abrían evitando llorar, una pequeña cajita de color rojo, era evidente lo que contenía, no había que ser un adivino, Rin tragó su emoción sin poder decir nada, algo perdida en sus sentimientos, pero Sesshomaru la trago de vuelta con un susurro suave en su oído.

-Sabes bien que no me caracterizo por ser elocuente…pero te amo…- fue todo lo que dijo, y todo lo que necesito decir también, aquella noche, su alma volvió a él, cuando la mujer que se la había robado, volvió a sus brazos.

Un pequeño quejido la sacó de su fugaz recuerdo, reprochándose el no haber prestado completa atención a la mujer que la acompañaba.

-Kagome… ¿dime qué te pasa?... ¿te llevo a la clínica?...- consultó muy inquieta, sabía que la esposa de su cuñado estaba a poco tiempo de la fecha que le entregara el médico para el nacimiento de su bebé, pero ella no la escuchaba, no estaba segura de la razón de su carácter de este día, pero quizás se debía al exceso de estrógeno en su organismo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kagome salió caminando con algo de dificultad, pero teniendo muy en claro la meta que seguía, la oficina de InuYasha.

Sango simplemente la vio pasar con el rostro pálido, la mano izquierda tanteando la pared para apoyarse, mientras que la derecha la tenía bajo el vientre como si intentara sostenerlo, sabía que esto no estaba bien, y entonces le dio una mirada fulminante a Jakotzu, por no poder silenciarse, para luego observar a Rin que solo le hizo un gesto con las manos dándole a entender que no sabía nada.

Kagome se detuvo ante las puertas de ébano, sabiendo que le costaría muchísimo abrirlas, pero no le importó, solo se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y entrar al lugar dignamente, lo último que deseaba era que esa mujer la viera salida de sus casillas. Empujo una de las puertas con ambas manos, solo para encontrarse con una escena que su cerebro tuvo que procesar para recién comenzar a entender.

-Ahí por favor Tsubaki…ahhh…- se escuchaba la voz varonil a y profunda de InuYasha suplicante.

-¿No te gusta como me muevo amor?...- preguntó la mujer.

-Ohhh… sí eres una diosa… solo que necesito un poco más…ahíiiii…- liberó el aire en un suspiro placentero cuando ella dio con el punto que deseaba, tan extasiado que no escuchó la puerta cuando esta se abrió…

-Creo que tenemos compañía…- susurró en su oído Tsubaki, sentada sobre el escritorio, con la figura de InuYasha entre sus piernas, que permanecía con la camisa sostenida solo por sus brazos, dándole la espalda, permitiendo que ella tuviera una mejor altura para masajear esta adolorida zona, ese era su trabajo, hacer masajes magistrales, que eran pagados por quienes poseían el dinero para hacerlo.

-Kagome…- dijo él cuando se giró y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su esposa que observaba la escena como si aún no lograra comprenderla, se echó la camisa hacía adelante, y comenzó a abotonarla mientras caminaba los pasos que lo separaban de ella – te pedí que te quedaras en casa…- aseveró en tono de reproche…notando como Kagome comenzaba a cerrar los ojos desvaneciéndose, se extendió lo suficiente para alcanzarla, cayendo sentado con ella en el piso, por la mala posición, notando como volvía a fijar su mirada en él.

.InuYasha… me duele…- dijo, apretando luego los parpados y mordiendo sus labios intentando contener el dolor.

-Tranquila preciosa… te llevaré a la clínica…

-.-.-.-.-

Lo estaban preparando entre dos enfermeras que se daban sonrientes miradas cómplices, él estaba conciente de lo que provocaba en las mujeres, de seguro estas dos quedarían compartiendo una sería de apreciaciones sobre su figura, luego de ayudarlo con aquella tarea. Se encaminó como se lo pidieron, hasta llegar a la sala en que Kagome esperaba por él, los dirigieron a pabellón, sintiendo InuYasha un ligero temor, esperando que todo saliera bien… y así fue…

Una vez que pudo entrar a ver a la pálida madre, que sostenía sobre su regazo un pequeño bulto, envuelto en una manta de color rosa, se acercó, para luego mirar hacía abajo, notando como Senkai se le adhería de la chaqueta, como siempre lo hacía para llamar su atención, estaba bastante más alto, y le preguntaba algo, observando como sus profundos ojos dorados lo miraban, finalmente la apreciación del médico que lo vio desde pequeño había sido correcta, sus ojos finalmente hallaron el tono que les pertenecía, tan dorados como los de su padre. Recordó el día de la boda, tuvieron que contarle que él era su padre, siendo sorprendidos profundamente por la respuesta del pequeño…

-Senkai…- nombró Kagome con algo de nerviosismo-… verá InuYasha y yo deseamos decirte algo…

-Sí ya lo sé… que InuYasha es mi papa…- afirmó el niño aún concentrado en las piezas que sostenía en sus manso del último auto para armar que él le regalara, mientras que los padres se miraron confusos

-¿Cómo lo supiste?... consultó InuYasha, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de pequeño.

-Fácil… se lo pedí a Dios…

Pero ahora se veía algo inquieto, tirando de las ropas de su padre, quien a pesar de lo grande que ya estaba, lo cargó entre sus brazos acercándolo hasta su madre y su hermana…Kagome le acaricio la mejilla y beso su frente, cuando InuYasha se lo aproximó, y lo dejó de rodillas sobre la cama junto al resto de la familia.

-¿Esa es mi hermana?...- consultó, con curiosidad al ver la pequeña figura que aparecía entre la manta, con la piel algo sonrosada por parejo, el cabello azabache como el de su madre, dormida profundamente.

-Sí… hijo…- respondió InuYasha, con una notoria emoción en su voz, inclinándose sobre su esposa y besando sus labios con suavidad, mientras que ella, con el cabello algo enmarañado, apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, descansando del agotador día – ella es tu hermana Takka…

Ambos notaron la curiosidad innata en Senkai, quien tomaba con un cuidado prodigioso y muy dulce, los dedos pequeños de su hermana, acariciándolos, arrugando el ceño, gesto que indicaba que necesitaba una nueva respuesta a una también nueva pregunta.

-Papá…- nombró llamando la atención del hombre que permanecía sentado junto a su madre, abrazándola para que la cabeza de ella reposara en su echo, lo más que le fuera posible.

-¿Sí?...- consultó

-¿Para que naciera Takka?... ¿también tuviste que poner tu semilla en mamá?...

Kagome levantó la mirada para enfocarla en los ojos dorados de su esposo, mordiendo su labio, que la miro con una sonrisa placida, dejando que Kagome se acomodara sobre la almohada nuevamente y de ese modo él poner a su hijo en su regazo.

-Ven acá…- le indicó, sabiendo que esta vez, la conversación sobre abejitas y polen, no podría esperar más -… pues verás…

_In my life I've learned that heaven never waits_

**_En mi vida he aprendido que el cielo no espera_**

_Let's take this now before it's gone_

**_Tomemos esto ahora antes de que se vaya_**

_like yesterday_

**_como ayer_**

_Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else_

**_Porque cuando estoy contigo no hay más_**

_That I would ever wanna be no_

**_Que no quisiera ser cuando_**

_I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you_

**_Estoy respirando por segunda vez, puedo sentirte_**

_Loving me..I'm gonna Love_

**_Ámame... voy a amarte_**

**Fin**

**Estas notas de autor… bueno agradecerles infinitamente por el apoyo entregado a esta historia, que se ha llevado una buena parte de mi alma, sé que tal vez los lemons pueden parecer excesivos, pero la verdad es que es algo así como una marca registrada en mi forma de escribir, y por lo general en las historias hago a lo menos tres… por si lo han notado… **

**Ahora espero que continúen leyendo las actualizaciones de los demás fic,"Entre las alas de un ángel", que no debe de estar a más de dos cap. del final… ciertamente corto al lado de éste, y "Mi íntimo enemigo", al que aún le falta bastante … ideas tengo varias, pero dos están tomando más cuerpo, una será un lemon de tomo y lomo, se titulará "instinto"… así que afírmense que creo que desataré mis propios instintos en el, aunque no creo que sea demasiado largo… tendrá bastante de comedia también… el segundo y ese me tiene tomada… es "La danza de las almas"… creo que me dio con las almas últimamente…¿por algo será?... ese me tiene escuchando música árabe, así que solo esperen…**

**Besitos a cada uno, no los nombro por cosas de reglas, que parece que no me salvo en ninguna parte de ellas… y nuevamente gracias por leer…**

_**DEDICADO CON AMOR, PARA TI, MARTE…**_

_**ANYARA**_


End file.
